RWBY, Multiversal: Volume 1: Travel
by The Multiversal Writer
Summary: Rated M for mature due to Blood & Gore, Violence, Language, & many other stuff. With that out of the way, welcome to Volume 1 of RWBY's multiversal crossovers. Team RWBY are going to travel through many dimensions and universes with something happening to Remnant while they are gone. What's gonna happen? Only one way to find out! Hope you guys like it!
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

 _The Multiverse, an infinite number of universes co-existing in the infinite void of time & space._

 _Not many people can travel between universes with exception of those who may have done it by accident yet no one knows how to create such a phenomenon._

 _However, there are exception to a few universes coming in contact through special means such as teleportation or gateways, yet requires a great deal of power._

 _But that is not why you are here my fellow readers. You are here to follow the tale of four teenage monster hunters-in-training, make that monster huntresses._

 _Here in Universe 344-90W, Planet Remnant, Kingdom of Vale, Beacon Academy; Team RWBY will be on a grand adventure across many universes and each one grows more interesting than the last._

 _Yet here is a question for you: What is the purpose of transporting three teenage humans and a teenage catgirl, training to be monster slayers traveling across different universes?_

 _Well my fellow readers, you have to follow the story to find out, so I bid you welcome to a grand story of adventure, action, and realms of many possibilities._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Let's Get Started Shall We?**

The theft at the Vale Docks was thwarted thanks to Team RWBY, Sun Wukong the monkey faunus, and the mysterious girl penny late at night yet something different has happened. Roman Torchwicks bullhead came down crashing by a mysterious figure dressed black that moved way to fast for anyone to see and no, it wasn't Blake, but something different. Roman was later handed over to the authorities as soon as the police arrived and Penny disappeared into her father's car behind the scenes.

"Thanks for capturing Roman for us, bet he was a real hassle." said the Police Officer with genuine gratitude to his voice.

"No problem sir, we just do what we huntresses do: capturing bad guys." says the little red girl with silver eyes till Sun said "Ahem!"

"Oh and huntsman!" "Thank You!"

But close by, at the top of the rooftop of a warehouse, a woman dressed in red with yellow eyes and black hair accompanied by a young man with grey hair and a young tanned woman with green hair were watching Roman getting taken away with the green haired girl saying "What are we going to do with Roman behind bars?"

"That shouldn't be our concern for now Emerald, but we should do is formulate a new plan." said the woman in the red dress in a calm tone yet there was a slight irritation to it.

"Like what, Cinder?" said the grey haired man with a nonchalant tone, looking at the footage he recorded with his scroll, "As far as I can tell-" he slowed down the footage of what appears to be a person slicing off one wing of the bullhead "Wait a minute? Take a look at this!" He showed the slow motion recording to his two 'friends'. In the footage showed a man dressed in black coat & hood with a zipper that goes all the way down the middle along with silver chains and the man was carrying what looks like a giant black and silver key with what appears to be bat wings at the hilt.

"What the heck is that, is that a man wielding a giant key?" said Emerald with a confused look on her face.

"It looks like it but the guy was moving way too fast." said Mercury pulling his scroll back from the two girls.

Cinder went "Hmm?" while rubbing her chin and try to figure out who was this man and why is he using a giant key as a weapon. Then started to walk away and said "Well anyway, we should head back but if he appears again, we will deal with him." As Cinder walked away to the base, Emerald & Mercury followed.

* * *

5 Days Later in Team RWBY's Dorm

"It's been five days since we captured Roman & many of the Dust robberies lessened." says the white haired and white outfit girl with a very happy tone.

"Yeah, but how did his airship crashed, it was weird and where did Penny disappeared to?" asked Ruby, worrying about their friend and confused on what happened.

"Maybe there was a malfunction with the bullhead's engine?" said the girl with black hair, a black bow, and yellow eyes.

"Yeah but it looked like it was sliced off before falling down hard. Don't you think that is strange Weiss?" said the girl with blonde hair and lilac eyes.

"Well whatever happened Yang, we caught Torchwick before he manage to get away and that's that." said Weiss with a bright smile on her face with arms crossed.

"I bet you are just happy that no one ruined your family's business, Weiss." said Yang with a sarcastic tone and her arms crossed. "Oh Whatever!"

Ruby looked out her window with her arms on the windowsill wandering where Penny went and thought ' _I hope Penny is okay._ ' while Blake was in her bed reading a book while Weiss was arguing with Yang. Then all of a sudden, a woman's voice was heard over the intercom saying " _Team RWBY, please report to Ozpin's office at once. Team RWBY, please report to Ozpin's office._ " As soon as the girl's heard the announcement, they left for Ozpin's office yet as they left, Blake was still reading her book on the way out.

As they walked out of their dorm, they were approach by Jaune Arc & Pyrrha Nikos who just got done training on the rooftop. "Did you girls hear the announcement?" said the blonde boy. "Of course, everyone in the whole school heard it, duh!" said Blake with a harsh tone while reading her book while everyone looked at her at surprised that she said duh. Then after a long silent pause Weiss shouted, "Did you just say 'Duh,' you never say that, and that was supposed to be my line!" waving her arms up and down to her sides.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was too busy reading this book. It is an interesting read actually and sorry for the harsh tone." said Blake apologizing to Jaune and then he said "Apologize accepted, just what are you reading?" Blake showed the title of her brown book with black trims: **More Than One Universe?** by Jukalov Ben Husahosen. "That is a strange name for an author." said Pyrrha who have never seen such a name. "Well we should get going before Professor Goodwitch yells over the intercom." said Ruby being frantic. And so the team ran their way towards the Headmaster's office. "More than one universe? How many universes do you think there are?" said Jaune looking at Pyrrha in confusion. "I have no idea but it does sound interesting, I think I should get a copy."

"Do you think Ren would like one?" asked Pyrrha.

"It does sound philosophical so yeah I guess so since he does seem to like philosophy...I think. We should get to know our teammates more."

* * *

Ozpin's Office

Team RWBY rode the elevator up to Ozpin's office and were greeted by both Ozpin who is in his chair and Glynda standing next to the enigmatic headmaster. "Ah, Team RWBY. How have you been?" said Ozpin then takes a sip from his mug. "Great!" said excited Ruby then looked nervous while asking "Are we in trouble or something?" "Trouble? No of course not, I just have some questions for you about the night at the docks where you arrested Roman Torchwick." said Ozpin with his usual stoic tone. Then Glynda step up saying "Actually we have something to show you, a recording on how the bullhead 'break down' that lead to his downfall." Ozpin pushed a button on his holographic computer and showed a 3D recording of the event that happened that night. The girls were watching very closely and confused till Weiss said "Okay, so what's the point of this?"

Then Ozpin said "I will show it to you again in slow motion and pay close attention to the bullhead's engine." Then he showed them again in slow motion then paused at a certain point where it looks like the engine was sliced off. The young huntresses took a closer look at the engine and noticed a human-like black figure wielding a giant scary-looking key that sliced the engine.

"What the heck is that?" asked Weiss with a confused tone and look then said "Looks like a large black key with bat-wings and chains on it with the teeth looking like some fancy design."

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" said Yang being sarcastic as always.

"Ooooletmeguessletmeguess!" said Ruby who is being a little too excited almost as if she had five espressos before coming to the office. "Youwantustofindthisguyandbringhimtoyouright!"

"Bravo Ruby, you are correct and please calm down." said Ozpin who is little surprise that the red cloaked leader of the group is on the same page.

Blake put down her book on the headmaster's desk and have a closer examination of the mysterious figure and try to see the man's face to see if the person is a human or faunus but it is too dark to see then she said "Hey Yang! Did you say that the engine looked like it was sliced before falling down?" After hearing that, Yang said "Hey yeah, your right I did say that and it looks like I was right about it! Yesss!" she fist pump being glad she was right with a big grin on her face. The biggest grin she has ever made. "Remind me to thank this guy for helping us stop Torchwick." said Weiss who wanted to thank the mysterious figure for saving the Vale's Dust supply along with having a very curious look thinking that the man might be good looking.

"Alright then," said Glynda Goodwitch "this individual was last seen in the Commercial District in the alleyways a few hours ago so please bring this man to Beacon...peacefully if possible."

"Alrighty," said Ruby with a large smile and being excited "Team RWBY will do their best at bringing this strange new hero back to Beacon by any means necessary!" ' _Hero?_ ' thought Weiss with a little disgust look at Ruby, but has to agree with her. Then Glynda stopped Ruby by saying "I said peacefully." Then Blake stated in her stoic tone "But possible which also means that bring back by force if necessary, right?" Then Glynda said with a minor irritation in her voice and a disappointed look "Oh very well."

The team ran to the elevator door and headed to the helipad but Blake forgot her book. Professor Goodwitch looked on Ozpin's desk, picked it up and said "Looks like Miss Belladonna forgot her book. More the One Universe?, an interesting title yet sounds a little to advance for her." Then put the book back down, looked at Ozpin and said "Is there a specific reason why you want this person here Professor Ozpin?" After he took a sip from his mug he said "Because I have some questions about our new hooded ally such as who he is, who does he work for, and what is the real reason why is he here in Vale, these are such questions I would like to ask before General James Ironwood shows up."

"Ironwood is coming here, why?" asked Glynda looking confused and a little irritable that the general is coming over since she doesn't like him that much.

"I don't know, but it is best to move quickly and be discreet about this mysterious person and yet something tells me that there is going to be trouble." He said with a serious look.

However, unbeknownst to the two staff members of the illustrious academy, there is a very tiny device on the book hidden in one of the trimmings that is transmitting everything from their conversation to the black hooded figure who is standing on the very top of Beacon Tower saying "Hehehe...this is going to be fun" then crushed the listening device that he held to his hear with his right hand then said "So, let's get started shall we?"


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Forgot to mention that this is my first time writing a story so please go easy on me.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Faces to Shadow Face**

Sometime Later in the City of Vale in the Commercial District

As time past from 9am to 12pm, Team RWBY decided to take a lunch break at a cafe, at a table close to a window, where Weiss got a vegan sandwich, Blake got her favorite tuna sandwich, Ruby got a ham & cheese, and Yang got a grilled cheese & turkey. While eating lunch, Yang had said "Have you guys noticed a certain change here in Vale?" The other three girls remembered their time around the district and did notice that there were some changes. "Yeah I kinda notice that while looking around." Weiss said then taking a sip from her iced vanilla coffee. "You're right," said Blake after scarfing down her tuna "there are a lot more faunus here and I haven't seen any white painted signs that said 'No Faunus Allowed,' weird yet...surprisingly comforting." She then smiled at the fact that people have started to accept more faunus...at least that's what it appears.

Then Ruby looked out the window with a suspicious look saying "I don't know, things have gotten pretty weird lately." The other three girls looked at Ruby all confused with Yang asking "What do you mean, sis?" "Well think about it. First we meet an awkward girl named Penny who appeared out of nowhere and almost seems like a robot judging by the way she speaks, a strange black garbed man appeared out of no where with a giant key that can slice through a VTOL ship engine and can move a little faster than I can, then after that Penny disappeared just as strange as she appears, then five days after we arrested Torchwick people are accepting the faunus. Its way too weird." The girls looked out the window then Weiss suddenly said "For a dolt, you're right, things have gotten strange." "I have to agree," said Blake "things have gotten really weird. Put come to think of it, you also forgotten to mention that the dust robberies have lessened after his arrest and no one has seen the White Fang after that night." Yang then started "Man that is weird. What's next snowing?"

Then just as they were trying to figure out some of the stuff that happened a small boy started shouting "Mommy look, it's snowing!" Then the girls looked out their window and indeed it was snowing. "Holy cow!" said Yang "Did I do that?" then Weiss turned to Yang with a disapproval look saying "I don't think so, it could be just a coincidence." Blake said with a surprise tone saying "Snow? This time of the year? But there isn't a single cloud, the skies are still blue!" Then a large flock of crows were seen flying by then circling one particular area of the district where the girls can see then dispersed in many directions. "O-Okay t-that was v-very ominous" said Ruby pointing her shaky finger where the crows were circling with a very nervous/scared look. "Y-Y-Yeah that was something very scary and v-v-very ominous i-indeed." said Blake with her face pale and shaking her sandwich uncontrollably then Weiss grabbed her hand telling her to calm down while Yang grabbed Ruby's to do the same. Although Blake can feel something very nerve wracking because of her feline instincts.

The four nervous huntresses finished their lunch and head towards the direction where the crows were circling while the snow is still falling.

* * *

Ominous Alley Way

Team RWBY arrived at the location where the crows were flying at which appears to be a very dark alleyway with the smell of rotting garbage and who knows what else rots in these alleyways. "Man this really smells awful!" Yang angrily shouted while holding her nose while Weiss said "Does the city knows about the rotting garbage problem in their alleyways, god that reeks!" then she try the best she can to cover her nose with a handkerchief in disgust. "At least you don't have a sensitive nose like I do." said Blake due to the fact she is a faunus "It smells a whole lot-" she stopped her sentence then ran back to throw-up then said with a depressing tone "Oh, not my tuna." She returned to her team with a sad look on her face and anime blue streaks on her head. Ruby clogged up her nose with napkins from the cafe then said with a funny voice because of her clogged nose "Okay lets try our best to investigate before the smell kills us." "Easy for you to say since you have napkins!" said the angry heiress with her handkerchief "Since you're team leader, give us some already!" The team leader said "Okay." with a sorry tone and gave everyone napkins to clog up their nose then Ruby went "Wait, why don't you use your handkerchief to clog your nose?!" "Because I don't want to tear mine up and its made of silk!"

The team ventured forth into the darkness and rotting smell of an alleyway with noses clogged. Once they have reached to the heart of the alley way, what they found was...a sight that would make a Grimm's lair look appealing. There were dead bodies all over at the center of the alleyway with some of them have been mutilated showing their blood-soaked entrails, some with their limbs missing (not to mention some of their heads), body parts and blood scattered all around and that's not all, they were White Fang members. The girls looked in horror at the sight of this gruesome massacre and realize that the smell they were smelling wasn't just garbage, it was the decaying flesh of dead faunus.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" Blake yelled at the top of her lungs at the shock of the scene looking very dread.

"These are all White Fang members, who could have done this...this...Oh God!" said Weiss with a horror and disgust look. Even this heiress knows that the White Fang deserved better than this massacre.

"Ruby! Cover Your Eyes!" shouted Yang at Ruby who was a few steps behind them till she said "What? What is it?" With Ruby approaching, Yang ran to her and cover her younger sister's eyes saying "Trust me you don't want to see this!"

Then all of the sudden the bodies faded into black smoke with the blood disappearing. The girls then looked behind them after feeling a strange presence looking at them then Yang uncovered Ruby's eyes. It was the black wearing man they have been looking for.

Blake asked with an angry tone "It's you! Was that you who created the illusion because it was not funny!"

The black humanoid figure didn't respond, he just stood there looking at the girls. What the girls feel from this man's gaze feels like he is not just staring at them, he was staring into their souls even though they can't see the man's eyes.

Blake started to get angrier while holding her hand on her Gambol Shroud and Yang having her eyes turn red with anger and has her Ember Celica switch from bracelets to gauntlets ready for a showdown and Blake yelled "Answer us!" then both her and Yang charged at the figure with Ruby shouting "Guys! Wait!" with Weiss shouting "Hold On?"

Blake strikes first with her weapons slicing at the hooded man but they just phase right through him then Yang try to punch him yet just like Blake, she goes right through the guy. Ruby and Weiss just stood there and in shock that Blake and Yang's attacks just go through him as if the man is a ghost. Both of them pull back to Ruby and Weiss with disbelief that their attacks just go through him.

Ruby shouted "Is this guy a ghost?" while holding her Crescent Rose in its gun-mode, shaking.

Then Weiss pulls Myrtenaster, pointed it at the man and said "Don't be an idiot, its probably a hologram!"

With Team RWBY in battle-ready positions, the black figure hold out his hand then have it form a claw facing to the ground that caused shadows around him to transform into two basic Beowolf Grimm by his side.

"Beowolves? Here? But how?" Ruby shouted then aimed her gun to the one on the right.

Till Yang said with a smile "Don't be silly sis. These are probably holograms like Weiss said, they are fake." Then she approached one of them with the two Beowolves growling and snarling as she approached them then said "Here look." She uppercut one of them in the jaw and made a real impact on it that caused it to fall to the ground then disintegrate.

"These things are real!" Yang shouted to her teammates after her realization then Ruby fired of the head of the one still standing then lied dead till it disintegrated.

Yang pulled back to her teammates and shouted "What the FUCK are you?"

Then the mysterious figure lifted his hand again and had two his fingers sticking up then pointed to the ground. After that a black portal appeared under Team RWBY's feet with shadowy arms grabbing them down to the dark abyss that leads to who knows where with them shouting:

Ruby helplessly standing unable to move: "What the heck is going on? Hey keep your hands off me. AAAHH, don't grab my butt and don't put your hand on my-"

Blake trying to slice a few hands off: "Get off me! Getoffgetoffgetoffgetoff! AAAAAAAHHHH, don't grab me there, I'm sensitive down-"

Yang trying to punch a few: "Let go you creeps! Hey don't touch my breasts you pervy little-"

Weiss trying to slice her way out: "Get off of me you creeps! OUCH! Don't pull my hair you icky- Ahh! Don't touch me the-"

When the four were dragged into the dark abyss, without leaving a trace. The hooded man started to laugh and said "Well, well! This would be fun indeed."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Elder Tales  
**

Elder Tales, the most popular MMO of all time World-Wide. A fantasy game that takes place somewhere similar to Earth yet post-apocalyptic due to the war against the Alvs when many of the races grew jealous over their technological advancement. However, 6 princesses arrived from the ashes of their fallen race and cast a spell called a World Fraction Spell which gave rise to the demi-humans such as goblins, rat-men, and many other fowl beasts that nearly overwhelmed the Humans, Dwarves, Half-Alvs, and Elves. That is until they found out how to create the new races such as Cat-People, Fox Tails, Wolf Fangs, and Rogue Ones to help combat the darkness. But that wasn't enough so the World Fraction Spell was cast again by the surviving races that created the immortal warriors known as adventurers (they are actually beta-testers). After many years since the game's success, a new expansion pack called the Noosphere of the Pioneers was released and everything changed.

Many of the players are now stuck inside the game in their avatars due to another World Fraction Spell that some how caused all of this which has been dubbed, the Apocalypse. Yet in the city of Akihabara, more commonly known as Akiba, an alliance of major guilds created what is known as the Round Table Alliance, banded together to make life more comfortable here in their new home. One guild, Log Horizon, is responsible for making it happen.

* * *

Universe 881-09E/Akiba City/Log Horizon Guild Rooftop

Two weeks left until November ends and the 8 out of 10 members of Log Horizon are enjoying breakfast on the rooftop, enjoying the Autumn air before it starts to snow.

"Akatsuki, can you pass me the jam?" said the guild leader wearing a sweater and glasses.

"Of course, milord." said the petite ninja girl with a ponytail.

"Hey Akatsuki, can you pass me the mustard, please" asked the large man wearing a white shirt with a green line going down.

"Get it yourself you turd!" "Oh come on!"

"Now, now you two," said the large cat-man with a calm demeanor about him "you two should really need to learn to get along or you both aren't going to have my special Christmas Desert tonight after dinner. After all it is the season to be nice, right?" The two gave a shock reaction and try to be nice to each other...try.

However, a small girl wearing a yellow sweater with a small ponytail on one-side of her head raising her hand starts asking "Is it a little early for something Christmas related, we still have time?" then her twin brother argued "Oh come on Minori, nothing wrong with having the holidays early right?"

The conversation was cut short after a portal opened up over their heads that dropped four teenage girls on top of their table, crushing their breakfast and took them by surprise. However, the four girls are unconscious and brought them inside to help them out to ground level where they layed out futons for them to rest.

* * *

Log Horizon Guild Building/Ground Floor

After that Minori try to cast healing magic to make sure that they are alright until Shiro asked "Any idea where did these girls come from?" nodding his head trying to figure out what is going on. "I have no idea but they are hot, especially the blo-OOOOWWW" Naotsugu didn't finish his sentence since Akatsuki kicked him to the wall then he started shouting "What the hell was that for?" "No one wants to hear your perverted fantasy dumbass."

Isuzu was in the kitchen to get a bucket of water and a few washcloths for the four injured huntresses-in-training with Rundelhouse Code asking "Any idea who they are or how they got here?" "I don't know, they could be adventurers trapped in this world like everyone else." Isuzu said being just as confused as everyone else while bringing the water and cloths to the main room. While Naotsugu and Akatsuki are arguing, Shiroe called Maryelle, the guild master of Crescent Moon Alliance and inform her of what is going while Isuzu is putting the hot wet washcloths on the four girls' heads.

After a while, the guild members started to hear one of them is talking and it was Blake saying in a low voice and disgusted face "Get off! Get off of me you icky tentacle hands! Don't touch me there!" Everyone was a little disturbed at what the young faunus was saying with a long silent pause. Then Naotsugu broke the silence by saying "Did they get involve in a he-OOOOWWWWW" then got interrupted again by Akatsuki kicking him in the face then said "Milord, is it alright to smack Naotsugu for saying something perverted" "You are supposed to ask BEFORE smacking me pipsqueak!" "Don't call me that you piece of crap!"

Then Toya stopped them by saying "He guys, her bow just twitched!" Everyone looked closely at Blake's bow and did see it twitch. Puzzled, Minori took off her bow to reveal a pair of cat ears. Then Minori & Isuzu said "Aw, so cute!" with light blushes and their hands on her cheeks. Then Naotsugu said "A cat-girl, awesome. But no tail though, that sucks." Meanwhile Rudy was looking at Ruby's weapon and noticed how strange it is since he has never seen a gun before. He gave it over to Shiroe and was intrigued by the way it is designed with him saying "Well this is an interesting sniper rifle."

Then Rudy asked "What's a sniper rifle?" "Oh, a sniper rifle is a weapon that is designed to take out targets at a very long range...a very, very, very long distance" "Ooohh, that sounds amazing!" he said with a child-like amazement and sparkles in his eyes. Closer inspection on the big, red, sniper, Shiroe noticed a small button on it then when he pressed it, it turned into a large scythe. "Ah!" Shiroe shouted then everyone looked at the scythe/sniper weapon then everyone went "Holy Crap! Is that a scythe?" then Shiroe said "It was a sniper rifle just a moment ago!" then everyone looked at aw at the incredible weapon.

However, a sudden gust of wind with rose petals based by and the scythe/sniper weapon disappeared then heard a female voice that said "NO ONE, touches my baby!" It was Ruby Rose, who have regained consciousness.

* * *

 **AN: I don't own RWBY, Log Horizon, or any of the other series/franchise of any kind, they belong to their rightful owners and so on and so forth.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Development**

Log Horizon Guild Building/Ground Floor

The members of Log Horizon backed off when the little red girl aimed her Crescent Rose at them with their hands up then she started asking with a confused and somewhat angry tone "Who are you? What do you want with us? Are you with the black hooded man?" "Whoa, hold on there little miss. You gals started to appear out of now where and landed on our roof when we were eating breakfast. Now calm down and lets talk this out, you get what I'm saying meow." said the large catman with a calm and warm tone with Ruby looking at the catman, giving it an awkward face because she has never seen a creature like him before. Then all of the sudden, Akatsuki use her ninja-skill to approach Ruby and karate chopped the scythe sniper out of her hands.

Then Ruby looked at the ninja all confused and shocked on how fast the girl moved and shouted "Howdidyoudothat! Doyouhavesuperspeedlikeme?" then not long, the other members of Team RWBY were starting to gain consciousness.

"Ow, my head. That was the worst dream ever." said Yang sitting up rubbing her head almost as if she had a hangover.

"Ow, ow, ow. I feel like I'm gonna puke again." said Blake sitting up, pressing one of her hands on her stomach while the other was rubbing one of her eyes.

"Ugh, why do I feel so violated and gross? That was the worst nightmare ever!" said Weiss sitting up, rubbing her arms and shivering as if she WAS violated, which is normal after what happened.

Ruby use her semblance to get to her teammates to make sure that they're alright with Shiroe thinking " _Is she an Assassin-class & Tracker-subclass like Akatsuki?_" Then started realizing one of the questions Ruby said and then thought " _Wait a minute! Does she mean the weird black hooded guys that have been seen around lately?_ " Ruby checked on her team and doesn't see any external injuries rather the pain they feel after transported to an unknown location. After feeling better, they stood up and see the strange people in the room. "Who are you guys?" said Yang looking confused and took note of their surroundings. "Well allow me to introduce myself young lady," said Nyanta taking a bow and introduce himself "I am Nyanta the head-chef of the guild Log Horizon." " _Make that our only chef_." Shiroe thought to himself.

"I'm Akatsuki, I'm also a member of Log Horizon and I am a ninja" said Akatsuki introducing herself and taking a bow.

"I'm Naotsugu, I'm also a member of the guild and a Guardian. Say are any of you girls-OOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" said Naotsugu after getting elbowed to the top of his head by Akatsuki the asked "Milord, can I elbow Naotsugu head?" "I was just curious okay! So no need to hit me!" The four girls chuckle a little at Naotsugu's misfortune much to his dismay while rubbing his bump.

"I'm Minori and I am a shrine maiden which makes me the healer of the guild and this is my twin brother Toya!" "Sup! I'm Toya and I'm a samurai."

"Hello there," starting off the freckled face girl "I'm Isuzu and I am a bard and I am also a member of Log Horizon." "Then let me introduce myself to you four fair maidens," the flamboyant boy starting off (oh boy here we go) "I am the wonderful and powerful sorcerer of the magnificent Log Horizon Guild, Rundelhouse Code! But when the fight starts just call me Rudy." then gives his signature wink and smile along with a glowing backdrop behind him. The four girls starting to think with anime-sweat drops on their heads " _Is this guy for real?_ " Then Rundelhouse finished by saying "But just call me Rudy which I'm sure we're all gonna be good friends right?" all four girls just say "Uh, sure."

"Then allow me to introduce myself." said Shiroe adjusting his glasses and said "I am Shiroe, the guild master of Log Horizon and welcome to our guild, plus I'm an enchanter and a half-alv." Weiss started asking with a disbelief face "Wait, your the guild master? And what the heck is a half-alv and why is there a humanoid cat?" "Wait, seriously? You girls aren't gamers like we are?" said Toya with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean by that?" said Blake also confused. "So you girls have no idea where you are or how did you get here?" asked Shiroe who is just as confused as everyone else in the room.

"Well, I think I remember something about facing a guy with some black hood and coat in an alleyway then something about shadowy tentacle arms grabbing us into a dark abyss" said Blake trying to remember everything that has happened before their arrival.

"Okay, that last part I remember. No wonder I feel so violated, ek!" Weiss said with a disgusted tone then touching her arms after remembering that bit.

"Yeah, I remember that and I also remember trying to fight him or at least I think." Ruby said with her finger and thumb on her chin trying to remember that event in the alleyway. "Aha, so you guys were-" "Naotsuguchi, please don't because we have children present or do you want another beating by Akatsuki." Naotsugu stopped and had a nervous expression in his face, yet Nyanta made a good point, then said "Well anyway, since we introduced ourselves, who are you girls?"

"Oh, I am Weiss Schnee," said Weiss starting off while giving an elegant bow "I am a huntress-in-training and heiress to the Schnee Dust Company."

"As in like a cleaning company?" Naotsugu asked then Weiss said furiously "No it is not you dolt!"

"My turn; I am Ruby Rose, I'm 15 years old, a huntress-in-training, and the leader of Team RWBY, the best team in Remnant!" Ruby said in excitement.

"Hellooo, I'm Yang Xiao Long. I am Ruby's older sister and a huntress-in-training. Just in case you are wondering, Ruby and I have same dad different moms." Yang said while having her arm wrapped around Ruby's neck, holder Ruby close to her.

"My name is Blake Belladonna and I'm also a member of Team RWBY." said Blake with her usual attitude.

Shiroe: "Team RWBY?"

Minori: "Huntresses-in-training?"

Rudy: "What the heck is Remnant?"

* * *

 **The Dark Void  
**

In the darkest reaches of the Multiverse; where there are no stars, nebulae, planets, or anything, just blackness. There is a very large space station that cannot be seen because no light is emitting from it and that's how the inhabitants of this station prefer it in order to hide from whatever lurks in the darkness. In a dimly light hall with walls covered in colorful, artistic, crystalline that stretches on throughout the station, the hooded man from the earlier chapters is leaning against the walls flipping a blank gold coin up and down in the air and- "DO YOU MIND!?"

Excuse me? "Look I know you are given the title Multiversal Writer but that doesn't mean I can't detect you writing about me and this is a blue yo-yo! BLUE YO-YO! You got it!" Well excuse me for doing my job as one of the Multiversal Gods. "Plus you are floating right next to me and I can read what you are writing in your books because you write them in the air with glowing words then have them downloaded or whatever into your books!" said the initiate who seems to have anger issues. "Saw that!" How about we walk down the halls and chat for a bit? "Fine, just don't go into details about our actions." Deal!

"So why are you recording our chat right now?" As I explained before, I sacrificed my voice to become the Multiversal Writer as did the Multiversal Scientist who sacrificed his sanity plus it is my duty to record certain events of certain actions throughout the many universes. "Yeah well it can be annoying to some people." Well the Multiversal Creator and Multiversal Scientist doesn't seem to mind about me recording. "Speaking of which, how is the mad scientist doing? Is he please with some of the results?" He is after you helped those huntresses, android, and that monkey capturing the criminal so he is quite pleased. "Sounds good. Oh and by the way, how does one become a Mutliversal Controller?" That's something you need to figure out on your own. "So he's dead then?" What? How did you figure that out? "Way too easy. You told me how you become a Writer and how the Scientist came to be yet you refuse to tell me how the Controller came to be. Plus your reaction was a give away." Very observant. Although why show them an illusion of the dead White Fang members rather than using the dead bodies of actual White Fang members? You already killed some while in that universe. "Too much of a hassle to bring the dead to that location so I recorded my work and showed them the illusion." explained the-"I said not to do that!" Force of habit.

"So what I'm I going to do for fun now?" Well since the Multiversal Controller is dead and you are the only initiate that knows that, I guess you have a little fun with Team RWBY for a while by having them cause certain butterfly effects across many universes for entertainment and for the Scientist's experimentations. Not only that, this may also give you a chance to learn how to ascend to become the Multiversal Controller. "Will the Creator find out about this?" Don't worry, he is too busy creating more and more universes to ever pay attention to what everyone else is doing, including you and me. So in other words, have fun! "Heh-heheh-hahahahahahaaaa" "That is something I wanted to hear, so lets do this!" Then the initiate ra-"I SAID STOP THAT!" Fine.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Big Plans From Beyond**

 **The Void/Laboratory**

In the laboratory of the Multiversal Scientist, the madman is checking on the results from Initiate 2575's progress and- **"Now it is not the time my friend. No time. No time.** " Oh, come on! First the initiate and now you. " **Sorry but the results are, well, words cannot describe with the progress.** " " **Speaking of progress, how is the little initiate, is he excited to have fun.** " Of course. " **Just one question: Did you have the initiate spike their food to make it two of them violent? Since you got Blake and Yang to attack him, is that right?** " Those are two questions, but never the less, yes. The reason why is to test this new substance that you invented and to make my story interesting. " **Hahaha! I knew you would like it! Oh humanoid, this is too good. Very Good!** " Can I tell my readers what you look like now? After all, it is best to go into detail about certain actions that are happening and to describe anything or something like that. " **Very well, but don't describe how ugly I am.** " How about something good looking since I can manipulate what people think by describing anything I want. " **Now that IS insane, I LOVE IT!** "

The figure in front of me is the Multiversal Scientist who has an appearance of a handsome, tall, & slender build man in his early 20's with-" **A black labcoat with galaxies and stars on it!** " *crickets chirping for a moment* Anyway, he also wears white dress pants with shiny brown leather dress shoes, brown hair-" **Black hair!** "...purple eyes, a pretty boy face- **"Handsome action hero face with a cute button nose!"**...Okay thats about it. " **Can we do more like an earring or something? PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE?"** That is enough for now! " **So anyway, did you tell him that the Multiversal Controller is dead?"** Why yes indeed. I figure it could be a good motivator and I told him to go nuts with whatever destination he decides. " **You forgot to mention one thing.** " What did I forget? " **No zombie infested planets!** " Oops! " **Don't worry, I already told him so things should be fine. YOU GOT IT!** " Right. So anyway how I write about some competition for him.

Unknown to the Scientist, one initiate was spying on-"Okay, okay! Shite, how did you know?" I just wrote about it Initiate 2578. He took his hood off to reveal to be a 30 year old, human-like being with a bald head with some nasty piercings going from his forehead to the back, eyes like a Sith Lord, and has a wolfish grin. If you want to know what he sounds like, he sounds like Xigbar from Kingdom Hearts. "Seriously? I'm not that old, I'm 400 not 8 million. Plus I like looking like this." Well anyways, I think you should be Initiates 2575's opponent by stopping his progress. " **OOOOOOOOOO! I would like to see what would result from this! Ohyesyesyesthatwouldbethegreatestexperimentever!** " Initiate walked out the door saying "This out to be good." while having a big, evil looking smile.

" **You forgot to tell him to keep the Controller's death a secret!** " Thats alright, he knows since he also wants to be one of us so he is going to keep his trap shut. Unless of course he gets drunk but no worries. " **Okay, so don't you have a job to do at 881-09E? Speaking of which, I have to check the other five initiates to see the results from tempering with one of the royal guards."** As a matter of fact I do plus I have a story to write.

* * *

Sometime Later in the Log Horizon Building/Ground Floor

So after Team RWBY explains about Remnant, the Grimm, Dust, and Initiate 2575 yet forgot to mention the faunus; Shiroe and his guild explain about the world they are living in and the events that happened. Yet they are unaware that four familiar faces are coming over. Well to be more precise, one of them is aware because she felt a big chill going down her spine.

"Wait a minute, we're inside a video game?" asked Weiss irritated by the fact and thought " _Trapped in a video game, well thats just great._ "

"That is the weirdest thing I have ever heard." said Yang with an awkward look on her face and thought " _Great, thats just great. Now I won't be able to tell who is a hot guy or not._ "

"Holycrapdowegetsupercoolawesomeweaponswithtotallyawesomenamesandgettokillgiantmonster!" said Ruby being hyperactive and excited about getting legendary-class weapons. And Blake is just sitting, trying to figure out how did the mysterious black person transport them in a video game from their own reality. And incase you're wondering, she still doesn't have her bow on.

"Yeah, we're stuck inside of a game along with millions of players." said Shiroe then having a sip of Nyanta's black rose tea. Then he turned his attention to Blake and said "So Blake is it." "Yes?" "I have a question for you." "Go on."

"How come you have-" "Helllooooo!" said a very familiar voice coming through the front door. "Shiroe, how are you and who are you're new friends." said Maryelle who later saw Naotsugu and squealed "Naotsugu, how are you?" then jump on the big guardian, causing him to fall hard on his back and he said "I was just fine a minute ago." Then Tetora and ReGan came in and greeted the four off-worlders till Weiss said "Hello and I'm guessing you two are the other members of Log Horizon." 'Why yes," said ReGan "although I'm not officially a member but I'm treated like one here."

Henrietta came in to see the new girls then turn her attention to Blake and her cat ears who she looked at with a lovey-dovey face then said "You're so CUTE!" then hugged the cat faunus, squeezing her tightly. "You are the most adorable cat-girl I have ever seen" squealed Henrietta snuggling Blake then Blake put her hand on her head and realize that her bow was gone and said "Hey! Where did my bow go?"

Minori gave Blake her bow back and said "How come no one tell me that I wasn't wearing my bow?" "I was gonna ask you about your cat ears until Maryelle interupted." Henrietta whined and was disappointed while saying "Don't put your bow over your ears, please? You look really cute without it."

Yang got up, turn her attention to the cute pink-haired girl and said "So you're Tetora, nice to meet ya girl." Then Naotsugu try to get back up while saying "Tetora is actually a boy, just to give you the heads UUUPP!" then gets pinned back down by Maryelle's snuggling. Yang turned to the boy in a girl's body and thought " _Yep I was right._ "

"Let me introduce you to these girls," said Shiroe "the one in red in Ruby Rose, the one with blonde hair is her older sister Yang Xiao Long, the white one is Weiss Schnee, and you already met the cat-girl Blake Belladonna." "Can I see your cute little ears please?" asked Henrietta with a desperate tone and pleading eyes.

"Why hello there. My name is Maryelle, the guild master of Crescent Moon Alliance." said Maryelle who quickly got off of Naotsugu with him saying "Don't. Use. Me. For. A. Body. Pillow. Ow." with some pain in his tone. "Hello everybody, I'm Tetora and I'm a member of Log Horizon" said Tetora doing a pop-idol pose while greeting everyone. "I am ReGan, the Mage of Mirror Lake, and it is very nice to meet you." said ReGan with a gentle smile yet his eyes are closed.

Henrietta stood back up and introduced herself; "My name is Henrietta. I'm vice-guild master of the Crescent Moon Alliance and I...I..." she quickly grabbed Ruby and hug her tightly saying "I LOVE CUTENESS!" Then Yang got mad with red-eyes and burning hair, punched Henrietta out the door and said "Keep your hands off of my sister!" Akatsuki appeared while hanging from the ceiling and said "I like this girl already."

* * *

Somewhere in Elder Tales

Somewhere in a place where the Royal Guards are kept, five of the Initiates are messing around with one of the guards and Initiate 3209 said "Hey guys, there is something I have been wondering for a while."

3208: "Go ahead."

3209: "Why do we wear these black outfits? I mean I feel like a poser wearing these and isn't there another organization that wears these?"

3207: "Because the organization that use this use them to shield themselves from what the hell is lurking in the darkness of space in their universe."

3209: "Well why can't we get our own black outfits?"

3206: "Yeah, I've been wondering about that. I mean we do feel like posers wearing these."

3208: "I don't care, I look good in it because no one can see my face."

3209: "That's every dark hood and robes."

3205: "Alright cut the chatter, we need to get this done so get back to work."

What they were doing is integrating a Lander inside the armor who's name is Enbart Nelles. A lander who hates Adventurers.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Fight then Shop**

Small Forest Outside of Akihabara

After everyone from Team RWBY finally explaining what a faunus is and the White Fang, the next day, almost all the members of Log Horizon took Team RWBY out in the forest to have them fight a few low-level monsters to test their skills and to see what they can do. Yet they have to watch them from a distance or they will attract bigger, more powerful monsters.

"Why do I have a feeling that this is a test?" said Ruby looking confused and holding her Crescent Rose out in its scythe mode.

"I think that it is so, lets not screw this up." said Weiss preparing for the battle ahead by checking the amount of Dust in her sword, Myrtenaster.

"So all we have to do is beat up monsters, big deal." said Yang getting excited to fight and have her Ember Celica switched to gauntlet mode.

"Think of it as practice." said Blake having her Gambol Shroud out, both katana and sheath. Plus she doesn't wear her bow anymore in which she is glad to.

Then all of the sudden, she sensed a few creatures approaching from the bushes. They were 49 Goblins, ranging from levels 17-28. "Whoa, that's a little to high and a lot, don't you guys think." said Minori being concern for the four warriors. "I'm pretty sure they can handle it." said Naotsugu with confidence in his voice.

Ruby used her semblance to take out at least a dozen of the buggers very fast then bubbles and coins started to appear where the Goblins were slain. One goblin try to take out Blake but used her semblance and dodged by jumping in the air and killed the goblin in mid-air. Yang prefer to use a direct approach by taking down a few goblins by punching into the ground that cause a shockwave that send some of the goblins in the air then killed them with a flurry of punches and kicks. Weiss used her glyphs to create a shield that later repelled a few goblins then took them all down with fast sword attacks. Then Ruby jumped on one of them then fired her weapon to decapitate it, then backflip to the next with the recoil and hit its head. Blake uses her semblance to fool some of the Goblins to strike their backs and kill them then switched her katana switched to a pistol mode to shoot one of them at a distance. Weiss used her glyphs to repulse herself to one of the bastards and sliced its head off. Yang continued to punch them with her weapon that is until one goblin took a piece of her hair. When she saw a small single strand of her hair, she got really mad, having her eyes turn red and being on fire. She started to go on a punching spree, annihilating all the goblins left and shouting "YOU GUYS WANT A PIECE OF ME, HUH? WELL TRY TOUCHING MY HAIR AGAIN AND JUST SEE WHAT HAPPENS!"

"Yang calm down, their all gone!" Ruby yelled trying to calm her sister down. Still pissed, she just said "They took a piece of my hair. I will never forgive them."

At a distance Naotsugu said "Duuude, these chicks rock. Although, I should avoid Yang." "Yeah I agree, she would beat you up good." said Akatsuki with a smirk and thought " _I hope he finally learned his lesson: Never mess with women. EVER!_ "

"Hey Minori, is it over?" said Toya hiding behind a rock after seeing Yang go berserk. "Yes its over, you can stop hiding now." "I wasn't hiding, I was just making sure I stay out of her way." "How can you be in a way, we're like 40 feet away from us."

"Meow, these girls have a lot of spice in them and they are not amateurs." said Nyanta touching his chin with his finger and thumb. "Well I feel bad for the goblins, I mean holy shit Yang is scary when she's mad." said Shiroe with a scared look on his face, an anime sweat drop and his glasses all white to hide the fear in his eyes.

"That was way to easy." said Weiss sheathing her sword.

"Indeed it was." said Blake sheathing her weapon as well.

"If I see anymore of those things, I'm not showing any mercy!" said Yang still agitated and having her gauntlets turn into bracelets.

"Well those guys were weak and Yang, please just calm down." said Ruby having her scythe turn back into a rifle.

As they approach the members of Log Horizon, another monster appears, a level 40 Triffid. The Team get back to combat position and started their attacks. Weiss used an ice attack to freeze the monster in place but it was saved by a level 25 Burning Dead that melted the ice. Ruby then shouted "Bumblebee!" in which Yang and Blake try to attack the Burning Dead with Blake using her ribbon that Yang then set herself on fire after being spun around a few times and launched right into the path of the creature, but missed and hit the Triffid instead, causing to burn into ashes that later spouted a lot of money and bubbles. Ruby then shouted "Ice Flower!" which Weiss used her glyphs to hold the Burning Dead in place then use another glyphs to repel Ruby straight at the monster then sliced it in half.

"What the hell is a Burning Dead doing here, isn't is supposed to be a raid boss?" said Rudy confused and dumbstruck while Isuzu asked "And why is it helping a Triffid?"

Shiroe then thought to himself " _There is something else going on here. I'll bet that the five black guys are behind it._ " Boy he was right. Not too far hidden in the foliage of the trees, one of the initiates was holding a remote control and said under his breath "Ugh! I knew controlling two monsters at once would be difficult." Then he leaped out into the shadows of the trees and said "Oh well, at least I got some combat data on those four newbies."

* * *

Back in Universe 344-90W/Remnant/Vale/Beacon Academy/Ozpin's Office/12:35pm

Glynda was pacing back and forth looking a little irritated with Ozpin sitting in his chair and drinking his coffee. "Glynda calm down." said the headmaster being stoic as ever. Glynda then stops and looked at Ozpin and he continue to say "Its only been 30 minutes since their last check in so calm down." Glynda took a deep breath and said calmly "I'm just worried since it is snowing with no clouds and out of season, crows circling a certain area in the city, and to make things stranger is that hooded man in the footage appeared out of nowhere again after 5 days since Roman's arrest now disappeared with-" "That is enough Glynda, although I have to admit, it is odd."

Then all of a sudden, the Atlesian Airship appeared over the academy with General James Ironwood on board. "Looks like the good general is here already." "Oh, joy!" said Glynda with a sarcastic tone to her voice. Then Ozpin gets a call from the airship from the general himself. "Ah. Speak of the devil." Ozpin said after answering Ironwood's call. "Hello Oz, how are you?" said the general via holoscreen with a somewhat happy face to him. "Just cut to the chase. Why are you here James?" "Did you received a message from Qrow yesterday?" the general said with a serious face this time. "No I have not." Ozpin said being confused and is completely unaware that Qrow Branwen, Ruby's and Yang's uncle, have sent him a message. "Are you serious?" the general said also being confused that Ozpin didn't received Qrow's message. "I'll come to you at once along with my assistant, for this is a very delicate matter that shouldn't be discussed on open channels. There are eyes and ears everywhere where you at least expected." The general hung up with Glynda and Ozpin trying to figure out what is going on. What was Qrow's message? What makes it so important that caused the head of the military to come all the way to Beacon?

* * *

Back at Universe 881-09E/Crescent Ilse of Yamato/Streets of Akiba/20 minutes later

The streets are bustling and full of life with Adventurers and People of the Land shopping, markets filled with all sorts of goods, and many people preparing to go on raids real soon. Team RWBY went around shopping for a while yet Yang has the most money after defeating a Triffid and slaying the most goblins of the team so she treats everyone for lunch.

They stopped at a nice little Italian restaurant at the end of one street with many Adventurers celebrating their latest raid and telling stories about it. The team ordered different types of spaghetti with Weiss having a gluten free spaghetti with white sauce, Ruby having hers with meat sauce and Parmesan, Blake had hers with vegan tomato sauce and fish meatballs, and Yang has a big plate with hers being meat sauce and shredded cheese.

"Is that a little bit much, sis?" said Ruby concerned that her sister will get a heart-attack from it.

"Oh come on, I'm paying for it so why not?" Yang said with a smile.

"That's true." said Weiss who just shrugs it off.

"Thank you for the fish!" said Blake with a very happy look on her face almost as if she is a starving kitten that is excited to eat.

As the team enjoy their lunch, one of the Adventurers said while being drunk "Hey have you heard a rumor? Both a level 25 Burning Dead and a Level 40 Triffid was killed at the same time outside of the city and they both were killed by four girls with badass skills."

"Say what? Are you sure you ain't too drunk?"

"No, I'm serious. Four teenage adventurers attacked both of those monsters in the low-level hunting fields"

"Why would two strong level monsters be in a low-level area? That doesn't make sense."

"Well it is just a rumor though, but some say they look like those girls over there."

Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and Yang stopped eating after hearing that and try to act natural. "Baah! No way, besides that's just impossible." 'Yeah your right, but its just a rumor I overheard." The four huntresses-in-training were relieved after hearing that. That is until one said "Hey, I heard those guys in black coats and hoods have been spotted recently around town lately." The girls were shocked to hear that yet Ruby thought to herself " _Black coats and hoods? There is more than one?_ " The girls huddle around the table after finishing with Weiss whispering "Black coats and hoods? That sounds familiar, doesn't it." "Yeah," whispered Yang "sounds like one of them might be our guy." Then Ruby whispered "Hold on a minute. Do you guys think that there are more than two black wearing guys back home?" "What do you mean?" Blake whispered. The Ruby stated quietly "Think about it. They said five guys which means there could be two of them: one we say in the footage at the docks and another we met at the alleyway." The other three looked confused and then listen to Ruby again saying "The guy we say in the footage used some sort of key weapon at the night at the docks while the one we met at the alley used illusions and able to summon Grimm. Plus that summoner guy sent us to this world. So what I'm saying, there could be more than one back home, one good and the other evil."

Weiss then whispered "That makes sense. That guy we met at the alley didn't have a key weapon on him, he just used Grimm."

"Maybe he had it on him hidden in his coat." whispered Yang then she realizes "Wait a minute, that guy we try to take down was a hologram of some kind. So it does make sense a little." "Come to think of it, where do they come from? The guys in black I mean." whispered Blake.

"Speaking of the alley way," whispered Weiss "why did you and Yang get angry and attack him?"

"Come to think of it," Yang whispered "I don't know. We both felt pretty angry after that illusion he cast and just lost control."

Their conversation ended with them paying a meal and leaving the restaurant. After that, they went to look at all the stuff that Akiba has to offer from leather goods to the finest luxuries. Ruby got herself some blade polishing for her gun, Blake got herself a new black bow that gives her a speed boost, Weiss got herself some pretty fancy new high heels that look similar to the pair she is wearing and is resilient to getting filthy which causes a dent in Yang's spendings, then Yang got herself a nice pair of a pair of gloves that lets her do fire damage. The four continue to explore the streets of the city until Naotsugu came by and said in a serious tone to the four teens "Girls, Shiroe and some of the guild masters want to see you in the Guild Hall, like now."


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello everyone. Hope you like my series so far? Please leave a review to let me know what you think and make sure you follow/fav to see the next few chapters of this long, long, LONG story. And yes it is going to be long.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Meetings**

Beacon Academy/Ozpin's Office/12:47pm

General James Ironwood arrived at Ozpin's Office accompanied by Winter Schnee via elevator. Ozpin stood up from his chair to greet them then said "What is this message from Qrow and why all the secrecy?" After the general of the Atlesian Military walked close enough to Ozpin's desk, he said "Because there are forces at work here on Remnant that are lurking in the shadows. Watching and waiting to strike without warning which makes it hard to trust anyone anymore." Then the general put his scroll on Ozpin's desk to show Qrow's message through the holoprojector.

It was a recording of Qrow in what appears to be rusty metallic walls in the background.

"This is Qrow recording to anyone that is listening. I found what looks like some sort of hidden base in the mountains in Forever Fall Forest with a door disguised as a boulder." Qrow said showing the shape of the boulder than continued "I tracked some guys with black coats and hoods into here and what I found is that these guys are trying to-" Qrow got interrupted by being telekineticly lifted into the air with his limbs not being able to move yet completely unaware that he is still recording with his scroll.

Then a black wearing figure appeared from the shadows saying "Hey look sis, I got myself and intruder!" Then another one appeared, wavering her finger and said "What a naughty little bird we have, sneaking around and revealing our location like a canary finding poison gases." Qrow struggling to get free started to say "Well..at least..I did..found some..here. Just..what..are..you..guys?" The one black figure holding Qrow said "Should we tell him? I mean he went through all the trouble finding us here." But the other black figure shook her head and said "I don't think so. But I do believe that he deserves to be punish." "Can I kill him? Please, just to watch him squirm and listen to him scream." "No. Death is too much of a mercy for him."

Qrow still struggling and making sure that his scroll is still recording then said "So..what..do you..have..in mind?" The female black figure pondered for a moment and said "Lets see, which universe can I send you to?"

Glynda then shouted "Did she say 'which universe?'" That's right Glynda, Qrow is taking a little trip, but where will Initiate 2857 send him?

The recording continued with the woman said "Ah! How about universe 794-22T? That sounds perfect for a survivalist such as he, doesn't that sound good 2899?" "Hm, radioactive poisonings, mutated monsters, bandits & raiders, completely bleak wastelands? That does sound perfect!"

Then the same type of portal that transported Team RWBY opened up beneath him with shadowy hands grabbing him down put just before he disappeared to another universe, he pressed the send button then the recording ended there.

After it ended, Ozpin was standing up with eyes wide open and his mouth slightly open. Then he sat back down in his chair in disbelief of what just happened. Then Ozpin whispered "Oh no." when he realize that Team RWBY are in very big trouble. Boy, you don't know the half of it.

* * *

Akiba/Guild Hall

Team RWBY followed Naotsugu to the meeting in the conference room where all the guild masters are meeting today for what reason, they don't know.

Then Naotsugu opened the door to reveal a round table with the guild leaders in their seats and in the room, there are six statues of the Six Scrapped Princesses and a large ceiling window over them. They already met Shiroe and Maryelle, but they see faces they don't recognize. "You're here good," said Shiroe "let me introduce you four to the founders of the Round Table Alliance. You already met Maryelle of Crescent Moon Alliance."

"Hellooo~" said Maryelle who waved and smile "Nice to see you four again!"

Next to her, a small old man said "I am Ichimonjinosuke Akaneya, the guild master of Radio Market and I represent all the smaller guilds in the city."

"I'm Woodstock W, guild master of Grandeur and I also represent the smaller guilds."

"I'm Michitaka, guild master of Marine Agency, one of the three largest merchant guilds in Akiba."

"I'm Roderick, guild master of Roderick Merchant Guild."

"I'm Karashin, guild master of 8th Shopping Street and third largest merchant guild in Akiba."

"I'm Sojiro Seta but everyone calls me Soji, guild master of Brigade of the West Wind, one of the warrior guilds that police Akiba."

"I'm Crusty, guild master of D.D.D. and I have the most warriors in my guild."

"I'm Isaac, guild master of the Black Sword Knights which has the most high level guys in my guild."

"I am Eins, guild master of Honesty, another warrior guild."

Yet there is one seat that isn't empty. That spot would've gone to the leader of Silver Sword, but an NPC is sitting there. This NPC dressed in a fancy pink dress and has a tiara on her head. She stood up and said "I am Princess Lenessia Erharte Cowen. Granddaughter of Duke Serjiad Cowen, ruler of Eastal's League of Freedom Cities. I am the ambassador here in Akiba."

Well this took the four huntresses by surprise. They never thought that they get to meet the princess. Weiss was first to introduce herself by taking an elegant bow and said "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Weiss Schnee and it is an honor to meet you princess." Ruby was nervous and panicking then said "Nice, huh, to meet you..meet you your..huh..royal highness." She took a bow (to the best she could) and said "My name is..R-R-Ruby Rose the, huh, leader of Team Ruby and, huh, it is an...honor." Then Blake step up with her usual calm and stoic personality saying "My name is Blake Belladona," then took a bow "and it is an honor your grace." Then Yang just said "Sup', I'm Yang Xiao Long." who just smiled and wave hi. "YANG! YOU ARE BEING IMPROPER!" shouted Weiss for Yang's lack of grace and modesty.

The princess then chuckled and said with a smile "It is alright, there is no need to be formal here." "That's because you are a lazy & cowardly princess." said Crusty with a smirk and adjusting his glasses. The princess was pouting at Crusty and have a light blush out of embarrassment.

"Now that the formalities are over," Shiroe said then adjusting his glasses "lets talk about the most recent current event in our city."

Shiroe: "As you all know that many people are reporting strange happenings outside and inside the city."

Crusty: "We all know that Shiroe, some boss monsters have been sighted outside the city and many Adventurers have seen people wearing black outfits with their faces hidden with what appears to be some sort of device."

Isaac: "And not only that, most of the raid bosses that have appeared are level 70 and higher and exist outside the dungeons."

Eins: "Some of the witnesses say that the devices they used are meant for controlling the raid bosses for some unknown purpose."

Soji: "Maybe they wanted to test us, to see what we are made of?"

Maryelle: "But what for? I mean, what is the whole point of it?"

Mitchitaka: "Maybe they wanted to see how reliable the Round Table is so they can figure out how to cause a wedge between us and Eastal."

Shiroe: "That is one possibility because of what nearly happened at the Libra Festival." Everyone looked at Shiroe. "Remember what happened when there was a lot of disturbances and some unhappy people?"

Soji: "Who could forget? You used my guild to help calm some of them down by having me and everyone going on group dates while on patrol. Not only that, someone try to declare an attack by sending in Lord Marves of the Holy Empire of Westelande to embarrass the princess to weaken our relationship with the Free Cities."

Isaac: "Yeah I remember that. But Shiroe and Krusty solved that by Shiroe making himself the villain about the so-called letter Lord Marves sent and Michitaka try to offer one of his warehouses his guild own, not the Round Table's."

Shiroe: "Actually, there is something you all should know," everyone looked at Shiroe again out of curiosity, "I met someone who was responsible for the attacks on the same night."

Woodstock W: "YOU DID WHAT?"

Everyone not at the table in the room were whispering about what Shiroe said and it did took everyone by surprise.

Shiroe: "The person is a guild master of Plant Hwyaden named Nureha. She disguised herself as a Person of the Land who is a traveling chronicler from Shibuya. Her guild have control of not only the Guild Hall of Shibuya, but also its Cathedral as well."

Roderick: "You can't be serious right? If they did then all of the Adventurers would have no choice but to subjugate to Plant Hwyaden's will."

Karashin: "If they have that then they can blacklist anyone and prevent them from being revived! Yet how did they get the money to get both the Guild Hall & Cathedral in Shibuya?"

Team RWBY were confused about the whole thing so they asked Nyanta & Naotsugu who are standing next to them. Both of the explain that the Guild Hall is also home to the bank where players can store their gold and items which can transfer from city to city which is useful so players can keep their really good stuff safe from any bandits or player killers. If someone took control of the Guild Hall, that person can freeze the accounts of any player they blacklisted to not only prevent them from getting into the building, they can also prevent anyone from accessing their accounts in one of the cities they have a Guild Building under their control. Then they started to explain that Adventurers can't truly die. If a player "dies" and have their bodies disperses, their bodies are reconstructed back at a Cathedral. However, they can only be resurrected at the last city they visited. If someone took control of the Cathedral and blacklisted a certain player, that player cannot be resurrected until that player is no longer on the blacklist. In other words, that person will be lost in limbo until that player is no longer blacklisted. Team RWBY's faces went yikes after hearing that.

When Team RWBY was getting explanations, Shiroe said "Would any of you four girls come here please?" because the conversation about the situation in Shibuya and Plant Hwyaden was over and time to discuss another matter.

All four girls approached over to the table wondering what is going on next. "Akatsuki, can you show the recording?" "Of course my lord."

She showed a recording of Team RWBY's combat against some goblins, a Burning Dead, and a Triffid. Then she showed a black figure hiding in the trees with a device in his hands the Ruby shouted "THAT'S THE GUY!" The girls recognize the outfit the man was wearing much to everyone's surprise that the girls have faced him before. They are wrong, it is a different initiate, not the one they are after.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Meetings, Part 2**

Beacon Academy/Ozpin's Office/12:50pm

After watching the recording of Qrow being dragged to parts unknown, Ozpin then showed everyone in the room the footage from the docks 5 days ago. The footage of the keyblade wielding hooded man taking down Roman Torchwick's bullhead in slow motion. Winter took a closer look and said "Are you serious? Why would this man take down Torchwick's only exit while Qrow said that these...hooded people are going to cause problems?"

Glynda then said "I don't know, but maybe we can find answers in Ms. Belladonna's book since they said something about 'which universe' and it would shed some light at our predicament." Everyone looked at the book on Ozpin's desk that is brown with black trimmings. Glynda picked the book up and read "More Than One Universe? by Jukalov Ben Husahosen." Both Winter and Ironwood gave an awkward look then Winter said "What type of name is that for an author?" Then the general said "Maybe it is a pen name to attract some readers by a strange name." But before they know it, it stopped snowing.

"Hold on a minute!" said Ozpin raising his voice. Then he try to call Team RWBY but the screen said 'Out of Range' which means that the huntresses may have encountered the man and have been transported to another universe. But he also realize that there are more than one of these black enigmas which means they haven't encountered one of them and figures that something must be blocking their signal. "It appears that we have a problem. I'm afraid four of my students have gone dark." said Ozpin with a very serious look.

"Wait, which team did you sent...Wait, you sent a team after one of them?" said Winter who is irritated by what Ozpin did. "We didn't know so I sent a team to bring this mysterious man in for questioning & it was supposed to be discreet before Ironwood's arrival." explained Ozpin "And to answer your first question Ms. Schnee, it is the one your sister is on, Team RWBY." Winter was shocked by the fact that her sister was sent to chase after one on the black hoods and now afraid that she may never seen her sister again, thinking she was sent to another universe just like Qrow. Then suddenly, *BOOM*, thunder was heard from outside along with lightning strikes and just like the snow, there are no clouds. Everyone took a look outside, trying to make sense of what is going on. But all of the sudden, it started to hail with the ice being the size of marbles. General Ironwood gets a call from his airship and the pilot said "Huh, Sir? We are having some technical malfunctions with the ship because of the weather. Request permission to land before we lose control." Ironwood said "You have permission, just be careful. We...have no idea about our current predicament." he later hung up and said "What the hell is going on?"

* * *

Akiba/Guild Hall/Conference Room

Everyone just looked at Ruby wondering what does she mean.

Ruby said "That is the same guy that brought us here!" Weiss then intervenes and said "Ruby, you do realize we already discuss the fact that there is more than one guy at the restaurant remember?" "Oh yeah, sorry. Forgot." said Ruby with a light blush on her cheeks and rubbing the back of her head.

Shiroe: "I do remember you telling me and my guild something about meeting one of these guys from where you are from."

Ruby: "Yeah it was weird. First the guy moved super fast to cut off an engine of the criminal's VTOL wielding a giant key to do it. Then we found him five days later, but wasn't sure it was the same guy or not since we found out from the restaurant that there are more of them; then Blake & Yang attacked him but their attacks just went through him, he summoned Grimm, Yang and I killed them; then he created a large portal with nasty inky arms that-"

Weiss: "Okay Ruby, we don't have to talk about that part!"

Blake: "In other words, he sent us here to your...universe. Wait a minute! I just remember the book I was reading back at Beacon!"

Yang: "Come to think of it, I do remember something like that. Do you remember what it was called?"

Blake: "It was called: More Than One Universe? by Jukalov Ben Husahosen."

There was a long pause of silence for a moment then everyone, except for the four huntresses, were trying to restrain themselves from laughing because of the name of the author. Seriously, who would give a child a name like...oh yeah, now I remember. Nevermind. So anyway.

Ruby: "What's so funny?"

Shiroe: "Sorry about that its just the name of the author and please don't repeat it."

Ruby said "What, Ju-" Weiss quickly covered Ruby's mouth so no one will laugh so hard. She just wanted to find out what is going on and how to get back home.

Crusty: "Anyway, from what I understand is that you girls are from another universe. Well that's somewhat original, better than saying you're from another planet."

Shiroe: "I'm guessing that these black hooded figures may not be in league with Plant Hwyaden or the Holy Empire since you cleared things up." " _Then why are they here? What do they want?_ "

Maryelle: "So those creepy hooded guys are not part of the game? Somehow that idea doesn't give me comfort."

Karashin: "Hold on a moment! Do you think these guys can take us back to the real world?"

Roderick: "It could be possible? But these guys may have a different agenda which no one here knows what it is."

Isaac: "Well judging by the footage we all saw, they are trying to control monsters and were testing the limits of their control."

Eins: "I agree, the attacks that have appeared recently could be the reason. If you think about it, they are not just learning how to control monsters, they want to control an army of high leveled monsters."

Some of the members were horrified by the idea of strangers controlling armies of raid bosses for the wrong reasons.

Lenessia: "Hang on, I just thought of something. Could these people be the reason why the Izumo Knights disappeared?"

Roderick: "That may be a good possibility but there is no proof as of yet."

Akaneya: "Well here is one thing that has been bugging me. How can they attack with an army of monsters with the Royal Guards keeping the city safe?"

Woodstock: "That is a good question. Just how can they? There is just no possible way."

Yang: "Do you think that they could try to control the Royal Guards and those monsters were just test subjects?"

After hearing Yang's question, everyone was disturbed by that thought and started to panic. Michitaka stand up all angry and slammed his hands on the table

Michitaka: "No way! That is just impossible! How can they manipulate a Royal Guard when we have no idea where they come from?"

Shiroe: "Well these beings are from another dimension which means they can travel anywhere, even where the Royal Guards are."

Then Michitaka sat back down, still angry that the black strangers are using the Royal Guards as weapons against the people in Akiba.

Isaac: "Well what are we going to do when the strangers unleash an army of Royal Guards when they are supposed to protect everyone in the city?!"

Blake: "How about we inform everyone and tell them to attack and capture the black hoods? If you think about it, they aren't gamers so the Royal Guards won't interfere which would make it easier to find out what are they actually planning."

Weiss: "Blake is right! These weirdos aren't gamers like everyone here, well with the exception of Team RWBY, we can fight these guys without intervention. In other words, the guards won't register them as gamers but maybe an anomaly in the system."

Everyone started to like the idea and showing signs of some relief.

Shiroe: "Alright, then its settle. We should inform every single Adventurer and have everyone track down the strangers to find out what is their purpose is. We should set up a command center for all telepathic communications in order to keep track of their sightings. Have the People of the Land know that these strangers are criminals so they won't shelter them and drive at least one of them into a corner. Any objections?"

No one raised their hand to object. With no objections, Shiroe said "So be it, meeting adjourn." As everyone left to spread the word and get ready to attack the invaders until the room was emptied, a mysterious figure stepped out of the wall, camouflaged then no more. It was initiate 2578 who overheard everything in the conference room. Then the bald man said with a big smile "This should be interesting. I should let the five pets of the madman know what is going on. It should hinder 2575's ascension while I claim the power of Multiversal Controller." He then disappeared into a veil of darkness to head towards the other five who are working on their own pet.

* * *

Royal Guard Room

In the round, digital blue room where the four out of five initiates are working hard on their head general of their new army. They are almost done with perfecting Enbart Nelles into the perfect killing machine against the Adventurers. There was a lot of power tool and surgical equipment noises and then initiate 2509 shouted "Hey guys, as much as I hate to repeat a question again but I really want to know?"

3208: "Is it why we wear these dark clothes again?"

3209: "Yes, because I didn't get an exact answer."

3207: "Which one was it, was it WHY we wear them or why don't have an original dark outfit?"

3209: "The second one."

3208: "Because the good scientist just want to use us as test subjects to see how do the monsters attack. Some of them tested out a few of the older outfits but they turned out to be failures."

3207: "Yeah, that is until one initiate came back from that one universe where the organization that wear these clothes and it works."

3205: "Alright, alright, that is enough chatter. We should have this big guy ready for testing."

Initiate 3206 appeared to greet everyone who then stopped to say hi. 3205 asked "Did you get the data?" "Yeah," said 3206 "but the whole multi-control bit is impossible for me since one just do what it wanted to do." The initiate handed the disk to the superior of the operation who said "That's a shame. At least we got data on the four girls right?" "Sort of, but not sure if it is enough." Then out of nowhere, a bald man with ugly piercings came from the shadows and said "Hello everyone!" They all stopped and shouted "Darkside!" All five of them head towards Darkside to ask how has he been, what was he doing, how was everyone back in the Void. It all came to an end when Enbart let out a roar that shocked everyone. The four of the five attended their monstrosity to keep it under control.

3205 then asked what business is he doing here. Darkside said "I have some information for you and a proposition." 3205 then said "Sure thing buddy, what type of information do you have and what do you want us to do."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Two Plans of Attack**

Universe 344-90W/Remnant/Vale/Beacon Academy/Library/12:49pm

Meanwhile, in the library of Beacon Academy, Team JNPR were busy getting to know each other except Pyrrha was using a terminal to see if she can find a copy of Blake's book for not only herself, but also looking for a copy for Ren as a gift. However; Ren, Nora, & Jaune were sitting at a table with Nora trying to tell Jaune how they met while Ren corrects her. For those who watched the first episode of Volume 3 of RWBY, you do recall during Nora's mental breakdown that she and Ren have no home or parents to go back to so they might have grown up in an orphanage. Since the details aren't specific, I'll just make something up. After all, it is a fanfic isn't it?

Nora: "It all started when we were 7,"

Ren: "We were 8."

Nora: "at the Mother Stork Orphanage,"

Ren: "It was the Mother GOOSE Orphanage."

Nora: "is where Ren and I met. During lunch, there was a very serious crisis. Ren was protecting his chocolate cupcake from awful monsters!"

Ren: "It was a BANANA-NUT MUFFIN and it was a bunch of BULLIES."

Nora: "Then I charged at them with a toy hammer and smashed their heads!"

Ren: "She punched them in their faces and send them crashing into a wall."

Nora: "Then after that, Ren split his cupcake in half and gave one half to me. I patted his head and swore to protect Ren with my life."

Ren: "I did give her half of my muffin, but she HUGGED me too tight and started stalking me ever since. But I got used to it."

Jaune listen to the story on how they met, giving an awkward face and said "That's...kinda weird but I guess it suits you two." Ren face palmed and said "Please don't compare me to her."

Jaune put his hand on Ren's shoulder and said "Oh come on, cheer up! And besides, I'm glad to have both you and Nora on my team." Ren smiled and said "Thanks...I think."

Pyrrha got off the terminal and approached her teammates and said "Hey, what's going on." Before they know it, it had stopped snowing. "Oh, we were getting to know each other. By the way Pyrrha, you should hear how Ren & Nora met, it is an interesting story." Ren went "Ugggh" then said "Just let me tell it instead of Nora." Pyrrha sat down in a chair and said "By the way Ren, I was searching for a book with an intriguing title...and the name of the author, but for some reason I couldn't find it in any of the bookstores online. It was supposed to be a present for you." Ren said "That's okay Pyrrha."

"By the way," said Pyrrha "I would like to know how did you & Nora met." Nora stood up all excited "AlrightIgettotellthestoryagain." Ren then got behind Nora, grabbed her, placed his hand on her mouth and said "Oh no you don't!" Then a loud boom was heard outside, Team JNPR stood up and look out the window. "When did it stop snowing?" Ren said. "Must've stop when we were talking." stated Jaune. Then all of the sudden, lighting strikes can be seen and thunder can be heard. Nora got excited and said "AlrightthunderstormsIlovethunderstormsthisisthebestdayever." then Pyrrha pointed her finger at the sky and said "But why aren't there any clouds just like the snow?" Then it started to hail with everyone looking out the windows trying to make sense of what is going on.

Then the students then heard a voice over the intercom saying " _Team JNPR, Team CFVY, and Doctor Ooblek; please come to Ozpin's office immediately._ " Everyone from Team JNPR went out of the library and head towards Ozpin's office with one question on their minds: What the heck is going on?

* * *

Streets of Akiba/Afternoon

After word of the black strangers being a threat to the denizens of the city, every single Adventurer prepare themselves to find and subdue the strangers to make sure that their plans, whatever they are, fail. The People of the Land set up wanted posters of what the strangers look like and seek shelter inside some of the buildings, fearing a big fight would break out and the Royal Guards won't stop it. Some of the guild master set up a command center in an old building that hasn't been renovated yet, but has been given some fortifications. While setting up, Isaac & Crusty wanted Team RWBY to join one of their guilds, but they refused since they prefer Log Horizon. Henrietta try to bribe Blake with some fish. It almost worked but thankfully her teammates snapped her out of it.

Shiroe, the lead strategist as always, shows the areas on the map to where the black hoods have been spotted and key locations where to set up ambushes. He told everyone about the plan to get at least one of the black hoods and everyone set out to do what they gotta do. Some of the guild members from the other guilds set up a communications center to maintain contact and inform everyone who doesn't have certain people on their friends list. Team RWBY went on patrol with the younger members of Log Horizon along with a druid from Crescent Moon Alliance named Serara and started to have a bit of a conversation.

Minori started saying "I'm a little nervous about this." with a frighten look on her face. Then her brother said "Don't worry Minori," with a happy face "all we have to do is corner one of them, we don't have to engage any of them in combat." "Actually, they can fight since some are carrying weapons and can do certain abilities." said Blake, being cautious of their surroundings, "We fought one of them and was able to summon Grimm plus one of them used a key-shaped weapon to take down an airship." "Wait," said Rudy "what's an airship and what do you mean by key-shaped weapon?"

After a short explanation, Serara started saying "Well I hope we can stop them before Christmas?" Ruby looked at Serara asking "What's Christmas? Is that a Holiday?" "It sounds like it. What type of Holiday is it?" said Weiss. Then everyone stared at the four girls with Toya shouting "YOU NEVER HEARD OF CHRISTMAS?" "Well it does make sense since you guys are from another world or in your case, another universe." said Isuzu. "Well yeah, can you tell us what it is while we're on patrol." said Yang who is curious about the special holiday called Christmas.

Minori & Serara explained the best she could about Christmas about the origins of it, families coming together, toy making elves, giving presents and charities; and the jolly man himself, Santa Clause. Ruby looks excited about the whole holiday and said "That's so COOOOL. I can't wait for Christmas." "So it is a religious holiday about a savior and a fat old man giving good children presents in the middle of the night. It's weird, but I kinda like it." said Weiss with a smile. Yang then said "I bet the reason why is because of the free gifts." "THAT'S NOT IT!" After that, the two groups head down into an alleyway but Team RWBY was reluctant to go after their last visit in an alleyway.

* * *

Royal Guard Room

"I'll right Darkside, thanks for the information" said 3205 who is glad to know but is concern that the Adventurers & the off-worlders are on to them. Then he said "So anyway, what is this proposition you have in mind?" Darkside looked at 3205 with a smirk and said "I need your pet project to kill the four huntresses." He cannot see 3205's face but he is sure that the facial expression that 3205 is making is either shocked or surprised. "It's not ready yet, we still have some work to do and plus it is too early to release him." "When are you going to release him." "5 days before Christmas." "So you're gonna stick to the storyline of this universe then?" "That is correct."

The sound of power tools and surgical equipment stopped. Both Darkside and 3205 looked at the hulking knight then one of the initiates said "We're Done!" 3205 looked at his hard working crew and said "Already? But it's too early." The four of the black figures approached the two with 3209 said "Yeah I know. So what are you two talking about." 3205 looked at Darkside for a moment then looked at his crew saying "Darkside wants us to use our Royal Guard early."

3209: "Why?"

3207: "Why do you want us to use Enbart early before his reveal in Akiba."

3206: "What is the purpose of using our little experiment early? Its way too soon."

Darkside: "Orders came from the top. HE wants you to help me, and we're going to use Enbart."

Everyone looked at Darkside then looked at each other then 3205 said "You don't mean the madman himself?" Darkside said "Of course I do. So how long to get him online and start kicking butt?" The Multiversal Scientist did give you orders you little shit. Although this could be good for him to get some sort of results so, keep going at it. 3208 then said looking a little nervous "When the sunsets at Akihabara, it should be ready." "Good!" said Darkside looking a little ecstatic about the whole thing. Yet what they don't know is that someone is spying on them. Another initiate is listening in on what the others are planning.

* * *

 **11/25/2015: Hey guys! I'm going to go dark for a bit to catch-up on some new animes that got release. But don't worry, I'll continue the story after I'm done catching-up.**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guys! There is something I forgot to do on the last Chapter. I forgot to use these [] in the first part of Chapter 9 with that one sentence about anyone who has seen the first episode of RWBY Volume 3 up to the point I asked "After all, it is a fanfic isn't it?" because that was supposed to be me and not the character. I also forgot to say Happy Thanksgiving when I say I was going dark for a bit to catch-up on some of the animes I have missed and to review some other shows & games to add to the series. For those of you in the hospital or in bed because of some jackasses from Black Friday or you guys being jackasses on that Friday and got injured so I hope you guys get well. And before I forget anything else: Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, and Happy New Year.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Target(s) Engaged At Sunset!  
**

Akiba/Outside an Alleyway

While Toya and his party members want to patrol one of the alleyways, Team RWBY is reluctant to go after remembering what happened the last time they went into an alleyway back on Remnant.

Toya turn around and said "What's wrong?" Ruby answered with a reluctant face saying "Well...we are not a big fan of going in alleyways after that one time." Serara then asked "Why, what happened?" Ruby hid her face with her hood, Weiss was holding her arms with her forehead being blue and her face was cringing, Blake covered her face with her hands with anime-blue streaks on her head; Yang has her hair on fire, face turned red with steam coming out of her ears, a red anime-stress mark on her head, and is very upset. Weiss then said "Lets just say we don't want to go through that experience again." Toya's Party looked at them with anime-sweat drops on the backs of their heads and...well...let's just say they rather not find out.

Then all of a sudden, a bright light flashed a few feet in front of them in the alleyway that dropped a metal box with snowflakes on them. Team RWBY was hiding behind some of the members of the party till Weiss poked her head out. When she saw the box, she got up from behind Isuzu and shouted "LOOK! My family's logo is on it! We're safe!" Weiss and her teammates zoomed past the young gamers (although Rundlehouse is an NPC) to gather around the box. When they opened it, it was filled with vials of Dust and Dust Ammunition for their weapons. Ruby then jump and squealed "AWWWWEESOOOOOME! Fresh ammo for everyone!" "Whew! I'm happy with that because I thought we were going to get violated again. And I am running low after my goblin killing spree." said Yang who sighed with relief and then got embarrassed after mentioning that she was almost out. "Well that's what you get for loosing it." said Blake with a smile and a sarcastic tone. The team gathered up all the stuff from the box with a note that says:

 ** _Dear Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, & Yang Xiao Long;_**

 ** _I hope this small box of Dust supplies will help you on your endeavor for the battle ahead. Just make sure you use them sparingly this time because you're gonna need every ounce you can get. But don't worry, I will help supply you girls but the supplies will appear at random without warning. Please be careful, the people you are going to fight are very powerful and are far too dangerous than anything you have ever encountered._**

 ** _I'll be in touch! -B_**

After reading the note, the girls are confused and puzzled about the whole thing. "Do we know anyone that has a B in their name?" asked Yang to see if any of her teammates know. "Well," Weiss started "it could be Professor Ooblek since his first name is Bartholomew and that starts with a B but there is also Dove Bronzewing of team CRDL since his last name has a B but I highly doubt that since he is an idiot and a bully." "That last part is a little bit harsh but I have to agree." said Blake in her usual tone. "May be it could be...UNCLE QROW!." shouted Ruby who is in a happy mood. Then everyone looked at Ruby who later said "Think about it! Uncle Qrow's last name is Branwen and that starts with a B, doesn't it?" Yang then pondered for a moment then said "Yeah, you're right! But I'm not entirely sure Ruby. Because if it was him, why would he initial it with a B instead of QB or with his name or wrote it Uncle Qrow?" The four puzzle it for a moment but later because they have a stranger to apprehend.

Finally both Team RWBY & Toya's Party enter the alleyway in search of the mysterious black hooded people. They go through the alleyway single file because the alley was getting more narrow the more they continued. Luckily they made it through the other side without any trouble, much to Team RWBY's relief as they both sighed heavily. "I guess you girls are glad that there wasn't any problems?" said Rudy who is still puzzled about what happened to the girls in an alleyway from their own universe. "Yeah. Thank god for that or I would be really piss if we get violated again." said Yang who said that last bit without thinking. The young gamers stared at Yang with white circle eyes for a silent moment then they all said "Uh...what?" Weiss' face turned red then shouted in a fit "YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM THAT!"

Both the team and party keep searching throughout the city for a few hours till they stopped for a quick breather. "Uuuuugggghhhh! We will never find them!" said Ruby who just chopped down a tree in frustration then started stomping the stump. Serara then shouted "Chill out will you! Getting mad like that won't solve anything!" "Calm down Ruby! There is no need to STUMP about!"...That was Yang with one of her awful puns and it is not the time for that.

Ruby then shouted with tears in her eyes "AT THIS RATE, WE'LL NEVER GET HOME! I MISS VALE! I MISS BEACON! I MISS OUR FRIENDS, ZWEI, DAD, & EVERYONE BACK ON REMNANT!" Then Ruby sat on the stump, started sobbing, then said "Hell, I even *hic* miss *sob* the Grimm!" Yang went to her sister, gives her a hug and pet her head, and tries to comfort her. "You're not the only one that miss home." said Isuzu who is looking down then approached Ruby. "We were also taken from our world during the Apocalypse and have been trapped here for months." Isuzu then puts one of her hands on Ruby's shoulder and said "But hey! We managed to make a life here in what was supposed to be a game. On the plus side, I managed to make new friends here and I found something worth being here." After she let go of Ruby's shoulder and stepped back a little, Toya then stepped up and said "Yeah, because back in the real world, my legs were paralyzed after an accident so I had to be in a wheel-chair and go through painful checkups. But look at me now!" Toya jumped up and down while looking at his legs and continued "I can walk, jump, run, and do all sorts of things with my legs."

Serara then stepped up and said with a small blush & a smile "To me, it was scary at first but I met someone very special." She then placed one hand on her check with her face turning red. Weiss and Blake then thought to themselves " _She is thinking about that Nyanta guy isn't she?_ " Minori then stepped up and said "I used to be like you Ruby, someone who gets controlled by doubt. But thanks to Shiroe, I am more confident in myself and the people around me." After hearing that; Ruby looked at them, wiped the tears from her eyes, then smile and said "Thank you." She got back up, filled with confidence in finding a way home along with showing a determined look on her face then shouted "Alright! Let us continue our search!" with her fist in the air along with everyone shouting "YEAH!" with their fists in the air. As the sun sets, Weiss asked "Hey Ruby, who is Zwei?" then BOOM, a large explosion-like sound was heard.

They look at the direction where they heard the sound and saw smoke and dust rising from a certain section of the city. Minori gets a call through telepathic communications from someone on her friends list and said "Minori here...Yes we're alright, just what happened?...What!?"

* * *

Akiba/Some Sort of Plaza/At the Destination of the Explosion/Sunset

"Guardians, shields up and form a line! Casters, ready to strike!" said Crusty who is having everyone in his guild ready to defend and attack at the same time against the mysterious figure who appeared out of nowhere at ground zero of the explosion. As the casters wait for the order to strike, the figure was approaching from the smoke was wearing armor with some dark shade of blue or purple, glowing red eyes, and long white hair and appears to be carrying sword. It is Enbart Nelles, who is wielding the sword Byakumaru, a blade possed by the soul of the ancient hero, Lugrius. "FIRE!" The casters fired their strongest spells against Enbart, but he deflected them with his sword then Crusty shouted "SHIELDS UP!" All the guardians under his command raised their shields to defend against the redirected attack. The guardian-class Adventurers struggle to stand against the blast but a few got knocked down onto their backs.

One of Crusty's casters said "Isn't that a Royal Guard?" Everyone got a better look at the creature when the smoke cleared, revealing it completely then one of the guardians screamed "IT IS AND IT'S AT LEVEL 94!"

"Hey look at it's health! We only did 500 points!"

"Guess the armor stat of the Royal Guard Armor must be pretty high!"

"How are we supposed to defeat that!?"

Crusty then shouted "STAND YOUR GROUND! We have to keep it busy till reinforcements come, only then well have a chance!" Then he thought to himself while getting into battle position " _Looks like the black hoods were learning how to control the Royal Guards after all. This will be one hell of a challenge._ " Then shows his smiling frenzy face since he is a Berserker subclass after all and gets ready to strike. " _I hope you freaks are watching because I'm going to chop your pet down to pieces._ "

He was right...at least about the initiates watching anyway. They are watching from the top of the ruined skyscraper but it is just the five who were observing their weeks of hard work. Initiate 3205 said "Looks like our experiment is going well so far." Initiate 3207 who was holding the control device then said "Looks that way, but we should be careful. I'm only going to have it's level at 94, any higher than that can cause the loss of control and it will go berserk." "Calm down buddy," said 3206 "as long as there is nobody with a higher level stat, we should be okay." Initiate 3205 thought " _Its not just higher stats that can defeat you. Sometimes numbers can._ " Initiate 3209 try to scan the area and said "I don't see our four targets. We must have teleported in the wrong location. Oh well, at least we can see what this Royal Guard can do."

Back at the plaza, both Crusty and Enbart charged at each other.

* * *

 **AN: Don't forget to favorite and follow!  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Beat Down in Akiba**

Plaza at Akiba/Early Evening

Both Crusty and Enbart struggle against each other with their weapons locked together. Crusty then jumps back and try to slash Enbart with his axe, Demon-Axe of Fresh Blood. But Enbart teleported and missed then Enbart teleported behind Crusty to slash him, but Crusty dodged and try to attack Enbart by slashing his unprotected head. However, Enbart teleported again a few feet away then charged at Crusty at full force. Crusty got knocked back to a wall of a destroyed building and loss 2000 HP out of 13871 and crack the left shoulder pauldron of his armor, Einherjar. He immediately got back up and did manage to land a blow on Enbarts armor, but only did 50 points of damage. Then they both release a fury of slashes at each other deflecting each others blows. The battle was so tense and their movement was so fast that some of the rocks started flying into the air and causing cracks on the ground and the stone structures around them.

Enbart was loosing only a few hitpoints but Crusty was loosing his fast. Rieze, one of Crusty's second-in-command officers, shouted "Healers, cast your healing spells now!" "Right!" Some of the members of D.D.D. were watching the fight saying "Man this is one hell of a fight!"

"Its like were watching something out of an anime!" Well duh, you guys are in an anime as a matter of fact that's what Log Horizon is, an anime. Anyway, back to the story.

"Yeah and I have never seen the Guild Master move that fast, let alone fight with such intensity!"

Back on the rooftop on the skyscraper, Initiate 3207 was moving sticks and pressing buttons as fast as he could with high concentration. Initiate 3209 said "Humanoid, that guy is pretty good for a level 90! Although I have seen better fights." Initiate 3208 looked at 3209 and said "The only reason why you say that is because you like to see yourself fight." "Shut it, girly!" The two initiates then resume watching the fight till 3207 said "Wait a minute! Where's Darkside! I haven't notice he wasn't here until now!" then 3205 answered "Probably getting some snacks for this evenings entertainment." "Yeah I guess, although I have to agree with 3209, this guy is pretty good." Although unbeknownst to the five, Darkside was watching from the shadows inside of one of the buildings and said to himself "Where are the four girls from Universe 344-90W? Oh well, at least I'm having fun manipulating the madman's pets into doing my bidding. As much I hate to admit, this is one good fight."

Back at the fight, Enbart punched Crusty in the face then turned his attention on the lower leveled Adventurers with a hate-filled gaze and charged right at them. The guardians of D.D.D. try to defend themselves against the charging menace with the look of fear on their faces while the casters try to cast as many spells at Enbart, but he deflected them with his sword. The members of D.D.D. were panicking when the Royal Guard kept getting closer and closer while roaring. "THORN BIND HOSTAGE!" Then all of a sudden, Enbart got entangled in glowing purple vines with thorns on them. Then a girl dressed as a ninja appeared with a dagger saying "ASSASSINATION!" The thorns got cut that caused massive damage to the menace that caused his health bar to turn yellow. The attacks came from Shiroe & Akatsuki who were in the nick of time to help out.

As Crusty struggles to sit back up, Shiroe appeared and offered his hand saying "Need help their pal." Crusty grabs Shiroe's hand, got lifted back up and said "Thanks Shiroe, but I thought you're going to stay at the command center." "Well I decided to see this monster myself so we can find away to bring it down." Shiroe lets go of Crusty's hand and turned his attention to Enbart while thinking " _Looks like Yang was right, they were aiming to control the Royal Guard. But why would they want to control it?_ " "Shiroe." Shiroe looked at Crusty who is panting really hard from exhaustion till he said "That Royal Guard there...is capable of...deflecting spells with his sword,...can teleport,...has a high armor rating,...and it is at level 94." "Seriously? Well now we know what are we up against." Shiroe then thought " _So this thing is like some kind of Raid Boss. We are going to need all the help we can get._ " "MY LORD!" Akatsuki shouted when Enbart got back up, roared and has recovered to full health. "Are you kidding me? It can regenerate health?" Shiroe said in shock about the monstrosity being able to regenerate. After Crusty drank a healing potion, he then said "Shiroe. That thing's weak spot is his head, it is unprotected." "Right!" said Shiroe then thought " _I'm not entirely sure about that. It looks way too obvious._ "

As Enbart is about ready to attack Akatsuki, a bunch of explosions hit him in the back. The attack came from the members of Crescent Moon Alliance, The Black Sword Knights, and The Brigade of the West Wind. That attack did take a huge chunk of Enbart's health to orange, but regenerates back to green. The initiates on the rooftop were watching the battle with 3205 said "So, let the real test begin." Back in the fight, Team RWBY and Toya's Party finally showed up and get ready to fight.

* * *

Universe 344-90W/Remnant/Vale/Beacon Academy/1:10pm

As Team JNPR head straight to Ozpin's Office, Ren was watching the news on his scroll while others are watching over his shoulder.

Cyril Ian: " _And now we have Lisa Lavender with the latest development._ "

Lisa Lavender " _Thank you Cyril. Meteorologists are still baffled with today's weather phenomenons. Today we had snow with no clouds overhead here in the city of Vale then it stopped. Now we have thunderstorms and hail with no clouds either over our city and for those of you who want to keep your windshields, cover them. But Vale isn't the only kingdom with strange weather. Atlas is going through a heat wave with temperatures up to 91 degrees fahrenheit yet there is a snow storm in Vacuo and to make things interesting, Mistral had a typhoon that hit its coasts this morning but luckily haven't hit any major settlements. But will have fish raining down on them so if you want to go to, bring a LOT of air fresheners. Back to you Cyril._ "

Cyril Ian: " _Thank you Lisa. When we come back we'll go into depth about the growing number of people no longer being prejudice towards faunus. Does this have something to do with the White Fang or is there something else going on? I am Cyril Ian of Vale News Network, will be right back._ "

As Team JNPR gets closer to the elevators, Ren put away with scroll with Jaune said "So this weird weather isn't just focused here on Vale, its happening world wide." The Ren said "Yeah, I mean snowstorms in Vacuo? A kingdom with a large desert environment?" As the Team JNPR stopped and see Team CFVY approaching on the other side of the hall.

"Did you guys see the news?" asked the rabbit faunus known as Velvet Scarlatina. Nora responded "We sure did! And how freaky is that Imeanthisistheweirdestdaywehaveever-" Ren covered Nora's mouth then simply said "Yes we have." Both teams entered the elevator and talked about the weird occurrences around the world then reached Ozpin's Office.

"Interesting," said Bartholomew Ooblek "thisisaninterestingreadandIwouldliketofinishthisthebestthatIcouldgiventhercircumstances." Both Team JNPR & Team CFVY got out of the elevator and approached Ozpin's desk. Jaune looked nervous then worked up the courage and asked "Is there something you want us to do sir?" "Yes Mr. Arc," said Ozpin "we need help from both your team and Team CFVY." then took a sip from his mug. Nora then said "Ooo! Is it a special mission! A secret mission that only involve us to do something that the public doesn't need to know about? Ooo, ooo, is it a-" both Ren and Pyrrha covered Nora's mouth and Pyrrha said in a calm manner "Must be very important, just tell us what to do."

Ozpin puts his mug down on his desk and said "We have two missions, one for each of you. The first is to find the author of the book Ooblek is holding and the next is a rescue mission."

* * *

Back at the fight in Universe 881-09E/Night

The fight continues to wage on in Akihabara with everybody attacking the rogue Royal Guard yet still regenerates every time his health gets low. Nyanta and Naotsugu try to attack the monstrosity but managed to breath jet-black flames which they both managed to dodge. "Well that was new!" said Naotsugu and Nyanta replied "You got that right. Yet how come it hasn't done that until now."

On the rooftop with the five initiates, Initiate 3209 said "Well that was new. Did we add that during it's construction?" Initiate 3207 said "No. I didn't add any thing like that when we were...constructing it." Back at the fight, Ruby used her Crescent Rose to launch herself from all wall and try to slash through Enbart's armor and use the force from her weapon to try to chop his arm off yet to no avail. Enbart then unleashed a roar that send Ruby flying into a second story window of the destroyed building. Weiss used one of her glyphs to encased Enbart's legs in ice in order for everyone to attack while immobile. Every guardian, samurai, assassin, swashbuckler, and monk class gamers all strike at once yet Enbart manage to teleport so everyone just dog pile on each other. Enbart reappeared and started to cast Ice Storm. Everyone ran for cover when large spikes of ice came raining down on the field. Then Enbart teleported close to Shiroe to deal a deadly blow while Akatsuki tries to protect him with whatever health she had left. Then out of nowhere, a woman with long hair came and punched him on Enbart's side and send him flying. Shiroe looked at the woman and said "Thanks Yang...wait a minute...It's you! Shiroe instantly recognized the woman with long black hair yet has a braided pony tail, blue eyes, wearing teal gauntlets along with white pants and shirt with red trimmings and an orange jacket.

The woman then spoke "Nice to see you again, Shiroe!"


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Welcome Back Kanami…Now Go Kick Some Ass!**

Akiba

As we last left off from the last chapter, Kanami came in and saved both Shiroe & Akatsuki from Enbart's attack. Shiroe said "Kanami, is that really you?" The black hair monk answered "That's right Shiroe, I'm back and it is good to see you." with a big smile. Then she turned towards to Enbart and said "But we'll catch up later, right now we have a raid boss to get rid of. Oh, and I brought some friends." "Friends?" Then out of nowhere, three other people showed up to join the fight. The first was a person dressed as a green toad or frog wielding twin ninjaken [swords that are like katanas except they are straight rather than curved so think twice before watching Ninja Turtles] and in the assassin class, a woman with short indigo hair who is dressed like a maid and is a cleric, and an NPC elf with long blonde hair along with wearing a surcoat and is a blademancer class.

On the rooftop, the five initiates sees Kanami and her companions and noticed that the NPC elf is at level 100 and Enbart was completely outnumbered with many Adventurers with those who are at level 90 or more. "This is bad." said initiate 3206 who is concerned that their little experiment will get terminated. "Well...I think is about time to up the ante." said 3205. He then grabbed the controller from 3207 with him saying "What are you doing?" then 3205 pressed a button to raise its level up to 113, then 3207 screamed "NO, YOU SHOULDN'T! HAVE YOU FINALLY LOST IT?"

Back at the battle, Enbart was holding his hands on the sides of his head, screaming in pain. Then black shadows wrapped around the rogue and transforming him into a vicious monster. A monster in the form of a dragon who's body is completely black with his back covered in thick, razor-sharp spines; wings made of bone and decaying flesh; two tails with bladed sides; teeth jagged yet made of metal; and has six purple eyes with slit-like pupils. It's roar let out a powerful shock wave that destroyed some of the buildings so the initiates disappeared and hid then watch the rest of the battle.

After Enbart's transformation, the Royal Guards showed up trying to destroy the dark dragon. Even though they managed to damage it, they were all slaughtered like flies. **[Before I forget, play Red Like Roses Part 2 for...well you get what I'm getting at right?]** Ruby reloaded her Crescent Rose then shouted "HEY UGLY, OVER HERE!" The dragon spotted her and tried to smash her, but it missed. Ruby moved as fast as she could with her semblance and took out one of it's eyes. The dragon then roared, stomped, and flapped it's wings in pain. Everyone tried to stay out of the dragon's path as it is in pain, then Kanami noticed that it's health wasn't regenerating. "Hey blondie!" Kanami yelled at Yang and she responded "Way ahead of ya'!" Both fist fighters ran up the dragon's front legs all the way up to his head and then Kanami shouted "TIGER ECHO FIST!" A huge yellow blast came from her fist and gouged out one of the dragon's eyes then Yang punched a round from her weapon into another eye. Both landed back on the ground with black blood dripping on their hands and the dragon then roared in pain and did knocked down some of the Adventurers while throwing a painful fit that caused their health bars to turn red.

Shiroe then shouted "EVERYONE! AIM FOR THE DRAGON'S EYES, IT IS IT'S WEAK POINTS!" Those who can still fight fired arrows and spells at Enbart's eyes put it turns out that the eyes are shielded from range attacks, physical or magical. "DAMMIT! LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE TO HIT THEM CLOSE UP!" yelled Naotsugu. Ruby then shouted "Ice Flower!" Weiss zoomed over to Ruby where she aimed Crescent Rose at one of Enbart's front claws and Weiss used a glyph in front of the scythe gun's barrel then BANG. Ruby fired the shot and trapped one of the claws so her team and Kanami's Party ran up to head straight for the eyes. The dragon broke free and try to claw the two teams off but they all dodged it and gotten to his head. Kanami and Yang punched out one eye; Elias Hackblade, Leonardo, and Blake stabbed another; Coppelia (using one of her shields) and Ruby stabbed the last and final eye.

The dragon laid defeated as both Team RWBY and Kanami's Party landed safely...Or so they thought. Enbart only had one point left and everyone try to figure out why then Shiroe noticed that the sword Enbart once held is in his teeth and said "That's it! Everyone we need to destroy the sword in it's teeth!" Kanami sprang into action and ran as fast as she can. She jumped up and said "AURA SABER!" in which a fiery glow was seen from her kick that caused the blade to break. After that, the dragon turned to stone and reduced to rubble then became sand that got blown away by the wind. After the dragon's defeat, everyone started to smile then they become happy then they all shouted "WE DID IT! YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Everyone was excited and relieved that the greatest enemy they ever faced has been vanquished without any casualties. However, their victory came at a certain price which will get to later. Their celebration was cut short after a skull-shaped explosion went off in the sky. Five figures wearing black appeared, applaud everyone for their victory and that's when everyone got into battle positions since they know who they are. The five stopped and the middle one said "Well, well, well. You all have defeated our little pet, but at what cost? All of the Royal Guards that came to defeat the dragon were destroyed which left your city defenseless against monsters and fights between Adventurers. Do you really think you won? Do you really think your safe now knowing that now your defenses are gone for who knows how long?"

The middle one, Initiate 3205, then said "I believe it is time to reveal ourselves." The five started to take off their hoods and...

* * *

Back at Ozpin's Office/1:12pm

Coco Adel said with a confused expression "You want us to find the author of that book Professor Ooblek is holding?" "That's Doctor!" shouted the eccentric teacher/huntsman "I have already told you since last year Ms. Adel."

Jaune then said "You want us to find Jukalov Ben Husahosen" There was a long pause of silence for a moment then Nora and Team CFVY burst out laughing while Ren was looking confused about the author's name. Glynda then stepped up looking disappointed and said "Children please! There is nothing funny about a person's name." "For all we do know," started General Ironwood "it could be a pen name to attract readers by such a weird name. Although the title does sound interesting on its own so why have such a strange name?"

Pyrrha then said "You also said that we have a rescue mission too. Who are we rescuing, clearly it ain't the author?" Ozpin took a deep sigh and answered "One team is going to rescue Team RWBY." Both Team JNPR and Team CFVY were taken by surprised that Team RWBY needed rescue and have so many questions about what happened. Ozpin got up his chair and said "I know you all have questions on what is happening besides the obvious weather outside so maybe it is best that I...we show you" Glynda showed the footage from the docks 5 nights ago to show the strange hooded figure with an Oblivion Keyblade that stopped Roman Torchwick from fleeing the scene. Nora was poking at the hologram of initiate 2575 till Ren pulled her away. Then General Ironwood showed the message from Qrow who got sent to another universe. This of course freaked the students out except Nora who went 'Ooooo' as her usual, bubbly self.

Ozpin then started saying "As you can see, this is a very delicate matter that needs to be resolved at once but we can't let the public know about the this or otherwise they would panic and fear attracts the Grimm." General Ironwood then said "Which is why we need to send two types of huntsmen teams for two types of missions: Rescue & Recovery. Although I would like to send troops-" he later got interrupted by Glynda and she said looking angry as all ways "For the last time James, you cannot resolve matters with military might!" Ironwood then said "Which is why I am only going to send Schnee on one of the missions to assist one of the teams." Jaune then spoke out of shock when looking at Winter "Wait a minute! You're Weiss' sister! Although on hindsight I should have realized it earlier since you two do look similar except without the scar."

Winter sighed for a moment then said "Yes I am Weiss' big sister you boob." Nora then said "Man, she even sounds like her." Winter then smacked Nora in the head then said "Silence!" As Nora was rubbing her head where she was smacked, all of the students thought to themselves " _Yep, they are definitely sisters._ " Ozpin then said "Now then, which one of of the teams will be taking the rescue mission." Jaune raised his hand with a confident look on his face and said "Team JNPR will take the mission, sir!" "Very well and who will be accompanying you?" Winter Schnee steps forward and said "I will go."

General Ironwood then said "No. You will be on-" "Forgive me sir, but my sister is part of Team RWBY and my dear sister is very important to me!" "Very well, make sure your sister is alright." They both saluted each other and Winter goes down the elevator with Team JNPR.

"Now since that is settle, Team CFVY, you will be on a recovery mission with Professor Oobleck." "Doctor!"

Profe-I mean Dr. Oobleck zooms closed to Team CFVY and said "I have the authors location although it is strange. It appears his address is in one of the isles of the Industrial District close to the Agriculture." Ozpin said "Alright, keep us inform." As the team and teacher head down the elevator, Ironwood then said "Do you think this Husahosen used to be a scientist since some of his work sounds like he is?" Ozpin took a sip from his mug (seriously, does he ever run out) and said "Only one way to find out."

* * *

 **AN: Hey everybody! How do you like my story so far? Hope you like it and send me a review on what you guys think. Plus you guys can tell me what other universe that Team RWBY can go to oh and SPOILER ALERT! Star Wars will be in Volume 2. So what universe will Team RWBY will go to after Log Horizon? Will it be the same universe where Uncle Qrow landed, will it be Doctor Who, Pokemon, Warcraft? Let me know in the reviews!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Enemy Revealed: Dark Camelot  
**

Ruined Area of Akiba/Night

The middle one, Initiate 3205, then said "I believe it is time to reveal ourselves." The five started to take off their hoods and revealed their faces towards all of the Adventurers and the huntresses of Remnant. Initiate 3205 has Bart Simpson-style purple hair, white framed square glasses with angel wings imprinted on the sides, orange eyes, and has an dangling earring that has a black die with red dots but has a red skull for a one. He then said "I am Initiate 3205, Codename: Arthur." Then he pulled a black blade out from his chest. The blade appears to be a two-handed longsword with the blade being black with the hilt being black with glowing red, zigzag lines. 3206 appears to have crew-cut brown hair, flaming red eyes with X's as his pupils, and elven ears. He said "I am Initiate 3206, Codename: Lancelot." A ball of electricity was formed on his left hand that transform into a glowing golden lance with a lighting design with sparks flying off of it. Initiate 3207 has skin completely charred, lips missing showing his razor-sharp teeth, eyes black as charcoals with smoke emitting from them, and ears appear to be missing. He spoke in a grizzly voice "I am Initiate 3207, Codename: Merlin." Then robotic parts appeared all over his arms that transform into cybernetic arms that have a demonic appearance. Initiate 3208 is revealed to be a beautiful woman with long brown hair, has her eyes closed and said "Greetings, I am Initiate 3208, Codename: Galahad." She didn't show her weapon, but she put her hands behind her back and gave a very evil smile.

Shiroe looked at the girl and thought ' _Is her weapon hidden behind her or it is behind her and it is invisible?_ ' Initiate 3209 reveals to have a dirty blonde mullet style hair, emerald cobra head-shaped earrings, eyes completely red, and ears of a fox. He introduce himself with a smile, a wink, and a rock on and gesture then spoke in a perky tone "Sup' dudes! I am Initiate 3209, Codename: Bedivere!" A black ball appeared on his right hand that transformed into an electric guitar with a Gibson Flying V design made of metal and the edges have some strange runes on them, the neck has a flaming design, and the head is in the form of a black bat. He played a few notes and people noticed that he is strumming without any strings which confused everyone. Before Arthur can speak, Yang pointed at Lancelot and said "I think I get why your name is Lancelot. Because you Lance-A-Lot! Eh?" Everyone looked at Yang with disappointed faces with Weiss saying in a disappointed tone "Now is not the time Yang." Arthur coughed a little then said "Anyway, before anymore interruptions, we are a group known as Dark Camelot."

Ruby spoke "Ohcrudebadguyswegottatakethemdown!" Weiss stopped Ruby by holding on to her hood before doing anything reckless and yelled "Alright! Which one of you assholes sent us here by means of having our bodies violated by your portal!" Everyone had a 'Wait, What?' look on their faces and stared at Weiss including the five of Dark Camelot. Then Arthur adjusted his glasses and said "Uuh, no. We are not the ones who transported you here although maybe it is best to keep something like that to yourself little lady." Weiss' face went red out of embarrassment after realizing what she said in public and let go of Ruby's hood.

Shiroe stepped up and said "I have one question for you five!" with a very serious look.

Arthur: "Ask away Mr. Strategist."

Shiroe: "Are you willing to take us back to our world?"

Arthur: "No. We will do no such thing."

Everyone started to get mad and angry at the five and are itching to fight them. Then Arthur said "Sorry but we have orders not to return you home because...for reasons we have completely forgot." Everyone then yelled 'WHAAAAAAATT?" Arthur replied "Sorry but we were too busy with our pet guard, we completely forgot the main reason why we are here."

Crusty: "So you guys WERE controlling that Royal Guard."

Merlin: "That's right until Arthur here decided to raised it's level beyond our control and turn into that dragon you fought against!"

Arthur: "Well sorry, I didn't know he would turn into a dragon."

Merlin: "Well no one did and thanks for sending months of hard work into the shitter!"

Arthur: "Well maybe you should double check before we have it-"

Shiroe: "Excuse me!"

Galahad: "Why, did you fart?"

Everyone started to chuckle at what she said. However, both Arthur and Merlin continue to argue. Shiroe then shouted with a red anime stress mark on his head"I WAS TRYING TO INTERRUPT THEIR ARGUMENT, I DID NOT FART!" Arthur stopped arguing with Merlin and said "Sorry what was that?" Arthur then said after adjusting his glasses again "Well anyway, I hope you can defend yourselves without the guards because in four days, we'll bring a goblin army here since the city is no longer a safe zone. Bye-bye!." "Wait, are you guys responsible for the Izumo Knights?" All five of the initiates then disappeared into darkness, leaving the the Adventurers worrying about defending the city.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Search/Protection Plan  
**

Back at Universe 344-90W/Remnant/Vale/City of Vale/1:42pm

Winter & Team JNPR are traveling through the city of Vale in Winter's white car that is similar to the 1933 Duesenberg SJ Arlington Torpedo Sedan that is white and has the snowflake symbol on the hood and thankfully it stopped hailing. Winter is the driver (of course), Ren is riding shotgun (Nora wanted to but Ren reminded her the last time she did in a taxi), and the rest of Team JNPR were crammed in the back with Jaune in the middle. As they are cruising through the Commercial District, Ren looked at the back seats and asked "Are you three okay back there?" Jaune answered with his face red "We're fine. Cramped, but fine." although his face is red because he is smushed between two girls in a very tight place. Ren then asked Jaune "Are you sure Jaune because your face is red." "I'm good!" he said with a cringing smile.

The five have arrived at the cafe where Team RWBY ate lunch. Then they all got out of the car with Nora saying "Woo. Glad to be out of that" while stretching her legs and arms. Pyrrha then said "It wasn't all bad." with a light blush on her face and a smile because she is happy to be extremely close to Jaune. Winter marched right inside with Team JNPR behind her and approached the man behind the counter. Winter hold up a picture of Team RWBY to the man and asked "Have you seen these girls?" The man was cleaning a plate and answered "Yeah I have. They went into that alleyway where a whole bunch of crows were circling when it was snowing and boy it was weird. Snow with no clouds and crows circling over dark alleys, then we had thunder and hail with no clouds. What next, a tornado? And now the news says that there are snowstorms in Vacuo, a typhoon in Mistral, and a heatwave in Atlas. Things have gone crazy in Remnant." Winter said "Thank you for the information kind sir, and hope that things will calm down." then marched into the alleyway.

As they enter the alleyway, they noticed a faint foul smell coming from within. Faint, but strong enough to be repulsive. "Ugh. Has Vale's sanitation gone down since my last visit?" said Winter who is disgusted by the smell. Pyrrha then said "I don't think that's the garbage, must be something else." Everyone headed deep into the alleyway where the stench got stronger as they approached to the heart of the dank, dark, ominous alleyway. Nora said holding her nose "Yuck! We must be at the source so lets get searching." Ren smelled out the source of the stench and found a brass, oriental incense burner in the shape of an egg. He smelled it through one of the holes then backed his head away out of disgust and barely threw-up and said "Found it!" Everyone gathered around Ren to take a look at the incense burner. Pyrrha then take a better smell at it and said "Ick! I think we found our source and I think I know what it is. It is the corpse flower, one of the most smelliest plants in Remnant and it smells like a carcass." "Well at least we found some evidence on why the crows were swarming in circles here." stated Jaune covering his nose still and then said "Could we please put it in something smell proof?" Everyone agreed and Nora pulled out a metal container and put the foul smelling piece of brass inside.

Nora said "Well I don't see anything, any ideas what happened here?" Jaune then said "Just because something is gone, doesn't mean that its there anymore." Winter then asked "What are you talking about?" Jaune placed one of his hands in his pocket then pulled something out and said "Ta-da! A ultraviolet flashlight, capable of finding things that have been erased!" "Good thinking, Jaune!" Pyrrha said who is happy for Jaune's brilliance. Jaune turned on the UV flashlight and see that the walls and ground are covered in strange runes, writings, and shapes all over the heart of the alleyway. Everyone looked completely puzzled at what is this. "Everyone," Winter giving orders "we need to take as many pictures and send them to Ozpin and Ironwood at once!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the approach to the island in the Industrial District/Same Time

Team CFVY and Dr. Oobleck were riding on the bullhead to the abandoned factories & warehouses on the island with Dr. Oobleck managed to finish the book as quickly as he can. "Fascinating!" said the doctor "Sothereareamultitudeofuniversesthatexistparalleltoeachotherwitheachonebeingsimilarorcompletelydifferent!" "So," Fox started "let me get this straight, there are other universes similar to ours?" Oobleck then said "Thatisonlyhalftru-" "Slow down so we can understand!" shouted Coco who was keeping track of only some of the stuff that he was saying. "Very well! What I said is that it is only half true Mr. Alistair, there are some universes that are completely different from our own. For example: Say that faunus are treated as equals a lot better than now days, if that were true than the White Fang would never existed although that takes place in a universe similar to ours. But one example for a different universe is that Remnant never existed and was replaced by something else and we would never be born or we would be born under different circumstances depending on what type of world our other selves live in!" Yatsuhashi said "Sooo, it is like looking at a mirror but you don't see yourself but see a completely different you?" "That is close but there is something more complicated."

The pilot of the bullhead said over the radio " _We have arrived at our destination. I'll come back after refueling._ " "Roger that pilot we'll be ready once we found answers." said Coco over the radio. The team and doctor got off the VTOL and try to find the mysterious author who may be a scientist or philosopher. Although there is something that doesn't make sense. Why would the author live in an abandoned section of the Industrial District?

* * *

Back in Universe 881-09E/Akiba/3 hours before Midnight

There was an emergency meeting at the conference room between the leading members of the Round Table Alliance and Team RWBY about the incoming army that will attack Akihabara without the protection of the Royal Guards. They only have four days to prepare and that is not enough time. And so they found a way and formulated a plan. Princess Lenessia decided to go to her grandfather at the Eternal Ice Palace in what was supposed to be Tokyo's Hamarikyu Gardens to ask for help against the invaders. The many craftsmen and workers of both Adventurers and Landers have to work around the clock and build thick strong walls. Some of the members of the warrior guilds would do patrols in and out of Akiba to keep the peace and to keep an eye out for any monsters. Then after the meeting, everyone announced what is going to happen and be prepared for what is going to happen.

Kanami and her party are welcome to stay at Log Horizon, but she refused and got a room at an inn. Back at the Log Horizon building, it was midnight and everyone was asleep, getting some rest for the long four days ahead. Ruby however, was still awake and worrying about the future. "What's the problem, Ruby." asked her sister lying next to her.

Ruby: "I'm worried about tomorrow and the battle ahead."

Yang: "Me too. I'm also worry about what will happen."

Ruby: "But what is the meaning of all this? What do they hope to achieve? How long till we get back home?"

Yang: "Hey don't worry. We'll think of something. We can do it, I know we can."

Blake: "Would you two keep it down? I'm trying to get whatever rest I can get for tomorrow."

Both Ruby and Yang went back to sleep and preparing for some busy days. Yet unbeknownst to them, they are being watched by an initiate, holding an Oblivion Keyblade, is watching them then trying to track down Darkside who is hiding somewhere in the city.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: What Lurks**

Abandoned Facilities/Vale's Industrial District/1:48pm

Team CFVY and Dr. Oobleck got off their bullhead and enter inside one of the old, decaying factories on the island and began their search for the author who may be either a scientist of a philosopher according to the eccentric doctor. Velvet then said "So, how are we going to find him?" Coco pondered for a moment then said "We should split up into groups. Yatsuhashi, you go with Velvet and take the Profe-" "Doctor, Ms. Adel!" "Doctor with you check the west side while Fox and I take the north. We should be able to use a pincer maneuver to decrease the amount of ground to cover. Then we circle backwards by heading south and east. Should be easy to find him as long as the author stays in one place, agree?" "Sounds like a good plan to me." said Fox who is okay with the plan. "A good plan but make sure you keep in contact with your scrolls. Now lets get going!" said the doctor who had a head start with Velvet and Yatsuhashi catching up.

Coco and Fox checked out a few warehouses, but each and every last one of them were empty and are disappointed. Velvet, Yatsuhashi, and Bartholomew checked out a few factories west of the docks, but to no avail. They then get closer and closer to each other to an empty street at 2:12 pm where they checked a few housing units until they hear some music playing [ **Play Through the Fire & Flames by Dragonforce, but on low volume**]. Velvet looked around to see where is the noise coming from till she asked "Do you guys hear that?" Everyone listen very carefully to hear what is Velvet hearing. Fox then said "Yeah I hear it, but where is it coming from?" Everyone payed close attention to where the sound is coming from until Yatsuhashi lifted a sewer grate from the sidewalk and then Coco said "You have got to be kidding me?" Fox then said '"I'm not going down there, it smells like...poo gas [ **applause for those who got that joke** ]. The music was definitely coming from the sewers much to some of the team's disgust that they have to go in. Dr. Oobleck said "Come on now, sometimes you have to get past through the worst to reach your goal!" then jumped into the sewers and said "It doesn't smell all bad, no one has use the sewers for at least decades I believe so it ain't all bad."

All the members of Team CFVY took a big gulp then Fox said "Well, what do I got to lose." then jump right in. Velvet said "Worse. Day. Ever." then slowly get into the hole while holding her breath. Coco said "I better get a shower after this!" then jumped right in. Yatsuhashi saw something from the corner of his eye inside the windows of one of the housing units, but nothing was there. "Hey, Yatsu, come on! It might be a tight fit for you though!" shouted Fox. Yatsuhashi just shrug it off and jumped right in. There was something lurking within one of the housing units and it appears to not have any form.

* * *

The Sewers/2:14pm [ **Play Through the Fire & Flames on medium volume**]

As Team CFVY & Dr. Oobleck go through the sewers, Dr. Oobleck gets a call from Glynda.

Glynda: " _Dr. Oobleck, Team JNPR & Ms. Schnee found something at Team RWBY's last location and...Is that music I'm hearing in the background?_"

Bartholomew: "Thatiscorrect! Wearefollowingitthroughthesewersrightnowtofindthesource!"

Glynda: " _Through the what to find the source?_ "

Bartholomew: "The sewers Professor Goodwitch! The sewers!"

Glynda: " _...Just make sure you and Team CFVY decontaminate yourselves when you get back._ "

Bartholomew: "Roger that! We'll come back soon!"

Then he hang up his scroll and continue to march onward. They kept on getting closer and closer to the sound until the music just stop after 5 minutes. "Ah! I was enjoying it!" said Fox who is sad that the music was over but wasn't finished. Then another song played [ **Play Fur Elise by Beethoven at same volume** ] but sounds completely different from the first one. "There's a pleasant sound." said Velvet who is enjoying the new music being played.

The team and the doctor finds a blue wooden door that is partially open and found the source of the music. Inside the room, there was a very old-style record player that was playing the music. They all approached it and then it stopped. The records that the record player played turned to dust. "Ah man! I wanted to know what that awesome song was. The first one not the second." said Fox who is disappointed. "Well I wanted to know the second one." said Velvet who was also disappointed. "Interesting. Why would the records disappear like that?" said Dr. Oobleck who is puzzled by what happened. However, they did look around the room and noticed a few kid toys and books along with a few documentaries. There are fifteen blue buckets with lids on them with signs that said 'Do Not Dehydrate' which piqued his interest on whats inside them. The first one he looked inside turns out to be completely empty.

Yatsuhashi saw something outside the door, draw his sword out and said "Somethings at the door!" Everyone draw their weapons out and looked at the door, although Coco still has her weapon in its handbag form and Velvet still has her's in a box but is ready to open it. As it entered through the door, it turns out to be a blue blob-like creature with a green antennae and green dots for eyes. "What. The hell. Is. That?" said Coco who is confused about what the small little blob is. The blob creature slithered its way pass the group of huntsmen and went inside the empty bucket. "So that's whats inside the buckets." said Dr. Oobleck who is very curious about the slimy creature. "Just what was that?" asked Fox who is completely confused about it. "It looked like a slime creature from one of those comic books Yatsuhashi reads." said Velvet who is relieved that the creature wasn't a threat.

However, they hear a door slowly creaking open and turn their attention towards the other blue door that is opening.

* * *

Universe 881-90W/Akiba/3 Days Left Until Invasion

Everyone got to work at dawn to prepare for the goblin invasion that will hit Akihabara. It is a couple of hours before noon & Team RWBY and Nyanta along with some of the other chefs were preparing food for everyone hard at work. However, Yang was sitting with her legs cross and her fist on her chin which means she is deep in thought. Ruby noticed it and asked "Is there something bothering you Yang?" Yang then answered "I've been thinking about the note and Dust supplies we got last night. What if one of those so called Initiates is helping us?" Ruby started to take interest in her sister's question and asked "Are you sure about that?" "Well if you think about it, those Initiates were given a number and a codename so I was thinking that this B character might be one since all Initiates can transport anything from one universe to another." You are right because 2575 is supposed to be helping you girls, although I do know is codename & it certainly doesn't start with a B. Ruby thought about it while rubbing her chin with her finger and thumb. After a moment of thinking she then said "You may be right, Yang. Now that I think about it, one of them did give us a supply of Dust and Dust ammo. But if you recall, and I hate to relieve that time, the portal we were transported through...well...you get what I'm saying but the supplies appeared in a flash of light."

Both sisters began to think that there is something else going on. Kanami approached them and said "Hey girls, what are you two doing?" Yang stand up and said "We believe that one of those black hoods might be helping us but we are not sure." "Huh?" Ruby then said "Well to be more precise, the four of us. Me, my sister, and the rest of our team." Kanami then asked "Why and what makes you say that?" Yang answered her question by telling her all about their weapons requires special ammunition that took her a few minutes to explain and what Dust is. "I see," Kanami said "so your weapons require this Dust substance in order for them to work. This means that there is a possibility that at least one of them is a good guy yet you guys are unsure." Yang then said with a smirk as if she is the smartest person ever "That's right, and we are trying to figure out what is really going on."

BONG! BONG! "JUST WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" shouted Weiss after hit both Yang and Ruby with a ladle. "GET BACK TO WORK, WE GOT HUNGRY PEOPLE TO FEED!" "Easy Weiss," said Yang "we were just trying to figure out...wait a minute...where is Blake?" "She is with that Crusty guy because he needs her skills on patrol duty!" Ruby the looked sad and said "Awww! I want to go on patrol."

* * *

Archive Tower Forest

Blake is on patrol with Crusty, Takayama Misa, Yuta, and Towa. While on patrol to find any monsters that would approach the city, she sensed something watching them in the shadows and doesn't like it. Crusty the asked "Is there something wrong Blake?" Blake responsed "I keep getting the feeling that we are being watched and it ain't monsters." "What do you mean?" asked Takayama. "What I mean is something intelligent is watching us and is keeping it's distance."

* * *

 **AN: WOOOO! 15 chapters in one week! Man, I should celebrate tonight! Hope you guys enjoy the series so far!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Dark Shadows**

Archive Tower Forest

Blake draws her Gambol Shroud and strikes at a few bushes that the watchful gaze been hiding in. She shredded the bushes with a flurry of cuts and reveals to be a scout from the Eternal Ice Palace. She puts her katana blade close to the knight and asked in an angry "Why are you spying on us?" the knight quickly answered nervously "I'm just a scout and a messenger of Duke Serjiad Cowen! I have a message for Sir Crusty and the members of the Round Table!" Blake put her weapon away and the members of D.D.D ran to see the commotion. The knight got up and said "Greetings Sir Crusty, I have a message from the Royal Court." Crusty then said "Go ahead." The knight continued "His majesty is sending 600 warriors to assist in Akihabara's defense against the goblin army, but there is something that the council wants in return." "Well tell us," said Takayama "what does council members want." "They want the Round Table to destroy the Goblin King. We have received word that the Goblin King creating another army to launch another invasion in Eastal."

Everyone was shocked to hear the news but Blake was confused by the fact why the Goblin King wasn't defeated before hand. Blake then said "How come you guys didn't defeat the Goblin King in the first place?" Crusty then said "Come on, we'll explain along the way back." Everyone including the scout went straight to Akiba but unaware that Darkside was spying on them from the shadows of the trees. He was squishing a red stress ball and said "Well looks like I have to get my hands dirty. Although I can still use those five to finish the job as long as they think I'm giving orders from the madman...or mad-thing, whatever he is." Darkside started to squish the ball so hard, it caught on fire and turned to ashes. "What should I do?" he said then give an extremely evil smile because he thought of a brilliant idea.

* * *

Akiba/Sometime Later

Yang, Weiss, Ruby, & Nyanta were serving meals at the western wall to the workers and craftsmen who spent all day preparing the defenses against the invasion. "So Nyanta," said Ruby "when can my team can go on patrol? I mean we're huntresses-in-training and it is our duty to protect people from monsters not serving food." "That may be true little lady," started Nyanta "but if you do that, you won't be able to meet the people you will be fighting along side with in the coming battle." Yang then said "That is true, Ruby. You need to socialize a little more." Weiss then said "Yeah Ruby, you'll never know when your in a pinch and your teammates aren't around." Ruby sighed, looked at the people in line and said "Guess you guys are right."

Not long after, Blake appeared and said "Hey, guys. What's cookin'?" Ruby got excited and shouted "BLAKE!" Nyanta then said "Hey girl. Saved you some tuna and served just the way you like it." Blake ran past Ruby who was trying to hug her so that she can get to the fish. She had sparkles in her eyes and slightly drooling and asked "Can I have it please?" "Of course, meow, this is yours." Blake grabbed the fish dish and said "Thank you!" and slowly started eating her lunch as if she is savoring every bite along with her ears twitching for joy.

"So Blake," said Weiss who was curious about the forest she patrolled in "what happened during your patrol with members of D.D.D?" Blake snapped out of her joy, looked at Weiss and said "Oh, we found a knight who serves the Duke with a message." Everyone from the lunch line forgets about their hunger and turn towards their attention to Blake and want to know what was the message. "The Duke is sending in 600 warriors to aid in the defense of Akiba but the council wants something in exchange though." Everyone got anxious on what the council wanted but before Blake could finish, she said "Can everyone get out of my personal space, please?" Everyone backed away from her so they can get their answer. "The council members wants the Adventurers to slay the Goblin King because they believe that it will start another invasion." The people at the lunch line were a little startled to hear that their is going to be a goblin attack except outside of the city where the People of the Land start to worry about their fellow countrymen. Nyanta went "Hmph? This is a little too convenient if you ask me." Everyone turned their attention to Nyanta in confusion about what he said. Then Nyanta spoke "Those five guys said that their bringing a goblin army here to Akiba and the knight said that there is another goblin invasion. However, meow, I am starting to think that the Dark Camelot group is planning to attack not just Akiba but also the People of the Land which means that Dark Camelot maybe controlling the Goblin King which means that they are planning something big."

Everyone started to get real nervous and wonder what are they planning. Then Nyanta said "Knowing Shiroe, he probably figure it out after hearing the message and formulating a plan right now."

* * *

Akiba/Guild Hall Conference Room/Same Time

Members of the alliance have gathered for another meeting after hearing the news about the 600 warriors and the councilmen's request, they become rather suspicious about the timing of the whole thing.

Shiroe: "So everyone is suspecting what I am as well after what that knight said?"

Isaac: "You bet, it seems too perfect for our enemies if you ask me."

Soji: "I think we agree that Dark Camelot is trying to ruin our reputation with the League and cause plenty of people to question our credibility."

Eins: "That might be true, but we should do something about it before the trust between us and the People of the Land we worked so hard for will be disolved."

Maryelle: "Like what are we supposed to do? Its not like we can divide our forces to help both the city and the people."

Roderick: "Well we have to do something and quick. The Royal Guards are gone so we might have people fight among themselves that would cause serious problems. Not to mention that monsters will get in and harm everyone and cause widespread chaos."

Woodstock: "Not only that, the guild Plant Hwyaden and the Holy Empire might take advantage of our situation."

Shiroe thought ' _There as to be a way? We have to figure out a plan to..._ ' then Shiroe gets an idea.

Shiroe: "Everyone, I have a plan! But in order for it to work, we are going to need some help."

* * *

Goblin King's Lair

Deep underground where the Goblin King dungeon is, the five are controlling the Goblin King and use his royal authority to control all the goblins under his rule. Yet Darkside is there with them to give them instructions.

Arthur: "So we are only going to send weak goblins and nothing stronger?"

Darkside: "That is correct, because I have something in mind."

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for being a little slow. I lost my script for the first arc so I try to remember as much as I can. So sorry!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Plan for War, Part 1  
**

 **The Void/Hallway  
**

So Initiate 2575, what are you going to do? "Isn't that simple since Darkside has the Multiversal Scientist's pets with him and has an army." Can't you summon an army of your own like you did in the alleyway? "I could, but requires a lot of void energies and it drains me." Then here is something for you to use. "What's this?" It is a void crystal from Universe SC2-901, you can use this and more to help generate void energies but requires you to drain the life-force of living species such as plants, animals, bacteria, well basically all forms of life. "The crystals used by the Dark Xel'naga and his followers. Very well, but where can I get a bunch of life energy without any interferences?" I found five planets where there aren't any intelligent life because that universe has no intelligent life. Plus the planets don't have any gigantic beasts to tear down the giant versions of the crystals so go ahead and drain away. "This is excellent, I should gather enough energy to support the four girls in a matter of days." You have less than three days before the attack begins. "I'll be ready in less than two."

By the way, did you give the four the supplies? "What?" You gave them supplies since there isn't any of that Dust substance in that universe yet there was a note initialed B so I am a little confused since it is your job to help them. "No, I didn't. I thought that they can try to use their own wit and the resources of that universe on their own. To teach them that they can't rely on Dust all the time but other resources." If you didn't do it, who did? "Maybe Bedivere, but I highly doubt that since he never met the girls. Not only that, I sensed something familiar, almost as if..." What is it? "Nevermind. Anyway, I'll go get the energy I need & possibly want. Why don't you have someone check-in on who did it?" That sounds like a great plan.

* * *

Seven Fall Fortress/2 Days Left/Afternoon

Dark Camelot has their newest pet order legions of goblins to prepare for invasion of Akiba yet they are also planning to invade southern Eastal. Merlin is using her control device to manipulate the Goblin King. Arthur and Darkside are playing chess to pass the time while Galahad is eating some kind of raw meat covered in blood. Bedivere on the other hand, is bored and starts to complain. "Void I am so bored!" shouted Bedivere who is so bored that he has to whine about it. "Do you mind," said Arthur "we are trying to play here." Bedivere ran up to Darkside from behind, grab his shoulders, shakes him and said "Darkside! Buddy! Can we attack already? I am so bored out of my mind here!" Darkside punched him in the belly that caused Bedivere to fall down in pain and groaned "Hey man...that was harsh." Darkside then said "Well that's what happened when you disrupts someone's concentration." All of the sudden their chess game turned into a checkers game...somehow. Bedivere got up and said "Wait? Weren't you guys playing chess just a few seconds ago?" I was thinking the same thing here. Arthur then said "What are you talking about?" Bedivere then walks of while saying "Nevermind, I'll have to entertain myself by killing the four girls myself."

Darkside got up, looked at Bedivere all angrily and said "NO YOU DON'T! THAT IS SUPPOSED TO BE MY JOB!" That is a lie I believe. "THEN WHY DON"T YOU JUST DO IT!" shouted Bedivere. Darkside sat back down and said "Because I have my orders and you have yours." Good idea to say that because everyone knows that the Multiversal Scientist is capable of doing things that would even scare a veteran Initiate. Arthur then realized something and looked up at Darkside and said "Hold on a minute. Is there an Initiate helping them?" "That is correct, and he and I go way back." said Darkside with a grin. "So it is Initiate 2575. I thought as much since you two always try to one-up each other like trying to prove who has the biggest dick. Is the Writer setting you up, or is it the Scientist?" "Maybe. But that is something for you to find out." The four out of five Initiates started to suspect Darkside is lying to them.

* * *

10 Miles Away From Akiba/Same Time

Team RWBY are traveling along side with 200 members of D.D.D. along with Crusty, 72 members of the Black Sword Knights along with Isaac, all the members of Kanami's Party, and Akatsuki who is traveling along by Shiroe's orders and they are traveling fast on their horses. Team RWBY do have summoning flutes that can summon horses, have their own stylized Dazaneg's Magic Bag that look like backpacks, and are equipped for the long ride. "It's nice we know how to ride a horse, but it is painful for my back." said Weiss with a painful look on her face. Yang then said "It is but I do love this!" She smiled and holding her cowboy hat and shouted "Woo-hoo!" Ruby was a little behind shouted "Yang, wait up! We need to stick together!"

Blake and Akatsuki were a little far ahead and having a conversation about the book Blake was reading called Ninjas of Love which Akatsuki has taken interest in since she is a ninja. "So yeah it is a good read although I'm a little embarrassed about telling you that." said Blake with an embarrassed look on her face. Then Akatsuki said "That's okay Blake, I sometimes have something embarrassed stuff too so it is alright." who also have an embarrassed look on her face. And after that moment Akatsuki said "Anyways, I am jealous that you can see in the dark because I have to use a magic item that lets me see." Blake said in a modest tone "That's because all faunus can see in the dark and it has been our trait for generations." Then she started saying "One thing I have to admit is that it is amazing that everyone in Akihabara managed to get a wall done in a short amount of time."

Isaac and Crusty have determined looks on their faces and we are about to have a flashback about something in 3,2,1.

 **FLASHBACK**

Shiroe: "Everyone, I have a plan! But in order for it to work, we are going to need some help."

Isaac: "What do you have in mind Villain Behind Glasses."

Shiroe: "Judging by the personalities of the group Dark Camelot, they seem to be very proud and arrogant and will launch a full frontal attack by using almost all the goblins they can muster."

Michitaka: "So in other words they are going to be somewhat defenseless and leave themselves wide open."

Soji: "So we are sending a small strike force while the help you said will send everything they got."

Shiroe: "That is correct. The guild in Susukino that replaced Brigandia owe me a favor after the Abyssal Shaft Raid so I'm gonna have to call it in."

Crusty: "And what is the name of this guild that took care of those PKers?"

Shiroe: "This is a guild everyone is familiar with. Silver Sword."

Isaac: "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Woodstock: "That stuck-up guild!"

Everyone was a little upset that Shiroe helped Silver Sword, the guild that refused to help improve life in Akihabara. But calm down since they owe him a favor.

Shiroe: "It is a little upsetting, but they are closer to the goblins than we are."

Roderick: "You do have a good point."

Eins: "I do have to agree, but they may want something out of the raid."

Shiroe: "True but they are also having problems with the black hoods as well so they want a piece of the action."

Isaac: "So what are we waiting for? Lets head towards the Goblin King's palace and take them out! I volunteer myself of course!"

Crusty: "I shall go as well. Consider it a test between our guilds Isaac to see which one it superior: Quantity or Quality."

Isaac: "You're on!"

ReGan then stepped towards the table and like to add something to the conversation.

ReGan: "I also have something I would like to test. I will create a barrier that can stop the monsters from invading as long as the walls you constructed are intact. It may not keep order inside the city like the Royal Guard, but it would keep the monsters out. The wall around the city will serve as a catalyst for the spell, but it will take time for it to cast and to kick in."

Everyone is pleased to hear ReGan has created a spell that would stop the monsters and everyone however decided to lie about the part that it doesn't stop Adventurers from getting into fights so instead lie that sends the brawling Adventurers inside the city into the Cathedral instantly, almost like an instant kill spell.

Shiroe: "Alright, let's end this meeting and get to work!"

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Behind Crusty and Isaac, Team RWBY and Akatsuki were still chatting behind them. Both of these proud men are very determined to prove which guild is superior.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Straight to the Point, Part 2**

Few Miles Away from Seven Fall Fortress/Sunset/1 Day Left

Everyone that is participating in the attack on the Goblin King showed up including Silver Sword. William Massachusetts, the guild master of Silver Sword greeted the two warrior guild masters in his usual matter then approached Team RWBY and said "So these are the four warriors from another universe? They don't look that special." Weiss got angry at the elf and said "How dare you! You can't judge someone by appearance sir!" They both argue for a while, while the rest of Team RWBY and Kanami watch their verbal duel. It came to an end when William mentioned the Debauchery Tea Party and Kanami said "You said the Debauchery Tea Party? I used to be the leader of that group!" William stopped and turn his attention to Kanami with the look of shock on his face and said "You? You were the leader of the Debauchery Tea Party?" "That's right!" William's mithril eyes widen and jaw drop and never expected to meet the leader of the once legendary group of players. The two walked off because William wants to know the secrets of the Tea Party's legacy with Weiss shouting "Hey! We're not done here!"

Not too far, close to the Seven Fall Fortress, two players; Kitsunesaru of D.D.D and Eltendiska of Silver Sword, were spying on the area and noticed a very massive army of level 5 goblins swarming the place. Kitsunesaru thought to himself ' _That is a lot of goblins. But why are they only level 5? Are they going with quantity over quality?_ ' He then reports it to Crusty who then reports it to Shiroe. Both of these glasses wearing men were a little surprise that there are only level 5 goblins and nothing else. Crusty then thought ' _Guess Dark Camelot must be hiding their strongest monsters deep inside. So in other words, their going to use the large army of lesser monsters to create chaos while having their strongest monsters defending the fort. Very clever there, looks like we're in for a challenge._ '

The low-level goblins then got organized and started running which means the invasion has begun. Ruby looked over from a tree and said "Wow, that is a lot of monsters. Glad their isn't an army of Grimm or the Kingdoms would be in very serious trouble." Blake appeared next to Ruby and nearly scared her then said "Ruby, it is time to get ready."

* * *

Remnant/Vale/Sewers/2:21pm

Where we last left of Team CFVY and Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck, they went into the sewers of the abandoned island and found a room where they heard music playing. Then another blue door slowly opened up to reveal a strange-looking person that has pale-silvery skin, strange yellow eyes, brown combed hair, and wearing some sort of uniform that is black with blue shoulders, a yellow undershirt, and yellow rings on its sleeves along with a pin on it that looks like a misshapen silvery delta-shield shape with a golden oval behind it that is on its side on his left-side of his chest. The group backed away for a moment while holding their weapons and Dr. Oobleck then asked "Might I ask who you are, kind sir?" The strange figure replied with no emotion "Greetings, I am Lieutenant Commander Data. I am a Soong-type Android that once served on the USS Enterprise. I am comprised of 24.6 kilograms of tripolymer composites, 11.8 kilograms of molybdenum-cobalt alloys and 1.3 kilograms of bioplast sheeting."

Everyone lowered their weapons and looked confused with Fox saying "Tripo...moly- wh-what?" "Do you wish me to activate my emotions chip?" Dr. Oobleck then said "You have an emotions chip?" "Yes. Do you wish me to activate it?" Velvet still looking confused said "Uh...sure." Data shook his head a little and said with him being happy "Company!" clapped his hands and said "I love being in the company of lifeforms! Come out girls, we have company!" Everyone then said "Girls?" All of the slime creatures came out of their buckets and head straight towards a kiddy pool of water with protein juices in the corner that the group somehow missed and the slime creatures started to suck up all the water. As the slimy blobs began sucking up all the water, they started to take humanoid form that makes them look like children entering their teens with transparent, slimy bodies; green tentacle like hair with the tips being yellow, and have adorable green eyes with light-blue sclera.

As they take humanoid form they ran up to Team CFVY and the doctor to give them big hugs and smiling faces.

Coco: "Ew! Ew! Ew! They're making my clothes all wet and slimy! Ew!"

Velvet: "Must...not...get...grossed out. Be...nice...to the...little...kids."

Fox: "I'm not sure rather I should be happy or be grossed out."

Yatsuhashi: "This is...okay I have no idea how to react!"

Dr. Oobleck: "Amazing! Thesecreaturesaremadeofsomesortoftransparentgelatinousslimeandcantakehumanoidformandappearstobenoorgans!"

"Alright girls, that's enough." said the android who clapped and tells them "It is play time so you all play while I talk to our guests." The little slime children let go of their visitors and played with their toys. "So," said Data "do you have any questions?" Everyone was still freaked out about the whole thing except for Bartholomew Oobleck who is brimming with curiosity and started to have a conversation.

Dr. Oobleck: "Where did you come from?"

Data: "I came from the starship Sovereign-class USS Enterprise-D of the Starfleet of the United Federation of Planets, although some of my records are missing since I sacrificed myself on stardate 2379 to save the ship and the crew."

Dr. Oobleck: "I have never heard of such a thing, but this is quite fascinating!"

Okay to make this short because they are motor mouths that will take forever. They started to ask questions about the music playing and the record player but it turns out that it was some sort of illusion that Data knows nothing about with Fox and Velvet wanting to know the name of the songs. Data cannot identify the first song but tells them the identity of the second one as Fur Elise by Beethoven and yada, yada, yada. Then asked about the author of the book which turns out it was Data that wrote it but want to know the picture that turns out to be Albert Einstein and tells them that he finds the slime girls that came out of the faucets of the water main. And know we go straight to the point where Dr. Oobleck calls Glynda. He opened his , called Glynda, and said "Professor Goodwitch, sends us another transport! We have an amazing discovery!" Woo, that goodness that plot is finally over.

* * *

Back at the Seven Falls Fortress/Goblin King Room

Merlin manipulated the Goblin King to order all the goblins to attack Akihabara. Bedivere watching the monitors said with excitement "Finally some action! Oh and by the way, why are we sending them to attack Akiba instead of everything else again?" Everyone fell on their backs at Bedivere's stupidity. Lancelot got back up and yelled "SERIOUSLY! HAVE YOU BEEN PAYING ATTENTION!" then Bedivere backed away and said "Sorry, I don't pay much attention when I'm bored." Lancelot clam down and explained "The reason why is because all the Royal Guards are gone and since the Round Table Alliance are the second most powerful group of Adventurers, we need to take them out immediately so we can focus on the rest. Then after that, we can try to do the same in Minami so we can take down the guild Plant Hwyaden." There was a moment of silence for a moment then Bedivere said "So what are we doing again?" Then Lancelot faced palm and said "Forget it!" Arthur & Darkside are playing shogi with Darkside said "I knew Bedivere was an idiot, but never thought he would be that much of an idiot." "Yeah, well it is something you have to get used to when you're incharge." "I see, so basically he is your steriotypical blonde. A complete idiot." Then Bedivere ran up to them and said being all angry "I can still hear you two dudes." Bedivere looked at the game they were playing and realized that it...changed into Chinese Checkers...the hell? "Weren't you guys playing shogi just a moment ago."

An alarm went off and everyone looked at the monitors and see a large group of Adventurers along with the four huntresses. Arthur then said with a smirk "Well looks like we have company." Merlin then asked "Should I recall the army, sir?" "No. Because we need our exercises and we have the perfect excuse for it." Bedivere started to get excited and jumping up & down saying "Ooo! Ooo! Can I go first, please? I really want to play and where did Darkside go?" Everyone looked around and find out that Darkside has disappear leaving only a note that says _Have fun kids_ _!_ Galahad then said "Did he just abandoned us? That fucking asshole!" Arthur then said "No, I believe that he has faith in us." then he smiled and said "Bedivere, since you volunteer to be first. Go!" Then Bedivere disappeared with Lancelot saying "Thank Multiversal Deities he is gone!"

* * *

 **AN: Hello everyone! Just to let you know that I only saw the first season of Log Horizon in english dubbed and never saw the second season since the english version of it isn't out yet. So I checked the wikia site and misinterpreted a few things here and there so I do apologize for some of the mistakes. I also noticed a few misspellings on some of the previous chapters because sometimes my keyboard can get a little wacky. But the good news is, we reached chapter 18 and have over 800 viewers. YEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Round 1…Dance! Wait, What?**

Seven Falls Fortress

Team RWBY, Kanami's Party, & Akatsuki are together as a group travel through the caverns to find the Goblin King while the other guilds split up to find the Goblin King in their own way through the labyrinth. Silver Sword took the far left tunnel, D.D.D took the other left tunnel, Black Sword Knights took the far right tunnel, and the miscellaneous team took the only tunnel left for them.

"This place looks a lot different back when it was a game and I mean really different." said Kanami who is perplexed by the changes to the dungeon. "Why do you say that?" asked Ruby who is confused as ever. "Well back when Elder Tales was a game, I don't remember the dungeon being this elaborate and everything looks way different." Blake then said "I guess Dark Camelot must of made changes when they claim this place." "Yeah I guess." Weiss then said with some irritation "How do you guys walk around in places like these. I can barely walk in my new high heels and can barely see." Coppelia then cast a spell called Fox Light, a few small blue lights that lit up the tunnels in order for everyone to see however Blake can see because of her faunus traits. Weiss then smiled said "Why thank you miss.." "Coppelia. Coppelia's name is Coppelia miss." "Thank you, Coppelia."

"By the way Coppelia," said Yang with a confused look on her face "why are you dressed as a maid?" "That is because Coppelia was a farming bot that worked at Ville des Fleurs until she became sentient during the so called Apocalypse and she was founded by Kanami." said Coppelia in a stiffly tone. "Okay," said Ruby "so why do you have two shields?" "Coppelia is in the cleric class and a War Priest subclass which means that Coppelia can heal and fight plus since Coppelia is a War Priest, she can use them to attack and defend."

Their conversation was cut short after seeing a few goblins although they are very weak which confuses the group. Blake just charge in very fast and chopped off the heads of all the goblins that dropped some loot. "Well at least we got some easy money for shopping later, right Blake" said Weiss with a happy tone till she started getting upset when Blake said "I think I'll keep charge of our money." "How come Blake." said Yang who is a little upset as well "Because knowing you girls, you'll just spend it all in one day such as Ruby buying sweets, Weiss on luxury items that would actually spend all of our money at once, and you Yang...I don't even know what are you going to do with it with boys." Yang got angry, her lilac eyes turn red, pointed at Blake saying "You did not just go there!" Everyone just laughed and chuckled at Yang and Blake.

Then all of a sudden, all the lights went out and started to see some kind of spotlight shone on the figure wearing black clothes and holding a microphone and said "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" then everyone looked at him with a 'What the heck?' face. Crickets were chirping in the background and the hooded figure said "Looks like I got a tough crowd tonight." He then removed his hood to revealed to be Bendivere and he summoned his weapon by saying "Come to me, Void Musician!" and started saying "I'll skip the dialogue and get to the action! So come on, I want to have some fun!"

Everyone got into battle positions and the room changed into some kind of auditorium with Bedivere on the stage. Bedivere starts strumming his guitar which summoned a few humanoid minions made of water then their arms become icy spikes and charged right at the group. Kanami and Yang tagged team and punched the sharp ice to pieces, Elias drew his Crystal Stream sword and shouted "VACUUM SLASH" and a slash of blue energy slashed right through them, reducing them to puddles with Kanami shouting "Way to go Eli-Eli!" Elias turned to Kanami and said "I said not to call me that!" Ruby and Blake got each others backs by slashing the watery minions into droplets. Coppelia is using her shields to ram past them while Leonardo and Weiss following behind her in order to get to Bedivere and stop his guitar playing. However, Bedivere is protected by an invisible force shield that sometimes turn to ice when it gets hit.

Ruby then said "Freezer Burn!" So Weiss used her Myrtenaster to create ice under everyone's feet then Yang punched it with her Ember Celica that created a wave of mists that envelops the room. Bedivere stops his strumming and said "Hold on! Hold on! I didn't order any fog machines!" Then Yang and Kanami sprang out of the mist and try to punch Bedivere put he was still protected by his force field. "Aww! You girls want my autograph? Well you have to wait till concert is over!" Yang and Kanami then went flying out of the stage and into the very back of the auditorium. Bedivere started to play a song [ **Play Rules of Nature from Metal Gear Rising** ] that caused all the mists to form a demon-like creature that attacks using very hot steam that comes out of it's claws that blew everyone back. Weiss in her anger, was able to use a new type of glyph that allowed her to summon a large white knight that attacks the mist demon much to everyone's surprise. The knight try to slash the mist demon but reflected it with it's claws then try to slash the demon's side that only phased through it. While everyone was distracted by the awesome fight, a phoenix appeared and manage to land a blow on Bedivere [ **Stop the music** ]. Bedivere got knocked down to the floor of the stage and Blake lands a blow to Bedivere's chest. While dying by dispersing into shadows, Bedivere said while groaning in pain "Oh shit! I never got to be in a band." Then Bedivere dies, leaving only his outfit along with a special guitar that is lootable.

After the fight, the auditorium turns back into the tunnels they we're in. Everybody looks behind them to see a familiar appearance. Kanami then said "Thanks Shiroe, but how did you summon a phoenix when your an enchanter?" Blake took a closer look at the familiar figure but then see that the person is female and said "That's not Shiroe!" "You are correct little lady." said the figure that was speaking in a feminine voice, but was speaking in a masculine tone. She then removed her hood and said "Greetings, I am Roe2, I am a level 90 summoner and my subclass in vampanella." Everybody was looking at this, Roe2 with the look of shock and confusion on their faces with Ruby saying "Wait, what?"

* * *

Vale/Commercial District/2:28pm

Winter Schnee and Team JNPR arrived at a club to acquire some information from a man named Hei Xiong Jr. or more commonly known as Junior. Jaune, in the back of the car again being squished, said "Why are we here?" Pyrrha answered "Because Yang said that the man who owns this club also works as an info broker. If we want some information about what is going on, we should see him." Everyone got out of the car with Winter saying "Alright, time for intelligence gathering."


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Conspiracy in Vale  
**

Junior's Club/2:28 pm

Junior and his henchmen are busy trying to re-open the club after Yang's last visit and so far things are going smoothly. That is until two of his henchmen came through the door after seeing a certain white car come in and one of them said "Boss, we got trouble!" Junior came out from the counter and said "What? What is going on?" Then the doors burst open by a flock of white nevermore-like creatures. From the dust came Winter Schnee holding her blade and shouted "Where is Junior?" All of the henchmen aimed their guns at her until Junior said "What is going on and who is..." his eyes widened after seeing the white figure and recognize her immediately and started to act nervous. "Y-Y-Your Winter Schnee of the Atlesian Military's Special Operations Unit." Winter then answered "So, you know who I am." Junior gulped and said "Yes ma'am, how can I help you?" Winter stepped a little closer with the guards backing off saying "I need information. Information that you can provide. The intelligence I need is based upon people like these." Winter pulled her scroll out and showed one of the black hooded figures that took out a bullhead and showed two more that were at a secret base where Qrow went. Team JNPR came in a little later with Nora saying "Ooo! Nice dance club!"

Junior looked behind Winter and said "Thank you!" then turned his attention backed looking scared and said "I'll right, I'll talk but you didn't hear it from me." "Very well then." As they walked to the counter, Junior looked at Team JNPR and said "If you kids are with Ms. Schnee, everything is on the house BUT DON'T DESTROY STUFF, WE WERE BUSY TRYING TO RE-OPEN!" Team JNPR said " 'Kay!" Junior and Winter took seats at the counter then Junior starts to mix drinks for himself and asked Winter "Do you want some?" "I'm on duty." Junior took a deep breath and started talking "Alright, I'll talk. There are rumors about the men in black doing something in the city and thought nothing of it until things start to get...a little fishy. Some people have spotted them making markings in certain areas." Winter pulled up her scroll and show her what she and Team JNPR discovered and said "Markings like these. Team JNPR and I discover this during a rescue mission to find Team RWBY. We found these where the team disappeared." then she put her scroll away.

Junior: "Yeah, they look similar to that. So far no one knows what their supposed to be or what they are for. I had some of my men follow these guys but the black hoods just vanished into thin air when some tracked them down into dead ends. Based on what little information I got, some of them have been seen with the White Fang."

Winter: "The White Fang? What do they have to do with what's going on?"

Junior: "Based on what some people saw, they saw one of them wiping out the members of the White Fang. Some of the members got so freaked out on how they were killed that they should be patients at a mental institute, seeing a psychiatrist. Plus with people accepting the faunus more and more, many of the members left which is also causing the White Fang to decline. Plus some people are saying that some of the leaders were killed by one guy and they were in very secured location with guards, defense turrets, alarms, and everything. People that can pull stuff like that without raising any red flags will make a Grimm look like an adorable pet. So far, they only have been targeting the White Fang and not the other faunus."

Winter: "Is there anymore information that you can give."

Junior: "As a matter of fact there is. Some recorded one of them taking on 200 Grimm with nothing but his bare hands under 5 minutes. It's crazy I know, but after watching that recording, I don't know what to think. Here take a look, you would be shocked."

Junior pulled out his scroll and showed Winter the recording and she couldn't believe what she was watching. One person managed to take out an army of Grimm in 4 minutes and 32 seconds with nothing but his hands and no weapons, semblances, or anything yet she did noticed the ruins in the background. After seeing the recording, Junior put his scroll away.

Winter: "Where was that taken? I noticed the ruins where the fight took place."

Junior: "Judging by the appearance of the structures, I say Mountain Glenn, and that place have been crawling with Grimm for ages. I don't know who send the recording, but they must have been lucky to see one of them in action. If this is what one can do to 200 Grimm, I hate to see what an army of these guys can do. Yet however, there has been some rumors about them not being from Remnant. First I thought it was ridiculous but after hearing what other people have been seeing, I'm gonna have to believe it."

Winter: "Like taking people to another universe for example?"

Junior: "Seriously? Now that is a load of bull, but I highly doubt that is impossible since some people have seen some of them do all kinds of tricks such as being able to become invisible, shoot lightning, manipulate shadows, and are able to do all those things all at once as if they have more than one semblances. And trust me, you do not want to go toe-to-toe with them. They are extremely dangerous and have a way with making people disappearing without a trace like some of the criminals that try to make a living here once, and never heard from again. To make matters worse is that some people have witnessed one of them being able to summon Grimm. If that ain't scary to make you regret ever knowing about them, then you must have a spine made of steel if you have the courage to face them."

Winter got up from her seat, give the man some lien and said "Much oblige." As Winter gets ready to leave, Team JNPR were sitting on the couches talking and getting to know each other better. Winter then said "Come on JNPR, we're moving out!" Team JNPR got up from their seats and head out the door with Junior saying "YOU DON'T WANT TO MESS WITH THEM, YOU HEAR? IT IS BETTER TO FORGET ABOUT THE GUYS IN BLACK HOODS?" Junior looked at the dance floor and noticed that some of his men are gone and said "Those guys aren't here so come out." All of his henchmen were relieved and started to come out of whatever hiding places they were at. Junior then looked at the floor next to his left and said "Miltia, Melanie, you girls can come out." Both of the twins poked their heads out with Melanie saying "Good, cause after hearing everything about those guys, I don't think I can stand a chance. What about you Miltia?" "I rather not meet them in person."

As Winter and Team JNPR get in the car with Ren being in the back this time, Winter calls General Ironwood and said "General Ironwood, sir! We have gathered intelligence on the black hoods and are now returning." " _Excellent work Schnee. Get over at Beacon ASAP, Dr. Oobleck and Team CFVY have made a very major discovery on their mission._ " "Copy that sir, we are on the way!"

* * *

Beacon Academy/Ozpin's Office/3:01 pm

Team JNPR and Winter Schnee enter Ozpin's office with Glynda, Ozpin, and the general waiting for them. Winter marched right in and saluted to General Ironwood and said "General Ironwood, sir! We have gathered intelligence on the black hoods from an information broker in the city." "Excellent work Schnee, we would like to hear your report." As team JNPR came in and approached Ozpin's desk, Pyrrha looked around and said "Wait a minute? Where is Team CFVY & Professor Oobleck?" They heard all the elevators go DING and looked behind them. As the doors open; strange looking creatures with transparent petite bodies, green tentacle hair with light green tips, green eyes, and adorable smiles. Everyone looked at fifteen of these mysterious creatures and Glynda said "What in Remnant are those?" The fifteen identical child-like creatures ran up to them with child-like curiosity, offering them hugs.

Nora: "Aww! They're adorable! They are so cute and slimy, I love it! Wait, why are you touching my butt?"

Jaune: "They are cute, but they feel so gross and slimy? Why are they so slimy?"

Pyrrha: "Okay, can you stop? I know you girls are cute and all but- GET YOUR TENTACLES OUT OF MY CHESTPLATE!"

Ren: "Greeeeaat! Now I have to take a shower after this."

Glynda: "No, no, no, no, no! Stay away! Don't touch me! Please stay back!"

Winter: "Keep back! Back! Keep your slimy hands awa-AAAAAHHH! Get your tentacle hairs out of my clothes!"

Ironwood: "Okay? Hello there. Can you tell your friends or sisters or whatever to stop touching everyone please?"

Ozpin: "Hello there. Who are you and why are you drinking my coffee with you hair?"

Oobleck and Data came in later with Oobleck saying "Helloeveryoneandhow-" He stopped and looked at the chaos in the room. Data then steps forward and said "I'll right girls, that's enough. Come here." All of the slimy girls went over to the metallic skin android leaving the people they did touch feel all sticky and gross. Dr. Oobleck then said "Right. Now let me introduce you to the author of the book: More Than One Universe?, Mr. Data." Data waved hi and said "Greetings, I am Data. I am a Soong-type android of the United Federation of Planets Starfleet."

* * *

 **AN: Hello everyone! Sorry for a delay because I was preparing for Christmas, but I will try to finish this arc before Christmas. I also set up a poll for everyone to decide what would they like to see in the next volume once the first one (this volume) is done.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Round 2…Joust! Um…**

Seven Falls Fortress

When we last left off our heroes & their allies, they came across a strange person that looks like the female version of Shiroe who introduced herself as Roe2. Weiss then asked "So you're name is Roe2 and you look just like Shiroe?" Roe2 then said "Something like that, I was created by big brother many years ago although I hate the fact that he has me in the vampire subclass." Yang then shouted "Wait, wait, wait! How the...You...He...what?" During everyone's confusion, Roe2 picked up the guitar and read Guitar of the Lake. It is a guitar used for Bard and Summoner class Adventurers that lets one summon 8 level 89 water elementals, can use bard skills for summoner class, and can cast a mist spell up to 10 feet in radius. After reading the stats, Roe2 shouted "DIBS!" while holding the guitar up in the air. Kanami step close to Roe2 and said in a frustrated tone "Hold it, not Shrioe! That item belongs to Blake because she defeated Bedivere with the final blow!" then Roe2 said "Yes, but this guitar is for bards and summoners according to the stats." "That's okay Kanami, I'm no good with guitars anyway." said Blake "By the way he, I mean she, did land a blow to Bedivere that left a wide opening."

Kanami calmed down and said "Alright, alright. But you have some explaining to do not-Shiroe." "Very well then so let's continue onward."

* * *

Seven Falls Fortress/Goblin King's Lair

The four members of Dark Camelot watched Bedivere get killed by Blake and were taken by surprise by Roe2's appearance and managed to get passed Bedivere's shield. Galahad then said "I knew Bedivere was going to go down, but who knew that was going to happen." Lancelot then said "Well, who gets to go next?" Merlin try to raise his hand but Lancelot said "Not you! We need you to control the Goblin King." Arthur suggested "Rock, Paper, Scissors then?" Arthur, Lancelot, and Galahad hold their fists out, shook them 3 times and then the results were: Arthur & Galahad got rock while Lancelot got paper.

"Well Lancelot," said Arthur "give them a good beating!" Lancelot then disappeared to get ready for his fight.

* * *

Akiba/Night

Everyone was prepared for the goblins' attack with all sorts of traps outside the wall such as land mines made by Magus who created special bombs that are designed to take down a level 90 Adventurer, some of the Adventurers also set up pit traps around the wall filled with steel spikes, and there are also special rune traps made by Adventurers whose subclasses are scribe, alchemist, blacksmith, and rune knight. Everything is set up as the snow starts to fall.

Shiroe gets a call from Akatsuki saying that she and her group found his alternative avatar, Roe2, which is quite a shock to him. After Akatsuki's call Shiroe thought to himself ' _So now we have characters from our old accounts that we used to play. Just what is really going on?_ ' Naotsugu came up to Shiroe and said "Something's wrong Shiroe?" Shiroe snapped out of it and looked at Naotsugu and said "Sorry, I was thinking about something else." "Like what man?" "I'll explain when everything is over." Then someone watching over at the distance started shouting "THEIR HERE, THEY ARE AT THE BRIDGE SIDE! COME ON PEOPLE LET'S GO!" Everyone headed over to the Thousand Generation Bridge with Shiroe thinking ' _And so, it begins._ '

* * *

Seven Falls Fortress/Tunnels

Team RWBY, Kanami's Party, Akatsuki, and Roe2 head further deeper into the tunnel with Blake explaining Roe2 about Remnant and the type of life she and her teammates. Roe2 started saying "Wow, that is pretty rough for you four to live in a world like that. And I thought this world was rough." Ruby then said "Oh come on! Compared to the demi-humans & the Grimm, its not all that different." Weiss told Ruby in a dissatisfied tone "Well, not quite because we don't get money by killing creatures along with stuff because the Grimm just disappear once they are killed." Akatsuki and Blake sensed something happening and have their entire group stop. The lights in the tunnel go out and the tunnel changed into some sort of arena in medieval times with shadowy figures that act as the cheering crowd. Ruby winced and said "When did we get transported to a jousting fair?" Yang then said "Maybe this has something to do with Lancelot."

Then a hooded figure riding on a horse made of blue crystals and holding a lance made of gold with a lighting design. Yang then said "Yep' called it!" Lancelot removed his hood, raised his lance in the air and said "Let the joust begin!" All of the shadow people cheered really loud and a large bell was heard that started the fight. Lancelot charges in with his lace giving off sparks and Ruby shouted "LOOK OUT!" Everyone dodged out of the way and Lancelot missed except some of the sparks caused everyone's hair to stand up by the electricity. Yang touched her hair and shouted "HEY! DON'T MESS WITH MY HAIR YOU ASS!" along with her eyes turning red and hair being set on fire.

Lancelot then said "Sorry lass, that's what happens when you mess with electricity." He then raised is lance in the air again with lightning striking the ground and everyone moved as fast as they could, but one bolt managed to hit Coppelia loss 6000 out of 9512 and is paralyzed for 30 seconds. Lancelot then shouted "That's another thing about electricity, a high voltage can short circuit a robot. And since your cleric is one, she took a massive amount of damage." As Lancelot was talking, Akatsuki sneaks attack him but was blocked by Lancelot's fast movement with his lance. Then she got blasted with some electricity and took 2389 damage out of 9873 and fell to the ground.

Then Lancelot started saying with a happy attitude "You see I love electricity. There are so many applications you can apply to it such as channeling it though you nervous system to increase your strength and make you move faster. And there is-" BANG Ruby fired a shot at Lancelot but he deflected it then said "That was way too rude." Lancelot charges again and manage to hit Weiss but she was protected by her shield that deflected right back at him. Then Ruby fired off her Crescent Rose, twirl around in the air and try to strike him but got deflected by his electricity and landed back down on her feet then started saying "Oh come on! How are we going to beat him?" Roe2 then uses the Guitar of the Lake to summon 8 water minions to attack Lancelot yet charged them down on his horse saying "Water, really? You do realize-" then got hit by a swarm of white nevermore-like creatures that manage to knock him off his horse.

The horse started to turn to crystal rubble with Lancelot said "Not my horse!" then Akatsuki and Leonardo landed a blow on his black then got electrocuted and forced back. Lancelot regenerated his wounds by using electricity to manipulate his body to close his wounds. He place his hands on his closed wounds and said "Woo! That was too close." Kanami then shouted "TIGER ECHO FIST!" and Elias shouted "CROSS SLASH!" yet Lancelot blocked them with his super speed and paralyzed them for a good 20 seconds. Then he started saying "Okay, let me finish-" then he got interrupted again when Ruby use her speed and finally disarm him by chopping Lancelot's arm that was holding his lance. "AAAAAAHHH! Not my arm, I'll get you you little-" Weiss dealt the finishing blow by slicing his head off and said "Only I can call Ruby names you loser!" With Lancelot defeated, the room turned back into the tunnels of the dungeon with Lancelot's body being evaporated and left behind his lance and clothes.

The lootable lance was named Lance of du Lac that can cast any lighting-base spells from any of the three Mage classes, grants the user the ability to walk on water, increases the wielder's speed by 200%, and can grant invulnerability for 2 minutes. Weiss tries to pick it up and said "Does anyone want this? It is way to heavy for me." Ruby try to call dibs, but Weiss said "Not you Ruby." then Ruby went "Aww, man!" So Weiss gives it to Elias and said "Here Elias, I think you should have it." Elias tries to refuse along being blushed but Weiss insist till he gave in. Kanami said "Awwww! That's very sweet to accept the gift Eli-Eli." "I SAID NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Everyone laughed at that. Ruby then said "Hey Weiss, how are you able to summon that knight and Nevermores like that, because that has been bugging us all for a while." Weiss then replied with a happy attitude "That is because I used a summoning glyph. It is a very powerful glyph in the Schnee family and that one time against Bedivere was the first time I have ever been successful." "Wow," said Yang "that is quite amazing. Glad you're on our side." "You bet, but come on. We have some evil doers to stop!"

* * *

 **AN: Does anyone know how to make the polls work? It says that mine is still in demo.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Round 3…Upgrade! The Heck?**

Akiba/Night of the Siege

The goblins charged at full force yet the first wave got hit by the many land mines that were set up. ReGan is doing his best to make the generators ready before the goblins can breach the walls in order to keep them at bay. The next wave of goblins also got blasted away by mines and runes. As members of Log Horizon have everyone prepared to strike the goblins with spells and arrows, someone shouted "HEY LOOK! THERE'S ANOTHER BLACK HOOD!" Everyone then turned their attention towards the entrance of the gate to see Initiate 2575 standing outside of it. As all the Adventurers and warriors of the People of the Land began to panic because one of the black figures was very close to the gate, except somethings different, he is facing towards the goblin army. He then stretched his arms out and black portals began to appear and waves of Ursa, Goliath, Creep, and Beowolf Grimm started to charge at the army goblin much to everyone's surprise. Initiate 2575 then said "Let the fun begin!"

* * *

Seven Falls Fortress/Goblin King's Lair

The two members of Dark Camelot watched the screens and see Initiate 2575 summon a massive army of Grimm to challenge their goblin army. Galahad said in frustration "That motherfucker of a...He can't just...Grrrrr!" Arthur placed his hand on Galahad's shoulder and said "Calm down, Galahad. Although I admit, this is a strange turn of events." Merlin took a break from controlling the Goblin King and said "I'll go next." Both Arthur and Galahad turn to face Merlin in shock then Arthur said "Wait, what about the king here?" Merlin then walked away and said "If I die, just kill the damn thing. I hate looking at it's disgusting face." then fade away into the darkness.

* * *

Seven Falls Fortress/Antechamber

Team RWBY, Kanami's Party, Roe2, and Akatsuki took a break in some large antechamber with glowing crystal lights. Everyone took a rest for traveling for such a long way down. Team RWBY sat down for a little bit with Ruby saying "By the way Weiss." Weiss looked at Ruby and said "What is it?" "I forgot to say about your summoning glyph: It is AWESOOOOME!" "Why thank you...I guess." Leonardo then sits with them and said "Hey girls, how are you four holding up?" Yang then answered "Just talking about Weiss' summoning glyph. Speaking of summoning, did anyone get any information from our new friend their?." Everyone then turn their attention to Roe2 who noticed them staring at her. She smiled and wave hi, and everyone else wave back. Leonardo then said "Well according to her, she is a Traveler, an artificial being that existed in corporeal form until they start using unused accounts from previous players like Shiroe's old Roe2 account. They are interested in observing us players here in Elder Tales as well as the physical sensation and experiences that Elder Tales brought to the gamers here. According to her about the Law of Providence Horizon, there are three types of travelers that should not exist yet only one is here in Elder Tales." Blake then asked "Then what kind is she?" "She is the Fool Traveler who wants to observe us. Although she says stuff about alternate universes and stuff so maybe these beings can get you home." All the members of Team RWBY got excited to hear that last part on what Leonardo said.

However, their excitement ended with Blake saying "Although I still have one question. How can we loot Dark Camelot's weapons when their not from this universe?" Now that is a good question. Then Leonardo said "Maybe there is a law here that when ever you slain an opponent, they drop their items like any other...sentient or whatever." Weiss then said "I guess that makes sense since we are inside of a video game."

Akatsuki tries to contact Shiroe, but all she gets is white noise then asked Kanami. "Hey Kanami, can you contact my lord because I am unable to contact him." Kanami then said with a confused look "Okay, sure but I don't know-GAAAAhh!" she started to hear white noise on her end as well. This caused some concern so she tries to contact Isaac & Crusty, but yet again, all she got was white noise. Then she says "They must be jamming us or something, but how?" Then all of the sudden, the room went dark with Yang saying "Here we go again." Then the room changed into a mix between a robotics facility and the Ultimate Blade Works from Fate/Stay Night. Merlin then appeared and transformed into a 10 foot tall robot with a demonic appearance. "Greetings, you have reached level 3 of your lon-OOOOOUUUUUUUUCH!" There was a shot fired that came from Ruby's Crescent Rose and said "Shut up! We just want to get this over with!" then turned to Kanami and said "Kanami, my team and Roe2 with provide range support while you guys use melee attacks!" "You got it!" Team RWBY fired bullets and magic darts while Roe2 summons a phoenix while Kanami and her party along with Akatsuki charged right at him. Merlin keeps on getting shots in the head with him saying "Ow! Ow! Will you girls-Ow!" Kanami then shouted "PHANTOM STEP" that caused a lot of Kanami's to appear that confused Merlin (while getting shot) and the real one punched him in the back. Then Merlin got hit by Roe2's phoenix that melted some of his armor, then Elias shouted "HEAD SPLITTER!" then slashed one horn off of his head then jump into the air and shouted "ROUND WINDMILL!" and started slashing him while in mid-air that caused a white explosion under Merlin that did damage after Elias landed. Then both Akatsuki and Leonardo slashed Merlin's waist while saying "ASSASSINATION" then Coppelia shouted "HOLY LIGHT!" that caused a beam of light that damaged Merlin. After that Merlin fell down with Blake saying "That was way too easy."

Even though Merlin was defeated the room hasn't changed. Merlin's body created a black hole that caused many metal items scattered around with him being absorbed. Then the black hole exploded and from it a larger, bulkier, and bigger robotic body of Merlin with missile launchers, wrist mounted lasers, a giant chest laser, and 10 robotic tentacles on his back. Everyone looked at this robo-monster in shock with Yang saying "Looks like he got upgraded." Then Ruby said "An overkill upgrade!"

Merlin then fires a barrage of missiles and lasers at everyone but thanks to Ruby's speed, Weiss' shielding glyphs, Coppelia's shields, and Blake's shadow ability. They all manage to avoid being obliterated from Merlin's attacks. Ruby then shouted, "BUMBLEBEE!" then Blake throws one end of her ribbon at Yang then swung her around till Yang is ready to launch and then she charges at the monstrous robot with all her might. WHAM! She lands a devastating punch that left a huge hole through it's forehead. The tentacles then grab Yang and threw her over at Team RWBY then Ruby shouted "LADYBUG!" Both Blake & Ruby charge at the robot's legs along with Elias and Akatsuki. Coppelia then shouted "HEAL!" and heals all of Yang's wounds. Roe2 used a bard skill called Harmony Carol that increases Kanami's attack. Then Kanami delivered a blow to the chest that caused the chest laser to go haywire and BOOM! it exploded into a million pieces then everyone make sure that each and every piece of Merlin is destroyed. After that the room went back to normal and Merlin left behind a pair of robotic gauntlets called Future Tech Gauntlets. It is a monk-class weapon that increases strength and reflexes, followed by an energy shield equipped, and elemental punches.

Kanami then called "DIBS!" and puts on the gauntlets. Akatsuki then said "Alright, let's continue onward to end this!" Then the group head deeper and deeper down to the elaborate hallways.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Remnant, Meet Data  
**

Universe 344-90W/Vale Kingdom/Vale/Beacon Academy/3:03 pm

After Data introduced himself, General Ironwood got confused and said "United Feder...Soong-type?" Data then said "My name is Data. I am a Soong-type android of the United Federation of Planets Starfleet." Winter then said "We heard you the first time, but just a bit confused on what you said." Glynda looked at the photo of the book and says "You don't look like the man from the photo."

Data: "That is because I used a famous scientist of my homeworld's history. I'm forbidden to share any other knowledge about my home due to certain rules of the Prime Directive or the Non-Interferance Directive although I did broke some of them but their are exceptions to this directive."

Ironwood: "And what are these rules and exceptions of this directive?"

[ **For those of you who don't know Star Trek, go to this link: wiki/Prime_Directive** ]

After Data explains what it is the Prime Directive and the exceptions along with the Omega Directive [ **Go to the wikia site** ], Ironwood turns his head down and whispered "Damn." because...well you know how military types like him are, right? Anyway, the conversation continues.

Nora: "Awmanwedontgettohavespaceshipsplanetexplorers-" Ren covered Nora's mouth with his hand.

Ren: "Sorry about that, please continue."

Glynda: "So why did you publish this book?"

Data: "It is supposed to be a warning."

Pyrrha: "A warning? For what?"

Data: "That's because I somehow got revived in your universe when I died. There are also details in the book about time-traveling that can create an alternative reality by altering specific events in the timeline. Also, there is the Butterfly Effect. Basically a small change in one state of a deterministic nonlinear system can result in large differences in a later state which is similar to the timeline alternate reality."

Jaune: "Soooo, if you do something in the past like stepping on an ant in the past for example, it can cause a huge disaster in the near future."

Data: "That is correct. Although if you change a certain event that is big, it would result in unexplained events like the weather we have today. Today we had snow with no clouds along with lighting storms and hail with no clouds either."

Ren: "And like the heatwave in Atlas, a typhoon in Mistral, and a snowstorm in Vacuo."

Data: "That is correct and it may also lead to other...unexplained phenomenons such as animals dying for no good reason or the change in people's behaviors."

Jaune: "Come to think of it, people have been accepting the faunus more and more and I notice that Blake said something that only Weiss would say to me."

Pyrrha: "Now that I think about it, it was pretty strange for her to be like Weiss for a moment. Just for one moment."

Ozpin: "So then space man, which part of our time line has been altered?"

Data: "That is simple. The capturing of this Roman Torchwick caused by the Initiate at the docks 5 days ago I believe."

Winter: "Wait, are you serious?"

Data: "That is correct. Roman Torchwick was supposed to be captured on a later date yet his early capture is the result of the strange phenomenon you have here on your planet. However, we are dealing with things on a larger scale...make that universal scale or in their case multiversal."

Winter: "Multiverse? Do you mean other universes?"

Data: "That is correct. There are other universes that are similar and are completely different from this one and-"

Ironwood: "Hold that thought for a moment! Are you saying that the capturing of Roman Torchwick is the reason why all of the stuff we are going through today?"

Data: "Correct again. Wow you guys are on a roll."

Oobleck: "Hang on, you say Initiate. Who are these Initiates that you spoke of."

Data: "There are beings out their that control the multiverse which some may call gods and there are many different types yet they created these beings called Initiates. When something happens to one of these so called gods, they create all kinds of chaos around many universes in order for a new god to take the old one's place. Then the multiverse gets restored in a matter of speaking. Does anyone here know what chaos theory is?"

Oobleck: "No. ButIwoulddefinitelyliketoknowmoreaboutit!"

Data: "Well let me explain." [ **For those of you who really want to know go to /wiki/Chaos_theory** ]

After explaining for 25 minutes, Winter then showed the footage she got from Junior and tells everyone that the Initiates been taking down the White Fang which caused concerns that some of the deaths could also cause more damage because of the Butterfly Effect. Until Ironwood gets a call from some of his soldiers that are doing recon at the secret location where Qrow disappeared. The soldier said " _General sir, we have found the location of Qrow's last known location and we found a strange symbol of some of the walls. We have identify the symbol and it belongs to Merlot Industries._ " Everyone who knows it are a little shock to hear that the secret base once belongs to Merlot Industries. " _Oh and there is something else_ _,_ " the soldier continues " _we also found members of the White Fang imprisoned and we are getting them out. Some of them are in critical condition and need immediate medivac._ " General Ironwood said "Good work soldier, get them out of there the best you can. General Ironwood out. Now then, we need to figure out what is going on by capturing one of these Initiates." Then everyone looked outside and saw red clouds forming a vortex over the city which means that something big is about to happen.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Round 4…Duel! Okay, That Makes Sense.**

Akiba/Sometime Later

As the Adventurers watch many goblins get slaughtered by an army of Grimm that Initiate 2575 have summoned. Many of the Adventurers have mix reactions to him such as confusion, as in why is he helping them and what are these creatures? Others are happy because they got reinforcements and forgot that the Grimm are monsters too. Shiroe tries to contact Akatsuki, Kanami, and everyone over at Seven Falls Fortress, but to no avail. Yet he noticed that the goblins are acting strangely, some of the goblins started acting weird with some started to retreat and others started to fight among themselves. Shiroe then said to Naotsugu "Hey Naotsugu, did you notice some of the goblins acting weird?" "Yeah I noticed that. Could it mean that the Goblin King is dead?" "I guess, but I try to contact the others yet there is something wrong with our telepathic communications."

* * *

Seven Falls Fortress/Hallways

As our company of heroes travel further and further into the labyrinth till took a breather for a little while. Roe2 then asked "Hey Weiss, how does your summoning glyph work?" Weiss answered "Well it is a family thing and is rare for anyone to inherit the same semblance. The summoning glyph is meant to summon foes that we have slain previously in combat and bring them to fight for our side." Roe2 then thought about it and said "So it's like necromancy in a way. The way to describe it is similar to necromancy the way to summon spirits or souls of your foes to fight for you." "Actually the creatures of Grimm don't have souls and lack an aura." "Yet even without a soul, it does sound like necromancy in a way." Yang then said "It does sound like it and if I die, don't resurrect me like that okay, Weiss." Akatsuki approached with everyone else and said "Alright, let's get going."

The group went further down and finally made it to the Goblin King's Lair but only to find the Goblin King is dead. Arthur then appeared, applaud, and said "Welcome to the Goblin King's Lair, sorry to inform you that the king is dead. Because Merlin was controlling that hideous creature and you defeated him, we had to kill this fat and ugly freak." Everyone then gets into battle position to fight against Arthur and said "Galahad, stay out of this. The pleasures are all mine" then pulled his black sword out from his chest and said "Behold! Darkcalibur!"

"We have been watching you through the monitors. So I won't be taken by surprise." said Arthur pointing his sword at the group. Kanami then said "Alright! Let's rock n' roll people!" Elias said "What's rock n' roll?" then everyone spread out into different directions when Arthur's sword starts to glow and fires a black energy slash with a glowing red aura. Ruby shouted "CHECKMATE! ENABLER!" Weiss cast a glyph under Blake's feet that is in the form of a clock with gears that increases Blake's speed and reaction time that causes her to unleash a flurry of purple energy slashes yet he uses his own slashes to block hers then Yang & Ruby combine their shots together to hit Arthur but he had an energy shield in the form of a rectangle. Kanami and her party started to charge in along with Akatsuki while Roe2 summons her new water minions to attack him.

However, Arthur used a telekinetic power to absorb Roe2's new weapon that give Darkcalibur an icy appearance. Roe2 ranted "Hey! That's my new weapon you jerk!" Akatsuki sneaks attack Arthur, but she became frozen in ice when he stabbed her in the arm. Yang ran over to Akatsuki saying "Hold on Akatsuki! I'll warm your cold personality." Weiss shouted "NOW IS NOT THE TIME YANG!" then cast a red glyph that shoots fireballs at him until Arthur used his telekinetic powers again to take away the Lance du Luc that gives Darkcalibur an icy and electrical appearance that deflected Weiss' fireballs by accelerating the speed of the ice balls he created and extinguish them. Yang got Akatsuki out of the ice and fall back to the group. Elias turned to Kanami and said "Kanami, do something about the gauntlets quick!" Kanami said "What?" then her new gauntlets got taken away and absorbed into Darkcalibur with the blade taken on a robotic appearance. Then Blake said "How are we going to take him down?" Arthur then summoned water minions that are giving off electricity and have molten metal fists. Yang said "Oh great! That is not what we need!"

Kanami said "I have a plan! Ruby, my guys Roe2 and Akatsuki can keep his minions busy, you and your team take down pretty boy!" Ruby shouted "Right! Weiss! Blake! You guys focus on the front, Yang and I attack the rear." All three of the girls said "Right!" Blake and Weiss charged at Arthur and all three attack and parry with their swords while Yang and Ruby charge at him from behind with Yang power throwing her sister at full force while Ruby prepares to slash. But he deflected her with an electric blast then Yang got her with Ruby saying "I'm okay!" with sparks fizzing in her hair. Then Weiss used a glyph to deflect Arthur's blow then Blake parried his sword into his chest then Arthur screamed in pain. Because of that all the minions disappeared then Akatsuki and Leonardo charged at him while shouting "ASSASSINATION!" Then Darkcalibur exploded with energy that caused major damage to Arthur.

Arthur stumbled backwards in pain with shadows coming out of his chest. Then he fell down on his butt then shouted "GALAHAD! I NEED HELP, NOW!" Galahad came down from a ledge then puts her finger on his lips saying "Now, now Arthur. There is no need to shout." Then her eyes turn black with her pupils and blood veins glowing red and said "I'll help you...by putting you out of your misery." Arthur's face was showing dread and horror as Galahad's head comes closer to him. She opened her mouth wide and took a chunk out of his neck while Arthur screams in pain as she munches on his throat. Then Arthur dies by evaporating into shadows. Galahad got up with black blood dripping from her mouth.

Weiss: "Okay, that is seriously messed up!"

Ruby: "I think I'm going to skip any meat dishes for a while."

Blake: "Why did you do that?"

Yang: "You guys are seriously messed up!"

Galahad said "That's okay because each and every Initiate are given specific traits and as for me..." giant red spider-legs came out of her back and large blue blades from her wrist and said "I am a Ghoul!" then makes an evil laugh.

* * *

 **AN: I noticed that the links I put up didn't appear in the last chapter so here they are:**

 **memory-alpha dot wikia dot com /wiki/Prime_Directive and go check wikipedia for chaos theory.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Round 5…Eat! Ew.**

Seven Falls Fortress/Goblin King's Lair

As we last left off our heroes, Galahad had killed Arthur by eating him and reveals that she is part ghoul [ **Tokyo Ghoul to be exact** ] and has shown off her two kagunes, her spider-legs which are her rinkaku kagune and a special kagune in her wrists. Everyone was in shocked and disgusted to see something that strange and twisted as Galahad. Then she said "I think I'm going to eat you four tonight because you know why?" All members shook their heads no in unison and then she said "That's because you girls are flesh and blood unlike those gamers who are made of nothing but software. SO I'M GOING TO FEAST ON YOU!" Galahad then charged at them, mouth wide open with lips smacking, until Akatsuki tries to strike down one of her spider-legs yet it regenerated. Galahad turned to Akatsuki with a sadistic smile and said "Do you really think that's gonna work? Even though my parts are from another universe and are vulnerable to normal weapons unlike the real thing, but I can regenerate at an accelerated rate." Then tossed Akatsuki aside with one of her spider-legs to the wall with Akatsuki's health is down to 534/9873 until Coppelia shouted "HE-" but got interrupted when got rammed down by Galahad who is laughing like a psychopath. Roe2 tries to summon a follower but got knocked real hard into the wall and passed out.

Ruby then shouted "EVERYONE, FIRE AT WILL!" All the members of Team RWBY fires everything they got but Galahad managed to dodge every shot that and uses the shadows to hide. Everyone formed a circle after Coppelia finally cast her healing spell on Akatsuki and keep an eye out for the ghoulish bitch while Roe2 is still unconscious at the center of the circle. Blake and Akatsuki sensed Galahad approaching and blocked her leg attacks with their weapons and try to parry against her wrist blades. Then Weiss used a black glyph to repel her in hopes of knocking her down but she managed to dodge. Ruby fires a shot and manage to hit three legs in the row, but she quickly regenerated. They formed a circle again after Galahad hides in the shadows again. Elias said "This is a fucking nightmare, I mean how are we going to take her down?" Kanami replied "I don't know, we never faced anything like this before." Then Yang said "I don't think any of use have dealt anything like this ever." Everyone tries to stand their ground and keep their nerve. Blake can see her put Galahad was moving too fast for her to keep up so she has to rely on her other senses. Akatsuki got frustrated and said "I'll right, that is it." then she holds her breath then jumps into the air. Galahad charges in but Akatsuki used her overskill: Shadow Lurk. A skill that lets Akatsuki create hundreds on clones of herself and they all attack Galahad. All 310 clones did a multitude of damage to Galahad's body then they all disappeared when Akatsuki said "EVERYONE, STRIKE NOW!" Everyone attacks Galahad once she tries to regenerate. Ruby fired a shot to get herself into the air to do multiple slashes then Blake follows up with her attacks, Kanami used her Tiger Echo Fist while Elias followed with a Head Splitter, Yang then throw a series of punches with Weiss slashing as fast as she could, Leonardo then use his Assassination combined with Coppelia's shield bash.

Galahad fells down to the ground with her body all cut up with her kagune all chopped off. Everyone looked at her until she started to cough out blood. She was so badly damage that her regeneration is having a hard time keeping her alive. Galahad tries to sit up with all her strength while screaming "YOU THINK YOU ALL WON? THINK AGAIN YOU PIECES OF SHIT! I'M STILL ALIVE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! *coughed up some blood* DON'T THINK THIS IS OVER! *coughed up some more blood* ONCE I HAVE BEEN COMPLE-" She got interrupted when an Initiate came from the ceiling, wielding an Oblivion Keyblade and stabbed her in the chest. She showed a horrified look on her face then she started to evaporate into shadows. Once she did, a heart came out of her evaporated body then the Initiate absorbed it into his hand. He then turn towards the group with everyone has the look of confusion on their face. There was an applause coming from the ledge where all the monitors are where a bald headed man with piercings on his head, yellow eyes, and a smirky smile. The figure then said "So that's why you picked the keyblade as your weapon." Darkside stopped applauding and said "That is because you are an incomplete being and you harvest hearts in order to feel complete." Initiate 2575 then charged at Darkside till he blocked his attack with a mace with skulls on it. As he was trying to stand his ground against 2575's attack, he noticed a strange smell that 2575 has. Darkside sends 2575 flying to the ground but 2575 lands on his feet. Darkside looks confused and asked "Are you really 2575...wait a minute, how are you here when you are supposed to be controlling that army of Grimm at Akiba?" That is a valid question, how come he is here when he is supposed to use the Grimm on the goblins? Weiss then shouted "WAIT, WHAT?" 2575 raised his hand and created a portal under Team RWBY's feet with Yang saying "NOT AGAIN!" But this time they just fell through without the tentacle hands dragging them in. 2575 continues his battle against Darkside by setting his keyblade on fire and throws it at Darkside but Darkside dodged and disappears into the shadows. 2575 followed after, leaving the group of Adventurers confused and Roe2 regain consciousness. They started to hear marching sounds from behind them and turn to face the direction where the sound is coming from.

It happens to be the members of D.D.D, Black Sword Knights, and Silver Sword who have finally arrived. Everyone of the three guilds looked around in confusion then Isaac said "What the hell happened here?" Kanami then responded "It's a long story."

* * *

 **Epilogue of Universe 881-09E**

ReGan finally got the generators running and caused the outside of the walls to glow, but by the time that happened, the battle was over. All the goblins were either slaughtered or retreated into the forests. After the battle the creatures of Grimm have vanished from sight with everyone cheered for a victory they did not fought. Everyone from the Goblin King's Raid returns except for Silver Sword who returned to Susukino with some loot from the Goblin King's dead body. Kanami told everyone at the Round Table Conference about what happened at Seven Falls Fortress and introduced everyone to Roe2. Everyone was a little surprised to see a female Shiroe much to Shiroe's own confusion. Roe2 told everyone about the Traveler race and there are only Fools are in the Elder Tales world. This new development is quite the surprise to hear that incorporeal beings taking on the forms of old player accounts in order to observe how the Adventurers live.

After the meeting, Roe2 joined Log Horizon as the guild's new summoner although Maryelle and Henrietta...well you know how those two are. 600 of the warriors sent by the Duke went home with a story that everyone wouldn't believe although they are disappointed that they didn't fought side by side with the Adventurers and for glory & honor. News of the Goblin King's defeat reached the Duke's ear and the council members which they are quite pleased to hear it's defeat although still confused about the Izumo Knights and many blame the Initiates for the knights' demise...which they are correct. Akiba continues to prosper with another festival around the corner which will keep everyone busy. Parts of the city has been rebuilt, but better than before along with four statues of the strange visitors that came to help. The Black Sword Knights became part of Eastal's army after Isaac watched over Lenessia's little brother, Iselus which Isaac was quite proud of and replaced the Izumo Knights. Lenessia did return to Akihabara to be it's ambassador and has fallen in love with Crusty (although no surprise there).

Plant Hwyaden has also suffered greatly with many of its members that were forced to join disappeared and then reappeared in many other parts of the world along with Nureha's disappearance. Nureha was wandering around in Akiba and stalking Shiroe in the background. With Plant Hwyaden's downfall, the Holy Empire Westelande decided not try to invade Eastal. This caused many problems in the west that would lead to the country's downfall till it had to swallow its pride and receive aid from both Eastal and the Round Table Alliance. Now we end our tale in this universe as we join Team RWBY in the next.

* * *

 **The Void/Laboratory**

" **Interesting, very interesting.** " So are you pleased with the results that happened? " **Very! As a matter of fact, this is most intriguing.** " How so? " **When the five Initiates wiped out the Izumo Knights, the Genius-type Travelers never appeared, only the Fools. Not only that, everything has shifted into something unexpected. Yet there isn't much damage thanks to 2575's interference with that large army of Grimm. Did you give him the void crystals that my Xel'naga creations have made. Never thought that the Multiversal Creator's helpers I made would have their own tech used like that although that is no surprising since one of them betrayed them and gone into hiding into parts unknown.** " Yet the one known as Amon is coming back with his creations by hybridizing the Zerg and Protoss in Universe 515-892 but that is not our problem unless he figures out that the creators of his race was you. " **Doesn't matter. If he does manage to get past the dark creatures, I would punish him myself in my own way hahahahaha!** " Very well then although something is out of place.

" **What do you mean?** " How come Initiate 2575 attack Darkside when he was supposed to be manipulating the Grimm to his will at the same time? " **That is indeed a good question, but let's save that for another time. So where did your own pet put the four huntresses?** " I'll have to see where. Oh and by the way, what are you going to do with the five that failed. " **I'll do some experiments as punishment for failing.** "


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: I'm Stuck in Korea**

Somewhere in Korea/December 19th, 1951/21:01

It is a cold and windy day at the M*A*S*H* (Mobile Army Surgical Hospital) 4077 with Captain Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, Sergeant Maxwell Q. Klinger (wearing a woman's fur coat, a winter skirt and black high heel boots), Colonel Sherman T. Potter, Captain B.J. Hunnicutt, First Lieutenant John Patrick Francis Mulchahy aka Father Mulchahy, Corporal Walter Eugene "Radar" O'Reilly, and even Major Frank Delano Marion Burns are playing poker Texas-style at the Officer's Club with a Christmas song: an instrumental version of 12 Days of Christmas [ **Play it!** ]. It is a chilling evening with Ferret Face, I mean, Frank Burns winning 5 games in the row. Then later, they started to have a conversation.

Col. Potter: "Have you all noticed something strange?"

Hawkeye: "Other than Frank's winning streak."

Frank: "Well its not my fault I keep getting a Royal Flush. Besides, I'm having fun." started to laugh and smile.

Col. Potter: "Other than that! I mean that we haven't had any wounded in the last five weeks."

BJ: "Yeah, that is strange. Maybe the war is over and we never got the notice."

Hawkeye: "Well at least we'll have a nice quiet Christmas for once."

Mulchahy: "I can only pray that we'll have one."

Then there was a loud explosion and everyone at the game hid under the table along with the record stopping [ **Stop the music!** ]. Hawkeye then said "Maybe we spoke too soon?" Everyone got out of the table and ran outside to see what just happened. When they see the smoking crater, they ran towards it to see what made the explosion. Hawkeye and BJ were the first to see at ground zero and see four oddly dressed girls unconscious. Hawkeye looked at everyone behind him and signal them to get over while saying "We got wounded! Come on!" Everybody at the unit dashed towards the four girls with Hawkeye and PJ trying to pick up the one in red.

Hawkeye: "Hey look, it's red riding hood."

BJ: "What is she doing on this neck of the woods?"

Hawkeye: "Maybe she lost her way to grandma's house and then got drafted into Korea."

Then BJ took noticed at the red rifle she has and Hawkeye asked "Why does she have a rifle?" then BJ answered "To defend herself against the big bad wolf." "Right, so lets get her inside where it is warm, it may not be grandma's but it is better than the cold, right?" Frank Burns pointed out "What are we going to do with that giant pot hole?" Potter turned to Frank and said "Congratulations Major Burns, for volunteering in filling in this pot hole!" As the colonel walked away to assist in getting Team RWBY inside, Frank said in a childish tone "Is it because I keep winning at the game?"

Everyone manage to get Team RWBY inside post-op and make sure that they are warm in their beds. Afterward, Potter has his poker buddies and his head nurse Margaret Houlihan (except Frank Burns who is helping some of the enlisted men filling up the hole the four made) went to his office to disgust what just happened. Potter was sitting in his chair and said while pouring a glass of whiskey "Does anyone have any idea where did these girls come from or how did they appeared like that?"

Hawkeye: "Well I think little red appeared from the storybook till she got drafted." then took a sip from his glass.

Margaret: "Now it is not the time for jokes, Pierce!"

Klinger: "I don't know like everyone else although I do like their outfits."

Everyone turned their heads towards Klinger and BJ said "I don't think they will fit you."

Klinger: "Well I really do like the white one's outfit."

Potter: "Alright, alright. It was stupid for me to ask anyway."

Mulchahy: "I believe that only God knows, because I have no idea either."

After that, everyone was dismissed until the colonel said "Radar!" "I'll go check to see what are they have on them." "Go check and...nevermind, just go."

* * *

Supply Room/21:45

Radar, Hawkeye, and BJ examine the girl's bags and their weapons. Radar reached into Blake's bag and pulled out a wad of US military scripts and said "Holy Moly, there's a lot of cash in this one."

BJ: "Where did they get that much money from?"

Hawkeye: "I don't know but that is a lot of it."

Radar: "You don't think it is counterfeit do you?"

BJ: "Hope not cause they would get into a lot of trouble."

Radar check deeper into the bags and found some red potions (healing potions), a black bow, her scroll, and a few pistol rounds.

Radar: "What are the pistol rounds for? She doesn't have a pistol."

BJ: "Don't know, but what type of device is that?"

They open up Blake's scroll and found out that has a translucent screen that reads 'Property of Blake Belladonna, Password Protected' They were in awe with such advance technology piece of equipment then Radar said "What exactly is this?"

Hawkeye: "I don't know, but at least we have a name. Blake Belladonna."

They then check on Weiss' bag which contains only a small amount of scripts, her scroll, a few flasks of dusts, and her old pair of high heels. They opened up her scroll and learned her name.

Hawkeye: "Weiss Schnee, huh."

BJ: "She might be German or German descent so at least we are getting somewhere. And if I'm correct, her name means White Snow."

Radar: "Well it is a pretty name for a pretty girl like her." Then pulls up one of the flasks and said "Any idea what this stuff is?"

Hawkeye: "We'll check that stuff under the microscope in a little bit then do a chemical analysis."

They later checked on Ruby's bag and pulled out a few scripts, some sniper ammo, blade polisher, and her scroll. They opened it up and finds that the red riding hood girl is named Ruby Rose.

Radar: "Ruby Rose, huh?"

Hawkeye: "And here we all thought she was red riding hood that popped out of her storybook by Uncle Sam."

BJ: "Am I the only one sensing a color theme with those four?"

Hawkeye: "Yeah, I've been picking up on that too."

Radar: "What's the blade polisher for?"

BJ: "Don't know, we'll check after seeing the last bag."

Then they check on Yang's bag and find some shotgun ammo, a hair brush, a few more scripts, and her scroll. They opened it up and found out that the golden hair girl is named Yang Xiao Long.

Radar: "That's a Chinese name isn't it?"

Hawkeye: "Yeah, but she doesn't look Chinese. She must be Chinese descent or something."

Margaret and Frank entered the room and Frank said "Find anything interesting." Radar, Hawkeye, and BJ turned to the two and Hawkeye said "Only to find out that they are red riding hood who escaped from her story book along with Snow White and Goldilocks who are traveling with a stranger." Frank scoffed and said "Very funny, Pierce."

Radar: "Well what we did find is that the red one is Ruby Rose, the black one is Blake Belladonna, the white one is Weiss Schnee, and the blond is Yang Xiao Long."

Margaret: "How did you figure that out?"

Radar gave Frank and Margaret Ruby's scroll and showed her name, picture, and tells them that it is password protected. Frank looked at it with amusement and said while examining it "Wow, this is a neat looking device. How does it work?" Hawkeye then said "We don't know and we haven't tried open sesame yet." BJ then said "We're going to check their weapons next, care to join?" Radar pulled out Ruby's weapon first and everyone examined it closely.

Frank: "Where did she get a sniper rifle?"

Radar: "Beats me, but what is with the little button there?"

Everyone looked at the button Radar was pointing at then Hawkeye pressed it. The gun unfolded itself much to everyone's surprise and backed off with Radar screaming "HOLY MOLY!" Then they look at what appears to be a scythe of some kind and it still functions as a sniper.

Frank: "What is this a scyfle, a...snithe or something?"

Hawkeye: "I don't know put that would explain the blade polish. Yet why would she be carrying this?"

Frank: "Maybe to keep creeps like you away?"

Everyone except Hawkeye laughed out loud at Frank's remark with Frank saying "See? You're not the only one that is funny Pierce!" and everyone continues to laugh at Hawkeye till he said "Okay, okay! Let's continue with the next one." They then examined Blake's weapon and found out that the katana can transform into a pistol.

Radar: "Well that explains the pistol ammo."

Frank: "Amazing! A sword that can turn into a gun! I wonder where she got it?"

Hawkeye: "Maybe she made it or something, but I don't like guns and you all know that."

Margaret: "Yes we know, but I highly doubt that any of them made these weapons on their own."

Frank pointed at Weiss' weapon and said "What about that one? What does that one do?" Then everyone checked the weapon out and took a closer examination at the revolver at the hilt and see some kind of powder in each section of the revolver with Frank asking "Any idea what does this powder do?"

BJ: "We don't know but we are going to check the flasks of this stuff a little afterward."

Radar: "Where is the golden one's weapon? I see the shotgun ammo but where is the shotgun?"

Hawkeye: "She might still have it on her but we'll check."

* * *

 **AN: Bet you guys weren't expecting M*A*S*H* now did ya? I try to get the polls working but I try everything that I could so if you guys want to vote on what should appear in Volume 2, please read the polls and write a review and I will tally the votes myself. But you guys can only pick 10, alright? Good.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: New Discoveries for the Unit**

Post-Op/21:52

The five then went to post-op to find the so called shotgun weapon that Yang is supposed to have. Margaret checked Yang to find the weapon yet noticed something off about Yang's wrists. She examined the bracelets Yang has then touched something that transformed then into gauntlets and found the shotgun rounds while they were transforming. Margaret then said "I found her weapon. It is on her wrists." Then Hawkeye said "Yeah, I noticed that too. Just remind me not to get on her bad side."

Radar: "Why would she have something like that?"

Frank: "Maybe to keep certain people away like-"

Hawkeye: "Once is good enough Frank!"

BJ: "Well at least we know that she's a boxer."

Radar: "Maybe we can take bets on Father Mulchany and her in a boxing match."

Frank: "A boxing priest against a teenage girl? You...actually that is not a bad idea."

Margaret: "FRANK!"

Hawkeye: "Alright everyone, let's leave them alone and let them recover and maybe then we'll find out."

BJ: "Which one, the mystery or the match?"

Everyone left Yang alone and left post-op except both Hawkeye and BJ went to the pharmacy to place Weiss' Dust under a microscope.

* * *

Pharmacy/21:53

BJ and Hawkeye examined some of the Dust in the flasks with the microscope. Hawkeye examined the yellow Dust first and noticed that it is giving off a few sparks and said "Hey BJ, take a look at this." Hawkeye leaned away from the so that BJ can take a look. BJ then backed away from the microscope and said "What on Earth is that stuff?" "I don't know, but I'm getting the chills."

BJ: "From the cold air or by the sight of that stuff?"

Hawkeye: "I have no idea."

Hawkeye took the sample out of the microscope and dropped it by accident. After it had hit the floor, there was electrical sparks going off on the floor that spooked both of the doctors out. BJ shouted "WHAT WAS THAT?" Hawkeye replied "I DON"T KNOW BUT IT WAS SHOCKING!"

Colonel Potter ran into the room and said "What the sam-hell is going on?" The both doctors looked at the colonel with Hawkeye said "That sample we were analyzing nearly electrocute us when we drop it!" The colonel approached and said "What sample?" Then BJ pointed his finger on the ground and said "The one where you can see the scorch mark there!" Colonel Potter stepped forward some more to look at the floor and sees the scorch mark and broken glass. Potter looked up at the two and said "What did that?" Then Hawkeye pointed at the flask of yellow Dust and said "That yellow powdered stuff that one of the girls were carrying." "That thing? The stuff in that little bottle created that mess on the floor." "Yeah, because I accidentally dropped it when I was taking it out."

BJ carefully grabbed another bottle and it is red and carefully put a little bit of it under the microscope. Potter took a look through the microscope lenses and sees that the powder is emitting some sort of fiery glow and said "That is real pretty. Just what is this stuff." Hawkeye took some of the red Dust into his hand, tapped Potter's shoulder to get his attention then demonstrates what it does. He throws some of it onto the ground and a burst of flames began to shoot out that freaked the colonel out by staggering backwards until he was caught by BJ then stand back up again and said "Seriously, what is this stuff?" Hawkeye then said "I have no idea, but maybe we can wait for our new patients to recover." "Alright, we'll get our answers sometime later." then Potter walked out of but not until he turned around and said "Maybe we should all get a good night's rest and wait tomorrow." then got out the door.

When Potter walked out, something started to form in his mind. Something twisted. He looked at BJ with a smile and said "Are you thinking what I'm thinking right now." BJ then said "Oh no, no way. We are not using them for any jokes."

Hawkeye: "How about we just use them on Frank as an early Christmas prank."

BJ: "It is wrong and stupid yet I love it, let's do it."

Hawkeye: "After we found out which one does what so we can scare him with a little...supernatural help."

BJ: "We're definitely going to be on Santa's naughty list after this."

* * *

Mess Tent/07:00

It is breakfast time at the Mess Tent with two things on everybody's minds. The first is 'They expect us to eat this?' and the second 'When do we get real food?' Everyone was eating either fish or liver as today's menu along with powdered mashed potatoes, canned peas, beans from WW2, and powdered eggs. Frank and Margaret were sitting at their usual spot along with Father Mulchahy, Hawkeye, BJ, and Klinger. BJ passed some of the green dust in the form of a small bag with a fuse under the table to Hawkeye to set their prank in motion. Hawkeye took it and secretly lit the fuse under the table and threw it behind both Margaret and Frank as fast as he could. Then all of a sudden SWOOSH, a big gust of air lifted the two of their seats and send them flying through the tent and landed right into the Officer's Latrine. Everyone was freaked out about was happened while both BJ and Hawkeye try to restrain themselves from laughing.

Both Margaret and Frank are alright, but...well you can guess what was all over them. They stepped out of the wreckage all confused on what happened to them. Everyone went outside and try to help the two smelly officers out.

* * *

Post-Op/07:00

At the same time, Radar was walking around to see how are the girls doing until he heard one of them groaning and noticed that her bow was twitching. Radar crept closer and closer to Blake and carefully remove her bow. And when he saw Blake's cat ears, he freaked out and went to find BJ and Hawkeye at the mess tent but was stop when he saw both of the majors flew out of the Mess Tent and into the Latrine. But Radar wasn't worried about them since no one ever actually cared about them anyway. Radar ran frantically into Hawkeye and BJ and said "Hawkeye! BJ! I need your help with something real quick at post-op!" Hawkeye said "What, what is wrong?" "Just head to post-op real quick!"

All three of the men entered post-op and Radar pointed out Blake and her cat ears. Both BJ and Hawkeye winced at what they see. Hawkeye approached Blake and reach out to touch her ears and when he starts feeling it, he turned to both Radar and BJ and said "They're real." BJ said "What? Let me see." BJ touches Blake's ears and realized how real they are and then said "You're right. But why or how come she has cat ears?" Hawkeye said "I don't know but we have to let Colonel Potter know."

However, BJ said "Have you forgotten something?" Hawkeye realizes it and said "Oh yeah! I almost forgot about the prank."

Radar: "What pra-...You mean you guys have something to do with what happen to the majors."

BJ & Hawkeye: "Yes."


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: A Surprise at Beacon**

Universe 344-90W/Beacon Academy/5:00 pm

After a while of getting to know Data and learning of a conspiracy that is happening across all the universes in the multiverse, Team JNPR are heading for the dining hall for dinner while having a conversation.

Jaune: "Man, I never thought of stuff like that. It sounded way to complicated if you ask me."

Pyrrha: "Well I found it very enlightening. Who would've thought that there are many different versions of ourselves depending on our background and personal choices."

Jaune: "Plus I can't believe that android, or whatever, did that stuff for those creatures to appear humans..I mean...ewwww!"

Pyrrha: "Well they do need protein from living creatures and...yeah that is gross."

Jaune: "So any ideas what is going to happen to Data?"

Pyrrha: "No clue but knowing Ozpin, he'll probably be a science professor here."

Jaune: "Well General Ironwood left because of some incident at the academy in Atlas. Although Winter is assigned here to observe events happening in Vale."

Nora: "I'm still confused and I think my brain melted. Although it doesn't feel melted. Oh well, whose hungry?"

Ren: "Well I do have one question that is been bugging me for a while."

Ren then looked behind him along with the rest of his team and said "Why are these things following us again?" Behind them were the slime girls that were with Data yet they are now following them. Jaune said with a disappointed tone "That is because Nora volunteered to look after them." Nora answered "Oh come on. They are very cute and I like the way they feel because they feel like jam before you put them on pancakes." Jaune sighed and said "Wait a minute!" then started to count them until he said "There is one missing!" One of the slime girls raised their hand and said "Uh, Jaune. I think I know where Rachel is." [ **F.Y.I. Rachel was the one slime that wasn't in the bucket when Team CFVY & Dr. Oobleck checked out the sewers until she came in.**] Everyone of Team JNPR jumped and Nora said "Holy Dust! One of them just talk!" Then the one talking slime girl said "Of course because Papa taught us how and we have names. And before you say anything, Rachel has gone to have fun with the bunny girl." Ren said "Bunny girl?"

JNPR: "VELVET!"

* * *

Beacon Academy/Locker Room/5:02 pm

Velvet was busy putting her Dust crystals away for safe keeping. She then heard a dripping noise and looked around. There was nothing there so she turn to her locker until she heard it again. She keeps on looking until a drop landed on her head. When she wiped the liquid of her head and looked at it, she recognize it immediately much to her terror and looked up. The one slime named Rachel was on the ceiling with a smile on her face then fell down on top of Velvet with Velvet screaming.

All the other members of Team CFVY showed up with Coco yelling "Velvet what ha-" they then saw the slime girl kissing Velvet and noticed that Rachel has gotten bigger, curvier, and bouncier and have a mature look because she was absorbing saliva from Velvet's mouth. [ **Make a fanart of that, it would be funny** ] All the members of Team CFVY were in shock to see Rachel and Velvet making out with Fox saying "I'm not sure whether to freak out or get turn on." Then both Coco and Yatsuhashi slapped Fox in the face for that comment. Rachel stop kissing Velvet and said "That felt great and I would like to have fun with you." Velvet was still in shock and blushing about what just happen to her.

Coco had her handbag transformed into a gatling gun and then she shouted "Velvet, get out of the way!" Velvet was still frozen until she passed out then Coco tries to fire until Yatsuhashi stopped her from doing so and said "Coco, wait! You might hit Velvet!" Coco got angry and said "Yatsuhashi, get out of the way! I had enough slime for a life time." Team JNPR then came in and Jaune said "Stop! What is going on he-" he got interrupted after seeing Rachel in her mature form. Rachel ran up to Jaune, giving him a big hug between her boobs until Jaune got sucked into her body and started to drown. Everyone freaked out and try to pulled Jaune out before he drowned.

Glynda then walked in all angry and yelled "WHAT IS GOING ON?" Everyone try to explain the whole situation to her until she said "Alright, alright! Would all of you slime girls please follow me and I'll take you somewhere where you will be staying?" All of the slime girls said "Okay!" They all followed Glynda out to the door and Velvet regain consciousness and asked "What just happened?" Coco helped Velvet up and said "Maybe it is better without you knowing what happened." Nora went "Aw man! I really want to be with those creatures."

* * *

Beacon Academy/Main Avenue/5:11 pm

Winter is looking up at the stars, wondering where her beloved sister went and how is she doing. She is really worried about Weiss' well-being yet doesn't show it on her face. She took a big sigh and looked at Vale saying "Weiss, I hope you're okay. Things have gone to hell here on Remnant." There was someone wearing an identical black outfit behind her and Winter sensed that she is being watched. Winter looked with the corner of her eyes and readies her sword. There was a long pause for a moment until she turns around fast with her sword out, but no one was nothing there. Nothing except for a small piece of paper with writing on it. She picked it up and it reads:

 _Winter Schnee,_

 _Your little sister is alright, she is in safe hands at one universe along with her teammates. Don't worry, I am watching over them as we speak as I am making sure that they are well supplied with Dust and ammo. Consider me your ally rather than an enemy._

 _-B_

Winter became confused about the note and wonders ' _Who is this guy? Why is he helping my sister and her team?_ ' She then puts the note away and heads off into Beacon.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Awakening, Yet Not Home**

Post-Op/December 20th/08:02

After a long earful from the colonel about using the substance, which is Dust, and telling the two prankster doctors not to do it again. Colonel Potter, Radar, Hawkeye, and BJ went to post-op to see Blake's cat ears. Colonel Potter then touches them, look at the three and said "All be damn, they are real!" Potter stood right back up and said "Now this is a strange day. What is this girl's name?"

Hawkeye: "Her name is Blake Belladonna according to that weird device that they have."

Potter: "Did you find out anything else other than their names?"

Hawkeye: "We try but those things require a password of some sort and we even say open sesame."

Potter: "Just what kind of device do they have?"

As the three officers chat away, Radar was touching Blake's ears as if he has petting a real cat. When he was petting her, Blake starts to groan and whack Radar's arm and said "Stop it!" She woke up but her visions a little blurry and her head is pounding. The officers stop talking and looked at Blake then BJ said "Looks like the cat is awake from her nap." Colonel Potter leaned towards her and said "How are you feeling?"

Blake: "My head hurts and my eyes are a little blurry."

Hawkeye: "And I thought our hangovers were bad."

Blake's vision started to clear up and see an old man, one man with shiny black hair yet looks like a mess, another man with a fuzzy mustache, and a young man with glasses and a hat. She then noticed that three of the men are wearing white coats. Then she looked around the room and noticed the beds are lined with clipboards dangling on the ends and some of her teammates are resting in those beds. She then looked at Colonel Potter and said "Are we in a hospital?" Then Colonel Potter replied "Not exactly, we are in a M*A*S*H* unit, the 4077th." Blake tries to sit up with the look of confusion on her face and said "What's a M*A*S*H* unit?" The colonel replied "M*A*S*H* means Mobile Army Surgical Hospital which means that we are a military hospital that follow the front lines and help out the boys that have been wounded." Then Hawkeye replied "It is basically meatball surgery here and then send the boys to a better hospital." Blake winced.

Blake: "Wait a minute, are we in a war zone or something?"

Potter: "Why yes ma'am, we are in Korea."

Blake: "What the heck is Korea?"

Everyone looked at each other and are surprised to hear Blake say that. Then BJ asked "Do you, know what is going on in the world right now?" Then they hear a loud moan coming from one of the beds. Ruby Rose woke up, started to sit up and said "Ow. My head is pounding." She then rubbed her eyes and looked around till she sees the four men near Blake and then Hawkeye approached her. Hawkeye then asked "How are you feeling?" Ruby responded "It feels like my head is splitting. Are you a doctor?" "The best doctor in the business."

Then Yang started to wake with a loud yawn and stretches her arms and said "Man that was a nice sleep. I could use a strawberry sunrise though." She opened her eyes after stretching, looked around and thinks that they are in a hospital. Yang then looked at Ruby and said "Morning, sis!" while waving hi. Weiss woke up, feeling all groggy and placed one of her hands on her head and said "Does anybody have any aspirin? I have a major headache." Klinger, dressed as a female nurse, came in with a gurney with four trays of food and said "Hey, hey! I hope you girls are hungry." He then gave all four a trays with fish, mashed potatoes, peas, and mugs filled with coffee. After Klinger left, Weiss said "Okay; either my headache is as bad as I thought, that woman is the ugliest woman I have ever seen, or that man was wearing a dress?"

Hawkeye: "Oh that's just Klinger, our residential lunatic here at the 4077th."

Potter: "That man tries to get a Section 8 as long as anyone can remember before I came in command."

BJ: "He is not really crazy but let's just say he wants to get out of the army."

Weiss: "Well my sister is in the Atlesian Military and if she sees that, she would have him detained and sent him to a psychiatrist."

Potter: "Atlesian Military?"

Blake: "Hey girls, we are not back on Remnant."

Everyone looked at Blake with the army guys thinking ' _What he hell is Remnant?_ ' with the rest of Team RWBY thinking ' _What do you mean by that?_ ' But that conversation was put on hold when the PA went off. " _Attention! Attention! We have a supply truck entering the compound. Hopefully, we have something for Christmas dinner._ " Everyone head out with Potter saying "We'll talk later." and try to organize the supplies from the truck. Team RWBY looked at their meals and thinking ' _They call this food?_ ' and try to eat it. Blake took a bite on the fish and it tasted terrible, Ruby try drinking her coffee but spat some out because it was cold, Weiss tries to eat it yet is disgusted by the taste; as for Yang, she just mess with her peas and potatoes rather than eating it.

Ruby: "So you were saying something about not being back on Remnant, Blake?"

Blake: "That is because the colonel guy said something about Korea and we are in a war zone."

Weiss: "You've got to be kidding me."

Yang: "So, another universe this time?"

RWB: "Probably yes."

Ruby: "Hey wait a minute! Where is my Crescent Rose."

Everyone began to noticed that their weapons are missing. Then Weiss said "Guess we'll have to wait for them to tell us once their done getting their supplies."

Yang: "Hang on! Did that announcer guy said something about Christmas?"

* * *

Compound/08:25

As everyone gathers the supplies from the trucks; Hawkeye, Radar, and Potter noticed two metal crates with snowflakes on them and they started to ask the supply man about it.

Potter: "What's in those metal crates, Christmas supplies?"

Supply Man: "No sir, they are for some group named Team RWBY who are staying at your unit."

Radar: "Team RWBY?"

Hawkeye: "Think it might by those four girls if you take the first letters of their name and spell it like that." Good job for Hawkeye for figuring that out.

The three men of different ages got the crates off the truck and try to see what's inside them while the supply man takes off after unloading. Radar then opens the first crate and they see a whole bunch of ammo and vials containing Dust. Radar went "Holy Moly, look at all this stuff. Who sent them all of this?" Then Potter said "I don't know, maybe there is a note somewhere or in the second crate." They open the second crate and see sleeping bags, some mathcbooks, an outdoor survival guide, and a small note that says:

 _To Team RWBY,_

 _I've gotten you girls some supplies for you if you need any after that one big battle at Seven Falls Fortress. Just to let you know, everyone one from Universe 881-09E or to be precise, the Elder Tales world you visited is doing fine and everyone is alright. If you girls want to celebrate Christmas and want to know more about it, you have been sent to this universe that is close to that day. Hope you all enjoy your time here and just to let you know, the technology in the time period in that universe is less advance than the last one so you're gonna have to explain things in small words. Despite the eccentric company, the bad army food, and the fact you are in a war zone; you girls are gonna have fun._

 _-B_

Potter: "Who the hell is B?"

Radar: "I don't know."

Hawkeye: "Maybe the guy's a stalker."

Potter: "Well have to ask those girls so come on lets get these supplies stashed away before we all freeze to death so MOVE!"


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: [I'm Running Out of Title Names]**

Colonel's Office/08:51

After the last of the supplies were stored, the four huntresses-in-training are out of bed and have a bad tastes in their mouths because of breakfast. As they were ready to head outside, Colonel Potter and Hawkeye stepped in to stop the four and have them report to his office. All six of them walked into the Colonel's Office along with Margaret, Frank, BJ, and Father Mulchahy start to have a conversation yet unaware that some of the staff are eavesdropping with stethoscopes near the door yet the more clever ones are using the phones they didn't hang up before the conversation began. Colonel Potter then starts to speak.

Potter: "Alright girls, I want answers. I want to know who you four really are, where did you come from, how you got here, and why does the black one have cat ears."

Weiss: "Ahem. We are huntresses-in-training at Beacon Academy in the Kingdom of Vale. Basically, it is our job to protect people from the creatures of Grimm, monsters that are attracted to all sorts of negativity in people's hearts."

Hawkeye: "Since when did the Grimm Brothers become blood thirsty beasts?"

BJ: "Maybe they ran out of ideas for children stories."

Frank: "Can it you two! As for me, I think that what you four are saying is complete and other bull! As a doctor, I recommend a psychiatrist because these four are nuts!"

Potter: "Well then explain their weapons and those strange devices they posses. Not to mention that dangerous substance they use that the two hyenas used on you and Houlihan."

Weiss: "Wait, you mean my Dust powder for my Myrtenaster? And you guys are supposed to be doctors."

Ruby: "What did they do?"

Hawkeye: "Oh we did some experiments on that substance you call Dust and pulled a prank on the two majors."

BJ: "We launched them out of the mess tent and they landed in the latrine."

Weiss: "That is not what Dust is for and I thought Ruby was immature."

Yang: "That's because she's 15."

Mulchahy: "Good Lord, you start that young?"

Blake: "Well not exactly. All huntsmen-in-training begin their real training at the age of 17, Ruby however is an exception and she is our team leader."

Margaret: "Are you serious? That girl is your team leader? That's a lot of responsibility for a 15 year old."

Ruby: "Yeah, well I'm awesome with my leadership skills."

Potter: "You also mention that someone named Winter is in the Atlesian Military."

Weiss: "That's my sister and she works directly for General Ironwood since she is in Special Operations. The government and the huntsmen academies up in the Kingdom of Atlas are controlled by the general himself. Yet many huntsmen are free to choose how they work except for Atlas is under scrutiny for the indoctrination of military lifestyle among students. They are trying to pressure them into enlisting in the Special Operations Unit in the military."

Frank: "So everything in Atlas is under military control. I'm beginning to like this Atlas Kingdom. Although why haven't you join miss..."

Weiss: "Weiss Schnee, Major Burns. The reason why is for my own reason."

Margaret: "So which Kingdom does Beacon belong to?"

Blake: "That would be Vale."

Okay to make things short, Team RWBY talk about Remnant, Dust, the Grimm, the Kingdoms, and what a faunus is. Then the commanding officers of the M*A*S*H unit tell them about the war they are in, Korea, and some of the other stuff and the planet they are on is Earth.

Ruby: "Pfft. You name your planet after dirt? Hahahahaha."

Hawkeye: "I wasn't there at the meeting so I never named our planet."

Then the girls also talk about the people wearing black clothes and the one universe they went to. Speaking of, the Colonel hand them the note that was in one of the metal crates which was quite the shock to the girls because this is the second time that this B character gave them supplies. Afterwards, Ruby started squealing "CanyouteachmeaboutChristmasyouknowtheonewithSantaClausepresentsjoytotheworldandallthatstuffpleasepleaseplease?" Mulchahy raised his hand and said "All teach you, after all I am a priest." Ruby ran up to give him a hug and said "Ohthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Everyone then exited out of the office with everyone running away to make themselves look normal. Then it started to snow and everyone has to get things ready for a blizzard with the help Team RWBY. Yet however..." _Attention! Attention! Incoming wounded via truck. So much for peace and quite._ "

Hawkeye: "Well there goes a peaceful Christmas."

* * *

Universe 344-90W/Beacon Academy/6:00 am

It has been almost a day since Team RWBY has disappeared with some of their friends worrying about them. Yet we had to Team CFVY's dorm for a bit for a certain development. Velvet was resting peacefully in her bed until she awoke to the feel of something sticky and wet. She immediately got up to find that she is completely covered in slime and finds Rachel lying next to her. Velvet shrieks and then got kissed by Rachel once again. Everyone on Team CFVY got up and sees what is happening to Velvet. Coco yelled "Alright you slimy freak, I had enough!" then grabs her handbag and tries to whack Rachel with it. This however goes right through her and got it all slimy. Fox pulled Rachel away with Yatsuhashi and just throws her outside of their dorm and make sure she doesn't come back.

Fox then said "Well I know for one thing, she really likes you Velvet." Velvet just cringed in her bed with a horrified look on her face.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: RWBY's First Christmas**

M*A*S*H* Unit/December 24th 1951/16:00

It is Christmas Eve throughout the camp. Not a creature is stirring, not even a rat. [ **Unless you count Frank Burns** ] But it is only 4:00 pm so they have a long way to go before Christmas. To catch-up on current events: Ruby learned about Christmas from Father Mulcahy and so she decides to help with the decorations throughout the camp in her own peppy way. Weiss tries to get comfortable in the new environment with all the rats, lice, and who knows what else crawls around in the camp and helps out the nurses. Blake is also helping out with Christmas decorating and is also helping with the orphans. Yang helps out with all the heavy lifting in the camp. The four also find out that their gold coins got changed into US military script which Weiss theorize that traveling through other universes might have change their currencies. They did see how the outfit operates and Ruby throws-up after seeing and smelling so much blood and wounds from the soldiers that came in from the last chapter.

After helping out, Team RWBY returns to their special tent for some rest after a long day and start to have a conversation, while drinking some grape Nehi Radar gave them. Yet Blake is looking a little down.

Yang: "Man what a day. Well at least we'll get to see this world's holiday. Ruby, did you learn anything new about the holiday?"

Ruby: "Well it is a religious holiday yet I'm more excited about Santa!"

Weiss: "So basically nothing new when we were with Log Horizon. Just as I thought you dolt."

Ruby: "How about we change the subject and talk about the people here."

Yang: "Well Ferret Face is a total dirtbag for starters."

Weiss: "Ferret Face?"

Yang: "That's what everyone calls Major Frank Burns."

Ruby: "Okay, so the guy is...yeah he is a really big jerk."

Yang: "Plus the guy is cheating on his wife for the head nurse."

Weiss: "Wait, what?"

Yang: "Yeah, the guy is cheating on his wife which makes him a complete and total dirtbag in my opinion!"

Weiss: "Oh that no good weasel of a military man! And does she know about that?"

Yang: "Yes she did."

Ruby: "In my opinion, they do deserve a Dust prank to the toilets if you ask me!"

Weiss: "That I'll have to agree with."

Yang then noticed that Blake was a little down and asked "Hey Blake, you okay?" Then Blake snapped out of it and look at her teammates and said "Well, there are times that I'm glad Remnant is in a time of peace." Everyone then got curious with Ruby saying "Yeah, I mean did you see the conditions of those soldiers?" Blake snapped at Ruby and said "No that's not it! I'm talking about the orphans I was with and some of those lost their homes and families. I met a girl who is probably 7 or 8 who lost her leg when looking for brass in the wilderness because she step on a landmine. There is also a boy who lost his arm during an air raid." Blake calm down and said "I'm sorry Ruby, I just can't believe how horrible war is." Ruby then gave Blake a hug and said "It's okay, Blake. I couldn't believe the state of this country either. Poverty, disease, lack of education, and who knows what else. Let's just hope that the war here in Korea ends soon." Weiss then said "Plus this isn't our war, but I think I understand what you are going through."

Blake: "Alright."

Ruby: "Okay, let's just try to enjoy the holiday of this world. Plus the country is in a ceasefire for the holidays."

Blake: "For now anyway."

The old colonel said "Knock, knock." the Ruby answered "Come in!" Colonel Potter poked his head through the door and said "Good news girls. We are having smoked ham tonight and hop you girls are hungry. Radar went through a lot of wheeling and dealing to get at least three." Weiss then said "Finally we get something good to eat." Colonel Potter "You tell me and the rest of the unit. It will be served at O' 18 hundred."

Yang: "18 hundred hours?"

Weiss: "That's 6 o'clock in military time."

* * *

Mess Tent/18:03

[ **Play the instrumental version of We Wish You a Merry Christmas** ] Everyone was eating deliciously cooked ham at the Mess Tent along with fresh mashed potatoes with gravy, fluffy baked biscuits, carrots and peas not from a can; and surprisingly, it is actually good. Something good for this unit means heaven after eating so many army rations except back in Thanksgiving. Team RWBY were also eating along with Hawkeye, BJ, Radar, Klinger, and Father Mulcahy at one table and having a good time. Hawkeye tells the four huntresses about his father at Crabapple Cove, Maine, USA and the time he tries to avoid the draft. BJ also talks about his family in Mill Valley, California, USA and goes on and on about them. Radar tell stories about his family in Iowa and how he got all of those animals that he has in the cages. Father Mulcahy talks about the time he and his sister made crabapple pies that they ate before dinner and the first time he heard his mother swear. Klinger foes on and on about his home, Toledo, and how many relatives of his family try to get out of the army.

Ruby and Yang told them about their family back on Remnant and telling them about both of their moms, their father, and their uncle. Weiss talks about her family and some of the complications with her father. Blake on the other hand refuse to talk about her life and just tells them that she rather avoid the subject, much to everyone's curiosity. Radar then asked them about a VERY serious question.

Radar: "Hey girls, can I ask you something?"

Yang: "Sure, what is it?"

Radar: "Well I like some advice on...well let's just say I have a little trouble getting a girlfriend and I need some advice."

There was a moment of silence among the group till Ruby just duck her head down while Blake just blush when he said that and started to remember Sun Wukong. Hawkeye looked at Radar and said "That is a very sensitive question there, Radar." "Yeah well I rather get advice from actual girls rather than the guy who sleeps with every nurse." Weiss stood up, pointing his finger at Hakweye and shouting in an angry tone "THAT'S DISGUSTING! AND YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A DOCTOR, NOT SOME MAN-WHORE!" Everyone looked at Weiss with some of the nurse laughing then she sat back down after her embarrassing outburst. Radar then said "Well you four have different personalities such as Ruby who is kinda like me in a way, Weiss who is...well...-"

Yang: "An Ice Queen."

Weiss "Hey!"

Radar continued "Then there's Blake who is a little mellow-" Hawkeye interrupted him by saying "I think you mean meowllow since she is a cat." Then Blake got upset and tossed some mashed potatoes on his face. Then Radar continues "And then there is Yang who is fun-loving." Yang then said "Awww, that's very sweet of you."

Radar: "So I thought I would ask you girls for some help."

So the four try their best to give them advice but...you can guess how it happened. [ **Stop the music** ]

As soon as dinner is done and after their little party, the four huntresses-in-training walk back to their tent and when they got inside, there was a note in one of the sleeping bags and it says:

 _To Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang;_

 _Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoy your stay despite the conditions you are in. Just so you know that I have a gift for you four but you have to back your bags because the four of you are going on another adventure. It will be an envelop that will transport you to the next universe. Hope you girls enjoyed the holiday!_

 _-B_

* * *

December 25th/07:01

It is Christmas morning in the 4077th and everyone is enjoying the gifts they got. Team RWBY did get some presents for them during their stay from a somewhat shady merchant. Hawkeye got a spyglass from them with a note that says to help you find your way home when drunk, BJ got a mustache grooming kit, Radar got a new teddy bear as a playmate for the one he got, Potter got some new horseshoes for his mare, Klinger got a new pair of earrings that are gold with white snowflakes on them. Father Mulcahy got a new pair of boxing gloves, while Margaret got a ring with four fake jewelry on it and each one is a color that represents Team RWBY. Frank on the other hand go a card that said 'Don't Cheat On Your Wife You Lowlife, From Team RWBY' which was a little upsetting for him.

As for Team RWBY; they got an army manual from Frank, four sets of earrings from Klinger, a book of children fairy tales from Father Mulcahy; Hawkeye, Radar, Margaret and BJ got them kimonos with each one have their colors and symbols on them, and Potter got them Christmas cards with a little bit of money in them. After the four found the envelop with a B on it, they went a little far outside the camp to the south to open it. Radar however, got up with them with him yelling "Wait!" As he caught up with the four turning towards him and catch his breath, he said "Where are you girls going?" Ruby said "It is time for us to get going for our next adventure." Radar was feeling anguished and said "You girls are going without saying good bye?"

Blake: "Well it was nice meeting you all, even if you all are a little crazy in your own way."

Weiss: "Sorry Radar, we just...can't stay in one place. We have to get home somehow and going on a journey is the best way for us to get there."

Yang approached Radar with her hand holding Radar's cheek with a sad look on his face and said "You're sweet Radar, but we really need to get home to our own realm." She then kissed Radar on the cheek and steps away. Radar starts to cry and said "Well *sniff* I hope to see you girls again *sniff* when you get back." Ruby then said "Don't worry because we will be with you in spirit." As the four open the envelop and wave goodbye to Radar, he then salutes them and they salute back. Weiss opened the envelop and showed a card with a spider on it then got absorbed into it.

* * *

 **The Void/Laboratory**

" **UUUUUUUGGGHHH, THIS IS BULLSHIT!** " What is it Scientist? " **I HAVE NO RESULTS FROM UNIVERSE 556-MA3, THIS IS...hang on!** " Something did happen? " **OOOOOOOO! Despite the fact they haven't change anything in that universe, it did cause a domino effect in another. Look here!** " What is with the spiral connecting these two universes. " **Apparently this is the domino effect and Universe 871-8RR is affected. One terran human named Nastas didn't get shot which caused another named Abraham Reyes to find the jade mask that causes the undead to rise from their graves. I haven't seen a domino effect like this for over 65 million years, not since the so-called dinosaurs went extinct.** " At least you are pleased with the results of another. By the way, how many Initiates have a codename that starts with a B? " **Huh, what? Oh, I believe over 3810...sorry 3810 and a half?** " Half, what do you mean by that?

Initiate 3778: "Excuse me lords, the Multiversal Creator wishes to see you two."

* * *

 **Arc 1: RWBY Horizon**

 **Status: Complete**

* * *

 **AN: Alright, finally finished! Sorry for the long wait everyone, you know how the holidays are. So anyway, I'm just gonna stop here until the holidays are over so don't worry I'll continue with the story. Here is a preview for you guys in case you guys didn't get the spider symbol.**

* * *

 **Preview**

 **"With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility."**

"I prefer great power comes great irresponsibility myself" [ **The fu- Deadpool, what are you doing here?** ] "Hey I'm in the same universe as the wimp of a spider so I'm going to be in the next arc if you don't mind." [ **I try to call you but your agent said you are too busy with your movie so I'm afraid you won't appear in this story.** ] "Seriously? Oh well, at least I can advertise here about my movie." [ **Don't please, just get out of here.** ] "Oh come on! I wanna be part of this." [ **GET OUT!** ] "Okay fine, but I'll be back if I'm not in here."


	33. Intermission

**AN: I know what I typed in the last one but here is something for you guys. Think of it as an early Christmas present. And I know that my typing kinda sucks along with the way I tell stories and I know I got Santa Claus wrong. For some reason I got Claus and Clause mixed up somehow.**

* * *

 **Intermission: Meeting of Powerful Beings**

 **The Void/Conversion Chamber**

For those of you who want to know about what the Multiversal Creator looks like, he looks like that savior fellow from the Sol III planet. I believe his name was Jesus Christ except he looks heavily aged, no halo and glowing white eyes. " _That would be enough Mulitversal Writer, we are in a meeting._ _As you already know that the Controller is dead, we need a new one from the chaos throughout and restore a new order._ " " **Yes and we have a few candidates to take his place once they figure out what they must sacrifice.** " " _I see._ _So tell me, how many candidates have you selected?_ " " **I have selected many yet they don't know it yet but I will tell them once I have selected a few who seem to be...worthy for the job.** " And I am assuming that the rest of their shadowy souls are going to be experimented on if they are not. " **That is correct and I need new test subjects for creating new Initiates in case any more of us died.** " Speaking of which, how did the Multiversal Controller died? " _No one knows how and not even me._ _Yet this is mysterious as the Void itself_ _._ _However, we must find a new Controller to sort through all this mayhem._ _Scientist, how many would you select for candidacy?_ " " **I think I am going to select 100 out of the many thousands that are under my personal supervision** " " _Writer, how many?_ " I am going with two and only two. But I have to ask, where is the Multiversal Watcher? " _I am afraid he is far too busy to attend this meeting and he told me that he has selected 100 as well._ " So now we have 202 candidates so far to be the next Multiversal Controller. This is going to be interesting. But what about you Creator, how many will you select. " _I have selected one and only one._ " " **So it is 203 then. Very well, let's just see what will happen and let certain events unfold.** " " _Now that things have come to terms, never let any of our other Initiates find out about this or we would have more trouble than what we have now._ " Alright, let the games begin.

* * *

 **The Void/Hallway  
**

You did felt the Multiversal Watcher's presence in the room and wasn't just watching us from afar. " **Yeah I noticed that too. That tentacle eyeball freak with eyes on his suction cups.** " That is supposed to be my job to describe what he looks like. However, we still need to find that half and find out what is his real plan. " **Yet it could be a she, we don't know the true gender of this Initiate.** " Yet despite that, we should investigate. " **How about we should send a dimensional-shift probe since we both have our jobs to do. Such as me with my research and experiments and you have to keep an eye on those four huntresses.** " Well since these series of events started with the four, it will end with the four.


	34. Arc 2: Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everybody, I'm BAAAAAAAACK! Told you all I would be since the holidays are over. We can now continue with-** "Don't forget me!" **...Get out Deadpool.** "Oh come on! I wanna be part of this! I do have fans after all unlike you with only what, 3?" **Don't you have a movie to finish** "..." **How about this, I will put you in the story somewhere in the story later on, but not in this arc. Plus I would like to see your movie.** "Fine! But if I'm not in this, you're gonna have to put up with Butter and I Can't Believe It's Not Butter as in my guns." **Got it, so go. Also for our audience, these {} mean that Spider-Man is talking to you guys with everything stop as if there is a temporal time pause or something going on inside his head.**

* * *

 **Arc 2 – Chapter 1: Ultimate Huntresses**

Peter Parker a.k.a. Ultimate Spider-Man. A typical high school geek that has been bitten by a radioactive spider during a field trip that has granted him all the powers of a spider yet invented his own web-shooters in order to get around and fight bad guys. He has been going solo for a year till he got recruited by a secret agent named Nick Fury, the head of S.H.I.E.L.D., short for **S** trategic **H** omeland **I** ntervention **E** nforcement and **L** ogistics **D** ivision. At first he refused but after having a tracking device planted on him by four of his enemies, some people closed to him such as Harry Osborn and Mary-Jane Watson were attacked, he joined and become a member of a team that are in training to become the next Avengers. Later on, he became the leader of the team and help them and vice versa against many impossible odds such as the Goblin, Sinister Six, and plenty of other villains that are up to no good. Till later, he got accepted into the Avengers but decided to stick with his team after a while. Then Nick Fury has opened up an academy with newer recruits that train to become the next generation of heroes. But the biggest challenge that Parker had to face was a brotherly feud between Taneleer Tivan "The Collector" & En Dwi Gast "The Grandmaster". He and the other heroes did their best to outplay the Grandmaster and his so-called game and beaten him along with his Aunt May knowing that Peter Parker is Spider-Man. Two weeks have past since that day and here is the Ultimate question: Why is Team RWBY being sent here? Let's find out.

* * *

Universe E-12041/Milky Way Galaxy/Sol System/Earth/USA/New York City/Somewhere in Times Square/Rainy Afternoon

So our story begins with a strange person wearing a skin-tight outfit and a mask that is red and blue with black webbing patterns on the red areas. This weirdo in a costume shoots webs and doing acrobatics while on patrol while saying ' _Hey there! I'm Peter Parker, also known as the Ultimate Spider-Man. It has been two weeks since I help encourage The Collector to go against his brother, the Grandmaster._ ' As Spider-Man landed on a rooftop in Times Square close to the Daily Bugle News Television {"What? It did happen for those who were here last time."} Spider-Man's spidey-senses start to tingle. As he looked around to figure what direction is the danger coming from he said"Aww, great what now?" Then the Daily Bugle News Television lit up with a dark-skinned bald man [ **who has Kevin Michael Richardson's voice** ] with a fancy disco outfit on the screen and said " _Good morning, Manhattan!_ " Spider-Man looked up at the screen {"Okay, where did triple J go and who is this?"} " _My name is Louise Cosby King, Jr. I am sorry to inform you that J. Jonah Jameson is at a mental ward right now due to all the spiders in his belfry. Ha-ha._ " {Spider-Man then imagined chibi J.J.J. gets sent to an insane asylum in a rubber truck while in a straight jacket while saying "SPIDER-MAN! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SHOULD BE LOCKED AWAY, NOT ME! YOU HEAR ME MENACE?"} " _So I'll be taking charge of the Daily Bugle till he gets well. And Spider-Man, you do great work as a hero but keep the collateral damage to a minimum, alright little buddy?_ " Spider-Man raised his arms in the air and said "Alright! I love this new guy." Then he puts his arms down and said with a confused look on his face, I mean, mask and said "But why did my spidey-sense went off?" The then fires a web, swings off the roof and said "Oh well. This day can't be all bad!" [ **Cue Ultimate Spider-Man Opening** ]

* * *

Queens/Parker Residence/Rainy Evening

Spider-Man secretly gets inside his bedroom window to avoid attention from anyone watching while saying "Aunt May, I'm home!" As he changes into Peter Parker yet there was no answer {"After that battle between both Collector and Grandmaster, Aunt May knows that I was Spider-Man. But it ain't all bad." We have a flashback on the time where he, Agent Venom, and Iron Spider rescued the citizens and Aunt May said Peter's name.} As he gets dried off and puts on his normal clothes, he heads downstairs to find a message from his Aunt on the refrigerator that says:

 _Peter,_

 _I left some of your favorite meatloaf in the frige for you and your friends. Gone to quad biking with some friends in Vista Verde plus I'm gonna spend time with She-Hulk._

 _Love Aunt May_

{"In case you are wondering why am I here instead of at the Triskelion a.k.a. S.H.E.I.L.D. Academy, well I just needed some personal space. And to make sure Aunt May is doing well."} Peter opens up the freezer to find some trays he then he realized "Wait!" and looks at the note "Did she wrote She-Hulk?" Then his spidy-senses started to tingle and said "What now?" Then he heard a boom in the backyard, got into his costume, ran outside in the backyard and sees four oddly dressed teenage girls piled on top of each other with the one in red at the bottom moaning "Why...me?" As the four got up and recover after using their aura, they then see the young man and said "Who are you four?"

* * *

Universe 344-90W/Beacon Academy/8:00 am

Team JNPR and Team CFVY are hanging out at the same table while having breakfast with Velvet looking scared while checking under the tables, around the cafeteria, and practically everywhere to make sure that there isn't a slime girl around after what happened at 6. The reason why these two teams are together is because Team JNPR doesn't have Team RWBY to talk to so they hang out with Team CFVY instead.

Jaune then said "Are you okay, Velvet?" Velvet wasn't paying attention since she was frantically on the look out till Coco said "Making sure those nasty liquids aren't around since what happened this morning."

Ren: "This morning?"

Coco: "One of the slime girls was in bed with her this morning."

Team JNPR had a shocked look on their faces except Nora who said "OOoooo! Wasitgreat? Wasitreallygoodtohave-" Ren covered Nora's mouth with Velvet hiding under the table.

Fox: "So anyway, is that android going to be our new science teacher today?"

Jaune: "Guess so since Data needs money to survive. Do androids even eat?"

Pyrrha: "I have no idea."

Yatsuhashi: "I did see him drink some apple juice on the way here. So it could be possible for him to eat."

Ren: "Speaking off, does anyone know where the you-know-whats went?"

Coco: "I have no idea but they better be somewhere where they won't cause any trouble."

As they continue to talk, someone from the other side of the room shouted "Oh gross! Where did this slimy stuff come from?" Velvet immediately finished her breakfast and ran out the door as fast as she can. "Dude, that's just jello." "Hey I got a question, when are we going to be seeing blue skies rather than that red swirling vortex?"

* * *

Parker Residence

After heating the meatloaf and sharing the four strange girls and have his mask off. Peter started asking "So who are you girls and how did you end up in the backyard?" Yang stops eating and lets out a sigh then said "It's a long story." Team RWBY told that they are huntresses-in-training from the world of Remnant that fight against monster called The Grim {"This may take a while so let's speed up."} Hey! That is my job.

After that Weiss noticed the spider symbol on his chest, pointed at it and said "Hey I know that symbol, that's the one from the card that transported us here." Ruby took a closer look at it and said "Yeah, I recognize it too." Peter Parker then said "Hold on, hold on! First let me get things straight. You girls are from another universe where you fight monsters that threaten all life in the world you are from and got sucked into some adventure where you four travel between some universes where some guys in creepy robes are causing problems."

RWBY: "That is correct!"

{"Why do I have the feeling that I'm about to be drag into something bigger than the so-called game two weeks ago?"}

Yang: "Hello? You okay there?"

As they finished dinner and got done with the dishes with lightning speed, Peter puts his mask on and said "Alright, let's get you girls on the Tricarrier and see Nick Fury so we can tell him about the situation." as they head out without anyone noticing. Blake then asked "Why do you wear that outfit and who is Nick Fury?" "I'll explain once we get picked-up. Wait, why is the S.H.I.E.L.D. dropship here already?"


	35. Arc 2: Chapter 2

**Arc 2 – Chapter 2: Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D.**

New York City Airspace/Night

After a pickup from a S.H.I.E.L.D. dropship, Spider-Man answered some of the questions Team RWBY asked on the way to the Tricarrier.

Blake: "So let me get this straight, you're one of the many superheroes of this planet after you got bitten by a radioactive spider that granted you super powers?"

Weiss: "And now you are part of a team of heroes-in-training program by the head of Shield named Nick Fury?"

Yang: "And you helped save this city a few times along with the world?"

Ruby: "Canwebesuperheroestoo?"

Everyone looked at Ruby and Ruby looked around at the people staring and said "What?" Spider-Man said "To answer your questions, yes, yes, yes, and not sure about that last part. That part is gonna be up to Nick depending on what you four can do since you girls are strangers here."

Blake: "Speaking of which, have you ever had any visitors from other universes before?"

Spider-Man: "Actually I was trailing one of the nastiest of bad guys who was taking DNA from other Spider-Men from other universes and use them to enhance himself. But luckily I got help from those spidies and took him down."

Ruby: "Ooo! Thatmeansthereisachanceforustogohome! Although we don't get to team up with heroes if we head home."

There was a moment of silence till Spider-Man asked "Is she always like this?" Yang answered "Usually." As they approach the Tricarrier, the pilot said over the radio " _Attention everyone in the back, we are now at the Tricarrier. Please keep yourselves strap in until we land safely in the Hangar Bay._ "

* * *

S.H.I.E.L.D. Tricarrier

Spider-Man and Team RWBY exit the quinjet and head directly towards Fury's Office with Team RWBY impressed by the stuff inside although there are guards tailing them to keep an eye to make sure. As they enter they see a man in a black trenchcoat, dark skin, a bald head with the only hair is growing on his chin, and an eyepatch over his left eye. The man said "Greetings, I am Nick Fury, director of Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistic Division, also known as S.H.I.E.L.D. Please have a seat." The four took their seats at the table with Spider-Man taking his then Fury said "We are already aware of your situation." Ruby was surprised and said "Whoa, how did you know?" "Super Spy, that's how I got the office. Plus we are also aware of the so-called Initiates."

Team RWBY was surprised to hear what Nick Fury said with Spider-Man saying "Wait, how come I never got that information?" Nick Fury looked at Spider-Man and said "Well maybe if you kept your communicator watch on, maybe you would have been informed." Spider-Man looked at his watch while saying "It is on it's just-" then pressed the on button and said "Oh. Wait, then how did you get-" "We used the homing beacon even though it is off."

Nick Fury pressed a button and a few holoscreens showed images of the Initiates and some of their activities. One holopicture showed one wielding an Oblivion Keyblade against another and the young huntresses recognize it immediately. Yang shouted "Hey, we know that guy. That's the guy that has been helping us, I think."

Fury: "Really? Yet why is he sending you four on a trip around the many universes instead of sending you all home."

Weiss: "Well that is something we have been trying to figure out!" Ruby was messing with the screens by poking her finger through them. "Well some of us."

Blake: "So there are ways to get back home in this universe?"

Nick Fury has that look that says 'There is but something bad just happen' to his face. {"Why does Fury have that look that says there is but something bad has happened?"} I just said that! Anyway, Nick Fury pressed another button that shows some of the stuff that can but something happened to them. He then said "There is but something bad happened to them. Stark's multiversal transporter machine got sabotage and all data was wiped along with the disappearance of the Siege Perilous and many other devices. All of these sabotages and robberies of inter-dimensional travels have been done by these black hood wearing invaders." "Well that's just great." said Weiss who is frustrated and arms crossed.

Blake: "So why would they do such a thing?"

Fury: "We don't know, but some of my scientist theorize that they are collecting all the data and objects to create a massive portal with another universe that maybe parallel or different from our own."

Yang: "But does that require a lot of energy?"

Fury: "Indeed, but we don't know what type of energy source they would use."

Ruby: "Yet we could ask the one with the key."

Everyone looked at the one screenshot of Initiate 2575 wielding a keyblade then Fury began to think for a moment and said "I guess we could ask him, if we know where he is." Then Spider-Man's spidey-senses started to tingle and went "Whoa, danger, where?" Then a holoscreen turned on all of a sudden to show Louise Cosby King, Jr. showing with some news. " _Evening everybody! How are you guys in this cold, rainy night?_ " {"How come my spidey-senses goes off when he appears on T.V.?"} " _I have some amazing news about our heroes. Tony Stark a.k.a Iron Man have donated $50,000 to the Applegarden Orphanage today and is making a new Arc Reactor for a nation-wide energy solution. Also, Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. have built another new golf course with all of the Avengers and other heroes for the little guys to play. And for the weather tomorrow, we have sunshine and happy rainbows. Good cause the weather tonight is messing with my groove, you know what I'm sayin'? Unfortunately for triple J, he is still recovering. Anyway, see you all tomorrow._ " Then the screen turns off.

Blake: "You said danger, what do you mean?"

Weiss: "Is it because your aura is detecting something?"

Spider-Man: "Aura? Wait, no, its my spidey-sense. Its this thing inside my head that detects danger, but that's the second time it went off when that Louise guy came on the air."

Ruby: "Who is Tony Stark, or the Hulk, or some of the other stuff the news guy said?"

Fury: "I'll explain later, but right now, let's focus on the task at hand."

Some sort of alarm went off and someone named Coulson appeared and said " _This is Coulson, we have a situation at the Triskelion *static*_ " Fury shouted "Coulson? COULSON!" Fury turned his attention to Spider-Man and Team RWBY and said "Alright people, we need to head to the Triskelion...NOW!" Then the Tricarrier took off to reach to the Triskelion.

* * *

Triskelion/Sometime Later

The Tricarrier arrived at the Triskelion where smoke can be seen rising from the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. Team RWBY, Spider-Man, and Nick Fury got off the giant flying fortress, they charge right through the front door and saw a large werewolf-like creature with black fur, bonelike spines on its back and a bone mask with red markings on it, and yellow/orange eyes filled with anger. It was a Beowolf, the Grimm are on this universe's Earth.


	36. Arc 2: Chapter 3

**Arc 2 – Chapter 3: Strange Team-Up**

Beacon Academy/Science Class/10:23 am

As the day went on without Team RWBY, Team JNPR continue to study in class with a new teacher on the way. However, the students were checking the news on their scrolls before HE shows up.

Cyril Ian: " _And now we have Lisa Lavender for a special report._ "

Lisa Lavender: " _Thank you Ian. Today's report revolves around the strange red clouds creating vortexes over the major cities of the four kingdoms. Like the weather yesterday, meteorologists still have no explanation of this weird phenomenon that is happening. People are advised to be careful when going outside and prepare for anything. There are also reports about the Grimm moving further and further away from all settlements so there is some good that came out of this. Back to you, Ian._ "

Cyril Ian " _Thank you Lisa. When we come back, we go live at Menagerie where the Faunus have started to create an entirely new kingdom along with the large Dust quarry they discover. Yet are people okay with this? We'll find out after a word from our sponsors._ "

They all turned off their scrolls and talk about the Faunus creating their own kingdom in Menagerie because of a large Dust quarry in their home. Jaune then said to his team with a surprised look on his face like everyone else "Can you guys believe that? The Faunus get to have their own kingdom in the territory where humanity forced them in."

Ren: "This is quite the turn of events."

Nora: "Maybe this has something to do with the whole chaos theory or whatever?"

Pyrrha: "Well I hope they get to keep their Dust quarry."

All the members of Team JNPR stared at Pyrrha for what she just said. Then Pyrrha said "You know the Schnee Company has a bit of a ruthless reputation when it comes to Dust. Plus many other Dust companies that have try ended up getting wiped out by Weiss' family company."

Ren: "But the good news is that they aren't using Faunus anymore, they now have some Dust detecting robots."

Pyrrha: "That maybe true, but what's going to stop them from using those robots to get what they want?"

Jaune: "That is a good point there."

A door opened in the back of the lecture hall to reveal their new science teacher. The teacher was exactly as you expect...Data. Data enters the room all dressed in a white T-shirt, a pair of slacks, old loafers, and a lab coat while carrying a really large suitcase making glass sounds while Data was walking. After Data walked down the stairs and get to his desk after setting his suitcase on the desk, he started to say "Alright class take your seats." All the students start to sit down on their chairs and paying attention to the silvery-skin stranger. "Hello, my name is Data. I am a Soong-type android and former science officer of the starship U.S.S. Enterprise. Now I know you all have questions about all that but I'm afraid I won't answer them due to my protocol functions. But today, I will be your science teacher."

So why are we here instead of at the battle? Let's go to that for those who wish for action!

* * *

Triskelion Entrance/Evening

As we left off, there was a surprise Grimm attack at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. Ruby shouted "What the heck is a Beowolf doing here?" Spider-Man looked at Ruby and said "A Beowolf, the he-, never mind let's fight this monster!" The Beowolf roared at them until Yang throws the first punch along with a shot from her gauntlets by uppercutting it's head. "Let's start this battle with a Yang! Eh?" There was a quite pause with everyone giving Yang a disappointed looks on their faces till Spider-Man {"Okay, first of off, I'm the only one with the bad puns not this goldilocks."} The Beowolf quickly recover and tries to swipe Yang but Spider-Man stopped it by shooting his web at it's claw to the ground then kicked it's head with a falling heel kick. Then Ruby used her semblance to super speed towards the Beowolf and decapitate it's head with a blast from her scythe and used its momentum to do so. As Ruby lands to the ground and the Beowolf evaporates into nothing, Spider-Man said with a surprised tone "Whoa! You just...and then just...I mean wow, that was awesome." Then they heard a few roars coming from the inside of the Triskelion. Ruby corked her Crescent Rose and said "Come on! We have monsters to hunt!"

* * *

Triskelion Hallway

As they all reach inside, all the other heroes-in-training are doing their best against the Grimm invasion in their school. Power Man is punching a large Ursa along with Iron Fist; White Tiger, Ka-Zar, and Zabu are thrashing a pack Beowolves; Iron Spider, Agent Venom, and Nova are blasting a swarm of small Nevermores; Cloak and Dagger do their usual teamwork against a large Creep; Squirrel Girl has her swarm of squirrels take on another Ursa that has more armor on it; and Rhino is charged head on against a spinning Boarbatusk. Ruby said "Come on team! Let's show these heroes how we take on Grimm back home!" Then the rest of Team RWBY said "YEAH!" in unison. Ruby uses her speed to slice down a few Beowolves while firing a few rounds from her Crescent Rose.

Weiss used her glyphs while her weapon is dialed on white dust that she uses to repulse herself on each glyph in the air while slicing the Ursa but does manage to avoid hitting a few squirrels. Yang ran up to the other Ursa and uppercuts it into the air while blasting then delivers a sucker punch that tore its head off. Blake fires a few shots with her Gambol Shroud at the Boarbatusk which causes it to stop spinning then Rhino tossed it in the air and stabbed the underbelly of the Grimm with his horn and killed it. However, more Beowolves and Ursa started to appear in the classroom. Team RWBY took the charge with Ruby fired at one in the head until another comes charging in from behind but dodged it by jumping into the air and then sliced off its head. Yet more Beowolves jump into the air and surround her but she pinwheels them into the ground with some of their limbs and heads chopped off.

Yang judo throws one Ursa over to Blake who then slices off the Ursa's head into pieces then uses her Shadow semblance to avoid another Ursa which she backflips in the air and stabbed the Ursa in the head. Weiss then used a black-colored glyph to send another Ursa flying across the room until Yang punched it with all her might that caused it to land into sharp debris which killed it. Despite their best efforts, more and more Grimm start to appear until they stopped when they see a Beowolf got grabbed, gets dragged back into the door while yelping. Then there were smacking sounds coming from the other side of the door until the Beowolf came out and fell down to the floor while disappearing. Coming out of the door was an extremely aggravated with black hair, blue eyes, a black T-shirt with a strange red S symbol on it, dark jeans with a black belt, and black boots. He looked pretty pissed off while clenching his fist while saying "Alright, who's next?" The Grimm were looking at each other and giving what appears to be a 'Huh?' look. Then the teenage-looking boy charges in while yelling with a yellow and red blur dashing towards one Ursa and starts rapid punching at it. Then an adult man holding strange swords that are glowing blue while having his tattoos on his arms glowing. The next adult was wearing a black outfit and mask yet has a blue bird insignia on his chest throws some black objects that explodes upon impact.

Another adult, a woman, that has green skin and red hair shape-shifted into some sort of naga like creature with four arms and started beating the hell out of some of the Beowolves and Ursa. And then another female teen dressed in green and wearing a mask fired three arrows with her bow that exploded on impact. Once the smoke is cleared and all the Grimm gone, everyone was looking at the new teenagers out of confusion then Nick Fury asked "Mind telling me who you kids are?" Yet one figure wearing a red outfit with a golden lighting insignia, golden boots, golden bracers, a golden slash around his waist, and a white cape with gold trimmings. This strange person floated towards the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and said "Director Nick Fury?"

Fury: "Yes?"

Captain Marvel: "Both of our universes are in danger."

* * *

In the Space Between Universes

Somewhere between the two universes with their own terran heroes (along with a few others), Initiate 7215 aka Big Man (who is 7 feet tall which is bigger than the average Initiate) and Initiate 5121 aka Genome (who has robotic hands with no gloves on) have captured and imprisoned two cosmic beings known as the Brothers who rule their own respected universes. What are they doing to them? Let's find out a little later later in the next chapter.

* * *

 **AN: HELL YEAH! New Warriors team-up with RWBY and Young Justice. You guys weren't expecting that did ya'?**


	37. Arc 2: Chapter 4

**Arc 2 – Chapter 4: A Dangerous Problem**

Space Between Universes

As we last left off, two Initiates 7213 and 5121 have contained the Brothers in some highly advance stasis fields where they are planning to merge the two beings into one. As they tinker away by trying to find out how to merge two of the most powerful beings of both universes, they have a conversation. 7213 aka Big Man asked while looking at the monitors behind 5121 "Soooooo, how's it going?" 5121 aka Genome was pressing in calculations after calculations with his robotic hands and said "Not so well."

Big Man: "What do you mean?"

Genome: "Trying to figure out how to combine two cosmic beings into one is a very difficult task. The only one who has ever don this is the Multiversal Scientist himself. In which case, it is very difficult to merge these gigantic beings."

Big Man: "But we do have test subjects."

They both turn around and see the 8 most powerful beings in giant stasis tubes. They are Darkseid, Thanos (who has been completely restored), Braniac, Ultron (just his head), Imperiex Prime, Galactus, Chaos King, and the Anti-Monitor. "Well," Genome started to say "we do have quite the specimens here yet which ones should we combine first." "Why not all at once." said the mysterious voice that has appeared. "Darkside," said Big Man "what do you want?"

Darkside: "I thought I might help you with your...endeavor."

Genome in a sarcastic tone: "Oh please, what do you have to offer that would help us?"

Darkside holds a jar with some strange techno-organic mesh inside and it is slightly moving around and trying to take shape. Genome then asked "Is that what I think it is?" Big Man then said "That better not be what I think it is." Darkside smiled and put the jar away then said "Well it is a more modified version of it because it can combine the personalities of all those test subjects you have there." Genome and Big Man looked at each other and unsure that using the Techno-Organic Virus is a good idea.

* * *

Tricarrier/Sunrise/5:51 am

In the Tricarrier's conference room, Team RWBY along with Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, Nick Fury, Aqualad, Spider-Man, and Captain Marvel are in a middle of a meeting with a holographic screen of Wonder Woman, Red Tornado, and Green Lantern: Hal Jordan. [ **Just to let you know, Artemis is back as herself and Wally West aka Kid Flash is still alive.** ]

Nick Fury: "I know it's really early on both sides of our universes, but can someone please explain everything that is happening. Now."

Hal Jordan: " _Right so we have a problem in both of our universes. According to the Guardians, two cosmic beings have been taken captive by a a group of humanoids in black outfits called Initiates._ "

Nick Fury: "That we already know about the Initiates but what do you mean by these cosmic beings?"

Hal Jordan: " _They are known as the brothers and no one knows their names._ " He then showed a picture of a red humanoid with a blue one. " _The one in red rules over your universe while the blue one rules over ours. These Initiates somehow made off with any tech or objects that can transport between any other universe. Plus they are using these black and bony animals as part of some sort of experiment._ "

Ruby: "They are called the Grimm."

Blake: "They are soul-less monsters from our universe and it is the job for the huntsmen and huntresses to fight them off, which is what we are doing."

Wonder Woman: " _Can you please explain more about the Grimm, please?_ "

Yang: "The Grimm are creatures of destruction from our world known as Remnant that nearly driven the earliest humans into extinction. Then we found a substance known as Dust that gives us a fighting edge against them."

So to make things short, Team RWBY explained the Grimm, Dust, Aura and Semblance to the superheroes of both universes and a little about the world of Remnant and its inhabitants. Iron Man was pondering for a moment till Thor noticed and asked "What is the matter?" Tony then said "I was thinking that the so-called Grimm attacks might be a diversion." Ruby looking confused said "What do you mean?" "What I mean is that they may have been using these monsters as a distraction of some sort, but I want to know what?" Everyone then thinks about it for a moment till Nick Fury has that look. {"He has that look again. Why can't he just get to the point already?"} Nick then said "I think I know why." Everyone looked at Nick Fury as he pressed a button to show something.

The hologram showed some kinda of goo that has techno stuff on it...As a matter of fact, that techno stuff is part of it. "This is what they were after. The Class-X Pathogen, also known as the Techno-Organic Virus." {"A bio-weapon? Seriously? Nick, what have you gotten us into? Yet again, I did ask for the straight point."} "What this virus can do is that it can infect living material and converts it into technology, ultimately consuming the host. This virus can also animate the dead so it is like a techno-zombie virus to some." He then shows a holographic simulation of the virus as it infects dead tissue and brought back to life. "This virus actually came from the future from certain...associates." {"Again, with holding information from the rest of us."} Ruby started talking. "So do you think they are going to do something with that along with the Grimm." Blake then said "That may actually be do-able, but I think that they may have something else in mind."

Yet before they carry on with their conversation, Batman called in from his Batwing and said " _Sorry to interrupt but something is happening on our end and need assistance._ " Wonder Woman then replied " _We'll be on our way!_ " All communications between both universes ceased for the time. Everyone except Team RWBY, Spider-Man, Captain Marvel and Nick Fury stayed to discuss about what will happen to the four huntresses. Captain Marvel approached the four and said "So, I am assuming that you four are Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long" Ruby looked nervous but she did said yes. He smiled and said "Great, because we brought over some goodies that was mailed to our universe by mistake and it is addressed to you four."

* * *

Triskelion/6:47 am

Team RWBY entered the quarters that has a few crates with the Schnee Dust Company logo on it. Ruby opened the one closes to her and she pulled out an outfit with long-sleeves, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the end of the sleeves and a black piece of clothing with two verticals of red stitching that resembles a cross between the corset and overalls. Ruby looked at her team and said "Hey, it's our other outfits!" Blake, Weiss and Yang zoomed to the crates and got their alternative outfits and found a note that says:

 _Dear Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang of Team RWBY_

 _I have sent you enough Dust and ammunition to help you guys as you team up with actual superheroes. Plus you all will need costumes so I sent you four your alternative outfits along with some masks. And another thing, you all may need superhero names so you won't have to be spied on by the paparazzi and trust me you don't want 24/7 news networks to show everyone what you four are doing. Even when you girls are taking a bath. So good luck!_

 _-B_


	38. Arc 2: Chapter 5

**AN: Yeah just a heads up, most of this is just the young heroes introducing themselves. It's a slow moment but hey, I was bored so I just typed whatever.  
**

* * *

 **Arc 2 – Chapter 5: RWBY Joins the Superhero Gig**

Triskelion/7:13 am

After receiving their alternative outfits, Team RWBY wears them along with a few other accessories to go along with them. Ruby wears her Slayer outfit yet wears her red hood and wears a red mask similar to Nightwing's. Weiss wears her SnowPea outfit yet uses some crown for her ponytail and also wears a white masquerade mask with snowflakes on it. Blake wears her intruder outfit without the bow and also wears a Grimm mask which some, such as her team, may not like. Yang was wears her Hunter outfit yet wears her yellow-rimmed aviator sunglasses. All four of them entered the quarters after getting change to show everyone their new outfits. Ruby asked with a smile "So what do you all think of our outfits?" {"To be honest, I'm a little jealous that their outfits look cooler than everyone else. Yet those are women's outfits, but they do look awesome."}

White Tiger: "Wow! Those duds look awesome!"

Nova: "Those are good, but not as good as mine."

Everyone was giving them compliments to their outfits yet something was on the Aqualad's mind. "So you guys got the outfit, but have you all thought of a name for yourselves." Team RWBY did forget but then Yang asked "Not really but maybe you can tell us your superhero names so we can figure it out." Young heroes of both universes then introduced themselves while some are removing their masks, shades, or whatever. Spider-Man was the first to walk-up and said "Well you already know I'm Peter Parker, but I'm also Spider-Man." White Tiger was next saying "I'm Ava Ayala aka White Tiger." Yang said "Yeah I can see that." while looking at White Tiger's outfit. "I'm Luke Cage but better known as Power Man. I possess superhuman strength and bulletproof skin, which explains I look so good." Yang whistled and said "I can see that." Ruby looked as Yang and said "Now is not the time Yang." "Oh come on!" Next was Iron Fist and said "I'm Danny Rand but you can call me Iron Fist." he then raise and lights his right fist then said "I fight with a fist made of, well iron." Blake then said in a sarcastic tone "Look Yang, another brawler." Yang smiled and said "I'm liking this already."

Nova was next saying "I'm Sam Alexander, but you can call me Nova, the Human Rocket." Spider-Man intervenes and said "Or you can call him Buckethead. He likes that." Nova turned to Spider-Man with a grumpy tone and said "I told you not to call me that!" Agent Venom stepped up and said "I'm Flash Thompson, but call me Agent Venom. And this suit is called Venom." The suit created a slimy hand on his shoulder waving hi and retreated back in which caused all four huntresses were freaking out with Weiss saying "Okay, that is the second weirdest thing we have ever say during our travels." Then Iron Spider using his three robotic legs to approach the four till he retracted them then said "I'm Amadeus Cho aka Iron Spider. I'm 13 years old yet my IQ is higher than an average scientist." Then some strange figure teleported behind them then Team RWBY looked behind with the hooded and cloaked figure said "My name is Tyrone Johnson but call me Cloak. I can create pocket dimensions and teleport people and I can be completely intangible." Then a female figure approached and said "Hi, I'm Tandy Bowen, also known as Dagger. I am Cloak's partner." Blake then said "Cloak and Dagger, huh? So do you guys to stealth operations or..." "No, no, no. We do the same work as our team." Then a strange muscular boy wearing some jungle attire approached and said "My name is Kevin Plunder or Ka-Zar from the Savage Lands." He then pets his saber-toothed companion while saying "And this is my brother, Zabu." Then the saber-toothed tiger purred a little.

Weiss then asked "The Savage Lands?" Spider-Man then said "It's a long story." But Yang taking interest in Ka-Zar said "I think I'm okay with this handsome man. Because I like to be savage myself." Everyone stared at Yang for a moment till she said "What?" Then a girl that has a large furry tail said "I'm Doreen Green, also known as Squirrel Girl. I can communicate with squirrels to attack bad guys." then a bunch of squirrels came out of her tail and started to scatter throughout the Triskelion with Weiss saying "Yeah, good luck there faunus girl." "What's a faunus?" Ruby then said "Well its what Blake is, a human with animal features." "Oh, okay!" Then they hear large footsteps coming from behind them and see this giant, gray, humanoid creature with a giant horn on his head. The creature let steam come out from his nostril then said "I'm Alex but now I'm called the Rhino." Spider-Man then said "Alex used to be a nerdy kid and bullied by Flash here. Because of that, he stole some mutagen that turn him into this and became a villain for a while. But after some words that Hulk and I said after some...problems, he became a good guy." Blake asked in a concern tone "Can he change back into his original form." Rhino looking depressed said "No. Because of taking so much mutagen, I can't go back to normal so I'm stuck like this permanently." He then showed a smile and said "But at least I can do some good. Heck, I went through a lot since then like when we went toe-to-toe with Arnim Zola when he was replacing everyone with synthezoids. Plus taking on a whole lot of bad guys in the Contest of Champions." Ruby tilted her head and said "The what now?"

Next is the young heroes from the other universe. The first was a man with a dark complexion with gills on his neck and webbed hands saying "My name is Kaldur'ahm from Atlantis, but many call me Aqualad." Everyone of the S.H.E.I.L.D. trainees winced at what he said. "You're from Atlantis? But the Atlanteans here in this universe are bad guys. But guess the Atlanteans of your universe must be friendly." said Spider-Man who is just as shocked as everyone else except for Team RWBY. Aqualad then said "I am and they are in a certain way. I am also a protege to my king known as Aquaman. I am also the leader of The Team. Basically we do covert missions for the Justice League." Blake asked "What is the Justice League?" "It is basically the same as the Avengers here in this universe." The next man dressed in some black outfit with a blue bird insignia on his chest said "I am Nightwing, but I'm gonna keep my real name a secret." Yang was also taking an interest, tilted her glasses down a little and said "I love a dark and mysterious man." Blake grabbed Yang's shoulder and pulled her then said "Yang, behave." Then the green skin girl used her telepathic powers and said " _My name is M'gann M'orzz but I'm also known as Miss Martian._ " Team RWBY and the New Warriors got a little freaked out with Weiss saying "What the heck was that?" "Oh that was my telepathy power, more efficient than radio since they only hackers you can get are only those who can read minds." Ruby with a smiling face said "Cooooooooool." Blake then asked "Can you read minds as well?" "Why yes," said Miss Martian "All of us Martians can read minds along with shape-shifting, density shifting, flying, and telekinesis. Plus I am 53 years old." Ruby was looking at her with awe at what Miss Martian can do, but Blake said "Can you do me a favor and not read my mind." "Sure can do. Oh and Yang, please stop having dirty thoughts about the boys." Yang's face turned red out of embarrassment while almost everyone laughed at her misfortune.

Then the boy with the S and shield emblem on his black shirt stepped up and said "My name is Conner Kent, but you can call me Superboy." Spider-Man looked at Superboy and said in a sarcastic tone "Superboy? Really? Was Superman taken?" "That would be my dad." said Superboy who is looking a little angry. Spider-Man backed away while saying "My bad." The man in red and yellow dashed in and said "My name is Wally West, but everyone calls me Kid Flash." Yang then said "You look too old for a kid." "Hey!" The girl in green pulled Kid Flash's ear away and said "Sorry about that. My name is Artemis Crock, but everyone just calls me...Artemis." Kid Flash was complaining about his ear till Artemis lets go. "So," said Aqualad "what kind name do you four have in mind?" But Spider-Man raised his hand and said "Ooo! Ooo! I have one for Ruby! How about Red Riding Hood? It is perfect for her." Ruby thought about it and said "Well I guess that suits me since my hood is red." Weiss then said "How about me?" "Well your name is Weiss Schnee which means White Snow, but how about Snow White?" Weiss smiled and said "I'm happy with that." Yang then said "I'm just call myself the Golden Brawler since I have golden hair and my gauntlets are, well, golden."

Aquaman: "That might work."

Blake: "How about Catwoman with me?"

Nightwing: "That name is already taken."

Blake: "Then how about Black Cat?"

White Tiger: "That name is taken too."

Kid Flash: "How about Black Kitty?"

Blake gives Kid Flash a very angry glare till he said "Okay, nevermind." There was a moment of pause for a moment to think of a name for Blake. Till Artemis said "How about Shadow Cat?" But Nova said "Someone in the X-Men has that name." So everyone try to think hard about it till Blake said "How about Ms. Noire since my color is black so it could work." Artemis said "That sounds like a good name." Ruby then shouted "Alright! Weiss, Blake, and Yang with their fearless leader Ruby are now officially join a team of superheroes!" Ruby then raised her hand up into the air saying "Banzai!" Then Blake and Yang joined in with their hands up in the air saying "Banzai!" Then tilted to their right. Weiss was just standing there with her arms crossed saying "I am not doing that."

* * *

Remnant/Mountain Glenn/10:30 am

Deep underground of a once great expansion of the Kingdom of Vale, the villains of this world are not fairing good. Cinder Fall is feeling ill while Emerald is taking good care of her. Cinder was in an old bed in one of the underground structures. She is having a hard time breathing and has a very serious fever. Emerald is trying her best to take care of her with some of the medicines she stole but they don't seem to work which worries her. "Why won't the medicines work?" said Emerald in frustration. Cinder barely opened her eyes and spoke in a low-weak tone "It is alright Emerald. Just let me rest for a while." "But what are we going to do? You can barely stand, our allies are gone except for Neopolitan." Cinder tries to raise her voice saying "That's enough!" then coughed. Emerald gave her some water while thinking what is taking Mercury so long. Emerald said "I'm sorry, but we need to do something. Ever since those black guys in hoods showed up, everything is going down hill. Correction, everything has gone down hill."

Cinder: "Things have gone sour, I'll admit that."

Emerald: "Then what are we going to do?"

Cinder: "I think I should tell you something."

Emerald: "What is it?"

Cinder: "The power I stole is leaving me and being transferred somewhere else."

Emerald dropped the glass and it shattered into many pieces as her eyes widen with shock after hearing what Cinder said. She then got close to Cinder and said "But...how? How is that possible?" Cinder tries to open her eyes a little more and said "I think those men, assuming they are, have been siphoning me for a while. Pretty soon I will lose it and everything would be for nothing." Emerald grabbed Cinder's hand and said "Just hold on Cinder, maybe...maybe we can stop it somehow. Maybe we can-" Cinder fell asleep. Emerald is extremely worried and tries to figure out what to do.

* * *

Space Between E-12041 and E-00016

On the laboratory platform, both Big Man and Genome did manage to create a hybrid of all 8 of the most powerful villains of both universes. Yet they did not use the Techno-Organic Virus to create them. Darkside showed up and said "Hey, you guys finally got them to merge. Yet I don't see any sort of organic-techno thingies on this new subject." Genome turned to Darkside and showed the jar that still has the virus in the jar. Darkside looked surprise and said "Wait, you didn't use it? Then how..." "We found something that is powerful enough to help speed the process." Genome pulled out a card from his pocket and showed it. "You've got to be kidding, me!" said Darkside out of disbelief "A card like that can do this?" Pointing at the newly formed villain they created which has purple skin, has its head looking like Galactus (no helmet), looking really bulky, has glowing green eyes, and a blue omega symbol on it's chest.

Darkside looked at the jar of the virus and said "What am I supposed to do with this? Do you realize how much power I used in order to get it?" Big Man stepped up and said "Well just use it in another project. So well just give it to the Scientist." Not sure that is wise there. "Am I late to the party?" asked another Initiate that appeared. Genome then said "Ah, Initiate 4279. Or should we call you Comic or perhaps Louise Cosby King, Jr.?"


	39. Arc 2: Chapter 6

**Arc 2 – Chapter 6: First Mission  
**

Manhattan/8:56 am

The Team from Universe E-00616 and Team RWBY are patrolling the island of Manhattan on Miss Martian's cloaked bio-ship. Yang asked if she can learn how to pilot it, Miss Martian agrees which...well. "WOOO-HOOO!" shouted Yang driving the ship at really high speeds. Not long after the thrill ride, Yang stopped in the middle of Time Square and said "This is awesome!" Everyone then regained their composure when the ship stopped with some of the members asked for a barf-bag. "This is the best airship ever!" shouted Yang with excitement. Miss Martian took Yang off the pilot seat while saying "It's actually a spaceship and I don't think I'll let you drive again." Yang was disappointed and she was happy that she did get to drive a spaceship. However, Miss Martian said "The bio-ship is a live and you put a lot of stress on her." "Sorry." said Yang. After everyone got themselves together after the thrill ride, the Daily Bugle appeared on the air. Comic, I mean, Louise Cosby King, Jr. was on the air saying " _Good morning, good people of New York! This is Louise Cosby King, Jr. with the 9 o'clock news with a special report. Last night, a S.H.I.E.L.D. installation where the new Avengers-in-training are staying at was attacked last night._ " Then showed a picture of the Grimm attacking the Triskelion. " _These strange creatures attacked the facility which explained the smoke and fire over there. Yet the facility was saved not by just Spider-Man and the New Warriors, it was also saved by heroes from another universe._ " Then the picture of the four girls appeared on the screen. " _These four maidens here helped saved the facility and they are Red Riding Hood, Ms. Noire, Snow White, and The Golden Brawler! These young girls are also the newest edition to the New Warriors._ " Then showed a picture of The Team " _Also these 6 are also from another universe with heroes different from ours and they are here to help out. So if you guys and gals are listening, keep up the good work and make sure to keep the collateral damage to a minimum, okay. And as for you J.J.J fans out there, he is doing fine and making a slow recovery. This is LCK Jr, signing off._ "

After the newscast, they get a call from Nick Fury. Ruby answered "Is there a problem, sir?" " _Did you 10 hear the news just now?_ "

Yang: "Yeah, why?"

Nick: " _Because that information was supposed to be confidential and I want to know who spilled the beans on this one!_ "

Everyone looked at each other all confused on who told the Daily Bugle about the attack last night. Until Fury ordered " _Miss Martian, would you please find out with your telepathy?_ " Miss Martian did in order to find out who told the newsman. She found nothing on everyone's minds and said "No one here have told the Daily Bugle or whatever." The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. looked furious and said " _Then can someone explain how they got wind of this?_ "

Miss Martian then had a thought, face palmed herself while saying "Hello, Megan! What if that Louise guy might be the one who attacked the Triskelion with all those Grimm creatures last night and took the virus." Blake though about it for a moment and said "Yeah. Yeah! That would also explain how he knows about it! Plus when ever Mr. King comes on, Spider-Man's spidey-sense or whatever keeps going off when ever he comes on!" " _Hmm? That would explain a few things plus he could be one of those Initiates. Alright, you all have a mission, a stealth mission since the 6 of you are specialized in that sort of thing in you own universe. All 10 of you will enter the Daily Bugle to find out more about Louise and figure out where J. Jonah Jameson is got it?_ " All said "Got it!" in unison.

* * *

Daily Bugle Building/9:08 am

The 10 heroes arrived at the roof of the Daily Bugle Building with their cloaked ship. All of them got off the ship and try to sneak their way inside with Blake asking "Should we be sneaking around at night rather than in the morning?" Nightwing looked at Blake and said "If this guy is an Initiate like we thought, this investigation takes top priority." Aqualad turn to face his fellow heroes and said "Alright here's the plan: Miss Martian, go invisible and check the main office. Make sure you establish a telepathic link so we all maintain contact." Miss Martian nodded her head and establish the link. With her telepathy, she said " _Is everyone linked up?_ " Team RWBY got the chills with Ruby thinking " _Whoa! This is weird!_ "

Weiss: " _Oh great, now I have to put up with Ruby's thoughts. That's the last thing I need._ "

Blake: " _Well this is efficient long as no one reads our minds._ "

Yang: " _Sorry but this feels really weird._ "

Artemis: " _Now you know how I feel after my first time. Yet this is your second._ "

Miss Martian turned invisible and phased through the roof to reach to the office. Aqualad then said or thought " _Nightwing, can you hack their systems through your wrist computer._ " " _I will try through the utilities and hack the system._ " Ruby stepped out and said " _What can my team do?_ " Aqualad then said " _Just hang tight for a bit till we get some information. As for Kid Flash, get ready to run in case we need to extract Jameson, if he is in the building._ " " _Roger that!_ " As Nightwing hacked through the security systems, Miss Martian made it to Jameson's office to find something on his computer. It reads:

5121: The Junior Justice League and Team RWBY are on to you, now.

4279: Thanks for the warning, just make sure everything is ready.

4279: Everything is ready right?

5121: Almost. Just needs a few adjustments then everything is ready for your dream battle.

4279: Good! That's just what I want to hear!

5121: Whatever you comic book freak.

4279: Well my codename is Comic so deal with it.

Miss Martian looked at the message and tries to wonder what does it mean. However, she had to let the team know. " _I have found Jameson's office, but I found some sort of message on his computer about someone whose codename is Comic._ " Weiss responded " _That must be one of the Initiates, because they sometimes call themselves by some codenames along with their number._ "

Aqualad: " _So they are here. But why would one of them praise heroes._ "

Miss Martian: " _There is something else. Something about a 'dream battle' and something being ready._ "

Superboy: " _What the heck does that mean?_ "

Kid Flash: " _Maybe...maybe something about both our universes facing something._ "

Ruby: " _Maybe a battle for all the heroes from both universes fighting against one enemy because he is a total geek._ "

Weiss: " _Oh great! A total fanboy who wants to bring his fantasy to life._ "

Miss Martian: " _That could be it, but since his computer is running, I will try to find something on this end._ "

Nightwing: " _Hold on, I found something. Something that is heavily encrypted. I'm just gonna grab it and give it to Fury after the mission._ "

Miss Martian heard a strange noise coming from the office and changes into her human disguise. She heard something in a closet in the office that was making a weird banging sound like someone banging on glass. Then she opened the closet door very carefully and found someone trapped in some giant glass tube. That person was J. Jonah Jameson trapped like a bug in a jar. " _Everyone, I found Jameson!_ " She then try to open the lid of the tube but activated some failsafe and had the annoying, whining newsman in cryo-stasis. " _I need help down here, now!_ " Back on the rooftop, Aqualad shouted "Everyone, move, NOW!" All the young heroes rushed down to Jameson's office and find him in a frozen state. Yang started saying "Is he alive?" Superboy scanned Jameson with his x-ray that he has been working on and said "His vitals are all good. But we need to get him outta here in order to get answers." After that, they took the bio-ship straight towards the Tricarrier.

* * *

Tricarrier/9:29 am-10:45am

All 10 made it to the Tricarrier with Jameson and the information they got from the Daily Bugle Building. They took Jameson to medbay where they can try to thaw him out. In the meantime, they enter the briefing room where they meet Nick Fury and Spider-Man to go over what they found. However, the files Nightwing got were so heavily encrypted, the engineers did their best to decrypt the information. Before they get their information, they have a little talk about the mission. Miss Martian said "Based on what I found, they are trying to do something. Something about making some fantasy battle a reality that some Initiate named Comic was trying to create." Nick Fury & Spider-Man were shocked to hear that there is going to be a battle coming soon. "A battle?" Nick Fury said "That can't be good, but what kind of battle." Spider-Man intervenes and said "Maybe the information is on the files that..." "Alpha Squad." said Aqualad. "Right, so we can't speculate until we get answers." Nick Fury sighed and said "I guess we have to." After a while at 10:45 am, they get a call from Walter Cage from the lab. " _Director Fury, we have decrypted the files and...well...we found some complication._ " He then showed them on the screen a series of mathematical equations, alien writings, mystical runes, and all sorts of shapes and symbols. " _We found all of this and trying to decipher it, but this could take a while. We never seen anything like this._ " "Maybe I can help." said a man who mysteriously appeared in the room. Spider-Man jumped up and said "Whoa! Have you ever heard of knocking, Sorcerer Supreme?" Indeed it was Sorcerer Supreme or Doctor Strange to some.

Nick Fury said "Ah, Doctor Strange, about time you showed up." Strange approached the holoscreen and said "I sensed a disturbance in the mystical alignment so I thought that I may provide assistance, but some of the writing, symbols, and runes are very difficult to understand so I may need help." Captain Marvel stepped in and said "Maybe someone I know can provide assistance." Ruby looked at Captain Marvel and asked "Is there a Sorcerer Supreme in your universe?" "Not really, but he is one of those Lords of Order who is a member of the Justice League and is name is Doctor Fate." Weiss said "So is he some sort of god or something?" "No. Actually, he is a all powerful magical being whose task is to restore balance and order to the world." Nick Fury then added "I'll see if Tony Stark and Richard Reed can assist with the mathematics. In the meantime, how about you all get some R'n'R but remain vigilant while on break. Got it?" Everyone in the room said "Roger, that!" As all 10 young warriors leave, Yang said "So, who wants to go about in the town?"

* * *

Universe 334-90W/Remnant/Mountain Glenn/10:54 am

Back underground, the three villainesses of this world are still underground. Cinder is asleep in an old bed, yet the power that she stole has completely drained. Emerald has remained at Cinder's side. Holding Cinder's hand and hoping that Cinder would get better. Neopolitan came in to see how are things. She asked "How is she?" Emerald looked at Neo and said "She's stable for now, but I'm not sure how long." Emerald looked at Cinder all worried that Cinder may not make it. Mercury showed up with a few bags of groceries saying "I'm guessing things are okay for now?" Emerald turned to Mercury and said "What took you so long?" "Sorry, I was busy getting food while staying out of site." Neopolitan took the bags and said "I'll do what I can do to make lunch. And as for you, Mercury, you can have my shift." "But I just got back. Man." said Mercury who just wants to be lazy for a while.

* * *

 **AN: I try to include the lesser than/greater than signs but they won't show up when I was doing the text message on the computer. As in the computer in the story, not my own computer.**


	40. Arc 2: Chapter 7

**Arc 2 – Chapter 7: Origins of the First**

Before I can continue with the story, let me tell you all the story of the very first universe that Creator, Controller, Scientist, Watcher, and myself, the Writer, come from. Don't worry, you all will get to read the rest after I, the Multiversal Writer, rewrites the history of my kind and how the Initiates came to be. A long time ago, longer than any mortal can comprehend, there was only one universe and only just one. This universe achieved true peace with all the sentient life-forms and they all lived in harmony. However, some do not appreciate this peace because they believe that peace would make everyone soft and frail. Because of this, those who would opposed peace were locked-up in one out of forty deep-space prisons that are meant to contain them for centuries. But the prison was actually a lab they had been working in secret doing all sorts of experiments that involves fusing antimatter, dark matter, and protozoa to create a new weapon. The results were...catastrophic. They created shapeless beings made of shadow and darkness that engulfed all in their path and quickly spread throughout the universe.

They spread far and wide, consuming all in their path. Consuming life-forms, light, matter, basically everything that they can feast on. The last of the sentients reconfigure one of the other forty prisons to ensure their survival and to hide in the darkness of space. Pretty soon, all the lights disappeared, leaving nothing but the purest darkness ever seen. Desperate, the last of the sentients created the idea of creating another universe, but they didn't stop there. They decide to create an endless number of universes to ensure that there will be light in the darkness. The scientist try to create an experiment similar to the rogues except they focus on making each one unique in their own way. The first one they wanted to create will be the creator of every single universe it can create. The second would be the one who watches over all of them to ensure the safety of them all from the darkness. The third would be the one who controls all to maintain order and prosperity. The fourth is the one who studies and research all the life, technology, and physics of everything in each and every universe. The last would keep records of everything that transpire. Yet to create these beings, everyone last one of the sentient beings gave their life-force to create these beings.

After their creation, they were all alone in the facility, continuing what they have been program to do for untold years. Yet despite that, the Dark Ones spread small seeds across the many universes. The first to be infected was one of the Scientist's creations that he used to help the Creator, the Xel'naga. Because of this, the one known as Amon had killed most of his kind in Universe 515-892. In Universe KH32-8I, the darkness in this universe was created after a war between people fighting against each other for some sort of light. Universe 463-WCI has problems from a Vanir Titan called Sargeras who created legions of demons and undead across this universe. Universe 344-90W has problems with beast infused darkness known as the Grimm, creatures that feed off of negativity as well as flesh. In another universe, a higher form of the Dark Ones claimed an area of space for his own until there was a big bang and it didn't like it. But this Darkness now inhabits a terran named Jackie Estacado. Everyone before him believed that they can control it, but in actuality, the Darkness controls the hosts. But some seeds of it inhabits some of the sentients of the many universes to create such mundanes such as greed, wrath, corruption, and much more.

To prevent anymore more corruption and darkness from spreading, the first Scientist created beings that he calls Initiates which are humanoids made from the souls of the dead from other universes and put them into new bodies. These Initiates acts as a somewhat enforcers throughout the Multiverse to prevent more universes from being consumed by darkness. However, the Dark Ones manage to find a way to spread corruption and darkness in some way. But the first Multiversal Scientist didn't just create the Initiates to be enforcers. They are created to replace us in case any of us had died. In order for them to become one of us, we have to die first of course. Then there has to be a complicated ritual that revolves around something related to each...caretaker. There were three Scientist that came before the one we have today. There was only one replacement for the Watcher, two that came to replace the Controller, and only two for the Writer and I am the third Writer. However, there are no deaths in the Creator's path which makes him the oldest being ever known. Yet the Initiates that have proven their loyalty that obey without question and have proven themselves to be the most dedicated will be promoted to Acolyte. An Acolyte is a high ranking Initiate that has power to control all of the other Initiates and also acts as the judge, jury, and executioner towards Initiates that have betrayed us or leave without notice. Those Initiates will be severely punished by having their souls tortured for hundreds of years in the Initiation Prep-room. For one to claim a soul, they have to use special daggers that have black blades and are zigzagged that are known as Type-0 Soultaker.

The Initiates and Acolytes are powered by Void Energies since it is the only energy source we have here and we get them from harvesting the energies from the creatures after purifying it. In order to purify, we use a large concentration of what we call Balance Equators. These beams can transform the beast into a special energy with no traces of a Dark One's presence. Thanks to this energy, we have enough to sustain us for the more years to come. Moving on to the ritual part of how to become a caretaker, for one to become a Scientist, they must dedicate themselves through research and study of everything which could take at least 100 thousand years to do so and have a pure sharp and focused mind. For the Creator, one must learn to master the art of creation by creating small galaxies which would take 1 million years. As for the Watcher, one must open their mind and connect with every living thing within the Multiverse and this takes up to 1 million years as well. For the Writer, which is me, must familiarize with the history of everything that have ever existed and must memorize every detail that is happening in the present. The years for this gets longer and longer with new information pouring in every second. The Controller is pretty easy, there must be chaos throughout the Multiverse. The more chaos, the more chances for a new Controller can be found. However, the Initiate have to make a sacrifice in order to become a caretaker and once that is complete, they start to change physically. The Writer has to sacrifice their voice, the Creator must sacrifice the ability to manipulate everything so they can only create, the Scientist must sacrifice their sanity, the Watcher must sacrifice their own eyes so more eyes can take their place. As for the Controller...

Hmm? What is it Scientist? " **Sorry for interrupting, but the probes have found the 'half' we've been looking for.** " Oh, really? Where is he or she? " **The Initiate is located in Universe KH32-8I, at a place called, The Keyblade Graveyard.** " Why there? " **Don't know but maybe we should send in Acolytes to find out**." Yes we should, but if it is an incomplete being like 2575, they would have a hard time controlling him...or her. " **Very well then.** "


	41. Arc 2: Chapter 8

**Arc 2 – Chapter 8: Something Unexpected (for Team RWBY)**

Manhattan/11:36 am

Team RWBY is out exploring New York City in their usual outfits since their currency has change into actual United States bills so they went out shopping for a bit. As they explore the city, they are amazed by the amount of stuff that there is in it. They explore every part of the city from the Financial District to Central Park, although they did get a few weird stares. However, Ruby was saying "Ugh, so hungry." while rubbing her stomach. Blake said "I can use a meal myself." then her stomach growls much to her embarrassment. Weiss said while sarcastically shrugging her arms "Gee, maybe we can find a restaurant in the middle of a park. Oh wait, there aren't any." Yang said "Oh come on, I bet you're hungry too." Weiss looked at Yang and said "Well, I'm on a diet." then her stomach starts growling then so did Yang's. The four just laughed then try to leave the park when Ruby pointed out a hot dog stand. Ruby then said "Ooo! A hot dog stand!" As Ruby starts to run towards the stand till Weiss yanked her hood that caused Ruby to fall flat on the ground with Ruby saying "Ow, ow, ow!" Weiss glared at Ruby on the ground and said "No, we are not eating street food. You don't know where that man's hands have been. As far as we know, they ain't washed." Ruby got up and pat the dirt off her legs and said "Alright, alright. Let's find a place to eat."

Unfortunately for the four huntresses, it is the lunch hour. They search and search to find a place that wasn't crowded or completely jammed pack with people. It was 12:29 pm already and they haven't found a place yet. They took a break at the entrance to a construction site with Ruby complaining "Uuughh, so hungry." while rubbing and staring her poor starving belly. Weiss started shouting in anger "Geez, I know the city is huge, but there are way too many people living here!" Blake was sitting down all sad saying "Feed me...please?" Yang was scratching her head while saying "Man, this really sucks. How are we supposed to eat in a place like this?" Ruby lifted her head and sees some sort of grocery/restaurant called Japan Sage Market. She looked at the window where it says that it serves prepared food from 10 am to 2 pm. Ruby started to smile, looked at her team, pointed out the store and said "Hey guys, they serve lunch here and it isn't crowded!" The three ran past Ruby with such speed, she started to twirl with spirals for eyes and said "Wait! Would you guys wait for me?" then fell down. But she did got back up and dashed towards the others at the restaurant. They went inside and find a variety of very interesting things in the shop. However, they were too hungry so they decide to order. The four try to decide on what to eat. Yang looked at her teammates and said "Sooooo, what would you guys want?"

Weiss: "I'm not sure. I never seen food like this."

Ruby: "I think I'll go for the Tonkotsu or Miso ramen. I can't decide."

Blake: "I'll go with the Udon & Gyoza combo."

Weiss: "I think I'll go with the Okinawan Soba & Gyoza combo."

Yang: "Well in that case, I will take the Curry Rice & Gyoza combo."

Ruby: "I'll take the same."

Cashier: "Very well then. That will be $38.80." [ **Yes that's how much it costs for four people plus tax** ]

After paying for the meal, the four sat down at a table and have a little chat. Yang started saying "This is a nice place. Although I wish I can understand the music playing." Blake was looking at her scroll to check and said "Well according to this International Network or Internet as they call it, there are approximately over 200 countries around the planet and each one is unique and have their own language or similar to another." Weiss looked at Blake and said "Wait, that many?" Blake then looked at Weiss and nodded her head with Yang saying "Well I guess it is no surprise with no Grimm or monster running around in the world." Ruby then said "Ugh, how boring." Then all three of her teammates looked at her then Ruby said "I mean what is the whole point of being a huntress on this world if there aren't any monsters."

Yang: "Yeah, you have a point. But there are superheroes that fight evil, at least that's something."

Ruby: "I guess so. But we can have fun being with-"

Blake "That is enough Ruby. There might be people listening."

Their food finally arrived and they all say "Thank you!" to the woman that brought their food over. Blake and Weiss try to eat their noodles with chopsticks while Ruby and Yang ate theirs with spoons which to Ruby it was weird. After lunch, they see a limo pulled over when they were exiting. Inside the limo, they were surprised on who's inside. "Peter Parker, is that you?" said Ruby who is both surprised and confused. "Since when do you...how can you...what is going on?" said Yang who is just as confused as everyone else. "Oh, this is my friend's car, allow me to introduce him." said Peter Parker. A young man peered through the window and said "Hi, I'm Harry Osborn. Are you four friends with Pete?" The four were just standing their with white circles for eyes and nodded their head in unison. "Then come in." The four just went inside the limo still a little shock to see Peter Parker friends with an heir to a research company.

* * *

Oscorp Headquarters/1:45 pm

Team RWBY arrived at the Oscorp building with Blake, Yang, and Ruby are speechless and in awe when seeing this large structure. Weiss on the other hand shrugs off and said "I've seen better." Harry and Peter looked at Weiss about her comment. {"Seriously, does anything impress this girl?" Then we cut to the part where Weiss is a chibi and is surrounded by all sorts of stuff such as spaceships, dinosaurs, a giant diamond, and Galactus. She took a sip from her tea and said "Eh, I've seen better."} "Hello Harry, Parker, and four complete strangers." said a man wearing a fancy suit who greeted them outside the tall tower as they exit the car. As Harry step out, he gave the man a hug and said "Hey Dad, how's everything." Norman Osborn gave him a hug back and they both let go with Norman answering with a smile "Everything is fine." Then he looked at the four girls and said "Care to tell me your new friends?" Harry turned around to face the four and said "They...I forgot to ask, but they are Pete's friends." Ruby was first to answer with a smile, a wave and said "Hello, my name is Ruby Rose. It's great to meet you." Weiss took an elegant bow and said "Please to meet you. My name is Weiss Schnee." Blake answered in her mellow and direct tone "My name is Blake Belladonna." Yang then said "Helloooooo, my name is Yang Xiao Long and I am Ruby's older sister." "Please to meet you girls, and welcome to Oscorp."

* * *

Oscorp Penthouse/1:52 pm

As they got off the elevator to reach the penthouse; Ruby, Blake, and Yang looked at the place with Yang whistling then said "Nice place." Weiss on the other hand is still not impress since she is an heiress of the largest Dust company on Remnant. "So you girls like the place?" asked Norman Osborn. Ruby said still in awe "This place is amazing!" The four look around at the place with the three of them looking over the view of the city.


	42. Arc 2: Chapter 9

**Arc 2 – Chapter 9: A Message of Doom!**

Oscorp Penthouse/2:00 pm

Ruby: "You're going down old man!"

Norman: "That's what you say, but I'm gonna win!"

Yang: "Kick his butt Ruby!"

Blake: "Go Ruby!"

Harry: "Go for it Dad!"

Norman and Ruby were playing a fighting game where Norman is playing Deadpool while Ruby was playing Captain America. Norman beats Ruby with a combo move that had defeated Ruby's character. "Aww, man!" Ruby was grumpy when her fighter was defeated while Norman got up from his couch, did a victory pump, then pointed at Ruby saying "You got pooled!" then regain his posture and said "And please don't call me old." Yang shoved Ruby aside saying "My turn!" and grabbed the controller. Weiss and Peter on the other hand are in the kitchen. As Peter was brewing coffee and Weiss was getting the sugar and cream, Weiss asked "So how did you and Harry meet?" Peter Parker turned his head towards Weiss and said "Well we are classmates at school but it started when I was having a flat tire on a bike."

 **FLASHBACK START  
**

It was rainy in New York City with Peter Parker trying to fix a flat tire on his bike much to his misfortune. However, a limo pulled over with Harry pointed his head out the window and said "Hey, Peter Parker." Peter was just looking at Harry all confused and said "Uh, yeah?" "It's me, Harry Osborn you know from school." said Harry with Peter getting rid of some of the rain water off his face. "Get in." Peter loads his bike in the trunk, got in, and the limo started moving. From there he met Harry's father, Norman. As Peter buckles his seat belt, he said "Thanks, Harry. You didn't have to." But Harry said "No problem." Harry turned his attention towards his father and said "Dad, this is the kid I was telling you about. You know the one who always gets beaten up." Peter tries to offer the man a handshake but decides not to after realizing his hand was all wet. Norman turned his eyes towards Peter and said "It seems you could use some friends, Peter." "That be cool." But Norman started to have a very serious look on him and said "And perhaps you could be friends with my Harry." He turned his eyes towards Harry and said "Help keeps his mind on his studies." Harry was a little upset and said "I wish you would stop micro-managing my life." Then Norman responded "Give me reasons not to." Peter realizing the tension in the car, he said "Uh, I just met you both, but I think it is great you have a dad that cares so much." Norman turned his attention to Peter and said "It sounds like you got experience." Peter responded "I never knew my dad, sir. But my Uncle Ben would bust my butt when ever I get out of line." Norman smiled and chuckled then said "Then Peter is none the worst for that is he Harry." Harry chuckled at Peter then turned to his dad and said "He is smiling. My dad is actually smiling, how did you do that?" "It's a gift."

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

"And after that, Harry and I became best friends forever." Weiss looked at Peter and said "Wow, that is...pretty interesting" with a surprised look on her face. Peter then asked "What about you, Weiss? How did you, Ruby, Blake, and Yang become friends?" Weiss had an angry look on her face and answered with a serious tone "We are not friends...for the most part." There was a beeping noise coming from the coffee maker and Peter said "Coffee's ready!" The two brought the coffee pot, some mugs, the sugar and cream. Harry has chosen Thor while Yang chosen The Hulk in the game. Peter shouted "Hey guys, we got the coffee ready." As Yang was winning, there was static on the TV with everyone complaining about it, until some bulky purple skin monster appears on the screen.

" _I AM DARK OMEGA!_ " said the figure on the screen. {"Okay, this is new. Is that supposed to be Galactus or am I just crazy."}

" _I AM THE COMBINATION OF THE MOST DANGEROUS SAPIENTS OF BOTH UNIVERSES SUCH AS DARKSEID AND THANOS! AS FROM THIS DAY ON, MY ARMY WILL ANNIHILATE BOTH UNIVERSES AND CREATE MY OWN WITH THE ASHES OF BOTH! IF YOU WANT TO MAINTAIN BOTH OF YOUR HOMES, COME AND FACE ME! IF ANYONE WISHES TO MAKE A DEAL FOR YOUR OWN SURVIVAL, THEN PREPARE TO DIE LIKE THE COWARDS YOU ARE! I AM GOING TO START BY DESTROYING BOTH EARTHS! COME AND FACE ME HEROES!_ " then the TV shuts off. Everyone was in shock to see this strange being that wants to destroy both universes.

* * *

Tricarrier/2:17 pm

After the broadcast, Nick Fury called Coulson with a serious look on his face.

Nick: "Coulson, get me everybody."

Coulson: " _Everybody, sir?_ "

Nick: "EVERYBODY AND EVERYONE, THIS IS A GLOBAL EMERGENCY!"

* * *

Universe KH32-8I/Keyblade **ERROR**

 **ERROR - UNABLE TO TRACK WORLD**

 **ERROR - NO ACOLYTES DETECTED**

 **ERROR - ERROR - ERROR - ERROR - ERROR - ERROR - ERROR - ERROR  
**

 **NO FILES FOUND - ERROR**

 **MEMORY ERASED - ERROR - BLACKBOX MISSING - ERROR**

* * *

 **The Void**

The heck? " **Is something wrong?** " First of all, ring the damn doorbell before barging in. And second, there is something wrong with one of the probes at the Keyblade Graveyard. " **Let me see...Hmm?...My guess is that it got damage somehow.** " But last I check, it can turn invisible and can phase through anything, even energy. " **Yes, but the Keyblades are special. Which is why 2575 has chosen this weapon.** " So the one we are looking for is using one. However, how did he manage to defeat our Acolytes? The sensors aren't indicating any since the probe went down. " **I'm not sure, I should look into it.** " Very well then. In the meantime, I will keep track of the four females and see if Comic's little dream fight is going to happen.

* * *

Space Between Universes

"Soooo, who's idea was it to give him that name?" said Big Man all confused while scratching his head. "Blame, Comic." said Genome in an agitated tone while configuring the fusion of the Brothers. Big Man replied "Well at least the test was complete. So how are the two beings doing?" then looked at the slow going fusion. "It is going well but we need to add other cards than the one we have, so it is going to take a while."


	43. Arc 2: Chapter 10

**Arc 2 – Chapter 10: Events On Remnant So Far  
**

Beacon Academy/The Vault/12:00 n

Deep underground of Beacon Academy, a large hallway is lit by pale-green flames that seem to go on forever. But on the other side of the hall, there is a maiden in a comatose state and facial scars stuck inside some sort of pod that is sustaining her. Ozpin is here in this place along with Glynda. As Ozpin takes a sip of his mug, Glynda asked with a very concern look on her face "How is she holding?" Ozpin then turned to Glynda and said "She's still holding, but I don't know for how long." Glynda sighed and said "How much time do we have?" Ozpin looked back at the maiden and said "Months, probably. But it is hard to be sure. At this rate, we need to find a new Fall Maiden before her power is fully taken by her assassin." As they contemplate what to do, an Initiate is standing right behind them and sensed his presence. As both teachers turned around and prepare to fight him, the Initiate was holding a box with a note on it. He then tossed it to Glynda and she did caught it then the Initiate disappeared. Ozpin and Glynda opened the note and said:

 _To the Group dedicated in protecting the four maidens,_

 _What is inside the box is Amber's Fall Maiden power, the half that was stolen. If you want to know who the assailant is, check your desk. Don't worry about Team RWBY, they're fine. They had to jump through some hoops but they are doing fine. I am your ally in this so don't worry, because worrying will attract the Grimm._

 _-B_

The two made their way into the elevator to reach the office to see what did he left on the headmaster's desk. They made their way to the office and see Winter Schnee holding something with the look of shock on her face and a twitch in her left eye. Glynda approached and said "Winter, what is wrong?" As Glynda approached, she glanced at the cover of a digital video disk case and it says 'RWBY, Volume 1'. She had her eyes widen and mouth open and noticed two more RWBY DVD's along with something called a Cody TFDVD7011 7-Inches Portable DVD Player...whatever.

* * *

Beacon Academy/Cafeteria/Same Time

In the meantime, Team JNPR and Team CFVY are hanging out together in the cafeteria for lunch. Nora has her head on the table and looking a little pale because of the lessons from this morning's science class along with Jaune. Coco asked Pyrrha "Are they all right?"

Pyrrha: "It's just today's science lesson today. It was really tough for their brains to comprehend."

Fox: "Pfft. I bet it can't be that hard with a new teacher."

Ren: "The new teacher is that android you guys found and it is pretty hard for them to understand elements of chemistry and chemical reactions in a long, long explanation in today's lesson. It was way too complicated for these two."

Yatsuhashi: "What does that have to do with the line of work we do?"

Pyrrha: "I think the whole point is to know how to survive when you ran out of Dust or in a tight spot."

Ren: "Hey, wait a minute? Where is Velvet?"

The five out of seven members of this little group looked around and noticed Velvet wasn't around. Then Coco said "Maybe she is catching up on her homework or something." Fox pulled out his scroll and said "Hold on, I'll call her." but there was no answer. Fox looked confused and said "Huh, maybe she left her scroll in the classroom or our dorm." Coco then had a terrible thought and said "Hold on! She might be being molested by that slime girl again!" She then immediately got up and ran out the door. Ren got up and said "Looks like we have a mystery." He looked at Nora and said "Wanna help find Velvet?" Nora immediately recovered, become energized and said "Letsdoit!" Pyrrha placed her arm over Jaune's shoulder and said "Wanna help out Jaune?" Jaune answered in a low-tone groan "Need...to...recuperate. Head...hurts." Then Pyrrha looked at Ren and said "I think I'll stay here with Jaune until he recovers from brain overload." Ren said "Okay." then walked off with Nora, Fox, and Yatsuhashi out the door. Pyrrha has a strange, crooked smile on her face and she thought ' _Alone, at last._ ' as she rubs Jaune's back.

Jaune fell asleep and Pyrrha was rubbing her head on his head and then thought ' _At last I have you for myself. As long as Weiss isn't around, I'll keep you company and I will have you all to myself. I will have you fall for me and we'll be together forever. I WILL make you forget about that Schnee bitch and make you love me for good._ ' [ **If you want to know what a Yandere is, google it.** ] She snapped out of it and thought ' _Wait, this isn't me. What is happening to me?_ '

* * *

Beacon Academy/Dorm Hallway/12:07 pm

Velvet is trying to retrace her steps on finding her scroll. She checked her dorm room, but it wasn't there. Velvet is also carrying a stick and thought ' _I hope that slime freak doesn't find me. Just where did my scroll go?_ ' She paid close attention to the ground and wonders if she dropped it somewhere and she also checks the ceiling to make sure that Rachel isn't camping somewhere to ambush her. As she looks around the halls, she heard something coming. Velvet hides behind a corner of the wall as she heard the sound of steps getting closer and closer. At the moment, thoughts were running through her head. ' _Someone's coming. Is it a student? That slime girl making it sound like footsteps?_ ' She was too freaked out to check, but as the steps get so loud that it almost sound like the person is right next to her, she yells and swings her stick. "OOOOOOOOWWWWW!"

Velvet opened her eyes and sees the person she hit. It was Fox who fell over with a bump on his head. Velvet realized what she had done, dropped the stick and said "Fox! I'm sorry!" She gets down on the floor and picks up Fox and said "I'm sorry, Fox! I thought you were that slime girl!" Coco, Nora, Yatsuhashi and Ren were watching and there was a moment of silence. Coco covered her mouth and tries not to laugh, Nora chuckles at the whole scene, and both Ren and Yatsuhashi had their hands on their forehead and nodded 'That was dumb'.

* * *

Mountain Glenn/12:08 pm

The villains of this world are still underground, waiting for Cinder to recover. Neopolitan was making lunch for everyone with Mercury on guard and Emerald keeping an eye on Cinder. Mercury was playing some game on his scroll and wasn't paying attention to his surroundings to make sure the Grimm doesn't show up. Emerald dozed off and didn't realize that Cinder was awake. Cinder turned her head towards Emerald and said "Emerald? Emerald, wake up." Emerald snapped out of it and see Cinder finally awake. Emerald was shock but happy and shouted "Cinder!" and gave her a big hug. Cinder was struggling "Get off...can't breath." Emerald retracted her hug and said "Sorry, but I'm glad to see you are okay!" Cinder sat straight up with Emerald saying "Take it easy, let me check to see if you still have a fever." Cinder wasn't paying attention but was looking at her hands and noticed something different. She noticed the power she stole was gone for good.

Emerald placed her hand on Cinder's forehead and noticed a concern looked on Cinder's face. "Um, Cinder, are you okay?" Cinder's expression turned to anger and clenched her hands in frustration. "Cinder?" "The power of the Fall Maiden is gone." said Cinder with a very angry tone. Emerald backed away to make sure to give Cinder some space. Neopolitan came into the room with two bowls of soup and said "Soup is re-. Cinder, you're a...wake." She noticed that Cinder was in a foul mood and sensed her Aura raging. Cinder immediately got out of bed and said "I believe it is time for us to infiltrate the school."

Emerald: "Now? But it's too early."

Neopolitan: "Yeah, I mean, it's way too soon."

Cinder looked towards the two girls and said "Don't worry, we are only going there at night to do some...recon. After the students of other kingdoms show up, then we'll go in."


	44. Arc 2: Chapter 11

**Arc 2 – Chapter 11: INVASION! (Not Really, Test Drive)  
**

Tricarrier/3:08 pm

Some members of the Avengers, the New Warriors, the Team (Alpha Squad), Agents of S.M.A.S.H., Captain Marvel, Fantastic Four, the Howling Commandos, Guardians of the Galaxy and Team RWBY assembled on the Bridge of the Tricarrier for the upcoming invasion of both universes and a hologram of Dark Omega appears during the briefing. Nick Fury turned to all the heroes looking serious and said "Alright people, listen up! We are dealing with a new hostile from outer-space or in this case, out-of-this-universe. {"Yeah, he know that."} Basically we have to work together with heroes of both of our universes to defeat this new threat."

Thor: "Agreed, we need to fight this to prevent not only Asgard, but Midgard as well"

Iron Man: "If that weirdo wants a fight, he'll get one."

Spider-Man: "But how are we going to take down a thing like that down."

Ruby: "Don't know but we should take him down before something bad happens."

Some of the Avengers looked at Ruby with Hawkeye saying "Sorry, who are they?" Ruby turned to Hawkeye, Ant-Man, Falcon, Black Widow, and all the other heroes she and her team didn't meet and said "Oh, I'm Ruby Rose." She then grabbed her Crescent Rose, have it in scythe mode and did a pose then said "But call me Red Riding Hood. I am the leader of Team RWBY." There was a moment of silence then turned their attention towards Nick Fury and Hawkeye said "So, what do we do." Ruby became frustrated and said "Oh come on!" Then sirens went off because sensors have detected a hole in the fabric of reality opening at the center of Times Square.

* * *

Time Square/3:10 pm

At Time Square, a large purple and black vortex opened up at the street intersections that caused everyone to run in panic. Coming out of this portal was indeed Grimm, but they are not your average run-of-the-mill Grimm. These are Beowolves that wear Parademon armor and have blue veins on some exposed parts and the red areas of the armor are purple including the omega symbol. [ **The armor design is from Justice League War if you want to know for those who have actually watch the movie. If you haven't, go to google images and type Justice League War Parademons to get the idea on what they look like.** ] These hybrids ran rampant on the city, destroying everything on sight and feeding off the fear of the human inhabitants. But their rampage didn't last long. That is when the X-Men showed up. [ **Well since we didn't have the X-Men appeared in any of the shows (except Wolverine), I'm adding them in.** **Hey, who doesn't like the X-Men?** ] Wolverine was the first to charge in with his adamantium claws and sliced a few heads off. Cyclops blasted a few with his powers along with Gambit with a few kinetic charged cards and Storm's electrical blasts. Iceman encased some in ice, but leaving their heads unfrozen so that Jean Grey uses her powers to take some of the debris and smashed their heads. Rogue was flying with one on her tail till she said "Oh come on, sugar." then turns around and round-house kicks its head and said "You have to do better than that." Beast then charged in along with Psylocke and her telekinetic blades and Nightcrawler teleporting in to throw a few punches. Colossus and Havok charged in and take out a few with their powers. Shadowcat was running through some of the debris with her powers, trying to trick some of the Beowolf/Parademon hybrids into a trap set up by Angel which is having some of the monsters get squashed by a falling truck.

As the battle waged on, all the heroes from the Tricarrier showed up and joined the battle with Team RWBY taking the charge with Ruby pinwheels with her Crescent Rose, Weiss using her glyphs to speed pass a few hybrids while slashing their heads; Blake charges in with her Gambol Shroud in pistol form, shooting the monsters on sight while Yang charged in by using her Ember Celica as thrusters then punched not 1, not 2, not 4, but 6 hybrids in a row and send them flying towards a metal spike that stabbed all of them. Then the rest appeared; smashing, bashing, shooting, hammering, and blasting every single one of the hybrids out of existence. Team RWBY formed a small circle (or square, whatever) and blasting a few with Ruby saying "What the heck are these things?" Yang answered while blasting at a few hybrids "I don't know but they are a lot tougher than your run of the mill Grimm." Weiss on the other hand said "My biggest question is why is there a raccoon with a jet-pack?" Rocket turned to Weiss while flying and shooting "I AM NOT A RACCOON!" Nova then said after vaporizing a few hybrids "Rocket is not a raccoon. His species just look like your average Earth raccoons." "Thank you!" Everyone started to push back the interdimensional invaders to the portal until something else appeared out of the portal. What came out was something that looked like an Ursa Grimm but it was dressed like one of Thanos' Drones, including the arm blasters.

The Ursa/Drone hybrid roared and fires a blast at Rocket's jet-pack and cause him to fly out of control and he started shouting "YOU STUPID, NO GOOD-" and landed right into a dumpster and the lid slammed shut. Rocket has a rotten apple in his hand after lifting the lid. Rocket took a bite and said "Say what you want about Earth. I love the food here." The Hulk ran right up and smashed it's face in then She-Hulk slammed her Gamma Gauntlets together to form an energy blast sends it right back at the portal. Yang whistled and said "Where did you get gauntlets like that?" She-Hulk said "These are Gamma Gauntlets. Highly advanced gauntlets that can shoot gamma radiation in the form of energy blasts and they are meant for hulks that are loaded with gamma radiation, not for human hands." Yang looked all disappointed and said "Awww." but looks at her gauntlets and started to think of an idea for her Ember Celica. But then a black blast came out of the portal that hit She-Hulk in the back. She did get back up and then a new figure appeared from the portal. It is an older Beowolf that is wearing armor similar to Ultron's yet has wrist mounted lasers and seems to be more intelligent when it shouted "For Dark Omega!" Team RWBY was shocked and Ruby said "Did that Beowolf just talk?" Blake then said "It must be that armor." then shoots at the head but it blocked her shots with an energy shield that popped up on it's left arm.

Weiss said "That is really messed up." The Beowolf/Ultron cyborg attacked at full force towards Team RWBY till Nova fired a shot at it's path that caused it to turn it's head towards Nova. Nova grabbed a pot with a twig on it and said "Here's something for ya'!" Weiss said "A twig in a pot? Really?" Then Nova throws it then it started to grow and taken on a humanoid shape and roared. The wooden humanoid punched the hybrid and grabbed it by the shoulders. The wooden humanoid then throws it around and back into the portal and shouted "I AM GROOOOOT!" Team RWBY were shocked and Weiss said "Okay, I take it back." After that, the portal closes.

* * *

Tricarrier/3:20 pm

"How's it going?" asked the one-eyed super spy. Coulson answered "The hybrid Grimm or whatever they are have been defeated and the portal is closed." Nick sighed out of relief and said "Good. But we need to prepare and-" An alarm started to go off and Nick said "What now?" Coulson checked and said "We are receiving an urgent call from.." Coulson's expression turned to shock and said "Latveria?" "WHAT?!" said Fury who is also surprised. It was the ruler of the sovereign nation of Latveria, Doctor Doom, on the phone. The green and steel, tin can of a dictator appeared on the holoscreen. " _Good day, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D._ " Fury turned his attention to the screen with a very serious look and said "What do you want?" " _My homeland have been invaded by the same creatures that the heroes have fought against. My home was almost lost to Dark Omega's minions._ "

Fury: "Your point being?"

Dr. Doom: " _I do have a proposition, one that might benefit both of us._ "

* * *

Space Between Universes

After the battle in Universe E-12041, Genome gets the results from the fight and is not really all that impressed. Comic appeared and said "How is it?" Genome looked away from the screens and said "Well, I'm not impressed, but the Grimm hybrids do have their usefulness. Who ever thought that these beasts may have their uses rather than being a threat on one universe." Big Man then said "Eh, at least you got something out of this." "That may be true, but the results are just a little average." then Genome typed on his holographic keyboard and showed results from Universe E-00616. Looking at the results from a cyborg Death Stalker, a few Ursa Major/Manhunter hybrids, and some Creep/Chaos King hybrids and wasn't impressed by the results of that little fiasco over there. "Huh, looks like we didn't get much either from that universe."


	45. Arc 2: Chapter 12

**Arc 2 – Chapter 12: Plan of Attack Against the New Threat**

Tricarrier/4:12 pm

After the battle; Team RWBY, the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., the X-Men, Avengers, New Warriors, Captain Marvel, The Team (Alpha Squad), Guardians of the Galaxy and the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. have gathered at a very large briefing room with holoscreens showing Batman, Superman, Green Lantern (John Stewart), Doctor Strange, Doctor Fate, and Red Tornado. Fury stated "Good job everyone, yet the battle is far from over." He then pressed a button and showed some of the Grimm hybrids that attacked both universes. The holograms showed the Beowolf/Parademon hybrid, a cyborg Death Stalker with a laser cannon as a stinger along with robotic armor and pincers, Older Beowolf/Ultron hybrids, Ursa/Thanos' Drone hybrid, Ursa Major/Manhunter hybrids, and Creep/Chaos King hybrids. "These creatures," started Fury "were just the first wave that attacked both of our universes. These creatures were test subjects created by the Initiates along with their pet villain, Dark Omega. We have identified that the bigger and badder wolf creature has armor similar to Ultron and the bear creature has technological materials similar to one of Thanos' Drones." Blake then said "The wolf creatures are called Beowolves. Beowolves are one of the creatures of Grimm from our universe and the most common. The younger Beowolf just lashed out at anything that comes across it's path but the older Beowolf is twice as big and are more intelligent. Yet we never encountered Beowolves that can talk." Spider-Man injected "Must have something to do with the Ultron armor it is wearing that maybe granting the creature the ability to speak so it can shout orders to the lesser ones."

Yang: "That may be true, but we know that Grimm can't talk so what would happen if we damage it?"

Red Hulk: "Probably gets really dumb," points his thumb at A-Bomb "like Jones here."

A-Bomb: "Hey!"

Blake: "Anyway, the scorpion creature is called a Death Stalker, a Grimm that usually lurks in caves and uses it's golden stinger as a lure to attract people, then kills them. But never seen Death Stalker's with a laser cannon, let alone cybernetics."

Weiss: "Maybe this may have something to do with that Techno Virus stuff that was stolen."

Coulson entered the room and said "Not likely." Then approached the holograms and pointed out "We scanned the creature thanks to the Justice League and found no signs of the virus and it is the Techno-Organic Virus, Snow White."

Hawkeye: *chuckles* "Snow White, really? Was Snow Angel taken?"

Weiss: "Shove a glue arrow into your mouth."

Thor: "Haha, you got crispy!"

Wolverine: "That's burned, Thor."

Blake: "Continuing on, the bear creatures are called Ursa and they are the second common forms of Grimm. The minor Ursa is given those yellow robotics yet it appears the red and purple armor are major Ursa. If the yellow armor components are that of the Thanos' Drones, where did the red armor components come from?"

Green Lantern: " _The armor configuration is identical to that of the Manhunters. The Manhunters were created by the Guardians of the Universe long before the Green Lantern Corps was founded. These robots were in charge of being the universe's law enforcement force however, they eventually believed that since life commits crime, they declared all living beings as criminals and try to exterminate it. Yet they were shut-down and battalions of them have remained hidden throughout the universe on certain planets._ "

Blake: "Okay. Then the bipedal reptiles are called Grimm. Yet these ones are different because their bone-like covering are gone and have arms. Creeps don't have arms...or those black spikes on it's back."

Coulson: "That we are not sure as well."

Star Lord: "That stuff is essence of the Chaos King. The Chaos King is actually a terran Japanese god named Amatsu-Mikaboshi who-"

Thor: "Who had defied against the Kami and tried to get his hands on the Grasscutter, a sword that is equal to that of my Mjolnir."

Everyone starred at Thor with a shock look on their faces that Thor knows something like that until Iron Man asked "And how do you know that?" Thor smiled and answered "Oh, me and the Warriors Three put a stop to him many centuries ago when he unleashed an army of undead on Ama, the realm of the Kami." Then he started to look serious and said "He also tried to take advantage of Ragnarok to wage war against the Olympians yet was taken over by the Primordial Darkness. Now he goes around the universe, destroying anything in his path and we would go toe-to-toe against Galactus." {"That is the scariest thought I had ever heard." Spider-Man imagined both the Chaos King and Galactus fighting over a planet like a tug of war.}

Ruby: "Whoa, wait a minute, wait a minute! Gods are real here? And you're a god?"

Thor: "Why yes, little girl of red hoods. I am one of the Asgardian gods and I am the prince, Thor Odinson."

There was a moment of pause with Team RWBY taken by surprise that gods exist and Thor is a prince. {"Guess Weiss can get surprised."} Blake then said "Alright...So Ruby's hope for them not using the Grimm is down and out." Ruby then said "Yeah, I got that part during the first wave. But what about the armor and omega symbol on the smaller Beowolves and with the blue veins."

Superman: " _The armor, the veins, and the symbol belongs to creatures called Parademons. They are creatures from the planet Apokolips and are the main forces of Darkseid's army._ " Then showed a few pictures of Darkseid, his planet, and the Parademons.

Superboy: "Yeah the Forever People told me about him."

Batman: " _These creatures look like they are being used as the main forces for this universe and the Ultron hybrids are the commanders._ "

Red Tornado: " _Yet we lack efficient data based on what we all fought against so we cannot compute what are they going to do._ "

Spider-Man said "Hold on a minute!" and made a time-out sign with his hands. "Are you a machine or something because you definitely sound like one?" Red Tornado responded " _I am indeed and I am the first artificial intelligence that has ever joined the Justice League._ " {"And I am a seriously whelmed."} Nick Fury the said "Alright, enough surprises! Doctor Strange, Doctor Fate, can you please explain what is with the symbols from the encryption?"

Doctor Strange: " _Right._ " Then showed the equations, runes, and symbols from the encryption that Nightwing collected and said " _It seems to be a very complicated set of instructions but we only have one half on our universe..._ "

Doctor Fate: " _The other half is in ours and located it. It seems to be some sort of merging spell, but it is too alien to understand. Basically, it involves our universes merging and the primary target is both Earths._ "

Doctor Strange: Shows a simulation of both Earths merging " _We don't know what will happen if it happens, but we believe that it would lead to disastrous results._ " then showed both Earths becoming something chaotic much to everyone's horror.

Fury: "As you can see we cannot allow this to happen, so we need a plan."

Fury then said "In order to do that, we are going to send in some of our heroes to be used as a covert-ops team along with the Alpha Squad of the Younger Justice League." Nightwing got angry and said "It's just the Team, not the Younger Justice League cue ball." There was silence for the moment and then Fury continued "Along with the New Warriors and Team RWBY along with some new editions to the Avengers." Everyone was surprised (except The Team and Team RWBY) to hear about new editions to the Avengers. Captain America asked "New editions? What do you mean?" "That and our unexpected allies are classified until further noticed." Hulk said "Wait, unexpected allies?" "That will have to wait, but right now, we need a portal and take down the Initiates before they let their pet get out of control and we all know what happens after that. Alright people, let's get to work."

As everyone was leaving Blake asked Captain America "Is everyone going to be alright with this?" Captain America responded "I'm not sure miss..." "It's Ms. Noire" "Seriously? Well anyway, I'm not too sure but we are gonna have to trust Fury even the biggest question is: Who are the new editions and who are our mysterious allies." Ruby stepped forward between the two and said "The biggest is: Why was Spider-Man talking to the ceiling?"


	46. Arc 2: Chapter 13

**Arc 2 – Chapter 13: Ready…Set…Uh-Oh!**

Central Park/5:02 pm

Team RWBY, The Team, and the New Warriors are under a bridge in Central Park along with Doctor Strange and even Doctor Fate. The two created a portal, yet it is a little unstable so everyone had to move in quickly with Spider-Man saying "Well here we go!"

* * *

Space Between Universe/Entry Way

The three groups arrived at the scene on top of a shiny metallic floor and are at awe to see the scenery. What they see is a cluster of nebulae of red, green, and blue drifting in a black void with cosmic energy streams flowing all around and see two wavy walls merging together. One is blue and the other is red. Nova said while taking photos with his smartphone "Dude, I should totally have this as my wallpaper." Aqualad said "Now is not the time, we need to move." Spider-Man said "I think those two walls represent our universes and looks like they are getting closer." "Agree, and we should move now." Everyone sees a large door with a mix of Asgardian, Celtic, and K'un-Lun. Iron Fist looked at it and said "This is Asgardian mixed with...K'un-Lun!" Ruby asked "What is K'un-Lun?" "It is a holy place on Earth where I studied and train to be it's next king. It is also a place where I learned the iron fist."

Weiss: "Wait, you're gonna be it's king?"

Iron Fist: "Why yes. Once my year is up, I would return to reign as it's new king."

Yang: "Damn, dude."

Everyone looked at Yang with surprised look on their faces and White Tiger said "Did you just swear?" Kid Flash said "I can't believe you just fucking swear." Then everyone looked at Kid Flash and Nightwing said "Damn dude, you just swear too. "So did you." [ **Alright let me explain what is going on. What they are in now is called the Nega-Zone Area. The Nega-Zone Area is an area that negates certain rules of any universe such as swearing. Since both Young Justice and the Marvel cartoons are kid shows, they can't swear and you can't curse on kid shows. But once inside, that rule no longer applies. You got it? Good! Let's move forward.** ] But another portal opened up and came out was the newest editions to the Avengers. They are Black Panther, Daredevil, and Deathlok. The New Warriors were impressed and Luke Cage asked "Who are you guys?" Black Panther responded "I am Black Panther, I am the protector of Wakanda. A nation hidden in Africa. I joined the Avengers to prevent anymore hostiles from entering my homeland." Daredevil stepped close and said "I am Daredevil. I maybe blind but I have superhuman sensory that allows me to identify things behind walls and objects." Deathlok steps up and said "I am Deathlok, from the future and it is need of help." White Tiger said "Great, now we have a time-traveler." Ruby then said "Wait, you guys got time travelers too? This is one weird universe."

After that, they all head straight towards the door and open it. Once open, there was a bright light.

* * *

The Control Room-Lab/Same Time

Both Genome and Comic looked at the monitors and see the three groups at the Entry Way. Comic started to have a fit and said "No, no, no! This is not what was supposed to happen!" Genome looked at Comic and said "Easy there, some of the equipment is delicate. If you want to smash something, smash the stasis containers." pointing at the stasis containers, Comic ran and started smashing them to pieces then return to the console. "Use the teleportation matrix and swap out the juniors with the ones I want." Comic simmered down and said "Although, we can keep the four newbies in red, white, black and yellow. We can also keep Spider-Man, Black Panther, Deathlok, and Daredevil." As the group enters the door and got blinded by a bright light. Genome pressed a few buttons and teleported most of the young heroes with the ones Comic haves in mind.

* * *

The Watchtower/3:15 pm

Back at the Watchtower, the members of the Justice League were in a middle of a conference about what to do against an invasion. They are busy trying to discuss about some unexpected allies they got on their side. Superman said "I can't believe we are letting Lex Luthor and some of our villains have joined forces with us again."

Batman: "Things could get worse."

Wonder Woman: "Well the other universe is doing the same. Plus this isn't the first time we had to team-up with our villains."

Martian Manhunter: "Not since the Reach try to invade. Not only that, the planet is the only home they got so they are willing to put differences aside for the greater good."

Superman: "Well I'm more worried about-"

There was a flash a light and Aquaman, The Flash, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Hal Jordan, and Martian Manhunter disappeared. And in their place was Alpha Squad of the Team. Everyone in the room was confused as they are and Superboy said "Uhhhhhh, what just happened?" The Team looked around and realized that they are in the Watchtower.

* * *

Avenger's Tower/4:20 pm

The Avengers are planning a strategy to fend-off against any more invaders. Iron Man showed a holographic display of the Earth and showed areas that the invaders may come in. Iron Man said "Alright, here is what we have so far." then shows displays of the monsters that both universes fought against. Then before you know it, FLASH! The New Warriors replaced Thor, Iron Man, Captain America, Hawkeye, Falcon, the Hulk, and Black Widow. Luke Cage said "This isn't right." Squirrel Girl then said "This isn't right indeed."

Agent Venom: "Can someone explained what happened? And please explain it in small words."

Iron Spider: "We must of got teleported inside...the Avenger's Tower!"

Nova: "This is awesome!"

White Tiger: "Wait a minute, where's Spidey?"

* * *

Space Between Universes

Back at the mysterious place, the blind light has gone out. Ruby said "What just happened?" Blake answered "I don't know, but I think I'm gonna be blind for a bit." Weiss looked behind her and said "Uh, girls, where did the rest of our group go?" Spider-Man and Yang looked behind them and see their little groups replacements along side the three new Avengers. Yang said "Okay, looks like they know we are here." Spider-Man said "Yeah, I can guess that."

Captain America: "Where are we?"

Ruby: "We were gonna take on the stealth mission but looks like that is out of the window."

Iron Man: "Alright since they know we're here...why do they want us instead?"

Black Panther: "I have no clue."

Both the Avengers and the Justice League look at the three new heroes they never seen with Black Widow asking "Who are they?" Blake said "They are the new editions to the Avengers. Black Panther, Daredevil, and Deathlok." Hulk looked at Deathlok and said "Deathlok, since when did you joined?" Deathlok just looks at the giant green man and said with a smile "Well, I thought I would help out the past a little more to ensure the future is safe." Weiss looked around and said "Whoa, that is a lot of gold." Everyone looks around and see a very large room where everything is completely covered in gold from the floor to the ceiling. Even the decor is gold plated. Yang whistled and said "Man they must be loaded to have everything made of gold. Bet this beats your family huh Weiss" "Hey!" Captain America said "Enough awing, we need to find Dark Omega and the Initiates. Let's move people!" And so the group of heroes travel into the unknown.


	47. Arc 2: Chapter 14

**Arc 2 – Chapter 14: INVASION! (For real this time.)**

Universe E-12041/Avenger's Tower/4:21 pm

As we last left off in Universe E-12041, some of the Avengers have been swapped with the New Warriors that were supposed to be on a mission with Alpha Squad and Team RWBY. White Tiger said "Wait a minute, where's Spidey?" Everyone looked around and noticed Spider-Man is not there with them. Agent Venom said "Where did Petey go?"

Rhino: "That is a good question...wait, Spider-Man is Peter Parker?"

Cloak: "He must be still at the space between universes area."

Dagger: "Wait, if we are here, that must mean the Avengers are there with him!"

Luke Cage: "That's not a good thing isn't it?"

Iron Fist: "No it is not, they must be there at our place."

Iron Spider: "And that may not be the worst of it."

Alarms and sirens stated to go off and get a call from Nick Fury and said " _Avengers, there- Where is the Avengers?_ " The New Warriors try to look for an answer and Iron Spider said "There must of been a teleportation switch. They might want the Avengers instead of us and our cover is blown...pretty much." Nick Fury got angry and just said " _Well anyway, there is an invasion happening right now and we need all the help we can get! SO GET MOVING!_ " Everyone went outside and see a portal opening up close to the Tower. But what came out of the portal wasn't the Grimm/Whatever hybrids, no. What came out were new forms of hybrids. The main forces are a hybrid of Outriders with the second row of arms replaced with weapons of Thanos' Drones and wearing Manhunter armor. The elite of that group were Parademons with black slimy stuff coming out of the exposed areas of their armor shouting "FOR DARK OMEGA!" that came out and order their troops to attack.

* * *

Universe E-00016/The Watch Tower/3:16 pm

The Alpha Squad of the Team showed up in the some of the chairs of the members of the Justice League much to everyone's shock. Green Arrow asked "Can someone care to explain what just happened?" Artemis said "I-I have no idea! One minute we were opening a door then we just ended up here!" Kid Flash in an awkward position in Flash's chair said "Babe, can use some help here." Artemis ran up to Kid Flash and help straighten him out. "Thanks." Miss Martian said "Where is uncle J'onn, and where is the other members of the League?" Black Canary said "They were in the same place you all were sitting." Then alarms and sirens were going off with Bluebeetle appearing on the holoscreen saying " _Bluebeetle here, and we need help at Metropolis like right now!_ " then the screen turned off. The Justice League and Alpha Squad appeared and see some sort of robotic soldiers that are a mix between Ultron and Brainiac. John Stewart said "Are some of those armor pieces similar to...Brainiac!?" Superboy turned to Green Lantern and said "Who the heck is Brainiac?" But a large tank that it's armor design is similar to Imperiex-Prime's armor started firing yellow shots at the League and Team that happened to be Yellow Lantern Energy. But they missed by a few inches. Everyone started their attack on the robots and tanks by charging in while the robots raised their arms and started to shoot lasers.

* * *

Universe E-12041

The heroes of this universe started to attack the creatures with everything they got. Ant-Man called upon an army of ants to blind the invaders while everyone else charges in. White Tiger started slashing her way through and cut down many in her path. Nova blasted many of the elite troopers along with Iron Spider with his repulsion blasts while Dagger throws her light daggers. Power Man and Iron Fist charged right behind White Tiger with their strengths combined while Rhino was charging in from one side of the army. Squirrel Girl called a large army of squirrels by her side and had them take down many of the invaders with Cloak dropping a few squirrels right on top of them with his powers. Ka-Zar riding Zabu charged right in with his metal stick like a knight of the middle-ages charging in with a lance with Agent Venom swinging in as well and started to take out the remaining invaders with his rocket launchers. After the fight and wiping out the invaders, Nova said "That was way too easy." Iron Fist said "Don't judge the situation that quickly, it would come back and bite you." Iron Fist was right and more portals opened up. What came out of it was more hybrids but they also came with Ultron/Brainiac robots along with tanks.

Power Man said "Okay, I'm starting to miss Spidey's words of wisdom here!" after witnessing a lot more troops coming in. Then a spaceship appeared which happens to be the Milano and the Guardians of the Galaxy came out. Rocket started shooting while flying with his jet-pack with Star-Lord shooting fire from his Elemental Gun. Gamora started chopping away with her sword with Drax following behind. Groot started to grow large and started to destroy the tanks by picking them up and slamming them together while saying "I AM GROOT!" Nova in his excitement said "It's the Guardians of the Galaxy!" Then a strange vehicle that looks like a mix between a monster truck and a dragon landed on top of a few robots then it opened its mouth and rolled out its tongue. What came out of the vehicle was the Howling Commandos and they started charging in with everything they got with White Tiger saying "It's the Howling Commandos!" Agent Venom said "Woo-hoo! Reinforcements, I like it!" Then a jet started to appear then hovered over the battle. What came out of a jet was a blue, spiky ball saying "A-BOMB IN THE HOUSE!" But Red Hulk started shouting "I SAID I LEAD THE CHARGE!" and blasted a lot of hybrids with his blasters then shouted "EAT BLASTER BLAST, FREAKS!" Then Skaar jumped out with his sword saying "SKAAR SLASH!" and chopped down a few Parademon/Chaos King hybrids. She-Hulk was riding on a red T-rex and charged right at the tanks and destroyed them with her fist in the air saying "Woo-hoo! This is way more fun than I thought!" Power Man said "It's the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.!"

As some of the hybrids backed away, they heard a voice saying "It's clobbering time!" and got smashed by a orange, rocky thing...It was the THING! Then a blue elastic wrapped around some of the robot troops and crushed them. Some of the Outrider cyborgs started to ran away but got caught by an invisible wall then got torched to death. The flaming man said "Need any help?" then a woman appeared right behind him. Iron Spider shouted "It is the Fantastic Four!" Then other heroes started to show up such as Whizzer, Molecule Kid, and Princess Python started fighting the invaders back until more and more started to show. Agent Venom and White Tiger were taking cover with Tiger saying "We need to get rid of these guys somehow." "Yeah, I know but how are we supposed to get rid of that many?" "I'll help!" said a mysterious voice. Agent Venom and White Tiger looked up in the air and see a red and black figure with both swords in hand and chopped down most of the invaders down. He got back up, posed, and said "IT'S ULTIMATE DEADPOOOOOL, YEEEAAH!" [ **There you guys got Deadpool now, happy?** "Depends on what the readers think, loser!" **Oh shut up!** ] Agent Venom said "Who the blazes is that?" White Tiger responded "That is Deadpool!"

Then a man with large dinosaur-like arms showed up and sliced and diced many of the invaders with Agent Venom and White Tiger watching. The mysterious man looked up and said "Call me Reptil." then ran off to join the others with White Tiger saying "Okay, that was new." Then they started to hear some sort of chant and a large gust of wind blew most of the invaders back and there was an explosion. "What just happened?" said Agent Venom all confused till someone behind the two said "That was me." They both looked behind them and it was Doctor Strange. Iron Fist jumped down after destroying a tank in mid-air then said "Ah, Doctor Strange. You fighting too?" "Well of course Iron Fist, this is my universe too. Now come on, we have unwanted trash to send back." Despite the combine might of all the heroes fighting together, it still wasn't enough to drive the invaders back into whatever lab created them. However, a large army of Doombots showed up and started taking down some of the invaders along with Hydra soldiers and the agents of Advanced Idea Mechanics appeared and gun the invaders down. Everyone was surprised to see their old enemies working together with White Tiger saying "This is way too unexpected." Nova floating next between White Tiger and Iron Fist saying "Am I the only one concerned that the bad guys might turn on us after we save the Earth?" Then more of the villains showed up and take part in the fight along with S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents and the US Army. These were the unexpected allies Fury was talking about.

* * *

Universe E-00016

The Justice League and the Team are fighting the invaders side-by-side. Superboy, Captain Marvel, Hawkman, Wonder Girl, Wolf, Rocket, and Hawkwoman charged right in against the robots and the tanks. Black Canary took down a few with her martial arts and used her supersonic scream to dismantle the rest. Icon and Captain Atom were taking cover behind some of the debris and shot down some of the tanks. Green Arrow, Artemis, and Red Arrow took cover on the roof of a 20 story building and shooting explosive arrows along with Bluebeetle and Arsenal on the other side of the street on a 30 story building. Static and Black Lighting combine their powers to dismantle most of the robots. Aqualad, Lagoon Boy, Guardian, and Zatanna took out most of the invaders by cornering them into an alleyway. Kid Flash and Impulse use their speed and quickly dismantle most of the robots while the rest were taken apart by Beast Boy who shapeshifted into an elephant and Miss Martian who created dozens of arms to take out some of them. Atom and Bumblebee shrink down to size to use one of the tanks against the invaders which it worked. John Stewart and Guy Gardner used their power rings to smash most of the tanks. Plastic Man and the rest of the Team took out what was left.

Kid Flash pat his hands and said "That wasn't so bad." then Impulse said "Yeahthatwaswaytooeasy." But they spoke too soon when more portals opened up with the other hybrids from Universe E-12041 have arrived along with more robots and tanks. "I'm definitely feeling the mode." said Impulse who was surprised to see new enemies that had arrived. The United States Army finally arrived along with Doctor Fate and withheld most of the invasion. Yet more and more invaders started pouring out but they aren't the only ones getting reinforcements. Green Beetle, Longshadow, Sam, and Ed came in and join the fight. Green Beetle used his martian abilities and the sonic weaponry of his costume to wipe out some of the new hybrids. Sam used her chi to cause the ground to quake then smashed the ground to cause rocks to come up and wipe out some of the tanks. Longshadow used his astral projection powers to create a giant humanoid to crush some of the invading forces with Ed using his power to reach to Static. "Ed, how have you been?" said Static excited to see some of his old friends again. "Si, senior. It is good to see you again." said Ed who is also excited to see his friend again but turn his attention to an invading army and said "So what's the 411 here?" "Basically we have a huge army of hybrid soldiers and robots that are a combination of two universes. Ours and our next door neighbors." "So that's what is going on?" "That and our old bad guys are teaming up with heroes again, just like we all did with the Reach." "Again, seriously?" "Hey," then Static electrified a trash lid and hover towards the battle and said "things could be worse."

As the battle rages on in Metropolis, a vast army was coming from the sea along with ancient Greek ships. It was an army of Atlanteans and Amazons that came to join the fray at the docks. Both races fought bravely against the hostile hybrids. From out of nowhere from a boom tube, the Forever People joined the fight. Serifan started shooting some of the hybrids that were flying and said "Yeeee-haaaa! Time for some shooting practice partner!" Dreamer said "Don't get too carried away, Serifan. Save some for the rest of us." Everyone of the Forever People got off their transport and landed next to Superboy. "Hey guys, been forever." said Superboy who is glad to see them again. "Hello again, Superboy." said Vykin "Mind if we join in?" "Go all out."

From the city, Lex Luthor's hired soldiers came in with some highly advanced tech that his company got from the Reach and started blasting away. Intergang joined the fray after ambushing a few invaders from hiding out inside a warehouse along with the League of Shadows to combat the coming doom. Tempest ambushed a few robots from a fountain with an electrical spell. Some of the superpowered villains started to show up (except for Vandal Savage and the witch boy) have joined in the fight.

* * *

Space Between Universes/Control Room

Both Comic and Genome were watching the fight of both universes fighting against the hybrids. Comic was saying "Hey, hey, hey. This is awesome, but I think we can do better." Genome looked at Comic and gladfully said "Want to move on to phase 2. This is fun, but lets make it better since the fusion is nearly complete." Comic gave him the thumbs up and Genome turned to press a few buttons.

* * *

As the battle rages on in both New York City and Metropolis, there was an earthquake between the two Earth's then suddenly, BOOM! There was a large yellow, wavy energy line between both universes where the invasions are happening. And so, both universes fight side-by-side to stand against the invaders and questioning how later.


	48. Arc 2: Chapter 15

**Arc 2 – Chapter 15: Major Leaguers In a Strange Place**

Space Between Universes/Golden Hallway

The heroes travel through the pretty, golden hallways to find the Initiates and their pet Dark Omega. While walking, many of the heroes started to have conversations.

 **Superman & Captain America**

Captain America: "So you are an alien from a doomed planet and use your powers for good by defending the planet?"

Superman: "Yes, I am. Unlike Hyperion, and yes I read the files, I don' believe humans are weak. They can be strong when driven to a certain point and I can see the good in people. And unlike Hyperion, I don't force people."

Captain America: "Haha. At least your okay by my book." [ **Yeah, Hyperion is a rip-off in my book. But that guy is a villain, Superman is okay. But I prefer Batman.** ]

 **Thor & Black Panther**

Thor: "Strange outfit for a king of strange Earth-lands."

Black Panther: "It is a tradition in my homeland, and I never thought I get to meet the Prince of Asgard himself."

Thor: "I usually don't get surprises like that, but I am happy to fight by your side."

Black Panther: "The honor is actually mine, for I fight along side with a god."

 **Black Widow & Wonder Woman**

Black Widow: "At least there are more female heroes on your team."

Wonder Woman: "Yes and Athena knows that there should be more heroines to join the fight."

Black Widow: "That we agree with."

Wonder Woman: "But can you explain the four young heroines in the back?"

 **Spider-Man & Batman**

Spider-Man: "So that's why you became Batman?"

Batman: "That is correct."

Spider-Man: "I thought I had a tough time dealing with a loss of a love one."

Batman: "You as well?"

Spider-Man: "I lost my Uncle Ben to a burglar that I let go. When I found out, I chased him down and caught him. When I caught him, I had a chance to stop him for good. But I let the police take care of him. Because my uncle taught me better because 'great power comes great responsibility.'"

Batman: "Wise words. Bet you do him proud."

Spider-Man: "Yeah."

 **Green Lantern & Daredevil**

Green Lantern: "So you're blind?"

Daredevil: "Yes, but I can sense things better than average thanks to the chemicals."

Green Lantern: "Of course. Why does it always have to be chemicals?"

Daredevil: "Why do you say that?"

Green Lantern: "Oh, nothing. Just know some coot back at Gotham had a very nasty chemical bath and goes on a crime-spree."

 **Hawkeye & Aquaman**

Hawkeye: "Finally an Atlantean that doesn't want to invade land!"

Aquaman: "That would be Black Manta's territory. I am only half-Atlantean, the best of both worlds."

Hawkeye: "At least you aren't a giant blue fish."

Aquaman: "Say what now?"

 **Hulk & Deathlok**

Hulk: "Glad to see you again, Deathlok."

Deathlok: "Glad to see you again too, Hulk."

Hulk: "So how have things been going?"

 **The Flash & Falcon**

Flash: "So you got those from the tin man back there?"

Falcon: "Yes, and his name is Tony Stark. But he is called Iron Man."

Flash: "Well at least I was close."

Falcon: "Ha-ha, very funny."

Flash: "Why thank you!"

Falcon: "I was being sarcastic."

 **Iron Man & Martian Manhunter**

Iron Man: "So you're a Martian? That's good to know."

Manhunter: "Yes, and my people are peaceful towards the inhabitants of our sister planet."

Iron Man: "Good, because I've been working on special satellites that can reach out beyond our Solar System. So that way the Avengers can help those beyond Earth."

Manhunter: "That...is something I didn't expect."

As the major heroes continue to have their conversations, Team RWBY are at the back with Blake having something to say. "Hey guys, you remember being at the mobile hospital in the country of Korea?" Ruby looked at Blake while walking saying "Yeah, what about it?" "Well it turns out that the country is still divided between North and South. There is only a ceasefire between them." Yang approached and said "What about our buddies in the 4077th?" Blake looked a little worried even with the mask on and said "Well, apparently they don't exist in this universe, but I hope that their okay with their families." Weiss then said "Do you think that Frank and Margaret get together and he divorced his wife?" The other members of Team RWBY were saying no about the whole thing and they were right. Captain America turned to the four and said "Hey, keep up!" Ruby said "Right!" then Team RWBY ran up to keep up the pace with the two groups of heroes.

Everyone started to see what appears to be an exit. As they approach they smell salt water with Yang saying "Are we approaching an ocean?" Spider-Man replied "Does smell like it and it smells better than the city." When they arrived, they see a vast expansion of water like a sea but when they look at the sky, they see jeweled spheres up in the sky (at least what appears to be the sky) with with large wheels. But really got their attention is the giant eyeball in the sky. Hulk said "I don't like being stared at." Hawkeye said "That is a really big bullseye." Superman looked at everyone and said "Come on now, we need to cross this...sea? Ocean?" Weiss said "I think it might be a lake." Then they see a large ship approaching. It looked like a terran Spanish Galleon made of silver and adorn with jewels and sails made of silk. "A girl can get used to this." said Weiss with a smile on her face. They all board the ship and the ship sailed to the other side of the room. "So can someone explain why we can't just fly to the other side, I mean Superman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Falcon, Thor and I can just scout ahead?" asked Iron Man wondering why are they on a ship instead of flying. Superman replied "That is because we have no idea what to expect if we just fly." Iron Man took off but only to be shot down by an EMP blast from the giant eye in the sky and came crashing down on the ship. "Okay, that would explain why." said Iron Man groaning in pain. "Hold on, rebooting systems and...there we go." Green Lantern then said "I'll try to fly to see what happens to me." As he tries to take off, he got hit by yellow energy and came crashing down. "That was yellow energy." said Green Lantern trying to get back up then said "Looks like we get hit by our weaknesses whenever we try to fly." Blake said "Well it looks like we have to just sail on through."

The ship reached to its destination. Everyone got off and noticed a large, plain iron door. Ruby grabbed the handle and said "Well, here goes nothing." She tries to open it the best she could, but the door wouldn't budge. Hulk pulled on the other handle and said "Got it open." Ruby just looked at Hulk out of embarrassment and said "Thanks." Then everyone went inside.


	49. Arc 2: Chapter 16

**AN: In that last chapter, the room is actually the playhouse from the anime Gankutsuou. If you have no idea what that is, check it out. Plus I got something wrong.**

* * *

 **Arc 2 – Chapter 16: Questions of Thee**

Space Between Universes/Narrow Halls

"Oh great, more hallways." said Yang with an agitated tone. The three groups of heroes enter inside a narrow hallway with green-flames lighting the black marble halls. Everyone was feeling a little creeped out by what is inside of these smaller halls. Hawkeye said in a concern look "Does anybody feel like we are being watched?" Iron Man scanning the place said "My scans aren't picking up anything at hall but I am detecting something up ahead." Superman then said "I'm not picking up anything with my x-ray vision nor am I hearing anything." Then all of a sudden, there was a spotlight that reveals a giant stone golem appeared, blocking their way. Yang said "Finally some action!" then tries to punch but got deflected back because of a forcefield. "Yang!" shouted Ruby who tries to get her sister back up. Yang sat up and said "Are you kidding me?" Then the golem spoke " _First question: I am an illusion, though in water I cannot shatter, and I am nothing more than your shadow. What am I?_ " Thor approached and said "Riddles? Guess we can only move forward by solving questions." Superman quotes "I am an illusion, through water I cannot shatter, and I am nothing but your shadow." then ponders "Hmmm...I got it! A mirror!" There was a large dong sound and the golem said " _You have passed._ " Then the golem got reduced to rubble.

Weiss said "So this is a test of wisdom that the Initiates come up with?" Hulk answered "Great, so we just have to answer a few questions so they'll let us pass." Then there were three blue cards that were given to them. "What are these?" Aquaman asked. "I don't know," said Iron Man "but they must be important so hang on to them."

* * *

*static* "Well at least we can solve problems without smashing. I guess that would be a good thing."

* * *

Ruby asked "Uh, what is that thing flying beside you? I haven't noticed it until now." Hulked pointed his thumb on the flying camera and answered "Oh this? This is a floating camera that was originally designed to track me. But now A-Bomb have them rigged to follow all the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. for his webseries to prove that we are not monsters." Ruby smiled and said "That...is...so...cool!" Then she ran up close to the floating camera and said "HieveryonemynameisRedRidingHoodanewheroanditisnicetomeetyou!" Weiss shouted at Ruby saying "NOW IT IS NOT THE TIME!" Hulk placed his hand on Ruby's shoulder and said "It is only recording right now so no one is really watching." "Awwwwww."

Everyone continued to march forward until they come across a golem made of iron. His question is " _I am dead, but not dead. I am hungry, but never full. I am endless, but I will have an end. What am I?_ " Weiss said "Oh that one is simple, a zombie!" DONG " _You have passed._ " then the golem got reduced to a pile of scrap metal. Then three more cards appeared. Captain America asked "Just how many more questions are there?" Superman replied, "I don't know but we should keep moving." As they are walking Blake looked at Weiss and said "That was a little too easy, don't you think?" "Yeah, that is something I have noticed too." Yang stepped between then and said "Do you guys think the riddles have something to do with what we are going to face up ahead?" Both Weiss and Blake were thinking about it and Weiss said "Maybe, but we should stay on guard and be ready."

They then approached the next golem made of gold this time. His question is " _One represents good, the other evil. But both can blind a person with their attributes. So who are we?_ " Everyone started to ponder about it till Captain America said "The Light and the Dark. One is evil and the other is good, yet both of them can blind people because light is so bright it blinds and the darkness is almost impossible to see." DONG " _You have passed._ " Then the golem vanished and left three more blue cards. Spider-Man said "Okay, is anyone picking up a theme here?" Yang said "Yeah, we've been picking on that too."

Hawkeye: "So mirrors, zombies, and light and darkness. What's the connection?"

Ruby: "Don't know, but this may lead to a serious problem if we're not careful."

Wonder Woman: "I agree."

Everyone then see a large brass door of a Victorian design. Superman opened the door to the next room. Yet when they opened it, three of the cards disappeared.

* * *

The Battle at the New York City/Metropolis Crossfire

The battle is fierce and long with no possible end insight. White Tiger, Nightwing, Nick Fury and Green Arrow took cover behind some debris, planning to find a way to get rid of the invaders. White Tiger asked "What are we going to do, Fury? Everyone is a little worn-out here." Nightwing asked "Yeah, and our reinforcements are driven towards their breaking point too." Nick Fury answered "Don't worry, more reinforcements are coming." As the sunsets and the night begins, some of the troops were being attacked. Dracula appeared, bringing his horde of shadow vampires to attack the invaders. Then from the sky, more reinforcements. It was the Winter Guard, Red Ghost and his Super-Apes, Goom, the Warriors Three, Captain Ultra and the Inhmans appeared to join the fight. Red Guardian appeared close to the four and said "Sorry we're late, comrade Fury." Green Arrow asked "Are you guys here to chat or to fight, because we need some serious help." "Da, Robin Hood, we are here to assist." then ran off to fight. Green Arrow said "Robin Hood, seriously?" White Tiger answered "Well, you sorta dressed like him and you're wearing green." "Good point." said Nightwing.

From the oceans, the Atlanteans of Universe E-12041 appeared to join as well along with an army of Moloids. Then Mainframe appeared in Iron Man's stealth armor along with all the Iron Man suits then the X-Men joined in. Tempest finally showed and said to Nightwing "Care if I join on this little party." Then three blue portals appeared and came out of it was Nightwing's, Green Arrow's, and Tempest's surprise by two of them. What came out of the portal was Zatara, Torgo, and Aquagirl. Tempest looked at at Aquagirl and said "Tula, is that you?"


	50. Arc 2: Chapter 17

**AN: Okay, you guys know what is coming up. Yes there is a connection between those riddles. But...you're all gonna love the surprise.**

* * *

 **Arc 2 – Chapter 17: Bonus Round – Oh SHIT!**

Space Between Universes/Control Room

Darkside: "You can't be serious?"

Comic: "I am."

Darkside: "But I thought the rules were no zombies. Not since the last time."

Comic: "Don't worry, they are not infectious, not anymore."

The two looked at the monitor to see the group enter to the next room. Genome looked at Comic and said "It is ready. Are you prepared for this event?" Darkside looked around and said "Hey, where's Big Man?" Comic answered "He is in the next room, and right now, he is in battle meditation to prepare." Genome was growing impatient and said "Come on, are you ready to see this or not?" Comic gave Genome the thumbs up so Genome turns to his workstation and pressed a few buttons. Darkside looked around and said "Where is the Techno-Organic Virus?" Comic was busy looking at the screens but he answered "Oh, I actually found use of it."

* * *

Space Between Universes/Domed Room

The three groups entered a room and it wasn't very special. It was a very large room with a domed ceiling with a large yellow light at the center. This light filled Superman with energy because it is a sun that is contained in an ozone sphere. The room is made of concrete much to everyone's disappointment. "Well this is boring." said Yang. Blake looked around and said "What makes this room special?" Then there was a laugh. An evil, maniacal laugh that Spider-Man is all too familiar with. "I recognize that laugh, and I don't like it." said Spider-Man. "Hello again, Spider-Man. Or perhaps I should call you Peter Parker." said the evil voice coming from the other side of the room [ **Play Goblin's theme from Ultimate Spider-Man here. AND CAN SOMEBODY UPLOAD IT ON YOUTUBE, PLEASE. THANK YOU!** ]. It was what Spider-Man feared: The Goblin. "Goblin? Here? And what happened to your face?" It was indeed Goblin, but his face was putrid and looked awfully decayed. Goblin gave a smile and said "Oh I'm not the Goblin you know to be exact. You see, I am Goblin that have been extracted from the weakling Norman Osborn after the battle between my Spider Goblin form but a piece of me existed inside the Siege Perilous. I was extracted by the Initiates and gave me some new friends." Spider-Man looking confused and saying "Friends?"

Then there was a loud moanin' and groanin' noise echoing throughout the room. As everyone looked around, Ruby said "What was that?" Then a bunch of humanoid figures appeared right behind Goblin. It was the zombified versions of the heroes of Universe E-12041. Hawkeye looked at them and said "Are you kidding me? Zombies? And how come the zombie version of me is dressed like a retard?" [ **No offense, but that outfit Hawkeye, the one with the purple mask, is ridiculous. So offense to the hardcore fans of Marvel.** ] Zombie Hulk jumped to the center and said "HULK HUNGRY! HULK WANT EAT!" The freaked out Hulk looked at the zombified version of himself and said "That is the worst thing I have ever seen!" Iron Man looked at his zombie-self and said "Good god! What happened to your legs!" Iron Zombie looked at Iron Man and said "Lost them in a fight, but I don't mind having yours!" Goblin said "These are only half of my friends." He pointed his finger up where seven figures are close to the artificial sun. Green Lantern looked at them with shock and said "Oh, no." Yang turned to Green Lantern and said "What are they? More zombies?" "Not just any zombies," Green Lantern said, "they are the Black Lanterns!" Indeed, they are the Black Lantern versions of the Justice League. All seven of them with their fists out with the rings pointed at the Black Lantern Power Source and all said in unison " _The Blackest Night falls from the skies. The darkness grows as all light dies. We crave your hearts and your demise. By my black hand, the dead shall rise!_ "

Then a flash of light came from their power source and energize them. Then they all started to attack their dopplegangers at full force. Both Supermen were using heat vision yet it is a stalemate. The Flash tries to outrun the Black Lantern version of himself across and around the room. Wonder Woman tries to beat up her dark counterpart, but it is hopeless since that version of her is dead. Correction, she is undead. Aquaman tries to take down his Black Lantern counterpart, but the creature was able to fly. Both Martian Manhunters try to take each other down with their shapeshifted forms yet the Black Lantern version uses his ring to create constructs. Green Lantern is equally matched to his doppleganger in terms of power yet Black Lantern Hal Jordan has greater physical strength since his brain isn't limiting it. Batman tries a few martial arts moves but prove futile against an undead corpse. Weiss said to her team "Well, at least the riddles are correct. Dark counterpart zombies of the heroes." Ruby turned to Weiss and said "Can't argue with that." then turns towards the fight and said "Come on! We got heroes that need help!"

Hulk and Zombie Hulk beat the living hell out of each other in a big brawl with Zombie Hulk trying to bite Hulk. Luckily he was smarter than the savage, zombified version of himself. Falcon tries to out maneuver his zombie counterpart in the air but it is hard to maneuver in an enclosed space. Iron Man took down a zombie version of himself very easily since he knows his tech in which caused the Zombie Iron Man to go splat against the wall. The Zombie Iron Man splat his head which caused his brain to cease, and since the weakness of zombies are the brains, the Zombie Iron Man was defeated. Then Iron Man tries to help out Falcon but the Zombie Falcon is more skilled in close quarters. Black Widow shoots a few explosive rounds from her bracelets, but the zombie version is very flexible, despite being a walking corpse. Thor faces off against a zombie version of him and said "You are the prince of Asgard! How can you be infected by a mortal disease?" Zombie Thor responded "Doesn't matter anymore. For now, I feast on thee!" Hawkeye fires a few arrows at his zombie couterpart, but the undead bowman was just as accurate as his living counterpart. Captain America goes toe-to-toe of Zombie Captain America and bashing each other with their shields. Then Captain America grabbed the brain out of the zombie version which caused it to die...permanently. Then tries to take on the zombie version of Goblin with Black Panther, Deathlok, and Daredevil.

Spider-Man was avoiding the bites and scratches of Zombie Spider-Man and saying "What happened to great power comes great responsibility? What about Aunt May?" The zombified Spider-Man stopped and holding his head screaming "AAAAAAGGHHH! Don't remind me! Don't remind me what I've done!" Spider-Man stopped and said "Wait, you didn't." The Zombie Spider-Man was screaming because of what he had done to Aunt May in his universe. "What about Harry or M.J.? You didn't did you?" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then Blake fired a round into the zombie counterpart of Spider-Man right into his head. Spider-Man was completely shaken by what Zombie Spider-Man has done till Blake ran up to him saying "Spider-Man? Spider-Man! Peter!" "Huh?" Spider-Man snapped out of it and turned his head towards Blake. Blake said with a concern tone in her voice "Are you okay?" "I...I-I don't know. I-I just...I can't-" "It's okay, that...thing wasn't you nor will it. You need to get it together." "Right, we need to end this."

Ruby managed to shoot down the Zombie Falcon and caused him to crash land, but he was alright. Then Iron Man and Falcon took him down. Yang does her best to help out take down Zombie Goblin. Weiss tries to use her glyphs to bring down the Black Lantern versions of the Justice League, but they are unaffected, much to Weiss' frustration. Then tries to summon a few Grimm to her side to assist, but they all got smacked down. Despite being able to take down a few undead counterparts, but are having a hard time trying to dispose of them. Then two cards flew out of Aquaman's pocket and right towards Iron Man. "What the heck?" said Iron Man all confused then a flash from one of the cards summoned a robot he knows all too well. "Arsenal, is it you." The robot answered "Hello Tony, how may I assist you." Iron Man was delighted to see his friend again and said "Holy shit, Arsenal! It's great to see you again." while holding the robot's shoulder then regain his composer and said "Ahem. Right, so Arsenal, let's rock and roll!" Then both Iron Man and Arsenal charged at the Black Lantern version of Green Lantern and gave him a beat down. Then the other blue card starts to glow then turns into a techno-organic goo tries to take over his armor with Iron Man screaming "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off of me!" [ **Insert MKAlieZ music here for epicness!** ] Then when the goo took over the armor, it said " _Model 50 Endo-Sym Armor activated._ " "Whoa, now this is amazing." he said when looking at his new armor. "I can get used to this...NOW WHO WANTS SOME!" Then he charges right at the Black Lanterns and started to take all of the energy from them with Black Lantern Hal Jordan said "What have you done?!" "Me, I just even the playing field!" Then took them all down with repulsion blasts to the head the took down the rest of the zombies with uni-beam. [ **End song here.** ] Everyone looked at the new and improved Iron Man with Hawkeye saying "Whoa...that is awesome." Falcon got excited and said "Way to go, Tony!" Ruby looked at the new armor in amazement and said "ThatwasawesomecanIseemoreofyourarmorpleasepleaseplease?" Then Weiss grabbed Ruby by her hood and said "Okay, that was...impressive." Spider-Man on the other hand, was speechless.

Yang: "Dude, I want that armor!"

Blake: "Steady there Yang, behave."

Superman: "Thanks Iron Man."

Arsenal scanned the suit and said "The suit seems to be synthetic. It is comprised of two types of viruses and nano-machines. I have detected both the Techno-Organic Virus and the Extremis Virus. Yet it doesn't harm or change you physically." Iron Man then said "Well whatever it is, I feel great." then a screen showed the capabilities of the armor and showed that it has accelerated healing factors. "Whoa, wait a minute! This armor grants an accelerated healing factor? No wonder I feel good. Eat your heart out Wolverine." Spider-Man said "Okay...so, shall we continue or-" Iron Man said "Of course. Come on, we have a job to do."


	51. Arc 2: Chapter 18

**Arc 2 – Chapter 18: Events On Remnant So Far…Again**

Beacon Academy/Ozpin's Office/3:48 pm

Glynda, Winter, and Ozpin finished watching all three volumes of RWBY along with some special editions such as how the show came about and the death of the creator, Mounty Oum. All three of them are in shock after watching all three DVDs and they just have no idea how to react. Winter stumbled backwards and landed on the ground then said "I...I can't believe it." Glynda turned to Winter and said "Neither could I." Ozpin lifted up his glasses and rubbed his eyes then returned his spectacles in their original position. Glynda helped Winter up then turned to Ozpin. He said "Hmm." while thinking with his arms crossed and have a serious look on his face. Winter in a disbelief state said "I have to get General Ironwood and-" "That won't be necessary!" shouted the headmaster of the huntsmen academy. "I will be the one to talk to him when the time is right. In the meantime," then looked at the DVDs and DVD player "we need to keep these hidden from the world. If anyone find out, everything we know will be turn on its head and that would cause panic. And we all know what happens when people panic, don't we?" Winter and Glynda nodded their heads in unison then Ozpin said "Good." Then turn towards the view outside his window with the weather cleared and said "For now Winter, I think it is about time for you to know more than you should."

Winter: "You mean about the Seasonal Maidens?"

Glynda: "That is correct. And we do appreciate your co-operation, and for you to keep silent about the whole affair."

Winter stood at attention, saluted and said "Understood." then walked out of the office via elevator. As she left, Glynda looked at Ozpin and said "Since that has been cleared up, now for the other matter." Ozpin turned his chair around to face Glynda and said "You mean the fact that Mr. Arc falsified his transcripts, the one about Cinder Fall and her associates, or the one on choosing a new guardian?" "All the above. But knowing you, you probably know about his falsification." Ozpin turned to his terminal and said "Somewhat." then tries to communicate with General Ironwood. "Yet for now, we need to focus on capturing the assailants. Quickly and discreetly."

* * *

Beacon Academy/Peter Port's Class/3:59 pm

Team JNPR is in the middle of Peter Port's lesson. But no one really cares since the old man just talks about himself rather than teaching about the Grimm. [ **So in other words, pretend there is a blah, blah, blah noise in the back ground.** ] Jaune is asleep with his eyelids have painted eyeballs on them to make it look like he is awake. Nora was also asleep but her head was face down and having a snot bubble while snoring. Ren was paying attention, but not by much as he tries to stay awake through Port's boring lecture about himself. Pyrrha on the other hand, was paying attention and taking notes despite the fact that no one cares. Then the bell rang at 4:00 pm with Peter Port saying "And that's when...Oh, looks like time is up." All the students got up, with some feeling sluggish, then the fat professor said "Everyone, make sure you prepare for the upcoming Vytal Festival during the second term." As everyone walked out, Ren turned his scroll on and watched the news.

Cyril Ian: " _And now, here is Lisa Lavender live at Menagerie Kingdom._ "

Then the screen cuts to Lisa Lavender with a city being developed behind her.

Lisa Lavender: " _Thank you Ian. I am here at the city of Aristaeus where the Faunus here are working very hard on making the new kingdom. Not only are they working on creating this kingdom, but there has been word that the Schnee Dust Company tried to swoop in for the Dust quarry but they have been denied. According to the locals, they made a deal with Merlot Industries, a company that have been defucted since the ruination of Mountain Glenn many years ago. Not only that, the Neo-White Fang has appeared. Instead of protesting, this new White Fang now work as protectors after the original White Fang somehow mysteriously disappeared from the face of Remnant._ "

A live stream of Cyril Ian appeared on the lower corner on the screen.

Cyril Ian: " _Despite all of that, we also have reports about some new technology being developed. Is that true?"_

Lisa Lavender: " _That is correct! Apparently the new kingdom have some new technology that doesn't require Dust._ "

Cyril Ian: " _Wait, are you serious?_ "

Lisa Lavender: " _Yes, and this new technology is some sort of energy collector called solar panels. These panels are meant to collect energy from the sun and distribute that energy throughout most of the kingdom. However, this only works if the sun is out and that's when other energy sources come in._ "

Then show a picture of a wind turbine.

Lisa Lavender: " _This is called a wind turbine. It may look like a slim-down windmill, but it's actual purpose is to collect energy by having the wind turn the rotor blades which creates movement and movement creates this energy. These structures are being built in areas where there is a high chance of wind._ "

Next was a picture of a high-powered plasma burner.

Lisa Lavender: " _This next device you see here is called a plasma burner. Basically it turns garbage into synthetic gases which is used to power not only recharge itself, but also creates a surplus of energy that can be distributed throughout any settlement. Plus they are also researching on how to harness energy from the planet's heat which is called geothermal energy. Not only that, they manage to find a way to get satellites into orbit without the use of Dust and are also implying the solar panel tech on them._ "

Cyril Ian: " _Looks like the Schnee Dust Company has competition in the energy department. And what about this making a satellite into space. Are rockets can't go past beyond the atmosphere since Dust can't travel that far?_ "

Lisa Lavender: " _Yes, but they found a way by using liquid hydrogen as a fuel source for the rocket and using something called a multistage rocket which will allow them to send heavy payloads into space. Looks like Atlas also has some competition in terms of technological research and development. Plus the energy they use is renewable, clean and environmentally friendly. Talk about nature lovers and clean freaks._ "

Cyril Ian: " _You can say that again. But will the Grimm hamper with their progress?_ "

Lisa Lavender: " _There was a few incidents, but the progress is going smoothly and they now have some automated security system that can keep the Grimm out. Back to you Ian!_ "

Then the screen switches to Cyril and then he said " _Thank you, Lisa. We'll be right back after a word from our sponsors_ _._ "

* * *

Team JNPR Dorm/4:20 pm

All the members of Team JNPR are at their dorm with some amazement on the Kingdom of Menagerie technological progress. Jaune said "Wow," with a enthusiasm "that is so cooool!" Ren, who put his scroll away and grabs a book from the shelf and said "I know right?" Then he turns the pages to where is bookmark was and continued "This is definitely one for the history books." Nora being estatic said "ThatissoawesomeanditlooksliketheygettokeeptheirDustafterall!" Pyrrha shows concern and said "Wait a minute, what about their Dust quarry? They never actually explain what are they going to do with it since they have all these new technologies." Everyone froze with blank expressions on their faces and there was a moment of silence. Then Ren said "Come to think of it, what are they going to do with all that Dust?" Jaune was thinking with his hand on his chin and said "Maybe they are...actually I have no idea." Nora then said while getting her headphones "Maybe they are going to research it and find some new Dust like what is happening in Atlas." Pyrrha puts her school notes away and said "That might be true, but I suspect something else might happen." Jaune, Nora, and Ren looked at Pyrrha and said in unison "Like what?" "I don't know." she replied "I just don't know." then takes a sit on her bed and started thinking.

Nora said "Well while you are thinking about it, Ren and I are going into town for a bit." Then she turned her attention to Jaune and said "Wanna come?" Jaune answered "No thank, I'm good." With that reply, Pyrrha snapped out of her thinking after hearing Jaune say that and then she started to think ' _This might be my chance! Right, once Ren and Nora gone, I get to have Jaune to myself_.' Nora was dragging Ren by his shirt and said "Right, catch you later!" and pulled Ren out the door with Ren saying "NORA!" then she shuts the door. Jaune grabbed an issue of X-Ray and Vav and started reading it while lying back on his bed. ' _This is it._ ' thought Pyrrha ' _Now I can have Jaune to myself without any training this time._ ' Pyrrha walked right up to Jaune's bed to take a seat. Her face went red and she was twidling her thumbs on what to say and she was thinking ' _How shall I approach this? Hey Jaune- No that won't work._ ' But her thoughts on the approach were interrupted when Jaune said "Hey, Pyrrha." She snapped out of it and turned her attention towards Jaune and said "Uh, yes Jaune."

"Do you think Team RWBY is doing alright?" Pyrrha was smiling with her teeth grinding and her left eye twitching then responded in the calmest tone she can muster "Not sure, but...I hope they are doing...fine." Jaune still reading his comic, not noticing Pyrrha's awkward expression said "Well I hope they are alright. It is a big Multiverse that is, well, infinite. But I just hope that they are alright living in strange places. For all that we do know, they could be some place with superheroes." Pyrrha was trying her best to remain calm with teeth grinding, eye twitching, and fist clenching. She then took a deep breath and became relaxed then said "Maybe they are." Boy you guys have no idea. Then Jaune puts his comic away and stepped out the door, not before turning to Pyrrha and said "I'm gonna head out for a bit. Just need to get something from the lunch room. Want anything?" Pyrrha said "No, I'm good." Then Jaune walked out. Pyrrha's expression turns from calm, to anger then punched a dresser then said "I hope they never come back or otherwise I KILL THEM!" Then she snapped out of it and said "Wait, huh?" then looked at her bruised fist and said "What the hell is wrong with me?"


	52. Arc 2: Chapter 19

**Arc 2 – Chapter 19: And the Fight Continues**

Space Between Universes/Domed Room

After the three heroic groups finished off the zombie/Black Lantern versions of themselves (except Team RWBY) and Iron Man got the Model 50 Endo-Sym Armor, they try to enter the next hallway but were stopped by a voice that said "YOU THINK YOU WON?" Then they all turn around and see that Zombie Goblin is still up and at'em. Spider-Man said "And I thought the Goblin I fought against was hard." Ruby turned to Spider-Man and said "And this guy is a lot harder?" "You have no idea." Then Zombie Goblin took one of the Black Lantern rings and said the Black Lantern oath and became Black Goblin. This Goblin now has twice the power and more dangerous than ever. Green Lantern said "Okay, now he's a lot more harder!" Then everyone started to charge attack him. Everyone fired everything they got and some took pieces of the room to throw at him but he was protected by a force field. Black Goblin was laughing then said "Seriously? Is that the best you got?" Then he started to fire a blast of energy from his ring at Superman that cause him to be knocked backwards into the wall.

Then Iron Man charged right at him and used his synthetic armor to not only drain his power, but also make sure that he stays dead. Goblin was screaming in pain with Iron Man saying "Aren't zombies immune to pain?" then chuckles. Once the power of the ring has been drained, Goblin finally dies. [ **Anticlimactic yes, but I like to move on.** ] Superman got back up and sees the lifeless corpse and asked "What did I miss." Hulk said "Iron Man got rid of the zombie problem, for good I hope."

* * *

*static* Hulk: "It's not like I doubt Stark or anything, I just hate to see another version of myself when I was...Well you get the idea."

* * *

Iron Man got back up and said "Man I love this suit!" Arsenal then said "Tony, I don't think you should rely on that armor so much." Spider-Man jumped between and said "Oh come on...Arsenal right? The armor is awesome!" Blake stepped in and said "I have to agree with Arsenal." {"Seriously, that armor is awesome! Why are some people against it?"} Blake turned towards Spider-Man and said "And why do you do that?"

Ruby: "Yeah, I've been wondering why are you talking when no one is next to you."

Weiss: "Seriously, that is weird."

Yang: "Maybe he's just lonely and has to talk like that."

{"Whoa, never thought they would catch on!"}

Ruby: "Are you okay? Because you are acting a lot weirder."

"ENOUGH!" shouted Captain America then said "We have two worlds to save and we need to get going." Then everyone said in unison "RIGHT!" then ran off through another hallway in order to stop the merging. Aquaman checked his pocket and noticed that he only has four out of nine cards left.

* * *

Space Between Universes/Control Room

Darkside, Genome, and Comic watched the three groups after they defeated the zombies. Darkside, wasn't impressed. He just humphed and said "That last part was anticlimactic but the rest was alright." Genome and Comic didn't exactly appreciate Darkside's cynical tone as they just stare at their screens to watch what would happen next. However, there was an alarm going off and Comic asked "What in the void is going on?" Genome typed in a few keys and said "Hold on just a moment." He finally found the problem. The problem is that there is a massive spike in trans-dimensional energy coming from the Troop Factory. "Here's the problem." said Genome then his tone switched from normal to worried and said "Oh, no." On the monitor, there was an army of Frost Giants, Rock Trolls, Dark Elves, Light Elves, Dwarves, and Fire Demons come pouring in with Loki Odinson leading the armies of the Nine Realms. Loki on the monitor is saying " _Helloooo! Can we all come to play?_ " then destroyed the camera feed with a blast of his staff.

Comic shouted "WHAT!" then turns to Darkside and said "Darkside, will-" but he was no where to be found. "AAAAAAGGGHH!" shouted Comic and about ready to throw another tantrum. "We need to send what we have against Loki right now!" Genome looked at Comic and said "We can't, most of the forces we sent are busy fighting." Comic got very agitated till he came up with an idea. "How are the Grimm?" Genome typed a few buttons to show the Grimm on screen and said "They are getting pretty grumpy and I...wait. Oh I get it." Then he typed some more and said "Unleashing the Grimm...NOW!" then pressed a red button.

* * *

Space Between Universes/Troop Factory

Loki and his united army charged right in to sabotage everything that the Initiates are working on. Malekith, the leader of the Dark Elves, turned to Loki and said "Never expected I fight along side an Asgardian for a common cause. Let alone the god of mischief." Loki turned to the Dark Elf leader and said "Well let's not forget our bargain, shall we." Malekith had a smile on his face and said "Haha, well I never miss the chance to fight along side with Asgard's enemies and allies for a common goal." Laufey steps next to Loki and said "Despite being part Asgardian, you are part Frost Giant. That much I can oblige." Lady Freya was bashing a few Brainiac/Ultron hybrids then turned her head towards the three and said "Hey, are you going to join the fight or stand there like trees?" Loki said "Very well." then blasted some of the weapons.

But then, there was a bunch of loud sounds. A mix of roars, elephant noises, hissing, and howls coming from a large dark hallway. Eitri looked at the hallway and said "What was that?" Then they see a massive horde of black animals with white bone covering and spines with red markings and vicious yellow eyes. Surtur looked at the creatures and said "What in the Nine Realms are those?" Loki answered "Those creatures are outside my knowledge." Then some of the creatures started lunging and charging towards the united army with Laufey saying "Some sport at last. I'll have the creatures' heads as trophies."

* * *

The Battle

The battle has subsided for now with many heroes and villains running out of energy to fight. Some parts of both Metropolis and New York City was destroyed and reduced to ruin. Some of the troops and meta-humans are having their wounds treated with the best care. But this would not last however, there were only a few portals left with only a few enemies coming out and fewer tanks. Director Nick Fury and Green Arrow are on top of a rooftop on the New York side with Nick saying "Seems like they are running out of troops." But Green Arrow said "I wouldn't be sure about that. Something must be interfering with the invasion." Fury looked at the sky and said "Do you think our guys have something to do with it?" Green Arrow shrug and said "Maybe, but hard to tell." Then out of one of the portals at street level, a swarm of Grimm and Frost Giants appeared fighting each other.

Then out of the sky, the good guy version of the Squadron Supreme appeared and beat all the Grimm and Frost Giants. Hyperion, wearing the Reality Gem around his neck flew towards Nick and Green Arrow and said "Don't worry, we are here to help." then flew down to join the fight. Nick was confused for a moment and noticed the Reality Gem around Hyperion's neck. Green Arrow looked all confused, turn his head towards Fury and said "Who was that?" The director of S.H.I.E.L.D. smiled and said "Just some heroes from another reality."

* * *

*static* A-Bomb: "Okay, when did the Squadron Supreme become good guys? Seriously, this is confusing. Well at least we got some more back-up to help us out. A-Bomb, out."


	53. Arc 2: Chapter 20

**Arc 2 – Chapter 20: Big Man = Big Problem**

 **(Other Words - Round 6...WAR!)**

Space Between Universes/Narrow Hallway

Three groups of heroes continue to travel onward to reach to the next room. As they head down this small, average hallway, Ruby asked Iron Man "Can you explain who is that robot?" Iron Man turned his head towards Ruby and said "That is Arsenal. He was one of my father's creations that he built for me. Arsenal is programmed for my personal protection, energy containment, flight and techniques of sports ball recovery. Since my father haven't spent much time with me, he created him to be my friend and a way of telling that he is sorry." Ruby gave an awkward smile and said "That is...cool, I guess. But why the energy absorption part?" Iron Man chuckled for a bit and said "That part I'm still trying to figure out, but I just let that slide." Ruby turned her gaze towards her front and said "Suit yourself."

* * *

Space Between Universes/The 2nd Battle Room

Big Man was deep in meditation and waiting for our heroes to enter the large, empty, concrete room that is the same as the last one. Then the door opened up with all the heroes entering the room. Yang said while pointing "There's one of them!" then everyone took battle positions. Big Man snapped out of his meditation, got up and said "About time." He then pulled a spatha out from his sleeve, raised it in the air with electricity shooting through the air, then said "Now let's get the fight started!"

* * *

The Battle

All the heroes of both universes have gathered at one place with the majority of the invaders annihilated. As they plan for the offensive and getting things back to normal, something happened. All the color from the world was sucked out leaving everything black and white except for the heroes. Not only that, everything seems to have stopped. As everyone wonders what is going on, there was lighting all around that teleported them to parts unknown.

* * *

Space Between Universes/2nd Battle Room

As the heroes prepare to fight, there was a massive gust of wind swirling around the room. As the gust intensifies, there was a huge flash of light that nearly blinded everyone for the moment. They opened their eyes to see that they are in a vast desert along with all the other heroes who were at the battle. They look as far as the eye can see across the desert dunes and hot sun and they noticed that all of their injures have been healed. "As you can see," shouted Big Man "this is our battlefield!" Everyone turned to face the Initiate and get ready to fight. "Seriously," said Thor "all of us against you. You clearly are outmatched and misjudged our character man in dark clothes." Batman said "I don't think he's alone." "That is correct," shouted Big Man "a king is never alone!" They gazed out into the distance as they heard marching sounds of metal. As the sound gets louder and closer, they saw a large army of what appears to be men dressed as hoplites from ancient Greece. "Their bodies may return to ash, but their spirits hear my call! These men are my legendary heroes - my loyal followers! They are my true friends - breaking the rules of time and space to fight by my side once more!" The army stopped as the large Initiate unveiled his clothes and shouted "For I am Iskandar, King of Conquerers and this is my great power, Ionioi Hetairoi!" [ **It is Rider from Fate/Zero and if you have seen the anime, you probably know what he looks like. If you haven't, watch it, it's awesome!** ] Then the army gave off a loud cheer in admiration for their king.

* * *

*static* Red Hulk: "Who ever this guy is, I like his style. Don't know about the whole king of conquerers bit.

*static* She-Hulk: "So we are facing against Alexander the Great? Awesome!"

*static* A-Bomb: "So the Initiates used to be famous dead people who come back to life to cause trouble. Who's next, George Washington? Hahaha!"

*static* Skaar: Scratches his head "Skaar don't understand."

*static* Hulk: "A bunch of superheroes against dead spirits? Hehe, bad move of his part."

* * *

A black horse came and walked right up to the large red-head. It stopped with the King of Conquerers saying "Hello, Bucephalus, my old friend." He pats the horses neck then gets on the saddle. Iskandar raised his sword and pointed at the army of heroes and said "Alright my fellow soldiers...CHAAAAARRGE!" Iskandar and his horse galloped across the desert sands with the army following behind. Yang said "Well, this is something different." then loads up her Ember Celica and prepares to fight along with everyone else. Superman said "Since their dead already and are spirits, let's put a stop to them." Then all the heroes charge right at the opposing army. Captain Marvel and Iskandar were the first to exchange blows with Captain Marvel delivered the first punch to the face that causes him to be knocked off his horse. A few of Iskandar's men threw their spears at some of the heroes with Captain America deflected one with his shield, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) shot one with his ring, and Nick Fury just shot one with his blaster. Everyone fought for their lives inside the reality marble with everything they got.

Captain Marvel tries to beat Iskandar in terms of strength till he caught him in an arm hold. Then Captain Marvel shouted "SHAZAAM!" then a huge bolt of lightning came crashing down that struck both of them. 15 year old Billy Baston was holding on to Iskandar who appears to be immune to his lightning power. He grabs Billy by the arms and looks at the young hero all confused till Billy said "Yeah...that was a bad idea." Iskandar smiled and laughed and said "So a strong hero is a mere child? Hahaha! This is a surprise indeed." Then throws Billy towards Weiss which knocked her over. Weiss and Billy got back up with Weiss saying with agitation "What it!" then looked at Billy all confused saying "Wait, who are you?" Billy just shouted "SHAZAAM!" then turns back to Captain Marvel and charges right back at Iskandar. Weiss was a little confused saying "What the hell?"

Everyone managed to finish off Iskandar's army with ease then Iskandar vanished. Spider-Man being optimistic said "Alright, we defeated a bad guy." Batman, being suspicious said "Then why isn't everything going back to normal." Then everyone looked towards the opposite direction and see the army has returned to fight. Martian Manhunter, Miss Martian, Aquaman, Aqualad, Aquagirl, Tempest, Triton, and Lagoon Boy are exhausted because of the desert heat and looked like they are ready to pass out because of their physiology. Hulk then said "Fate! Strange! Form a barrier around us and yourselves except Black Bolt. He's gonna use his special power to stop this." Both Fate and Strange casts their spells to form barriers around everyone to protect them from Black Bolt's power. Black Bolt stepped away and ready to use his power by saying only one word: "Dispel." Then the reality marble started to crack and crumble down. Iskandar on his horse noticed that his Ionioi Hetairoi coming apart and said "Oh no. Not again." However, the heroes that were summoned were sent back to the battlefield on the combined city of Metropolis and New York City.

Iskandar on his horse jumped over a large crack that appeared on the ground yet his army falls down. He still charges on with his men falling down from the ground being torn apart. Screaming while turning into golden dust. Then the reality faded back to normal yet still charges on with his horse. That is until Ruby fired a shot at the horse's leg that caused it to tumble and disappear. Iskandar still charges after the group of heroes until Spider-Man shot some webs on his legs that stopped him. Iskandar struggles to break free until his sword was knocked out by Batman's batarang then got wrapped by reinforced metal rope. Hulk then charges in to hold Iskandar down with Iskandar saying while struggling to get free "Don't think...you've won yet." Blake approached and said "I have a quick question: Why did you summon our friends when you could've just defeated us with your army?" Iskandar calms down, smiled and explained "That is because if I was to be defeated, I would rather have it done my way: in glorious battle." Ruby approached Hulk and asked "Why didn't you have that Black Bolt guy do the echo-whatchamacallit?" Hulk explained "That is because his voice is so powerful that it would blow up a city with a single word." Ruby was shocked to hear that and said "I thought Weiss could do that." "Hey!" Yang approached and said "Can you at least tell us why are you guys are causing problems?" Iskandar smiled and said "Ha, very well since you have beaten me in battle."

Then a Type-0 Soultaker appeared and stabbed Iskandar right in the chest. When that happened, the dagger glowed red and Big Man have disappeared and return back to the Initiation Prep-room for...repurposing...again. Spider-Man said all confused and shocked "What just happened? And what was that dagger?" Batman said "I don't know but we just lost our only source of information." Martian Manhunter looked at the featureless bronze door and said "Then we need to get going. The sooner we can end this, the sooner we can save our universes."


	54. Arc 2: Chapter 21

**Arc 2 – Chapter 21: Round 7…Mutate!**

 **(Seriously, Who Comes Up With This Stuff? That Last One Made A Little Sense.)  
**

Space Between Universes/Another Narrow Hallway

The heroes travel onward through a bronze and dull hallway to find the other Initiates and their pet Dark Omega. As they walk through the halls, Captain America said being all concern "Any ideas why the Squadron Supreme was there? I mean they're the bad guys so why were they there with the rest of the heroes." Iron Man then said "You didn't noticed the gemstone around Hyperion's neck? That wasn't our Squadron Supreme." Blake looked at Iron Man and said "What do you mean?" "Yeah!" said Spider-Man. Hulk explained "That was one of the Infinity Stones from our universe that are from the Inifinity Gauntlet that came from Thanos. There are six types of those stones; Space, Mind, Soul, Reality, Time, and Power. The one around Hyperion's neck was the Reality Gem, that gem can warp reality itself or something else like what happened to the Squadron Supreme. They became warped by it and transformed into heroes rather than villains." Ruby looked confused for a moment then just said "Makes sense to me!" in a delighted tone.

* * *

Space Between Universes/Control Room

The large group of heroes finally made it to the control room where they see Genome typing in the final sequences of the fusion with the Brothers no longer in sight. Wonder Woman wrapped the Initiate with robotic hands with her Lasso of Truth while Thor smashed the machines with his hammer. Wonder Woman placed her foot on the tied Initiate's shoulder and said "Alright, time for you to tell us what you know." Genome laughed and slipped out of her lasso and said "Big mistake." This was a shock to her since she made sure that her lasso was tight enough to hold down a humpback whale for hours. Wonder Woman said "How did you get out of my lasso and are unaffected by-" "Your lasso's ability to bring out the truth. Well we have been prepared for a while, so get ready."

The room suddenly transformed into some sort of biological lab with containment tubes filled with organic matter and lights giving off a sickly, green glow. However, there is only Team RWBY and Spider-Man taking battle positions with Spider-Man saying "Okay guys, let's-" then he looked around and said "Wait a minute, where did everyone go?" Team RWBY looked around and noticed that both the Avengers and the Justice League have disappeared. {"This can't be good."} Ruby then yelled "JUST WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?" Then glass started to shatter to reveal what appears to be rejected clones of Spider-Man. However, Genome shot a few darts from his fingertips and shot the clones. The first clone started to transform to look similar to an Outrider, the second started to mutate into a more savage and arachnid [ **Basically Savage Spider from the episode of Ultimate Spider-Man: The Savage Spider-Man** ], the third clone started to show more techno than organic which maybe because that dart had the Techno-Organic Virus, and the last clone mutated into some Death Claw Grimm/Spider-Man hybrid.

"Oh great." said Yang "That's a little problem." Weiss had a disgusted look on her face and said "That is the grosses thing I have ever seen!" {"You and me both."} Genome took his outfit off and revealed to be some sort of robot with it's head looking like that of those medical droids, the 2-1B surgical. However, he had spiked intrusions coming out of his metallic back and a shoulder-mounted dart launcher filled with darts with random mutations. "Everyone," shouted Spider-Man "spread out!" then everyone scattered through out the room. Ruby was fighting the Grimm Spider-Man by firing a few Dust rounds but got deflected by it's giant claw. She then dashes towards it to try to chop it's head but got tossed aside by it's tail. Yang tries to jab the Savage Spider-Man but jumped up in the air until a fart sound came out of it because it fired it's webbing out on her hands and she yelled "That's just wrong!" Blake uses her cat-Faunus reflexes to dodge the Techno-Organic Spider-Man so she wouldn't get infected and tries to fire a few rounds, but deflect them all by using it's metallic webbing. Weiss takes on the Outrider/Spider-Man hybrid by using her summoning glyphs to summon some goblins to overpower the freak. However, having eight arms gives one some advantage over numbers.

Spider-Man takes on Genome by swinging by and avoiding Genome's darts while saying "Sorry, I already had my shots." Genome then said "Oh really, then I guess I have to cure you from those shots with my special ones." Yang managed to pin Savage Spider-Man down by jumping on it's back and knock it out could with a punch to the head. Ruby managed to take down the Grimm/Spider-Man hybrid by chopping off it's tail, twirl around, then blasted it's head off. Weiss stabbed the Outrider-Spider by stabbing it in the head while it was distracted by the goblins. Blake finally landed a shot by ricochet a bullet and landed a head shot. Spider-Man fired a taser web and said "Here's a shocker for ya'." then tries to fry Genome. However, it didn't work. Then more clones of Spider-Man showed up then Genome fired more shots at them. Then they mutated into Spider-Hulk, Skrull Spider-Man, Spider-Goblin, Frost Giant Spider-Man, Red Spider-Hulk, a velociraptor Spider-Man, a Beowolf Grimm Spider-Man, and a Deadpool-looking Spider-Man. Spider-Man landed between Ruby and Weiss and said "Yikes, it's like looking at a bunch of mirrors that show how ugly you are inside." Yang then said "You think that's bad, you should see Weiss' reflections at a funhouse." "Hey!" However, a blue card appeared out of nowhere and hit the Deadpool Spider-Man. The card insert itself into the ugly clone then the clone got back up. It was cringing in pain with a large zit-like buldge coming out of it's back. It exploded with puss hitting all the clones with a man coming out if it saying "Never fear, Deadpool is here!" ["And talk about making an entrance yet not exactly what I had in mind." **I was running out of ideas since my script disappeared...again.** "Really? You should keep track of that."] Team RWBY and Spider-Man were surprised and disgusted at the same time after seeing Deadpool's entrance. {"Okay, that made things a lot worse."}

Weiss ran off to go throw-up. Deadpool said "Alrighty then," pulled his guns out and said "who wants to get k-word?" All the clones looked at each other with Genome saying "Oh shit." Then Deadpool fired his guns, killing all the rejects ["Hey, watch your language!" **Just shut up and shoot!** ] Deadpool took out most of the ugly clones ["Language!" **English!** "Just glad I don't have to push one."] The two Hulk/Spider-Man clones step back when the shooting started and shieded their eyes from the gunfire. After the shots ceased, they both looked around when he disappeared. Only to have their heads sliced off by his katanas. Weiss walked back to her group still feeling nauseous and holding her hand on her poor stomach. Genome fires all of his darts at Deadpool but he deflected all of the darts with his bullets. Genome tries to fire darts but said "Uh-oh! I'm out of ammo!" Deadpool puts his guns away and said "Oh really?" then pulled a giant incinerating cannon out of nowhere and blasted Genome to nothing. He did a heroic pose and said "Ta-DAAAAAAHHH!" The room returned to normal with both the Justice League and the Avengers in tow. Wonder Woman said "What just happened?" Black Widow pointed her finger and said "Is that who I think it is?" Deadpool ran up to Black Widow and said "That's right!" and tried to give her a bouquet of roses, but got tasered.

"I'm okay!" said the weirdo with a healing factor. Weiss said "Okay, just who the hell is this?" Deadpool said while doing another heroic pose "I am Deadpool, you'renumberonefreelancesuperheroheretosavetheday!" then ran up to Weiss and said getting up in Weiss' personal space "And might I ask who, my lovely lady, are you." [ **Weiss, slap him.** ] SLAP! [ **Thank you.** "Oh come on!"] Ruby said "Wait, a freelance superhero?" Spider-Man intervenes and said "He is actually a mercenary, he does anything for money." Superman said "Alright, let's check to see what are they planning. Lantern, can you hack their computers?" Green Lantern scans the computer saying "Uh, I'm already on that." "Right."


	55. Arc 2: Chapter 22

**Arc 2 – Chapter 22: Dark Nature**

Beacon Academy/2:00 am/3 Days Since Team RWBY's Dissappearance

It is late at night at Beacon and everything seems alright. However, Cinder and her associates are skulking around to reach the CCT (Cross Continental Transmit) Tower without raising alarms. Mercury and Emerald were close to the entrance with Cinder and Neopolitan on the rooftops. Emerald, looking nervous, said "So far so good. Yet this is reckless, don't you think." Mercury also looking worried said "Yeah, it's not like Cinder to be like this." Emerald turned her attention towards the entrance and said "She must be desperate to get her power back...badly." Cinder on the radio said " _Cut the chatter, you are clear to go._ " Emerald and Mercury dashed towards the entrance and made their way to the elevator. They took the ride up to the top to insert their 'special friend'. Mercury put a scroll that Emerald stole from at Atlesian soldier into the slot and tries to upload the black queen chess piece virus. Mercury typing a few buttons says "Okay, so far so good." When he uploads it, the screen showed a red circle with a red diagonal line on it and the computer said " _WARNING!: VIRUS DETECTED. HACKER LOCATED AT THE CCT TOWER! ALERTING ACADEMY SECURITY IMMEDIATELY!_ " A bunch of alarms at the tower went off with Cinder over the earpiece said " _WHAT HAPPENED?_ " Mercury was panicking then said "They must have known! We're getting out of here!"

Emerald and Mercury ran out of the room and then try to hide on the top of the elevator. The elevator went down to ground floor with Emerald saying "So much for peace and quiet at this academy." When the elevator stopped, Mercury and Emerald jumped into an air vent as quietly as they can. They crawled through the vents and made it out through one just outside the building. On the rooftop, using Neopolitan's illusion semblance, Cinder was watching Emerald and Mercury escaping and seeing Atlesian Knight-130 robots entering the building through her binoculars. This however, made Cinder very mad and shattered her binoculars as she lowers them. Yet out in Mountain Glenn, the Grimm that stayed there can sense a huge source of negativity coming from Beacon. This is because the side effect of having to remove a huge energy source such as that of the Autumn Maiden, can attract Grimm for miles around.

* * *

Beacon Academy

Pyrrha was walking through the hallways in her uniform looking all confused. It looked like it was the afternoon yet the sky was red. Pyrrha shouted "Hello? Is anyone here?" She then heard a wet sound as she was walking. She looked down and see that it was blood she was stepping on. Her eyes widen with horror and sees the blood trail heading right for her team's dorm room. The door was cracked open and Pyrrha looked inside. What she saw horrified her. She sees a woman that looks just like her in a wedding dress and covered in blood and showing a psychotic smile on her face. She was looking at herself in the mirror humming a wedding tune with Jaune all tied up and having a red ball gag on his mouth looking completely horrified and scared. Yet hanging on the wall, there was Weiss' corpse with her eyes, tongue, hands, and some organs removed [ **This story is rated M you know.** ]. On one of the beds was Ruby lying on it with her limbs removed and was silently weeping. After the other Pyrrha was done admiring herself in the mirror, she turn to Jaune and said "Time to pucker-up, honey." She removed his gag with Jaune still petrified with horror while Pyrrha was spying outside the door who covered her hand while gasping at the sight.

The other Pyrrha was licking Jaune's lips very slowly a few times then deep kissed him. Phyrra turned away with her back against the wall, shivering in horror and tries to process what is going on. She then slowly turned back to spy on her darker self until she noticed that she wasn't in the room. While confused, the darker Pyrrha appeared behind her and was ready to stab her with a knife. Pyrrha turned around to see a very angry version of herself who said "NO ONE TAKES HIM AWAY FROM ME!" then stabbed her with Pyrrha screaming.

* * *

Beacon Academy/Team JNPR Dorm/4:35 am

Pyrrha woke up from her nightmare all scared and sweaty and breathing heavily. She then looked around and see that everything is normal and looked at the time on her clock. Pyrrha sighed in relief and thought ' _I should really get help. I think I should see a psychiatrist since classes are out today._ ' Pyrrha, still worried about losing herself, got out of bed then got dressed then walked out to see the only person who is up at this time.

* * *

Beacon Academy/Hallway

Pyrrha walked down the hallways, still shaken by her nightmare, to see someone who is still up. Even at this time, only one professor is still up. She stopped at a door to her right and took a deep breath. Pyrrha knocked thrice till some one answered "Come in." Pyrrha opened the door and said "Professor Data, I need your help." "Ah, Ms. Nikos! Come in, come in. I was just making sure my girls are doing alright in a new environment."

* * *

Data's Room/5:12 am

The red headed huntress grabbed a chair and sat just a few feet across from her. Data said in a happy tone "So what brings you at this time of day, Ms. Nikos?" Pyrrha looked down feeling gloom and scratched one of her hands. She tilted her head back up and said "Prof. Data, I have this problem."

Data: "What seems to be your problem."

Pyrrha: "Well I have feeling for one of my teammates, Jaune Arc, and I haven't been able to tell him. Yet he hasn't noticed my feeling towards him."

Data: "So you love your teammate then?"

Pyrrha took a deep swallow, smiled and said "Yes I do." Then looked sad and said "But yesterday, my thoughts and my emotions have become...unsettling." Data's tone and expression changed then said "Oh." as see scoots his chair up and said "Please continue."

Pyrrha: "Yesterday at lunch, I was snuggling his head while he was sleeping after your class after my teammates along with Team CFVY left. I was thinking how great it is that he and I were alone and thinking about how to have him fall for me and not Weiss. And in my mind, I called Weiss a bitch."

Data: "Now that is harsh. Even for someone like you."

Pyrrha: "I know but there is more. When Jaune and I were alone in our dorm room, he was wondering how Team RWBY was doing. I was trying to stay calm despite being angry that he was thinking about Team RWBY. When he left, I smacked a dresser with my fist and said if they come back, I kill them. Then I had a nightmare."

Data: "A nightmare?"

Pyrrha: "Yes, I remember it clearly. I was in the hallway in my uniform with the sky all red even though it was the afternoon. Then I saw myself being a psychopath wearing a wedding dress covered in blood along with Jaune being tied up and gag. Weiss' body was being hung with some of her organs removed and Ruby had her limbs removed. She then kissed Jaune, then appeared behind me and...she..."

Pyrrha covered her eyes while crying with Data trying to calm her down. "Ssh, ssh, ssh." said Data giving Pyrrha a hug and said "Everything will be alright." Pyrrha then cheered up and said "Can you explain what is happening to me." Data lets go and said "I think you are becoming something called a yandere." Pyrrha looking confused said "Yander-what?" Data explained [ **Okay, you should know since I asked you guys to google it. If you haven't, DO IT!** ] After Data explained what a yandere is, Pyrrha said "That explains...a little, but I think I got it."

Data: "Right, and because of the chaos theory that can cause people to change their behavior, you can go back to normal soon."

Pyrrha smiled and said "Thank you!" and gave Data a hug and ran off.


	56. Arc 2: Chapter 23

**Arc 2 – Chapter 23: Preparation for the Assault**

Space Between Universes/Control Room

After the fight against Genome (Initiate 5121), Green Lantern scans the computers while everyone else is putting up with Deadpool. Deadpool approached Blake and said "So Ms. Kitty, what is your name and I do dig the ears. Purrrrr." then Blake fired a shot into Deadpool's kneecaps. "Ha! Sorry, but I have a healing factor, but man does that stings." Weiss looked at Blake and said "Why did you do that?" Blake unloaded her pistol and said "That was the last bullet I had so I decided to use it on this creep." Ruby looked at the bullet casing of her Crescent Rose and said "Yeah, I'm running out." Green Lantern continues to scan and said "Not only that, my ring is running on fumes here." Spider-Man tries to reload his web-shooters but realized that he was out and said "Uh-oh. I'm out of webbing." Deadpool manage to snatch a blue card from Aquaman and said "How about we use one of these." Aquaman checked his pockets and realized that Deadpool took one of the cards and said "Hey!" Then Deadpool threw the card down and created a bright light. As the light faded, there were crates filled with Dust ammo, batarangs, web cartridges, a Green Lantern Power Battery, and lots more. But that's not all that appeared.

* * *

Chorus: "Who the fuck is that?"

Man Singing: "He's a man out of time!"

Chorus: "Who the fuck is that?"

Man Singing: "He likes to fight crime!"

Chorus: "Who the fuck is that?"

Man Singing: "We hang out with 'Pool!"

Chorus: "Who the fuck is that?"

Man Singing: "He ain't a fool!"

Chorus: "It's fucking Cable!"

[ **Seriously Deadpool** "Well he needed an introduction song." **We have youtube for a reason so people can hear the song from your video game.** "Oops. Ah, whatever, just roll with it!" **Sigh**

* * *

Deadpool ran up to Cable and said "Cable, my buddy out of time! What brings you here?" Yang said "Another time traveling cyborg?" Green Lantern said "And done!" then stopped scanning and said "Whew. Okay, time for a recharge." Everyone was loading up on their weapons and gear to prepare for a fight in the next room. Captain America asked "Did you find anything?" Green Lantern turned towards the group and said "I scanned some of the components but it was weird. It is a mix of different technology with some that my ring can't recognize and the Guardians know everything. But this stuff is definitely from other universes where the Green Lantern Corps or the Guardians doesn't exist. However, I manage to ID some of the components." Spider-Man said "And they are?" "Well apparently, some of the stuff I identify was some based on the crystals that Red Riding Hood, Golden Brawler, Ms. Noire, and Snow White use." Team RWBY was shocked to hear that and Weiss said "Wait a minute, wait a minute! Some of the tech is Dust base?" "Exactly!"

Blake said "If some of the components are Dust-based, what's it doing here." Iron Man said "I'll try to hack the system to find out." Ruby said "Yet there is one question that has been bothering me. What are the Lantern Corps?" Green Lantern explained what the Green Lantern Corps is along with some of the other Lantern Corps who are based on the emotional spectrum throughout the universe. Yang said "Guess Weiss would fit in with the Orange Corps." "Hey!" Hal Jordan continued to say "Well not really. There is only one member of the Orange Lantern and the rest were wiped out in a civil war for all of the goodies that they plunder and stole through the centuries." Then Yang said sarcastically "Then maybe the Red Lanterns since she is always in a bad mood." "I'm not always in a bad mood!" shouted Weiss in an agitated tone. Deadpool comes up to her and said "You look gorgeous when you're angry." Weiss just stabbed him in the crotch with most of the men twitched or cringed while saying "Oooooo." yet Spider-Man said "Ouch." Deadpool just said "Straight to the point, I like it!"

Iron Man said "Okay I got something." Everyone turned their attention towards Iron Man while he was saying "According to this is that...Are you kidding?" Superman approached and said "What is it?" "The whole point is to unite two universes with superheroes into one because of-" Iron Man got interrupted when someone crashed through a wall with a Beowolf Grimm following. Thor looked surprised and said "Loki?" then Black Panther manage to strike down the beast along with Daredevil. Loki got up and said "Hello, brother." much to his disappointment. Thor asked "What are you doing here?" Loki responded "Oh nothing, just united many of Asgard's allies and enemies to fight against the same enemy that threatens to destroy both universes." Thor was completely taken by surprised with his eyes wide open and his jaw just hanging open. Blake turned to Spider-Man and asked "Who is that?" Spider-Man turned to Blake and said "That is Loki, Thor's younger brother and a very sneaky trickster villain." Ruby then said "Wait, he is Thor's brother?" "Yes."

Thor snapped out and said "That...is...the greatest accomplishment that any Asgardian can do." He put his hand on Loki's shoulder and said "If father hears about this, he would be proud." Loki smiled with a small tear in the corner of his eye. Iron Man said "Oh, hey! I think I found something interesting! And hello Loki." Everyone turned their gaze back towards Iron Man and he said "I found a weakness to Dark Omega!" Then a few codes went by through his visor and said "Guys, I found us some cheat codes." Then he discovered something else and said "Uh-oh! If I'm reading this right, there are also invaders spreading across both universes, which I'll simplify for the more less intelligent people, by dividing timelines of each location across the universe in which case replicates the army."

* * *

The Battle - Aftermath

Most of the Invaders have been wiped out yet New York City and Metropolis are still fused and many of the scientist are still trying to find a way to restore both universes. Green Lanterns John Stewart and Guy Gardner have received reports about the Red Lanterns, Blue Lanterns, the Star Sapphires, and the Indigo Tribe are working together to fight against a few pockets of many other invading hybrids in certain sectors of the Milky Way. The Sinestro Corps however, was wiped out. Plus many alien species of Universe E-00016 have put their differences aside to fight the invaders. Same is happening in Universe E-12041. Despite their heroic efforts, everything will end one way. Isn't that right, Comic. "That is true and once it is done, then we will create a new universe with the best of both. Something I dreamed of since before I became an Initiate."


	57. Arc 2: Chapter 24

**AN: I forgot to put no in "So 'NO' offense to the hardcore Marvel fans." Can some of you Marvel fans forgive me. I didn't notice that until I re-read my old chapters and I am sorry.**

* * *

 **Arc 2 – Chapter 24: The Assault on Dark Omega**

Space Between Universes/Dark Omega's Throne Room

Our heroes rammed the giant steel doors down and enter the room. What they see is Dark Omega, but he is huge. Spider-Man with an awe tone said "Whoa. That is something that would give Galactus a run for his money." {An imagination (with an asteroid background) of Dark Omega standing 30 feet over Galactus with Galactus standing with an expression of fear on his face. Dark Omega smiled and flipped Galactus down with one finger.} Dark Omega stood out of his throne and said "Ah, the heroes of both universes, how nice to see you." He smiled and said "Allow me to introduce you to your doom!" Iron Man said "Override Code: Loneliness + Alienation + Fear + Despair + Self-worth ÷ Mockery ÷ Condemnation ÷ Misunderstanding X Guilt X Shame X Failure X Judgement" Dark Omega was cringing in pain and blood started to come out of his eyes as Iron Man finish "n=Folly, Love=Lies, Life=Death, Self=Dark Side" then Dark Omega was screaming in pain then fell over dead. Umm...Okay, moving on. Everyone looked at Iron Man with shocked look on their faces with Superman said "That was the Anti-Life Equation!" Ruby looked at Superman and said "The what now?" Green Lantern explained "The Anti-Life Equation is something that Darkseid of Apokolips wanted badly to dominate the will of any sentient life. It is an equation that was locked away for a long time and now the Initiates have it." Black Widow said "So that's what you mean by cheat codes!"

Green Lantern said "Iron Man, you have to erase that code immediately or otherwise someone would come and take and use it to control the planet. Or worse either of our universes so erase it and we are gonna have to erase everything of that from your mind." Iron Man said "Alright, erasing the Anti-Life Equation...Done!" Then Martian Manhunter erased it from his mind. After erasing the Anti-Life Equation from everyone's minds and even himself, Iron Man said "Whoa, how did we defeat the big guy?" Alright, who was the idiot that forgot to erase that part? "Allow me to be your opponent. Since you guys cheated, I will just have to get my hands dirty."

 **Arc 2 - Chapter 24.5: Round 8...Summon!**

 **Okay, I'm not gonna bother with the titles**

Space Between Universes/Dark Omega's Throne Room

Blake pointed her finger until Deadpool shoved her aside, pointed his finger and said "It is over..." then turned his attention to the others and said "What was this guy's name?" Comic unveiled his hood then Deadpool said "Oh I recognize you...Cosby King Luthur Jr.!" Comic got angry and said "The name was Louise Cosby King Jr., but I am also known as Initiate 4279 aka Comic." There was a moment of silence till Ruby chuckled and said "The hell kind of name is Comic?" Comic just said "Well let me show you." The Initiate pulled out some comic books out from his sleeves and toss them to his sides. Then as the comic books touch the ground, pillars of light began to shine then revealed a bunch of combined heroes. Comic said "Allow me to introduce you all to some associates: Iron Lantern, The Martian Hulkhunter, Sonic Falcon, Super-Soldier, Hawk Bat, Aquabolt (Aquaman & Thor), Black Amazon, Spider-Arrow, Red Arsenal (Red Tornado & Arsenal), Booster Lok (Booster Gold & Deathlok), Black Huntress (Black Panther & Huntress), & Dare the Terminator." Then they all attack the heroes in an epic clash with Team RWBY just watching and all said in unison "What the hell?" Green Lantern and Iron Man try to take down Iron Lantern with Green Lantern saying "Okay, this is messed up." Iron Man said "You tell me, that green suit looks atrocious! No offense." "None taken."

As the battle continues on, Team RWBY focuses on Comic and Yang said "Alright you trouble-maker, time to take you down just like in the comics! Eh?" All three looked at Yang with Comic saying "Seriously girl, stop with the puns." Ruby shouted "CHECKMATE!" then Blake and Weiss sprang into action with their weapons yet Comic managed to dodge all the attacks until Weiss used a white glyph at Comic's feet that caused him to be repulsed up into the air then Ruby fired a round at him. This however was ineffective as Comic just reflected the bullet. As Comic fell down to the ground, Ruby shouted "Freezer Burn!" Blake falls back to let Yang charge in to deliver a punch with Weiss casting fire with her Myrtenaster to give Yang an extra kick to her punch. Yang landed a punch yet the fire didn't do anything. Comic gets back up and said "Girl, you really need to know what real fire can do!" Comic's hands started to ignite and fires a blast of fire at Yang which Weiss protected Yang with a force-shield. Ruby then charges in by pinwheeling her way at Comic until he caught her Crescent Rose's blade. Ruby started to get angry and growled until she pulled the trigger and fired a round into Comic's head which causes him to let go and Ruby backflips back to her team.

Comic appears to be undamaged and pulls a comic book out except this time he put his hand inside a picture and pulled out Star Lord's Element Gun and pointed it at Team RWBY. Comic smiled and said "Say hello to my little friend!" then had it on the ice setting and fires at Weiss. Weiss tries to deflect the shot with her sword but ended up being encased in ice. Yang said "Well she always is an Ice Queen." then tries to break Weiss out. Then Comic had it set to wind then fires at the ground where Blake and Ruby are and created a small tornado that both of them were being hurled around in. Blake fires her Gambol Shroud at Comic with a ribbon attacked yet she missed with Comic saying "HA! MISSED!" Until a round was fired that caused the recoil to have the weapon to land a hit on Comic's back. "Uff!" said Comic in pain from the blade inserted to his back. Ruby then fired a round to get out and landed a hit on Comic's arm which causes the arm to be sliced off. He staggers back in pain until his arm grew back yet this time, it was an arm similar to Iron Man's. Comic then raised his palm towards the girls to fire a shot until Spider-Man shot a web and said "Hold it there rip-off!" then landed a kick on the chest. Then Spider-Man got sucker punched by Spider-Arrow. Yet a blue card fell from Aquaman's pocket that flew straight at Spider-Man which caused both him and the card to disappear.


	58. Arc 2: Chapter 25

**Arc 2 – Chapter 25: Enter the Spider's Web**

Unknown Location

Spider-Man looked around in a dark area with only the big, bright light overhead. He looked around and said "Where in the cosmos am I?" Then a voice of an elderly woman said "Spider-Man!" "Whoa!" said Spider-Man as he freaked out from a surprise behind him. What he saw was an elderly woman wearing a black dress with a red hue, wearing a blindfold, and sits on a chair made of large spider webs. Spider-Man asked "Who are you?"

?: "I am Madame Webb. I am in charge of taking care of all Spider-men."

Spider-Man: "Sooo, you are a creepy old lady that looks after other versions of me? Wait, did another version of me said the same thing?"

Madame Webb: "Yes, and it wasn't funny the first time. So anyway, I am here to help you."

Spider-Man: "Is that so? So that means that I get assistance from other Spider-Men."

Madame Webb said with a smirk "That is correct." Then from behind Spider-Man came the many different versions of him. From left to right was the Armored Spider-Man from Universe E-31198, Spider-Man of 2099 of Universe E-TRN453, Noir Spider-Man of Universe E-TRN455, Spider-Ham of Universe E-TRN456, Spider-Girl of Universe E-TRN454, Spyder Knight of Universe of E-TRN458, Black Widow of Universe E-01610, Ultimate Spider-Man (Miles Morales) of Universe E-TRN457, Ultimate Spider-Man (Symbiote Suit) of Universe E-01610, Octo-Spidey of Universe E-11983, Six-Armed Spider-Man of Universe E-39811, Amazing Spider-Man of Universe E-92131, and Spider-Raptor of Universe E-12041DE. Spider-Man looked with amazement and said "Whoa! Now that is what I call and army. An army of Spiders!"

* * *

Space Between Universe/The Battle

Team RWBY are worn out with Comic still up and going and the other heroes are still trying to fight the combined counterparts. When Comic is about to strike Ruby with a Type-0 Soultaker, a white portal appeared with Spider-Man walking out and said "Did I miss anything?" Comic looked at Spider-Man and said "Where in the cosmos have you been?" Spider-Man responded "Oh, just getting some help." then the rest of the Spider-Heroes started coming out of the portal with Comic saying "Uh-oh." Hawkeye glanced at the army of Spider-Men and said "You have got to be kidding me! One Spider is bad enough!" Then all of the Spiders came and started beating the hell out of Comic with the rest of the heroes just finishing up on defeating the combined counterparts. After taking a massive beat-down, Comic was staggering backwards and press a button.

The wall was being raised to reveal a massive, swirling ball of red and blue energy with everyone taking notice. Comic, having his body disappearing, pressed another button and shows holograms of the many heroes of different universes. Spider-Man examined one and said "A comic book of me...wait, 1963?!" Superman examined one of him and said "Mine says 1939!" Hawkeye examined his and said "Mine is with Iron Man and it says 1962 and I'm wearing that stupid purple outfit!" Comic then turned over on his back and said while dying "The reason why...I did all of this...is to...create a universe...where both types of heroes...can exist...together. For all...of your fans...across the...Multiverse." then his body disappears. Everyone was in shock to discover that there was comic books, movies, novels, games, and much more about them and the Spider-Men disappeared. Spider-Man looked around and said "Hey, where did they go?" The ground started to shake with pieces of the ceiling come crashing down with Hawkeye said "Time to go!"

Aquaman drew the last card out from his pocket and threw it on the ground. Everyone vanished as the Brothers become one and the combined being said as he emerged from the disappearing energy ball and said "I AM COMPLETE!" then faded away to parts unknown.

* * *

Metropolis

The heroes made it out unscathed yet the Justice League gets a call from the Watchtower. _"Any members of the Justice League that disappeared, this is Hawkgirl, can you read me?_ " Superman responded "We can hear you, I guess things are backed to normal?" Spider-Man looked around and said "Does anyone know where our mysterious visitors from another universe went?" They looked around and noticed that Team RWBY wasn't with them. " _Not exactly back to normal since you guys have been gone for 48 hours._ " "What do you mean?" Hawkeye looked up and said "Uh guys, when was there another Earth?" Deadpool ran off and said "See you guys at theaters!" [ **Have fun making your movie!** ]

* * *

 **Epilogue**

What happened didn't end in disaster. No, what happened was that now there are six Earths orbiting the Sol system's sun along with two Mars' along with two galaxies being one and gotten bigger.

The Justice League and the Avengers along with many other heroes have joined forces to ensure truth, peace, and justice for all. The Team and the New Warriors get to have a new hangout on the moon where they train to become heroes.

Doctor Doom claimed one Earth on the far side and named it New Latveria, after his home country. This Earth has prospered under his rule and keeps growing despite what many outside of this world thinks. With this world under Doom's control, he has all the resources available from iron ore to vibranium. Yet Doom has cut all ties from the Earth he was born from and teleported his people safely to this world.

Red Skull and members of his Cabal have claimed another Earth where they reign supreme despite sabotages from Sauron and his dinosaur clones because the planet is suitable for dinosaurs. Yet Attuma has terraformed the moon into a water world where he reigns as king. Despite the power struggle, Hydra and the Cabal are planning to invade.

J. Jonah Jameson is back at the Daily Bugle after some head surgery and he is no longer blaming Spider-Man for everything. Probably because Nick Fury installed a microchip into his brain to have him shut-up. Thank goodness, I was getting tired of listening to his broadcast about Spider-Man being a menace.

The Green Lantern Corps have joined forces with the Star Sapphires, the Blue Lanterns, and the Indigo Tribe in order to maintain stability in the Milky Way yet often get into fights between the Chitauri, the Kree Empire, the Skrulls, the Reach, and many other badies across the galaxy. That when the Guardians of the Galaxy have teamed up with them for epic adventures.

With the absence of Darkseid, Apokolips has entered into a civil war. So far the only ones fighting for control are Granny Goodness, Vandal Savage, and DeSaad for supremacy. Yet everything keeps ending on a stalemate.

The Justice League and the Avengers have created the Avengers League which is a combination of both factions of superheroes and recruited many heroes for both the League and the New Warriors Team. The Agents of S.M.A.S.H., the X-Men, and many other smaller group of heroes have joined.

Magneto and his Brotherhood of Mutants have claimed one Earth for all mutant-kind. This world has also become prosperous with mutant powered technologies that has flourished.

S.T.A.R. Labs, Wayne Enterprises, Stark Industries, and the United Nations of both worlds have pulled their resources together to colonize one Earth that seems to be free from any other races. This new world prospered and the sixth Earth has also become a hotspot for other races such as the Amazons, Atlanteans, Mutants, some Asgardians, Light Elves, and many more races of the Sol system. All are living together in peace despite some of the super villains trying to disrupt the peace.

Loki has been welcomed back to Asgard. Not as a villain, but as a hero that has made Odin proud. Together, both Thor and Loki fight side-by-side against those who would dare attack Asgard and Loki gets to be king of his own little world outside of Asgard.

As promised, the races of the Nine Realms are free from the confines of being able to only travel between the nine and have started colonizing worlds far from the Milky Way. The many races have flourished in some of the terraformed worlds and prospered despite having to deal with alien threats.

As for Team RWBY...

* * *

 **Preview**

" _After it was a sure thing that America could wipe out a city with just one bomb, a scientist turned to Father and said 'Science has now known sin.' And did you know what Father said? He said, 'What is sin?"_ - **Kurt Vonnegut** [ **Insert theme here if you know what is going to happen next** ]

"These are the words from a man who have written a novel called the Cat's Cradle. A novel that explores the issues of science, technology, and religion, satirizing the arms race and many other targets along the way. Because war...war never changes. I have explored every part of the wastelands from the Core to the Capital, from the Mojave to the Commonwealth. I have traveled far and wide to tell stories of people and their deeds, to the history of the Great War to the present. I have told stories of the many factions and critters that inhabit what used to be the United States of America. I would like to tell you stories...but that is a story for another day along with ED-NA." *beeping noises*

* * *

 **AN: Second Arc over! The ending was a little rushed put it is done. Thank you for reading my story and we have over 3,000 people who have read the 1st volume. CONGRATULATIONS ARE IN ORDER! The next part however will be another intermission before we move on to the next arc.**


	59. Intermission 2

**Intermission #2  
**

 **The Void/Laboratory**

" **HAHAHA! I love this!** " This is a surprise to me as well. " **Yeah, but you forgot to add the fact that the hero Squadron Supreme stole a machine that send the evil versions of them to the Phantom Zone and the Red Lantern Corp is also fighting along the other Lanterns despite the fact they still hate the Green Lanterns. Not to mention that the Reality Gem was destroyed so the Squadron Supreme can't go back which lead to the evil counterparts' banishment, Cable is now part of the Avenger League, and finally you forgot to mention the Black Order and Galactus' Heralds are at a war with some of the galactic factions from E-00016 along with each other.** " My bad. But none the less, it looks like you lost one of your greatest candidates. " **Yes, but he is going to be an Acolyte once he is restored instead of being punished.** " Speaking of Acolytes, did you find out what happened at the Keyblade Graveyard? " **Indeed. It turns out that the 'half' we are looking for is actually the Creator's candidate so the Acolytes can't touch him.** " In other words, we can't touch him without breaking the rules. Because of the Multiversal Controller's Chaos Rule, we cannot interfere with them directly nor do anything about it. " **That is correct!** " "Maybe I can help?" Darkside, what are you doing here? "Hey relax old man, I was wondering if I can do something about it." Hmmmm, the rules doesn't say anything about sending in a candidate to search for another candidate, so maybe you can help.

" **Yes but the Watcher will know.** " "Doesn't matter to me, I just want to knock some heads." That you may since Initiates chosen for candidacy for the Multiversal Controller are allowed to kill each other.

2575: "Allow me to deal with it."

Initiate 2575, what are you doing here?

2575: "I overheard some of the stuff you are doing, but allow me to deal with him. He and I have a history."

" **Oooooo! I would like to see that!** " Hold on a minute, you know him?

2575: "That is correct. I'll deal with him."

Darkside: "Oh come on! I wanna do it!"

ENOUGH! Alright 2575, you can handle it. As for you Darkside, you need to know how to become the Multiversal Controller. Understand?

2575 & 2578: "Understood."

Speaking of, how many candidates are left? " **So far, 172.** " Good enough. " **Don't you have a romance to keep track of?** "

* * *

Beacon Academy/Team JNPR Dorm/6:03 am

Jaune Arc was slowly waking up with blurry vision then sees Pyrrha's smiling face and said while trying to wake up in a sleepy tone "Pyrrha? What...what time is it? Don't we have a day off?" Pyrrha was still smiling and said "Jaune, can I ask you something?" Jaune sat up, turn his head towards Pyrrha and said "What is it?" while half-asleep. Pyrrha said while being nervous "I was wondering...um...would you...uh...um...like to see the new Spruce Willis movie with me?" Jaune rubbed his eyes with his finger and thumb then said with a confused look "Uuuum, sure I guess?" Pyrrha was delighted to hear that and said "Great, the first screening starts at 9, so make sure you're ready for our date." Jaune yawned and said "Alright...wait what?" Pyrrha kissed Jaune on the check and ran out the door with a bright smile on her face and was humming a tune.

Jaune, fully awake after that, blinked a few times rapidly and is confused about what just happened. He went over to Ren's bed, shook Ren to wake him and said "Ren, wake up!" Ren moaned "Whaaaaaaaaat? It's too early and we have a day off." Ren tries to go back to sleep until Jaune grabbed him by his shirt collar, shook him a few times and said "This is serious!" Ren fully awake said "Okay, I'm up. What's the emergency?" "I need your advice on something very important!"


	60. Arc 3: Chapter 1

**Arc 3 – Chapter 1: Welcome to the Wastes  
**

War...war never changes. Ever since the Stone Age, mankind has always find ways to kill each other. From stone clubs to nuclear bomb, mankind has always crave new ways of killing. When the bombs fell in 2077, those who took shelter in the underground Vaults thought the world has finally ended. To those on the surface however, it was just the bloodiest chapter in human history. In the wastes of what used to be the United States of America, there are still people fighting over or for whatever. In Vault 13, a man simply known as the Vault Dweller came out in search of a water chip to save his home's water supply. But he never expected to get involve in a fight for humanity's survival against a mutant army and their dark master. Yet despite his heroic efforts, he was banished from his home. Many years later in a remote village of Arroyo, the Vault Dweller's grandchild, the Chosen One, was on a similar journey to find the Garden of Eden Creation Kit or G.E.C.K. for short to save his village from blight. And just like his ancestor, he also fought for humanity's future but not against mutants, but against a government known as the Enclave. He crushed the Enclave and blew up their Oil Rig that sent them flying across the east.

Many years later, a new Vault Dweller, known as the Lone Wanderer, escaped from Vault 101 of the Capital Wasteland to find his dad. He did but was his father killed by the Enclave that had taken control of Project Purity, his mother's dream of making fresh drinkable water for all. After finding a G.E.C.K. at a vault that created Super Mutants, he then gets aid from the Brotherhood of Steel to stop the Enclave and delivered fresh water to all in the Capital Wasteland. Another few years later, a man called Courier Six got involved in a war between the New California Republic and Caesar's Legion. After finding a platinum chip that he was supposed to deliver, he fought in the Second Battle of Hoover Dam with New Vegas being independent from the Republic with the rest of the Mojave under NCR control and the death of Caesar and his legates. A few more years later, another dweller of a vault came out in order to find his son. However, when looking for a child, he found his son aged as an old man, much older than him and is incharge of the mysterious Institute. Despite everything, the Sole Survivor found a way to have all four factions stand united rather than just choosing one. The Commonwealth flourished with the non-hostile factions continuing their efforts to ensure a bright and better future. Even with his son dead from cancer, the Sole Survivor continues on as the savior of the Commonwealth.

The stories are spread all around by a man wearing power armor simply known as the Storyteller, travels from coast to coast of a once great nation. He is making a Wasteland Survival Guide with his robot called ED-NA, and they are on their way to a mysterious town founded by a man with a strange weapon. Yet they are about to get an unexpected surprise.

* * *

Universe 794-22T/Somewhere Between Former Montana & North Dakota/5:24 pm

The Storyteller was making camp while telling his robot about the Brotherhood of Steel in the Texas Commonwealth. He was roasting some wasteland omelets while saying "Unlike the other members of the Brotherhood of the west, they recruit people from the people from towns they protect. To them they didn't care about if the person is human or ghoul because to the Brotherhood of the Texas Commonwealth, they are all mutants. At first-" BOOM! An explosion sound was heard not to far along with a site of a flash of blue light. The Storyteller grabbed his Tri-Beam Laser Rifle out and was suspicious about what was that. His robotic companion, ED-NA, let out a few beeps out of concern on what just happened. The wandering man in power armor said "I don't know ED-NA, but let's find out."

The Storyteller crept closer and closer to the source where he can hear voices. The first voice came from a girl in red saying "What just happened?" Then another in black said "I don't know. One minute we were getting out and the next where in some desert." Another girl in white pointed out "Hey, we're back in our old clothes." Another girl with long blonde hair said "How did that happen? And when did we get our backpacks?" The Storyteller crept a little closer until he stepped on a twig that snapped. Blake heard the snap with her cat ears that are now hidden in her bow, looked at the direction where she heard the noise while drawing her weapon in pistol mode, then said "Who goes there?" The Storyteller put his weapon away and said "Whoa, whoa, easy there!" The man came out of the dead foliage he was hiding in with his hands up and said "Relax there miss, I mean no harm." Blake asked while pointing her weapon "Then why were you hiding?" The man answered quickly "I saw a flash of light and was curious what it was. I didn't expect to see four women with strange outfits and weapons." Ruby, looking at his armor, asked "Who are you and what is that armor?"

The Storyteller said "This is what is called power armor, all members of the Brotherhood of Steel wear this. As for me, everyone calls me the Storyteller, but my name is..."

* * *

Universe 344-90W/Beacon Academy/Ozpin's Office/8:03 am

Jaune Arc has been summoned to Ozpin's office with Jaune wondering why was he called. Jaune sat nervously in the chair with Glynda looking very angry at the boy yet Ozpin is calm as usual [ **Winter is not in this scene, just to let you know** ]. Jaune then asked "Uuuh, is there a reason why you called me, sir?" Glynda in a harsh tone answered "Yes there is, Mr. Arc!" Jaune flinched out of fear at Glynda's outburst till Ozpin raised is hand and said "Hold yourself Glynda, he asked me." The headmaster took a sip from his mug then said "We know the truth about you, Jaune Arc." Jaune was looking extremely worried and asked "W-W-What do you mean, Prof. Ozpin?" "We know that your transcripts were fake." Jaune's fear has been realized and starting thinking ' _Oh shit! I'm done for!_ ' Glynda approached Jaune all angry, pointed her riding crop at his face and said in a much harsher tone "Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in young man? Don't you know the penalty is for this?" Jaune started to cringe in fear until Ozpin said "That is enough, Glynda!" Glynda turned to Ozpin and said "But, sir-" "That is enough." Glynda returned to the position she was in and Ozpin said "We are letting it slide for now, Mr. Arc. The reason why is because you and your team are now involve with a big secret."

Jaune calmed down and said "You mean the dimension traveling thing that is going on" Ozpin pushed his glasses up and said "That is correct. You, your team, and Team CFVY are involve with what is happening her on not just Vale, but also Remnant. We will let you're forgery slide for know since we need all the help we can get in this endeavor." The blonde warrior sighed in relief and said "Thank you, professor." yet Glynda humphed while tilting her head to the side. Jaune looked at the time on his scroll, puts it away and said "Is there anything else, sir." Ozpin replied "No, that is all, but we will need your team and Team CFVY for the next assignment, starting tomorrow." Jaune gave Ozpin the thumbs up while saying "Great! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date to get to." then ran-off towards the elevator.

Glynda, still angry, said "You are really getting soft in your age."


	61. Arc 3: Chapter 2

**Arc 3 – Chapter 2: A RWBY in the Rough  
**

Universe 794-22T/Storyteller's Camp/5:42 pm

Team RWBY settle around the Storyteller's campfire to stay warm and they even have some of the omelets that he made. Ruby had a taste and noticed that it tastes funny. Then she asked the Storyteller "What's in this?" The Storyteller replied "Oh just some 200 year old BlamCo Mac & Cheese mixed with mutfruit, a deathclaw egg, and a piece of mirelurk meat." Weiss said "Wait, 200 year old what?" "Mac and cheese brand that has been around for over 200 years. As a matter of fact back then-" Then Yang interrupted and said "What the heck is a mirelurk or a deathclaw?" The Storyteller looked at Yang yet it is hard to tell what kind of expression he is using when his helmet is on. He then looked at all four of them and said "Do...you girls have any idea where you all are?" All the members of Team RWBY looked at each other then nodded their heads no. The armored man sighed and said "Looks like you all need one hell of a history lesson. Well to get to the heart of it all, you have to go back to the beginning."

[ **If you want to know more about the Fallout universe, go to Shoddycast channel on youtube, that is where the Storyteller comes from. There is also a mod to have the Storyteller and his robot, ED-NA, too.** ] Before he begins with the beginning of the story of this planet such as the Great War, ED-NA showed up out of nowhere that startled Team RWBY. Blake asked in a startled tone "What the hell is that?" The Storyteller just said "I'll explain in a moment, now let me tell the story." So the Storyteller goes on about the Wasteland for hours until it was 10 past 10. Ruby raised her hand and said "So this nuclear radiation, is it really that harmful?" He responded "Why yes little missy. Well it is harmful to humans yet ghouls are healed by it. The Super Mutants on the other hand, are immune." Then Weiss intervenes "So let me get this straight: We are living in a post-apocalyptic world where most of the world is vast deserts with hotspots of radiation, mutants that would kill you on sight or take you to their vats, the water is poisonous, dangerous and mutated wildlife; people that would sell, kill, rape, steal, or make your life a living hell, and the Vaults, that is supposed to protect people, are actually part of a social experiment." Yang then said "Gee, that's quite a mouthful." Then the Storyteller replied while looking at Yang "You can say that again," then turn his attention towards Weiss "and that is the some of it." "UUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" shouted Weiss in her displeased mood then said "I really need a shower!" The Storyteller then said "Save your energy, if you girls want to travel with me, since you have no idea what is out there, we got a long road to follow." Blake asked "Where too?" The Storyteller replied while laying his head down "To a new settlement *yawn* out west of here."

The Storyteller was right. Everyone then goes to bed in their sleeping bags that were in their backpacks. And so, the team spent the night under another alien sky.

* * *

The Next Morning - 7:34 am

It was morning and everyone at the camp were starting to wake up. There was a loud beeping sound with the Storyteller sad after immediately woken up from the sound "What was that?" All the girls checked their pockets and see that there is a new feature on their scrolls. Blake said "Oh, we got a new feature on our scrolls." The Storyteller said in a confused tone "Scrolls?" Blake showed her's and said "It is a small, holographic tablet that is common in...we're we are from." Weiss just blurted out "It is a device from our world!" "Weiss!" The Storyteller looked at the device with intrigue and said "What a fascinating device." yet he forgot about the part about being from another world since he was paying attention to Blake's scroll. Then he snapped out of it and said "Anyway, you said something about a new feature?" Ruby looked at her's and said "It said something about a Geiger counter." "Oh that is a device that lets you know when you're in a radiated spot. The faster and louder the ticking, the higher the radiation is." Yang smiled and said "Well that's handy."

Then the five, or six if you include the robot, are traveling west towards a town that has piqued his interest. While walking their way towards the town, Ruby and Weiss have a chat.

Ruby: "So what do you think about some of the stories last night?"

Weiss: "Some of the stories sound true considering what we have gone through. But some of it sounded dumb. I mean aliens, some supernatural idol at some building, and a talking tree...seriously, a talking tree!"

Ruby: "Okay, some of it sound far fetched, but at least we're with an expert. He is kinda like a professional huntsman in a way."

Weiss: "Yeah, right."

Yang moved towards the back with Weiss moving up. Yang said "What we're you guys talking about?"

Ruby: "Oh we we're talking about how the Storyteller is kinda like a professional huntsmen in a way."

Yang: "Yeah, I've been getting that vibe off of him. Yet despite everything, how do you think he survived everything after finding stories on his own before he found that robot?"

Ruby: "Maybe it is the power armor he is wearing."

Yang: "Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

Former Montana/10:14 am

The six traveled across the hot, baking sands of the wastes and come across a Red Rocket filling station. There, they come across an unlikely trio trying to get an old army truck working. The truck originally was an old army transport vehicle that was meant to carry troops across great distances. The Storyteller shouted "EXCUSE US, DO YOU NEED ANY HELP?" The three stopped working on their transport vehicle and took noticed to the weirdos that are approaching. The first was a ghoul wearing a red dress shirt, a black vest, black pants, black gloves, brown hiking boots, and have a ring with a ball-link chain around his neck. The ghoul also has hair, yet they are not sure that the hair is real or not. The second was a chubby man wearing a Vault Dweller jumpsuit with his left sleeve missing and has a Pip-Boy 3000. The third was a woman wearing long black pants, a black vest with a white undershirt, black gloves, some sashes on her left arm, and a scar on her left cheek.

The woman was holding a 9mm pistol, pointed at the group and said in a mistrusting tone "Who are you?" The chubby Vault Dweller was holding a Shishkebab at the ready along with the ghoul holding an Assault Carbine at the ready as well. Ruby was holding her weapon at a ready along with the rest of Team RWBY and ED-NA was ready to fight. The Storyteller said "Whoa, hold on a minute. We are not here to harm anyone, we were just wondering if you needed help." The chubby man lowered his weapon and said "Really? Cause we can use all the help we can get to this old-" Then got interrupted by the ghoul saying "Can it, Twig!" The Storyteller said "Easy there, we just want to head towards Branwenville and that truck you are working on might get us there faster." The woman, still mistrusting, said "How do we know you're not legion." "You don't." Everyone lowered their weapons with the woman said "I'm Scarlett, but some call me Scar." Then pointed her thumbs at the two people next to her and said "The chubby guy is Twig and the ghoul here is Ben." Ruby steps up and said "Nice to meet you despite the hostilities. I am Ruby Rose, this is Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and my sister Yang Xiao Long. And the guy in armor is the Storyteller with his robot companion ED-NA."

The three looked surprised and looked at the man in power armor with Twig saying "The Storyteller? That's you?" The man stand proudly said "The one and only." After being surprised and glad to meet him, they started working on the truck and actually got it working. Scarlett and Ben are in the driver seats with the rest in the back with brown tarp covering the back. They all drove far out into the west to reach this mysterious place called Branwenville. Ruby asked the Storyteller "So tell me, why the interest in this town we are going to?" The Storyteller looked at the red cloaked girl and said "That is because of some of the stories I heard about a man goes by the name of Qrow Branwen, who appeared out of nowhere and created a town that is a safe haven from those escaping from certain problems." Yang had a surprised look on her face and said "Wait a minute, does he have dark spiky hair, some facial fuzz on his chin, a tattered red cloak, and smells like a dozen bars?" "Why yes, yes he does." Ruby and Yang expressions turned to delight and both squealed "THAT'S OUR UNCLE!" Twig said "Wait, what?"

* * *

 **AN: How's that for a surprise? Team RWBY and the Storyteller teams up with the characters from Fallout: Nuka Break. By the way, can someone do a review to tell me what you think about it so far. Go ahead, because I only got reviews from the earlier chapters to be specific, the Introduction and only one at Chapter 2 of Arc 1.**


	62. Arc 3: Chapter 3

**Arc 3 – Chapter 3: Pyrrha's Date with Jaune**

Universe 344-90W/City of Vale/8:42 am

Pyrrha was standing outside the movie theater waiting patiently for Jaune. Despite being happy and having a big smile on her face, she is anxious since she is twiddling her thumbs and tapping her foot. Not to mention she is turning her head frantically like an animal keeping an eye out for predators but in her case, she is keeping an eye out for Jaune. She was thinking ' _Come on, Jaune. Where are you my love?_ ' Then from a distance, a familiar voice shouted "Heeeeeyy!" She looked at the direction to the voice with delight and sees Jaune running towards her. "Sorry to keep you waiting," said Jaune "Prof. Ozpin wanted to see me real quick." Pyrrha grabbed his hand and said "That's okay, come on!" They both dashed up to the ticket booth and Pyrrha said "Two please." "That would be 10 lien." She paid the man and both her and Jaune entered the theater. They got in line to get snacks with Pyrrha asking "So what did the headmaster wanted to see you about." Jaune looking nervous said "Theeey found out about my transcripts."

Pyrrha: "They did! How? Was it Cardin that spilled the beans?"

Jaune: "No...at least I don't think so. But they found out somehow."

Pyrrha: "Then what happened?"

Jaune: "Oh, they let me off the hook but Glynda was pretty mad though."

Pyrrha examined Jaune and said "Did she hurt you?" Jaune replied "No she didn't. But thanks to Ozpin, she would have whipped me to death with her riding crop. So I manage to come out unscathed...unless you include the part where I nearly peed myself." Pyrrha was relieved and said "Good to hear that you made it out. But would you please keep the whole wetting your pants to yourself." The blonde idio- I mean the blonde warrior amateur gave the thumbs up and said "Will do."

Pyrrha and Jaune got popcorn and drinks and made their way to the movie. On their way towards the screening, Jaune noticed that they passed the movie that they were supposed to see. Jaune said "Pyrrha, wait! Are movie is over there." while pointing at the doors to that movie. Pyrrha smiled and said "Oh, don't worry. We are going to watch a different movie." Jaune in a state of confusion, said "Ooookay." Pyrrha turned towards the one movie they are gonna said with Jaune looking at the title. "The Tale of Two Lovers?" said Jaune "Isn't that a...romance?" Pyrrha turned to Jaune and said "Well come on! We'll miss the beginning when the trailers are done." Jaune was thinking ' _Is this really a date? Does Pyrrha actually love me? But I like Weiss. Is Pyrrha trying to win my affection by taking me on this so-called date or is it a practice date for me to get me ready for Weiss? Maybe I should ask her_.' They both walked right in with Jaune still being confused and then started to talk before the trailers start to show "Um, Pyrrha, there is something I have to ask. When you said date, do you mean like an actual date or...what exactly do you mean? It is just that-" Pyrrha interrupted him by kissing him on the lips then Jaune shuts up. In his confused state, the movie was starting.

* * *

One movie viewing later...

It was 15 past eleven and the movie was over. Jaune was still confused like the idiot that he is. Pyrrha was all smiles and said "That was a good movie." Jaune just said "Yeah...I think so? The ending on the other hand was tragic about the two killing themselves." [ **The movie they watched was actually Romeo and Juliet.** ] Pyrrha said "Never thought that the Kingdom of Menagerie would have such a good movie." Jaune on the other hand said "But aren't they still building their city?" Pyrrha wasn't paying attention and was dragging Jaune around. Jaune was thinking ' _I never seen Pyrrha in such a good mood. I guess she really does love me. That would explain the kisses I've been getting. Yet I am not too sure._ ' Pyrrha looked at the restaurant and said while pointing her finger "Let's have lunch over their, but you are buying since I payed for the movie." Jaune just smiled and said "Alright, I guess it is fair that I pay for lunch."

They went towards a family restaurant called Blue Robin, a new type of restaurant they never heard of. As they went inside, there was all kinds of pictures covering the wall. There were old movie posters, old musician poster, pictures of different locations with some that are black and white, and some that are artwork. "Wow," said Jaune all surprised "this is new." Pyrrha, who is just as surprised said "You can say that again." A waitress said "Hello and welcome to Blue Robin. Just two for today?" Jaune said "Uh, yes ma'am." "Great. Then follow me to your table." After getting seated and ordering drinks, the two looked at the menu and noticed the type of food they are serving. Jaune looked at the menu all puzzled and said "The heck is a Lonely Island Chicken?" the looked at the description and said "Oh. So it is a grilled chicken sandwich with pineapples. How does that work?" The Jaune puts the menu down and said "I think I'll have whatever it is that you're having, Pyrrha." Pyrrha lowered the menu, gave a gentle smile and said "Awww, that's so sweet." She looked at the menu and said "How about the Fiery Love Burger?" Jaune said "Sure." but his thoughts were ' _Yep, she's definitely in love with me. Although I think that it sounds way too spicy._ ' After ordering, Jaune said "So, Pyrrha-" "Yes, Jaune!" said Pyrrha all ecstatic.

Jaune loosen the collar of his shirt with Pyrrha holding his hand, looking nervous, then said "Um...do you...I mean...are you in love...with me." Pyrrha then placed her hand on his cheek along with giving a gentle smile and said "Yes, I do." Her face gets closer and closer to his about ready to kiss him and Jaune was looking a little nervous as she is about to give him a more...settle kiss. "Ahem." said the waitress with a tray of food then Pyrrha pulls her head and hand back on her side of the table. "Sorry to interrupt your tender moment but your food is ready." then she puts the plates on the table. Jaune looked at the burger and noticed something he has no idea what some of the stuff is. The stuff he couldn't recognize is actually salsa, jalapeno coins, and pepper-jack cheese. He took a bite out of it and...well...let's just say he tries to be a man about it even though he gets teary eye from the spices.

* * *

After Lunch...

Jaune ran outside after paying the check to fan his mouth and wash it down with a bottle of water he had with him. As he continues to fan his mouth, Pyrrha walked up behind him and said "Are you okay?" Jaune regain his composure and quickly said "I'm alright!" Pyrrha sighed in relief and said "That's good to hear. That burger was seriously spicy, but I'm glad that you're alright with it." She smiled and grabbed his hand with Jaune thinking while walking ' _What is this feeling? Is it because of the burger or...am I actually in love with Pyrrha?_ ' Pyrrha was smiling and her thoughts were ' _I wonder if he has fallen for me yet? That lip gloss I used better work._ ' Then they continue their date throughout the city.


	63. Arc 3: Chapter 4

**Arc 3 – Chapter 4: The Story of Qrow and Branwenville  
**

Universe 794-22T/Northern Wasteland/Where We Last Left Off

After hearing about their uncle in this universe, Ruby and Yang expressions turned to delight and both squealed "THAT'S OUR UNCLE!" Twig said "Wait, what?" The Storyteller then said "So Qrow Branwen is actually your uncle?" Everyone was confused about the fact that Qrow is their uncle then Ruby all ecstatic said "That is right!" Twig said "You are kidding right, I mean the guy has a sword that can shoot like a gun and turns into a scythe." Yang now more ecstatic said "That is definitely our Uncle Qrow!" ED-NA made a few beeping noises and Weiss asked "Did that robot say something?" The Storyteller translated "She wanted to see if there is proof to your accusation." Ruby pulled her Crescent Rose out, have it in scythe mode much to Twig and the Storyteller's surprise, then Ruby said "Uncle Qrow uses a scythe and I learned how to use one because of him." Yang then had a confused expression and realized "Wait a minute, how did Uncle Qrow ended up here in this place?" The Storyteller then said "Then let me tell you some of the stories I have heard."

Storyteller: "Based on some second-hand stories I have gathered, a man named Qrow Branwen appeared out of nowhere and killed some of the scouts of Caesar's Legion that were transporting slaves across what used to be Wyoming. A state just south of us back when there was the United States of America. The man used a strange weapon that looks like a sword that shoots fire yet it also transformed into a scythe to defeat the slave soldier's of Caesar. He then freed the slaves that the Legion captured and let them return to their homes, assuming that their homes are still up after the Legion attacked."

Ruby: "So that's were some of the stories come from, the people he freed?"

Yang: "Sssshhh, don't interrupt."

Storyteller: "Right so, Qrow then made his way towards a settlement run by both the Great Khans and the Followers of the Apocalypse known as Avarga. A city named after the original city of the Mongolian Empire way before the Great War. He encountered a couple of scientist and tries to get answers on where he is and how did he got to where he is. Some of the scientist are perplexed by some of the stuff he said and where he is from. From what they gathered, they said that the man is from another world. He claimed to be some place from Remnant where the quarter of the moon was shattered a long time ago."

Blake: "That is where we are from."

Twig: "You have got to be kidding me? If there are other worlds out there, we would have known."

Storyteller: "Well there are aliens, but that is a story for another day. Anyway, some of the scientist thought he was crazy or maybe thought he was high on jet so they sent him to see a psychiatrist. Yet that didn't go so well."

Weiss: "Then he escaped right?"

Storyteller: "Correct. So then he traveled north and slayed a few raiders and freed some more people while drinking every ounce of alcohol he can find. However, he then stumbled across a vault numbered Vault 89. This vault was also part of a social experiment that involved those who served under the military along with their families are trained to kill any hostiles that there are out in the wasteland. Just like Vault 34, it has a large stockpile of weapons of all types. However, unlike the Boomers that claimed Nellis Air Force Base, the populace went stir crazy and murdered each other. Down to the last child."

Twig: "Holy shit! At least I was born in one of the lucky vaults such as Vault 10 where we can drink as much Nuka-Cola as we want."

Storyteller: "So there is a Shangri-La of Nuka-Cola out there."

Ruby: "Can you get back to the story about Uncle Qrow!"

Storyteller: "Ahem, right...moving on. This vault is actually was the more fortunate vaults that have the Garden of Eden Creation Kit or G.E.C.K. for short. Qrow found it deep in the vault and took it along with a manual right next to it. After that, he traveled further north and found a good spot at an old mountain range was called Absaroka Range. What he found was a large mesa with an underground fresh water spring. He then used the G.E.C.K. to create a small little paradise on that spot and the flora have flourished just like the Oasis back at the Capital Wasteland. A group of Slavers and Raiders then try to claim the spot but were chopped down in a flash and freed the slaves. The slaves he rescued are from certain factions of the waste. Some are from the Followers of the Apocalypse who helped out with the...Science Department along with members of the Brotherhood of Steel that were also captured. Some were part of a farming tribe called the Green Leaf who saw him as a messiah of the green mesa and help out with some of the agriculture. Some of the others were part of a mercenary group called the Gun Rangers. They were the meanest and the most well-trained mercenary group whose second to that of the Rangers of the NCR. The last group were a bunch of miners and builders from various locations. After Qrow saved them, the freed slaves, not including the Green Leaf tribe, have no idea what to do so they decided to stay and help him build a new town."

Ruby: "And that town is called Brawenville!"

Storyteller: "That is correct, Ruby."

Yang: "But how did they build the town?"

Storyteller: "Well there was a destroyed town not too far, once called Wapiti. However, they encounter a few nightkin under the leadership of Davison, who was looking for Stealth Boys for his mutant people along with an army of regular Super Mutants lead by a mutant named Kawh, which is hawk spelled backwards. The two groups started to fight over the town which explains why it was destroyed with neither side gaining ground. Then Qrow stepped in and tries to resolve the matter peacefully despite being drunk. He somehow settled the matter between them and both factions joined Qrow in building the town by making the walls out of rubble and derelict cars they hauled. The houses and some structures are made out of adobe and some dead wood gathered from dead trees around the area. Then later a bunch of ghouls came by and wish to take part of building the town since they have nowhere to go because of their appearance. Qrow however, was very tolerate to them so he let them stay despite what people think. One of the ghouls found two types of mines which is iron and uranium. This provided the town with trade and like Broken Hills, the Super Mutant mine the uranium, the ghouls refine it, and the humans sell it. This however, attracted unwanted attention from all around. Many raiders and slavers try to take the town by force, but with the combine might of all the people and some of the machines they built, they were driven off with the majority of them killed."

Blake: "I'm starting to like this place despite the killing part."

Weiss: "Don't interrupt!"

Storyteller: "Then afterward, two more factions called the Railroad and the Temple of the Union appeared who's goal is to free both people and robots called Synths from slavery. They along with a few escaped slaves and synths have made themselves home in the town, working together with every one of the inhabitants. The town is very prosperous but I would like to see the man himself to see if some of the stories are true."

The truck stopped. Everyone was wondering what is going on until Ben started shouting "Hey, Storyteller! Need your help with something!"


	64. Arc 3: Chapter 5

**Arc 3 – Chapter 5: The Two-Headed King**

Northern (Commonwealth) Wasteland/1:05 pm

Everyone got out of the truck and see this dead tree in the middle on nowhere. The tree is covered with bodies being hung with decaying bodies of people except there is one that is nailed with two brahmin heads on one human skeleton on it. Weiss looked at some of the bodies and said "I'm guessing the ones with the mohawk helmets are members of Caesar's Legion." Scarlett answered "Yes, yes they are." The Storyteller said "Judging by that one skeleton, this must be the work of the Two-Headed King's Knights." Everyone looked towards the man in power armor with Ben asking "The Two-Headed King?" He responded "Yes, the meanest, nastiest, and the most greedy people in the wasteland." Yang looking confused said "When you say people, you mean that the guy has two heads. Which is why he is called the Two-Headed King, right?" The Storyteller said "Exactly, and we need to move right now!" Everyone boarded the truck and drove off to Branwenville as fast as the truck can take them. Ruby asked while eating a honey mesquite pod as a snack "Just who is the Two-Headed King?"

The Storyteller: "He is a Super Mutant back when the Master was in charge of the Unity. Not much is known about him since he rarely comes of of what used to be Washington State. He is a by-product of two people being dipped in the F.E.V. vats at once sorta similar to Harold with a tree growing out of him."

Weiss: "Again, stupidest thing I have ever heard."

The Storyteller: "Moving on. The result was a creation of a new mutant with two heads like that of a brahmin that we have today. Most of what I can gather during my travels is that they have a sick thing for torture and killing which is way, way worst that the raiders. Yet they never left their little dead forest kingdom even with the Master controlling his army. That...thing as some call him, uses some club made from a fire hydrant similar to the clubs used by the Behemoths out east at the Capital. Plus he also collects heads from some that he enjoys torturing until the day that someone dies then place two brahmin skulls on their dead bodies. My guess is that word about the town have reached his ear and now making a move on them."

Blake: "In which case, we need to get there and fast."

They drove for what felt like hours while keeping out for any of Two-Head's so called knights. They then stopped at a Poseidon Gas Station to refill with whatever gasoline is left for the car. While everyone was waiting for the truck to fill, Twig and Blake went inside to scavenge anything they can find. Although Twig was actually more desperate to look for Nuka-Cola. Blake found some bottle caps then turn to Twig to only finding him guzzling down all the Nuka-Cola that he found. Blake looking disappointed stared at him with Twig stop drinking with the bottle still in his mouth to notice Blake's disappointment. Blake said "Seriously? Twig, you got a problem." Twig lowers his bottle and said "Sorry, I can't help it." Blake continues to scavenge while saying "All that stuff will just get you fat." Twig looking serious said "Did you call me fat?" Blake just bluntly said "Yes." Twig smiled and said "Thank you."

Ben shouted "Hey guys, I found the so-called king!" Everyone ran towards the boulder and see the Two-Headed King chained to it and is dead. Scarlett said "What happened to this guy?" The Storyteller said "Judging by looks, this is the king we should be aware off." ED-NA let out a few beeps and the Storyteller said "I have no idea, but it looks like the end of another tyrant." Ruby said "So if this is the two-headed freak, then what about those guys we saw back there." Twig said "Well those bodies have been there for sometime, so this here may have happen a few days a go." Blake said "I don't know, but maybe we should get going." Yang said "Yeah, I agree."

Then they all dove off to find the town with a few questions on their mind: What happened to the vicious tyrant? What did kill those people and make it look like the Two-Headed King did it?

There are more questions that needed answers but they are more worried about what is going to happen to the town of Branwenville. Yang said "Well since we have a long road to travel, how about another story Mr. Storyteller?" The Storyteller said with a happy tone "Why sure. Have I ever told you all about a woman form Megaton out east that worked on a Wasteland Survival Guide?" Blake said "You already told us that."

Storyteller: "Then how about the story about some inbreed, mutated hillbillies living in a swamp on what used to be home to an amusement park?"

Ruby: "You already told us that, too."

Storyteller: "Then how about the Sole Survivor from Vault 111 who was looking for his son that was taken from him?"

Weiss: "That one we haven't heard of."

The Storyteller tells them the story of the Sole Survivor [ **Basically events from Fallout 4** ] yet they still need to get to Branwen. But that is a story for another day.


	65. Arc 3: Chapter 6

**Arc 3 – Chapter 6: Cinder DOWN-Fall**

Universe 344-90W/Vale/10:27 am/Same day as the date

Cinder (having her old weapons back), Neopolitan, Mercury, and Emerald are walking down the street with Cinder still mad about last night. Mercury said "How many times do I have to apologize for last night. How are we supposed to know that there was a trap?" Emerald then said "We'll do better Cinder, we promise...for a thousandth time." Then Neopolitan interjects "Don't worry, we still have time before the Festival, so we can still try once the students from around the kingdoms start to transfer here for the tournament." Cinder took a deep breath to calm herself, turned to her...associates, and said "You're right Neo, we still have time." Then started to get a little agitated again and said "Still, those men in black stole MY power and are probably doing something with it." Mercury, in his optimism, said "Don't worry. If it is just one, well be able to overpower them with all four of us combine." Cinder gave Mercury a cold gaze and said "It's not about overpowering an enemy. It's about taking away what power they have." then turn away and started walking again with the three following her.

As they continue to walk down the Commercial District, Emerald talked to Cinder while Mercury noticed something on the wall "Maybe we can take THEIR power like what you did with-" "Don't talk about it right now." said Cinder trying to stay calm. Mercury looking frighten said "Uh, guys." All three of the girls turned to Mercury then he said "You might wanna take a look at this." All of them walked towards Mercury's position to see what he was looking at. What they saw was a shock to them. There were four wanted posters with their pictures on them. Then the news came on with Lisa Lavender said " _Good day everyone. This is Lisa Lavender of Vale News Network with a special bulletin. Today, Vale has four new criminals that have shown themselves on the surface when they try to commit terrorism by taking down the CCTS Tower at Beacon last night._ " Then the news show the four wanted posters of Mercury, Emerald, Neopolitan, and Cinder. " _These four you see here are also committed other criminal charges such as thievery, murder, and are also known associates to the criminal Roman Torchwick. Their names are Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, Neopolitan, and their leader, Cinder Fall._ " Then the screen cuts back to Lisa. " _If you ever seen these criminals, stand clear for Emerald's semblance involve perception manipulation but thankfully it only works on two people since her power can strain her but Neopolitan's however can change her appearance to disguise herself. Everyone should be on the look out and call the police if you see them. This is Lisa Lavender, signing off._ "

The television then switches back to regular schedule program with the four villains of this world freaking out. Then a little girl shouted "Mommy look, it's the four from the news!" Mercury, Cinder, Emerald, and Neo turned their heads to the direction of the voice with the girl's mother saying "Stay close to me and stay away from them." Then a large crowd looked at them with shock and some saying:

Man: "It is them!"

Woman: "It's the criminals from the news!"

Shopkeep: "Give me back my wallet you green haired thief!" [ **Yes it is THAT Shopkeep** ]

Then police cars with their sirens blazing and lights shining started to appear on the scene with Mercury saying "Riiiiight, time to go!" Then the four ran through a narrow alleyway where the police cars can't fit in. As they were running, Emerald said "How the hell did this happen?" Neopolitan said "I don't know but I think we over stayed our welcome here in Vale!" Cinder turned her head towards her group in the back while running and said "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND RUN!" They made their way towards the end of the alleyway, but only to meet more police cars. They stop then Emerald said while pointing to her left "Quick! This way!" then they ran in that direction. They come across a fire escape with Mercury saying "Up there!" He jumped to pull the ladder down and said "Everyone, climb up!" Everyone started to climb the ladder to reach to the rooftop of the red brick building with Emerald saying "What now genius?" Then Mercury shouted "Jump from rooftop to rooftop!" but Emerald said "I don't think you noticed but none of us have prosthetic legs like you!" "Just jump!" The four jump from rooftop to rooftop until a police Bullhead-VTOL appeared and the police shouted through the megaphone " _Stop! You are under arrest!_ " Then Cinder shouted "Down, NOW!" then everyone climbed down from a rooftop of an orange building with the police pilot shouting " _Stop or we'll shoot_!"

When everyone got down at street level, Emerald said in a sarcastic tone "Great, back to square one!" Cinder slaps her on the cheek and said "NOW IT IS NOT THE TIME!" Neopolitan looking frantic said "What should we do?" Mercury looked at the parked blue truck, ran towards it and break the window. He unlocked the doors, hotwires it, and shouted "Get in!" Everyone got in the truck (Emerald and Cinder in the back and Neopolitan riding shotgun) and drove out of the alleyway to reach towards another then Neopolitan used her semblance to make it appear to be a brick wall. A bunch of police cars and Bullheads came right by and didn't notice. Everyone sighed in relief thinking that it's all clear. Mercury puts the car at drive and drove casually out of the alleyway. Cinder got really upset and said in an unpleasant tone "How did this happen?" As everyone else was catching their breath, Emerald responded "That's...what I...want to know." Mercury said "Roman must have...squealed...about us." Neopolitan then asked "I highly...doubt that...unless...they tortured him." Emerald then said "Isn't that illegal now to torture criminals."

Neopolitan pulled out her scroll and said "Hold on, I know a guy with the information we need and might give us a place to hide." When she tries to call, there was a loud noise emitting from the speaker which causes everyone to cover their ears because the noise is very loud with everyone saying ow. Then Mercury said "Turn that damn thing off!" so she did and Mercury said "Geez, my virgin ears. I think I'm hearing sirens." There were sirens coming from right behind them then everyone looked behind them to their horror with Emerald saying "Are you kidding me?" Then Mercury punch it at high speed. Cinder screamed "HOW THE HELL IS THIS HAPPENING?" Emerald then screamed "I DON'T KNOW, BUT WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" The four drove the truck into another alleyway with Neopolitan checking to see if they lost them. They did then Neo disguised the truck as a white van with a red ladder on it. "Okay, I disguise the truck so let's get out of here." Then they casually drove on the highway.

"Where are we going?" asked Emerald who is now optimistically relieved. Mercury said "To get out of the city, of course." Then turned on the radio to Vale News Radio.

Newsman: " _Hellooooo, City of Vale. This is Victor Escarlata with the news._ "

Neopolitan: "Wait, the hell happened to-"

Victor: " _Last night a bunch of Grimm that remained at Mountain Glenn nearly attack the city but thanks to a few huntsmen and a few Atlesian tin-men, the city is safe. But now for the real news. The criminals known as Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, and Neopolitan are on the run and they have another charge to their list of misdeeds. They are also charged with high treason against the Kingdom of Vale because they are planning to destroy all of Vale by inspiring fear at the upcoming Vytal Festival Tournament which is supposed to draw the Grimm in and take out the CCTS Tower. For what real reason, hell if I know but the boys in blue are going to get to the bottom of this._ "

Neopolitan: "How the fuck does he know about that?"

Mercury: "Maybe Roman did spill the beans and-"

Victor: " _The criminals have been spotted on the highway with a blue truck disguised as a white van with a red ladder on the top of it._ "

Emerald: "Wait a minute, what did he say?"

Then a few shots were fired from a police Bullhead with the pilot saying " _Pull over, RIGHT NOW!_ " [ **Play Spiral from Red vs Blue Season 9 OST** ] The three girls looked at the sky and see it then Neopolitan said "How the hell did they know?" Mercury shouted "I don't know but..." then he realized something, pulled his scroll out and said "They must be tracking us using our scrolls, we have to ditch them." Emerald screamed "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Then Neo turned around to speak to Emerald and said while holding her scroll "Well that would explain the loud noise from mine, they must be tracking us!" Cinder then shouted "WELL DITCH THEM!" when throwing her scroll out the window. Everyone then did the same while the police fired a few more shots while Mercury made a hard steer towards the left to avoid the shots. Emerald then pulls out one of her guns then fired at the VTOL. She then shouted "Mercury, punch it!" "It's punched!" Then more police Bullheads appeared with Emerald saying "This is one hell of a nightmare. And I want to wake up!" "Alright," said Cinder "my turn." She tries to conjure up a fireball, but then it looked like she was having a heart-attack. Emerald got back in the truck all worried and said "Cinder, what happened?" She touched Cinder's forehead and said "You're freezing." Then a lot of shots were fired at the truck then Cinder said "I felt a cold, freezing hand gripping my heart." while her breath was made visible. Emerald shouted "Shit, we really need to get out of here!" Mercury yelled "THE HELL YOU THINK I'M DOING?"

Emerald: "WELL DRIVE FASTER!"

Mercury: "THIS IS AS FAST AS IT GETS!"

Emerald: "THEN MAKE IT GO FASTER!"

Mercury: "GOD DAMMIT WOMAN, STOP BEING A BACKSEAT DRIVER AND LET ME DRIVE!"

Mercury then turn to get off the freeway. The left rear tire went out and Neo said "Oh that's just great!" Mercury tries his best to keep control of the truck then powers slides next to an alleyway. Mercury kicked the door off and shouted "Let's go!" Everyone got out with Emerald piggy-backing Cinder then ran into a dead end. "Now what?" said the horrified green haired thief. Mercury looked at the ground and noticed a manhole. He got down, lifts up the cover and said "Get in!" Neopolitan said "Oh hell no, I am not getting my outfit dirty by going through shit!" Then Mercury shouted "WELL IT'S THAT OR THE POLICE?" They hear the police sirens then Neo said "Oh fuck me." She covered her noise and jumped right down the manhole, then Emerald carefully put Cinder down there to have Neopolitan catch her. Then she jumped down along with Mercury covering the manhole with a lid and a dumpster by pulling a string on the wheels.


	66. Arc 3: Chapter 7

**Arc 3 – Chapter 7: Welcome to Town**

Universe 794-22T/Northern Wasteland/3:09 pm

The truck stop over a hill a few miles away from their destination. Everyone got out of the truck to behold the view. The Storyteller said "Branwenville. The town that is free from all the problems of the wastes. A so-called true paradise in a middle of nowhere." Weiss looked impressed and said "For a town made of junk, it doesn't look that bad...at a distance." Ruby said "Wow, that is the nicest place I have ever seen in these parts where the plants aren't dead. Unlike most of the places." Ben honked the horn and shouted "Come on! We need to get there!" Then everyone got back into the truck and drove straight towards town.

They then drove close to what appears to be a gate that leads towards a tunnel that goes up the mountain to a bridge that goes straight towards the mesa. Everyone got out of the truck again to see the gate made of sheets of metal and stop signs wielded together and barbed wire at the top that is guarded by two Super Mutants and one of them is one the Storyteller recognize from sometime ago. That Super Mutant walked towards the group and said "Hold it right there..." then the mutant recognize the man in power armor and said "Storyteller, is that you?" The man crossed his arms and said "Marcus, good to see you again." Yang turned to the Storyteller and said "You know him?" The Storyteller then turned his head towards Yang and said "Indeed I do. Marcus was the Super Mutant where I got some stories about the Master and his Unity from since he was one of the lieutenants in his army." Marcus smiled and said "Yeah...those were the days. Until I came across a Brotherhood of Steel paladin named Jacob who swore an oath and-" Scarlett interrupted and said "Can we please get inside?" Marcus looked at the woman and said "Hang on, you're that woman the Legion was looking for. A runaway slave." He pulled out a poster to show it to them that said 'Slave Bounty: Scarlett - Slave formally owned by Leon Swallow has been spotted in New Vegas area with two companions; a Ghoul and a Vault Dweller - 200 caps reward.' Marcus puts the poster away, smiled, and said "Don't worry, you are safe here since the Legion has never made it this far north and most of the slavers ended up dead."

Marcus turned towards the gate and said "Alright, let them in." The gate opened by a nightkin who is oddly wearing a leather cap with twigs sticking out. Marcus then said "Enjoy your stay." Then Ruby then asked "Do you know where we can find-"

Weiss: "Mr. Branwen?"

Marcus then said "Sure, he should be at town hall, or getting drunk at the Crow's Nest again. It is a bar located close towards the east bridge, left hand side." Weiss took an elegant bow and said "Thank you, good sir." As the gate closed with the travelers going inside the tunnel, Marcus said to himself "Strange folk, but have surprisingly good manners. Hmm."

They all walked up the stairs of a large and wide tunnel that is lit with green glowing mushrooms and glow-worms. Weiss was complaining "Okay, this is the grosses thing I have ever seen. Why are the worms glowing. Mushrooms I get but why worms. Can't you guys get torches?" Weiss kept on complaining until they made it out with Twig saying "Oh finally!" They cross the east bridge and got to the Crow's Nest Bar to find Qrow. They opened the door to the bar and they all approached the bartender, which is a ghoul wearing a white t-shirt, brown cargo pants, and worn black army boots. Plus there is a radio playing " _Hellooooo, Capital Wasteland! It is I, Three Dog, bow-wow._ " until someone in combat armor said "Change the channel." The ghoul changed the channel to another station which is-" _This is Mr. New Vegas of Radio New Vegas. More classics coming right up for you, so stay tuned._ " [ **Play Big Iron** ] The ghoul asked "Hey there new faces, what will it be?" Yang stepped forward and said "Do you know where Qrow is?" Then there was a scratch on the audio [ **Stop the song** ] with everyone in the bar giving the newcomers surprised stares. " _Oh sorry, something went wrong with the disk-player, I'll play the song again._ " [ **Play Big Iron again** ]

Then there were loud footsteps coming from the other side of the bar from a steel door that says 'Private' in big, red, bold letters. The door open to reveal a man with dark hair, some facial fuzz on his chin, a gray shirt with dark pants, a red tattered cloak, and have a large sword on his backside. The man said "Is someone looking for me?" Ruby smiled, dashed up to the man and shouted "UNCLE QROW!" She grabbed Qrow by his arm as he raises it with her holding on and said "I missed you! Did you miss me, did you miss me?" Qrow looking confused said 'Ruby, how did you get here? Did I drink so much that I'm hallucinating?" Yang approached all smiles and said "Great to see you again, uncle!" Qrow looks at the golden-hair brawler and said "Yang, too? Just how did you all come here?" Yang just said "It's a long story, so you look better, despite the smell." Ruby let's go of his arm then raised it to smell his armpit. He sniffs it and turned his head away in disgust. "You're right, I am in a serious need of a bath." Then Weiss said "Please tell me there are functioning showers, here."

Everyone was just staring until a male ghoul wearing a caravaneer outfit said "Soooo, these girls are you're nieces?" Qrow turns his attention to the ghoul after lowering his arm and said "Well Ruby and Yang are." Then he turns his attention to the other new comers and said "I'm not sure about their company though." Everyone then continues their business while letting Qrow walk out with the new people with Blake asking "Just how did you get here?" Qrow sighed and said "Well...I'll tell you when we get to my office."


	67. Arc 3: Chapter 8

**Arc 3 – Chapter 8: Something Big**

Branwenville/Town Hall/Qrow's Office/3:46 pm

Everyone has gathered in Qrow's office in the town hall. Qrow is sitting on a ruined red chair behind a desk with the window open behind him with the sound of people doing their business around town. Team RWBY are sitting on a green sofa with the Storyteller sitting on a blue chair. The rest (except for ED-NA) was sitting on a few wooden chairs that were brought to the room. Qrow drank from his flask, puts it away, then said "Now then. Where to begin?" The Storyteller was going to say something along with raising his hands but Ruby said with her head tilted and confused "How did you ended up here?" Qrow said "Last thing I remember is that I was tracking a lead in some sort of cave in Forever Fall Forest that had some base that used to belong to Merlot Industries three months ago." Yang jumped up all shocked and said "Three months? But I just received your message three days ago!" Qrow then said "Really? Because that's how long I have been trapped here in this mudball of death." Blake grabbed Yang's arm to have her sit back down and said "Did you got transported here by some people in black outfits?" Qrow was shocked to hear that part. He smirked and said "That is right. I was taken by surprise by two weirdos in black robes and hoods."

Weiss: "Sounds like one of the guys we've been facing against."

Qrow: "You have? Well anyway, I was taken surprise when one of them used some sort of telekinesis on me yet haven't noticed my scroll was recording and I still have it."

Qrow pulled out his scroll to show the recording. After the recorded video stopped with Weiss saying "That is the same portal we were dragged in." then hold her arms and shivers in disgust "I really don't wanna be reminded of that." Qrow then sarcastically said "So even the Ice Princess can get the chills." "Hey" Twig raised his hand and said "Uh, excuse me." Then all attention turned to Twig lowering his hand then he said "Do you know anything about a dead tree with dead bodies being hung a few miles away?" Qrow started to look serious and said "I have been getting word about some people being hung, chained to rocks, or being gun down by some flying machines not too far from here." Storyteller said "Vertibirds." Qrow looked at the Storyteller and said "What?" Storyteller then said "Vertibirds. They are basically flying machines that were used by the Enclave until their dismantlement back at the Capital. They had some good intentions such as restoring America, but they considered the general populace mutated and try to annihilate any ghoul, super mutant, and people who didn't grew in a vault. They considered them abominations and use them for slave and let 'pure humans' prosper. But despite the dismantlement at the Capital Wasteland, there has been sighting of one at the Second Battle of Hoover Dam which turns out to be a bunch of old coots wearing power armor and fought against the Legion."

Qrow then pulled a draw while saying "The armor they wear, did it look anything..." then slams a helmet on the table along with raising his voice "...like this!" The Storyteller got off his chair to have a closer examination at the helmet. He checks every nook and cranny of the helmet then said "Yep, this is an Enclave helmet alright. But it looks brand new despite the blood on the...inside of the visor." Qrow got off his chair then said "That is because a few of their scouts were at a town not too far from here that was attacked last week. It was a nice town with..." he then showed a smile on his face "...girls with very short skirts." Yang threw a sofa pillow at Qrow's face and she shouted "You are the worst!" Ruby, Ben, Blake, and Qrow laughed until the Storyteller said "Excuse me, would you please continue. This is no time for jokes...or perverted intentions." Qrow coughed and said "Right." then looked serious. "Anyway, the town got hit hard with flames on most of the buildings and dead bodies of people that were fighting against them with some piles of green goop at certain areas. But we found some people that were lined up, execution style, but then we found this thing along with what was attached to it."

ED-NA was shaking up and down while letting out a few beeps. Everyone turned towards the robot with the Storyteller saying "ED-NA? What's wrong girl?" Then the speakers of the eyebot then said in an elderly, womanly voice " _My fellow Americans, this is your president, Martha Jones Roosevelt. The Enclave is back and here to rebuild America, for good. Like the true spirit of this great nation, you cannot take down the government of the greatest nation that has ever existed. Like the quote from Abraham Lincoln:_ _America will never be destroyed from the outside. If we falter and lose our freedoms, it will be because we destroyed ourselves. From this day on, the Enclave is here to stay and anyone that gets in our way in restoring our country, will be dealt with. Harshly. That is all my good citizens. May God be with you in these trying times._ " Then ED-NA was restored to normal with everyone shocked to hear a new Enclave has emerged. But Ruby asked in a confused tone "What were the Enclave again? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention because I was thinking about cookies." Everyone was disappointed in her with Blake and the Storyteller face-palming and Weiss shrugging and everyone else going "Ugh."

Qrow picks his weapon up, had it lying on his shoulder and said "Well, looks like we have a lot of work to do."

* * *

Back at Universe 344-90W/Beacon Academy/The Vault/1:19 pm

Professor Ozpin was the vault along with Glynda Goodwitch, Winter Schnee, and General James Ironwood. After giving Amber's power back and is conscious. She is lying on a bed this time with some life support. Amber started to say in a low-tone "Did they get them yet?" Ozpin answered "Not yet, but they will be apprehended for what they have done." General Ironwood, looking stern said "So we now know the ones who did it." Winter looking concerned said "But how did they know?" Glynda looked at Winter and said "That is my line." Everyone was looking at Glynda at what she said and then she said "Ahem, anyway, we should try to see how deep this is. Yet however, with your spinal cord still severed from your legs, we may have to pass the power on to another candidate." Amber looking sleepy said "Good. This power has become nothing but a burden to me."

Everyone looked at Amber with a look of shock on their faces. But Amber started to look angry and said while trying to raise her voice "But you know what? Bring me that Cinder bitch and I'll shoot not one, not two, but three arrows into her spine to see how she likes it." Then she coughed with Glynda trying to give her some water. Then a voice from behind them said "Excuse me." Everyone except Amber turned around immediately to find Data holding some sort of bottle that looks like it is made out of bone. "Professor Data," said Glynda with a surprised tone "what are you doing here?" "And how did you find this place?" asked Ironwood who is just as surprised. Data said while holding out the bottle "I found this strange bottle with a note on it and it is addressed to Ozpin and the location of this place is on the note as well." Glynda took the bottle and note with General Ironwood looking furious then said to Data "This area is supposed to be classified! You should never have come here, Data!" Data replied in a calm manner "Don't worry, I can store this location to a certain section of my memory banks that are classified to any and all non-personnel. All I need is..."

Glynda was looking at the note then said "Ozpin, come look at this." Ozpin took the note and it reads:

 _To the Order dedicated to protecting the Seasonal Maidens,_

 _You maybe mad about me sending Data down there, but he can be reliable. The potion he is carrying is called Skele-Gro, a potion that is used to regrow bones but I tweaked it to have it work on nerves as well. But be worn that the process is painful and it has a very nasty taste. So to relieve the pain and to help with the taste. I left two other potions that should be next to the Autumn Maiden's table right about...now_

 _-B_

Amber looked at the two strange bottles next to her water and said "What the heck are these?" As Ironwood and Data continue their argument, Glynda picked up the bluish magenta bottle that says 'Calming Draught' and the back of it says 'Helps drinker soothe their nerves. To help calm a person down who are suffering from shock, trauma, or emotional outburst.' Then she picked up a purple bottle that said 'Party Punch' then looked at the back and it says 'Ingredients include cherry syrup, orange slices, cinnamon, green juice, 2 quarts of lemon, strawberries, pumpkin juice, orange juice, sugar, and pineapples.' Glynda looked at one of the ingredients and said "Pumpkin juice?" Ozpin said "What did you say." She lowers the juice and said "Oh nothing, but-" then looked at the bone-like bottle "maybe this should help." Glynda picked up a glass and pour some Skele-Gro into it and it seems to smoke when it pours. Glynda gave the glass to Amber and said "This should help but according to the note, it's gonna taste awful and the process would be painful." Amber looked at the glass all confused and said "What is this stuff?" Ozpin said "According to the note, it should help you get back on your feet. Literally." Amber smiled and then took a chug at the potion until she spat it all back out and said "Ack!" Data and Ironwood stop their argument after Amber made a loud spitting noise. Then she said "Eek! This stuff is disgusting!" Glynda said "Well I said it was gonna taste awful!" she lifts up the purple bottle and said "This stuff here is to help with the taste."

Amber, reluctant to drink the Skele-Gro again, has no choice and said "Alright, but I ain't gonna like it."


	68. Arc 3: Chapter 9

**Arc 3 – Chapter 9: Preparation Against the Government**

Branwenville/Town Square/4:00 pm

Team RWBY, Storyteller, Twig, Scarlett, Qrow, and Ben are at the center of the town with Marcus ready to ring the large dong a few feet away. The Storyteller asked Marcus "Before you bang that dong, how did you ended up here? Weren't you running Jacobstown back at the Mojave last I saw you?" Marcus picked up a log then said "The NCR were tolerate with us but we were forced to move out since we couldn't pay our taxes because the cost was too high." "Oh." Then Marcus rang the dong three times to get everyone's attention. Everyone has gathered at the square wondering what is going on and what's so important. Qrow stepped up onto the stage and said "Everyone of Branwenville, we have a situation. How many people have tuned to Enclave Radio recently?" There were some hands being raised which means that they heard the broadcast. "Very well then. The Enclave, or whatever they are called, are back and are going to cause trouble for us and the wastes. We need to prepare against this latest threat which is different from the slavers and raiders that we all have been dealing with."

Everyone is a little frighten to hear that the Enclave is back for those who know it and are on the verge of panicking. Till Qrow said "Hey, hey, hey! Listen! True the guys have Vertibirds or whatever they are called but we have the guns, the defensive position, and enough supplies to last us for months. In other words, all we need to do is prepare for an attack and which is why," pointing at a Hispanic man with a cowboy hat, a scruffy beard, leather boots, and blue overalls "I had Picos there working on the AA guns on some of the rooftops for occasions such as this. And you all thought I was crazy but looks like I was right." he said with a smirk. Everyone realized that he was right...about the whole Anti-Aircraft guns because who knows what monsters can swoop from the skies in this crazy world.

Then he continues to say "Basically, we need to get ready and prepare for the worst of the worst in order to make sure we have a future and we get to keep our lives. Here is a quote I got from a man that I once called friend and brother: If you endeavor to achieve, it will happen given enough resolve. It may not happen immediate, and often your greater dreams are something you will not achieve within your own lifetime. The effort you put forth to anything transcends yourself, for there is no futility even in death. Look at what we achieved in our lifetime within a matter of months. A town where everyone is equal, no matter it you are rotting ghouls, hulking mutants, synthetic humanoids, or just regular folk. We have all turn this dusty mesa into a home where people are free from slavery and safe from raiders of the worst kind. A place where we have prospered and will continue to do so for many generations to come." Then he raises his fist up in the air and shouted "Now who's with me!"

Everyone then started to raise their fists in the air and cheered. Qrow puts his fist down and said "Paladin Freuer, prepare a battle plan." A woman clad in power armor said "Right, everyone we need to assign-" As she continues to talk, Qrow turns to the people behind him and said "Ben, were you ex-military?" Ben then replied "I sure was and I did fight at Anchorage before I was relieved from duty." "Good so that means you know more about Pre-War military shit that the people don't know about and you can provide aid." Scarlett step forward and asked "Do I get a new weapon?" Qrow smiled and said "Sure thing, darlin'. The armory is right over there," he pointed out "next to the blacksmith's." Yang smiled at her uncle as he came close and said "Never thought I would hear dad's words being used in a speech like that." Qrow said "Glad to hear it, so Yang, I need your team to come with me." The Storyteller asked "What can I do?" Qrow turned his head towards the man and said "If you want my story, it is in my diary in the floor safe at the private room at the bar. However, I need you to get some of the tribals northeast from here." "You mean the Blood Troupe, the most bloodthirsty tribe in these parts of the waste that have a major serious grudge against the Enclave? Along with the Animal Tribe, a tribe that worship animal spirits by making totem poles similar to the original Native American tribes and also use some special herbs that can send their warriors into a fit of rage where they can't feel pain? Who also have a serious grudge against the Enclave?" "Yep, those are the ones." "Alright, all see what I can do. Come on ED-NA." Both the Storyteller and his eyebot head towards the east bridge to get the tribes.

* * *

War Room

Here is what they have planned so far. Since most of the people knew the Enclave, they have their anti-aircraft guns located on top of some of the roofs. They are gonna use the two on the town hall, one on the blacksmith's, one on the water plant, and one on the generator facility. Then make sure that the robots are maintained and loaded, which the robots are SB-XXXX Sentry Bot and some Guard Gutsy's they got from the Commonwealth. Plus they also have to upgrade the turrets with heavy lasers and missiles. Next is to secure the tunnels with a few traps such as electrical bear traps that would short-circuit power armor, boulders attached to chains in the stair tunnels, some pressure plates that activated some rigged plasma weapons, and a few buried mines just outside the gates.

The next part is making getting things set up in town in case they somehow got in, even with the AA guns. Everyone set up a few rigged doors, cabinet drawers, basically anything that opens up with some explosive and have their more important stuff stashed away underneath. Plus a few razor sharp traps [ **Actually the traps are the Spring Razors from the game Dishonored that some guys made in the lab except it looks like something from this universe.** ] that are placed in certain places and the wires are strong enough to cut through power armor. The nightkin, Davison's Church of Antlerism, now free from the Stealth Boy poisoning thanks to Doc Henry, will ambush some of the ground troops outside the town by using some of the trash, rubble, and worthless debris that people tossed out as cover. Some of the Super Mutants will provide cover fire with gatling lasers, miniguns, and missile launchers due to the huge ammo cache that they have been saving for a long time. The Synths along with some of the scientist from both the Brotherhood and the Followers, will provide support by fixing the replica of the biggest, baddest robot that was ever created. Liberty Prime.


	69. Arc 3: Chapter 10

**Arc 3 – Chapter 10: Something Revealed  
**

Branwenville/5:23 pm

Qrow took Team RWBY down in the basement of what is supposed to be a police station, where he locked all four of them up, unarmed, with Yang shouting"Uncle Qrow, what the hell?" Qrow puts the keys in his pocket and said "Sorry girls, but I need you to stay here so you can stay alive and make sure nothing bad happens to you." Ruby gripped the bars and said "Oh, come on, Uncle Qrow!" Weiss shouted "Let us out so I can take a shower." Blake, Ruby, and Yang looked at Weiss with awkward stares and then she said "What? I stink like the rest of this town." Blake turned her attention back towards Qrow and said "Let us help!" Qrow walked away while saying "Sorry girls, but this town is my responsibility along with your safety. So, ta-ta!" and shuts the door behind him. Yang tries to pull the bars off but it is no use with Blake pacing and trying to figure a way out. Weiss is just sitting on the cot while Ruby also tries to pull the bars.

Yang let's go after exhausted all her strength, leans against the bars and said "Dammit." then slides down the bars to sit down. Ruby is still trying to pull on them while saying "Why is Uncle Qrow doing this?" Weiss said "Maybe he is trying to protect us, I mean at least you two since your his nieces and Blake would you please stop pacing?" Blake stopped, turned her attention towards Weiss and said "Sorry but this is how I think when under a lot of stress." Ruby stopped, turned her head towards Blake and said "Like when you're thinking about Sun Wukong when you haven't heard from him after we stopped Roman Torchwick's robbery." Blake's face went red with embarrassment, looking nervous and said "N-n-now is not the t-time for t-t-that!" Yang looked at Blake with a smirky smile and said "Although you would look cuter without the bow and seeing your ears twitching." Weiss jumped up and said "NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT!" Yang looking serious said "Sorrrry, but I need a little humor to help me stay calm and to keep my morale up." Ruby said "Yeah, me too!"

Hours went by with all four of them laying on the floor with Yang counting all the tiles on the ceiling while Ruby was trying to get something out of her scroll, but to no avail. Weiss seems surprisingly relaxed with a mellow look on her face. Blake on the other hand is trying to rethink her life about what she has done and what she should have done. "So this is what happened to the huntresses-in-training?" says the feminine voice hiding in the darkness. All four huntresses got up and approached the bars to see where is the voice coming from. "Who is there?" said Weiss in an agitated tone. Then the figure comes into the light of the dimly lit light-bulb in the halls. Everyone looked shock to see the appearance of the figure. "You're an Initiate!" said Ruby. The black hooded figure said in a well-mannered tone "That is correct my dear. I am Initiate 2857, codename: Morgan." Weiss said "Wait, your voice sounds a little familiar." The Initiate switches to an elderly-sound voice "Indeed, you all know me as Martha Jones Roosevelt. President of the Enclave." Blake shouted "What the shit?" She switches back to her usual voice and said "Oh such foul language you naughty kitty. Where are your manners, dear?" Yang was looking angry with her eyes turning red and said "When we get outta here-"

"But you are not. You see, your uncle has been a bad boy and had to be punished by being sent here to this...disgusting mudball. So my brother and I decided to let him have his way here, but now we are going to see his resolve." Before she disappears into the shadows, she turned her head and said "Oh and by the way, women can get out of bars the way men can't." then disappears. Weiss said "What the hell does that mean?" Ruby pondered for a bit then has an idea. Ruby turned to Weiss and said "Weiss, strip!" "What?!" then covers her breasts and crotch with her hands and arms saying "Hell NO!" "Fine." Then Ruby turns to Blake and said "Blake, strip!" Then covers her breasts and crotch saying "I do not swing that way!" Then Ruby said "I have an idea on how to get out of here and we have to make it look convincing." Yang then said "What are you...oh. How about I strip?" Ruby looked disgusted and said "No that would be weird." Blake then said "Fine, I'll do it." She attempts to take her pants off until Ruby said "Just the top!"

A man came walking down the stairs and opens the door while saying "Okay girls," then walk towards the cell "I have something spe-e-e-HOLY SHIT!" Ruby and Blake were topless while hugging each other, pretending to kiss then Ruby said in a seducing tone "Care to join in?" The guard reached for the keys while saying in an excited tone "God, yes!" then he opened the door but only to be knocked unconscious by Yang's sucker punch. "So that's what she meant." said Yang after realizing what the Initiate said with Weiss saying "Good, now would you both please but your tops back on?" After that, they grabbed their weapons from the locker and ran out the door to join the fight.

When they got out, there were guns firing from the AA guns, shooting down a bunch of Vertibirds in the sky.


	70. Arc 3: Chapter 11

**Arc 3 – Chapter 11: The Battle for (in)** **Branwenville**

Branwenville/8:14 pm

It is nighttime in the wastelands with guns firing and the sound of Vertibirds flying in the air. Team RWBY has just escaped from the holding cells that Qrow put them in for their own protection. Someone in the distance shouted through a helmet "We need reinforcements at Sector 4!" The team sprang into action to help out and see some Super Mutants dressed in Enclave Power Armor and just wiped out a few knights. Everyone gets into battle position with Weiss saying "What the hell are those?" Then a bunch of shots are fired at the Frank Horrigan knock-offs' heads by Qrow. Qrow looked at Team RWBY and said "Oh for crying-" in a younger male voice. "Uh-oh!" he said while holding his throat and looking frighten while his eyes turned blue. Despite the sound of a battle, Ruby screamed "Wait, you're not our uncle!" The pretender said "Fine." then tossed a doll that looks like Qrow until a puff of green smoke turned it into a normal person close to their feet. The real Qrow got up while checking to see if everything is alright. Ruby ran up to the real Qrow and said "Uncle Qrow, is that really you?"

He turned to Ruby and said looking confused "Ruby? What the hell happened and how did you get here?" Then they looked at the fake Qrow who transformed into Initiate 2899. Qrow got angry and said "Hey, you're the guy from the tunnel!" and got up on his feet with his weapon drawn. "What the hell have you been doing to my town?" But Morgan appeared with a battle-axe with a frosty design comes leaping out of the air to chop down...Initiate 2899? The hell? Everyone was shocked at that including me with Envy being able to block her attack with a dwemer greatsword. Qrow just stood their and said "What the hell is going on?" Wait, this is supposed to be a battle FOR Branwenville, not some-

"Hello again, little brother!" then she jumped back about ready to strike again. "Yeah well," said 2899 "I'm still upset that you refused to let me have fun!" The two were trading blows at the center of town with a few buildings being chipped off for every blow they dodge. As they continue, Qrow and the rest of the gang were just standing and watching the fight all puzzled with Weiss saying "Why are there two Initiates fighting?" Qrow just said "I'm just as confused as you are." The two jump from wall to wall and exchange blows while the REAL fight is going on and...wait. Okay I get it now, the two are using two different armies to settle a small scuff between them. "Tell me brother," said Morgan "is this the thanks I get for training you, caring for you, and teaching you everything I know!" Then a few more blows were exchange and Envy said "Gee, I don't know. Maybe the fact is that you keep HOLDING ME BACK!" He used a telekinetic push to force her into a corner to deliver a killing blow. She teleported and he missed. Yang said "Sooooo," then turned to her left to face her beloved uncle "should we do something?" Qrow just said "I think we should let them fight it out." Then Ruby said "Yeah. Although why did she tell us how to escape?" Qrow looked at Ruby and said "Why? What did you four do to escape?"

Meanwhile, the Storyteller arrived with both tribes arriving on the scene and [ **Wait a minute! Deadpool what the fuck are you doing here?** "I'm milking this for all it's worth for my fans!" **Get the fuck out of my story, that story arc is over!** "Okay, fine...jerk." **Anyway, back to the story.** ] they all charged at the army of Enclave Super Soldiers with fury in their eyes along side the Super Mutants providing cover fire. Some of the nightkin drove an antic Chimera Tank that has been hiding for who knows how long that the American Government took from Anchorage. And from a hidden door, Liberty Prime steps into the and starts firing at the Enclave.

Back on the mesa, both Initiates are locked in a struggle with Envy saying "Can you hear that, sis? I won this battle!" Then she breaks away and said "It's not over yet, you still have much to learn!" Envy lowers his sword and said "Alrighty then." then extends his arm out towards Qrow and caused a portal to open. Qrow looked at his feet with fear on his face and said "Oh, no." then fell right through screaming. Ruby and Yang ran towards the disappeared portal while shouting "Uncle Qrow!" and pressing their hands on the ground. Morgan witnessed the whole thing and said "Oh you little shit!" "Oh, so it okay for you to use foul language but not me. Typical." So they continue to fight with Yang and Ruby along with the rest of their team ready to fight. But coming from the sky, a Void Gear Keyblade landed on the ground between the team and the battling Initiates. This took Team RWBY by surprise then a bunch of giant, shadowy hands grabbed them with Weiss saying "Oh not again!" then got sucked into a vortex.

* * *

Beacon Academy/Ozpin's Office/2:15 pm

Ozpin, Winter, Glynda, and Ironwood were having a conversation about letting Winter AND Data into their order with holoscreens of the other two headmasters. But just as soon they are about to make their decision, a black portal appeared and tossed Qrow out unconscious. "Qrow?" Glynda said at the shock of seeing the scruffy man which was also a shock to everyone else.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

[ **Play Fallout: New Vegas Theme during the ending sequences. You know, the one that plays while the narrator and many other characters narrate about the endings.** ]

 _Storyteller POV_

After the Battle for Branwenville, things have returned to normal despite the loss of their leader that had disappeared into thin air. The town has prospered and then it had become a city with new people coming in from most parts of the wastelands, mostly to start a new life or be free from slavery. Some however, wishes to avoid the scrutiny of the different governments. Although most of them are escapees from the Legion. But nonetheless, the city still continues to prosper even more.

 _Ben POV_

Ben has decided to settle in Branwenville and become the new sheriff. He spends his time making sure everyone obeys the law, but he can be lazy sometimes and lets his deputies do most of the work. Yet he stares out at the distance while holding his ring around his neck.

 _Twig POV_

Twig has also decided to settle by being a deputy. Yet despite Ben being the lazy son of a bitch that he his, Twig continues as his high moral standing self by being friendly with everyone in Branwenville. Plus he gets free Nuka-Cola every now and then. However, he did made his own version of the Minutemen to help those in need throughout Montana.

 _Scarlett POV_

Scarlett travels further west and south to the NCR and travels alone with a Tri-Beam Rifle as her primary weapon. She took down a few slave bounty hunters with her value increased to 2000 caps. But she did get her revenge on Leon Swallow close to what used to be Jacobstown by shoving a frag grenade in his ass and watch him explode from the inside out. Then she disappeared with a dog by her side.

 _Davison POV_

Davison and his Church of Antlerism gain more followers after the Battle for Branwenville after hearing their heroics. Although not many people can- What was that Antler? Oh sorry, but for some reason only I can. I'm not crazy. Antler, don't tell them that!

 _Marcus POV_

Marcus and most of the Super Mutants continue to protect and mine Branwenville despite the disappearance of Qrow. Everyone here is highly tolerate of them staying which helped the place prospered even more. Marcus however, became the diplomat of the city and wishes to negotiate it's independence from the New California Republic that is now spreading north. He also developed diplomatic relations in the Great Khans territory to have that become independent from NCR as well. Then the friendship between the city and the Great Khans blossomed. And in commemoration of the friendship, a giant statue of Qrow Branwen made of scraps of metal was constructed at the borders between Montana and Wyoming. Plus the thing was close to NCR territory as their way of saying "Fuck off!" to them.

 _Paladin Freuer POV_

Paladin Freuer later got promoted to Elder when Elder Jones have been killed by the Enclave Super Soldiers at the heat of battle. Under his leadership and with help from a Followers leader, Maria Harkonson, the Brotherhood of Steel and the Followers of the Apocalypse continue their research on making a brighter future. They later created schools which is meant to help educate children like those in the old world so that they won't repeat the same mistakes as those made in the past, unlike a certain someone who try to imitate a certain Roman emperor.

 _Storyteller POV_

After reading the diary of Qrow, he then knows the truth about him and where he came from. Although most didn't make sense to him. He then traveled along with his robotic companion, ED-NA, to continue to make his Wasteland Survival Guide with the history of the battle written in it. No one knows where he is now. Because that...is a story for another day.

* * *

 **Preview**

 _Long ago, seven Dragon Balls were forged and scattered over the face of the planet. Once united, the Eternal Dragon is called forth to grant the discoverer, a single wish.  
_

[ **Play the OCEAN DUB version of the opening, Gotta Find That Dragon Ball! Not whatever the hell came out of Funimation's ass.** ]

* * *

 **AN: Yes the next part of this arc is the original Dragon Ball anime. But I have a quick rant about something. Can we PLEASE, get the Ocean dub version of the show on any anime website! I watched the one Funimation released and, well...IT RUINED MY FUCKING CHILDHOOD! I watched the first 13 episodes of the Ocean Group version and it was child friendly without any of the...you know. Plus the so called uncut version lacks so much music I actually fell asleep through some of it except for the action scenes. So any American otaku that is out there: please upload the Ocean Dub version. PLEASE! Plus upload the Ocean Dub version of Dragon Ball Z. Just up to "A Legend Revealed". Plus get the original Toonami version of it back on the website and not the Funimation re-released version. Because that version is FUCKING BULLSHIT!** "Wow, someone's got issues." **Oh shut the fuck up Deadpool.**


	71. Arc 3: Chapter 12

**Arc 3 – Chapter 12: The Day Is Not Over Yet  
**

Beacon Academy/Ozpin's Office/6:00 pm/Same Day

Ozpin, Qrow, Glynda, Data, Winter, and Ironwood are in the office to have a discussion about what happened, and Qrow, who had regain consciousness after a hard whack to the head and been informed on what is happening, is not sure whether to be shocked or mad. "So you're telling me," said Qrow with agitation in his voice "over the three months that I have been gone which for some reason I have only been gone for a few days, the Faunus at Menagerie created their own kingdom with some new tech, Merlot Industries has come back somehow, Amber is back to normal, some weird shit with the weather happened, you have ID the ones responsible for her condition," then points his finger at Data "and this space machine here-" Data interrupted and said "I am a Soong-type android-" "Yeah, yeah, whatever. And now you are telling me that" points his finger at both Winter and Data while being angry "these two now know about the seasonal maidens! Seriously, Ice Queen here knows!" Winter was gripping her sword's hilt while looking upset. Ozpin swirled his mug and said "Things have been out of sorts lately."

Qrow took a drink from his flask all angry then said "Plus not only that, my nieces are out there in some alternate reality" pointing his finger at the sky "and you didn't get my message until AFTER you send them and their teammates." Qrow then noticed the three DVDs on the desk and pointed out "And what the fuck are those?" There was a moment of silence much to Qrow's irritation. Ozpin picked one up, Volume 3, showed the cover to Qrow and said "Because of these, we now know what are enemies are, put for what they plan to do, that is still the mystery." then sets the DVD back down. Qrow said "So now we also know that we're on some show on the...what was it called again?" Everyone in the room said "Internet." Qrow then looked puzzled and said "Really? That's what they call it? Well it does sound better than RemNet. But, just how...who...I...I have no words to describe the situation." Ironwood sighed with his head down, then looked back up and said "As much as I wish to continue with this discussion but I've been invited to attend some expo over at Menagerie to see their latest development." He turned his attention towards Winter and said "Winter, you're with me." Winter saluted the General and said in military fashion "Yes, sir." Then they both went towards the elevator to prepare the trip towards the new kingdom.

Beacon Academy/Dorm Rooftop/Same Time and Day

Both Jaune and Pyrrha are continuing their date on the rooftop with a romantic candlelight dinner while wearing the outfits that they are planning to wear at the Beacon Dance coming soon. They had a nice dinner with steak, potatoes, biscuits, and some steamed vegetables that Pyrrha made. Jaune looking happy yet surprised said "I never that you would be this good of a cook." Pyrrha smiled while swirling her wine glass filled with grape soda and said "You would be surprised with some of the stuff I'm good at rather than being a huntress." The two chink their glasses to toast their new relationship and drink. Then they finished their dinner without saying a word but at the end, Jaune said "My compliments to the chief." Pyrrha wiped her mouth and said "Oh why thank you my love." Then they stared deeply into their eyes with Jaune being the most happiest huntsman alive, however Pyrrha's eyes looked bewitching. Jaune said "So, anything else special my dear." Pyrrha got out of her chair and said "Oh I do, because I'm gonna have MY dessert." Jaune looked confused and said "Wait, what?" Pyrrha approached Jaune with a very sinister smile on her face. She pushed Jaune out of his chair with him saying "Hey, wait! What are you doing?" Pyrrha then got on the ground with Jaune and didn't noticed that Cardin placed a spy camera close by.

In the CRDL dorm, Cardin was watching with his teammates cleaning their weapons. Dove then said "So what are they doing?" Cardin with a large smile on his face said "Dude, their gonna have sex!" All three of their faces had a shocked expression on their faces then dashed towards Cardin's scroll with a bit of a scuffle.

Dove: "Hey, scotch over!"

Russel: "Move over, I can't see!"

Sky: "Then watch it on your own scroll!"

Russel: "But mine's too small to see!"

Cardin: "Shush It! It's about to start!"

All four of them were looking at the scroll screen very intensely. Jaune said " _Um, Pyrrha, just what are you doing?_ " Pyrrha said in a bewitching tone " _Oh, I'm just checking your...second sword to put a sheath on it." ZIP "Oh my god! It's not a sword! It's a spear! Hang on I need to get a bigger condom._ " " _Wait, how come you're not wearing underwear?!_ "

Russel: "Can I get a copy of that?"

Cardin: "I said shush it!"

" _There we go, now it's time for dessert. Oh yes. Ooooooh yes! Oh my god yes! Deeper! Come on big boy, you can do it. YES!_ "

Sky: "Dude, she's taking her top off!"

"What are you four doing?" said Nora standing outside the doorway. Team CRDL got startled and Cardin closed his scroll. Then all four faced Nora with hands behind their back and all said in unison in a frightened tone "Nothing!" Nora had a sternness looked on her face and said "Ooooookay." then walked off. Dove ran towards the door to close and lock it then said with his back against the door "Quick! Put it back on!" Cardin open his scroll immediately with everyone looking at the monitor. " _Wow, Pyrrha. I didn't know THAT would feel really good._ " " _Care for round two? I got more. We have all night._ "

130 Miles Away from Vale/Same Time & Same Day

On a road far away from the city of Vale close to a mountain, there is a covered wagon being pulled by a white horse with black mane and a blonde horse and being driven by Mercury Black. Inside the wagon is Emerald, Neopolitan, and Cinder with some supplies that they are going to need for the trip. Cinder is now in a depressed state with a blanket over her head. Emerald is looking at Cinder being concerned for her. Neopolitan was looking at her new scroll to watch the news. It is Lisa Lavender at the city of Aristaeus.

Lisa Lavender: " _Good day everyone or evening depending on the time table, this is Lisa Lavender live at Aristaeus with some of the city looking pretty good. Tomorrow is the big day where Merlot Industries will introduce their latest tech to the world at the Thebes Convention Center where we also get to see the mysterious CEO of the company that help made all of this possible. We also received word that they are going to show us some new robotics that rival that of the Atlesian Military along with a few new gadgets. Plus we also heard that General James Ironwood, head of the Atlesian Military and headmaster of Atlas Academy, is making an appearance. Will this spark a rivalry between the military and the Merlot? Only one way to find out is by watching the very special newscast tomorrow in the special segment 'Rise of the New Kingdom.' This is Lisa Lavender, sighing off._ "

Neopolitan closed her new scroll, lifted her head up with a puzzled look on her face and said "Wait a minute." Then she turned her head towards the others and said "Isn't Lisa Lavender of VNN in Aristaeus?" Emerald turned her head to face Neo and said "Yeah, so?" "So, how is she being able to broadcast the report about us from the VNN newsroom while she is supposed to be at Menagerie? Because I remember that she did do a broadcast at the city yesterday around four, so how did she get from point A to point B then back again?" Mercury then said "That...is actually a good question." Emerald then said "Yeah I have to agree." Neopolitan opened her scroll again while saying "That is quite bizarre and...oh shit." Emerald crawled over to Neopolitan to see while saying "What, what is...oh fuck me." What they see on the scroll is that their bounty went up with Cinder being 20 million lien, Emerald being worth 10 million and 530 lien, Neopolitan being worth 10 million and 540, and Mercury's bounty is 10 million and 560. Plus they also include charges of resisting arrest, 2 counts assaulting a police officer, 1 count of auto-theft, and multiple accounts of fraud. Neopolitan said "Wow, that is a lot of lien." Mercury shouted "How much am I worth?" Emerald said "10 million and 560. 30 lien more than me, which is unfair."

Then there was a lightning storm that came out of nowhere with Mercury saying in an aggressive tone "Are you fucking kidding me?!" Neopolitan approached to the front with her umbrella unfolded saying "Here, this should help." Mercury calmed down said "Thanks, but how the hell could it possibly-" "DON'T SAY IT!" Then lighting strike against the side of the cliff that startled the horses until a bunch of boulders came crushing down and kill them and the wind blew the cover of the wagon away. Emerald then said with an aggravated tone "Oh great! Thanks for not keeping your mouth shut, Mercury!" Mercury turned towards Emerald with his voice raised "Oh, so now you blame me for this screw up!" Mercury stood up and approach Emerald did the same with both looking really pissed off.

Mercury: "And exactly how the fuck is this my fault!"

Emerald: "Because people who said how can it go wrong always lead to something wrong!"

Mercury: "Well I guess you are gonna blame me for fucking up the mission over at Beacon!"

Emerald: "WELL IT IS! BECAUSE YOU FAIL TO GET A SIMPLE UPLOAD RIGHT!"

Mercury: "THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCK YOURSELF AND-"

Neopolitan got between them and said "Guys, guys! The more we fight, the worse things get. Plus all this negativity is going to attract the Grimm and we are in no shape to fight right now!" Then Neo noticed a cave. She pointed it out and said "Look there!" Both Mercury and Emerald looked at the direction she was pointing at and Neo then said "We can take shelter in that cave!"

They climbed up to the cave with Mercury giving Cinder a piggy-back. Emerald turned on her flashlight to see the insides. They travel forward to inspect the place. "Wow," said Emerald "this is a big cave." Mercury looked around where the light was pointing at and said "Yeah, I'm surprised that there isn't any Grimm here." Then he looked at Emerald and said "Listen. I'm sorry about what I said. It's just *sigh* that we had a shitty day after what happened." Emerald was looking concern and said "Yeah, I'm sorry too. Things really have gone down ever since what happened at the CCTS and the black hoods are the reason why we are in this situati-" then she fell while saying "ooooooooooonnnnnn!" WHAM "Ow!" Neopolitan shun her flashlight down the hole while shouting "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm alright and- Whoa!" Mercury looked down and said "What? What is it?" "You guys have to see this! I think I found a new hiding place!"

Mercury jumped down carrying both Cinder and Neopolitan. Emerald looking at what appears to be a glass door with brass frames and bars and a white logo that says 'Macy's'. They shun both flashlights to look inside and noticed an assortment of clothes and Neo said "Was this some sort of store that got buried in an earthquake?" Emerald looked at Neo with a confused look while saying "In a middle of nowhere?" Emerald then opens the door then lights suddenly turned on with Mercury saying while trying to stay calm "Okay, that ain't creepy." They turned their flashlights off and went inside. They went further into a store until they noticed that it wasn't just a store, it was a mall. All three were amazed with Emerald saying "Whoa." It was an extraordinary moment until Neopolitan interrupted it by saying "What the hell is a mall doing underground?" Emerald said with a smile on her face "I don't know, but I think we found a new home." Neopolitan shrugs and said "Eh, I can live with that. I mean how often do you get to use a mall as a headquarters? That is underground."


	72. Arc 3: Chapter 13

**AN: Is there a chapter limit per story? Because I may have to make short cuts.**

* * *

 **Arc 3 – Chapter 13: Enter the Dragon Ball**

Long ago, seven mystical balls with a golden appearance with a certain number of red stars in each one of them appeared on the Earth. Scattered across the globe, many seek them for once gathered, they can be used to summon a powerful dragon named Shenron for one purpose: to grant a single wish. Once the wish is granted, they are scattered again and turned to stone for one year. However, after a long period of time, they have faded to become legend and myth. But eventually, all myths have to come to light. Two people have found out that the legend is true. Bulma Brief, an heiress to the Capsule Corporation, have found one in a warehouse and have done research on what it is. Once she made the discovery, she goes on a journey to find the rest to have her wished fulfilled. Her wish, which is idiotic in this Writer's opinion, is to have the ultimate boyfriend. One another part of the world, a blue midget freak named Emperor Pilaf has also discovered the truth of the legend and plans to rule the world. How boring. As Bulma travels to find another Dragon Ball, she comes across a small boy named Son Goku, a boy with incredible strength and has a tail of a monkey who also have the four-star Dragon Ball that belonged to his grandfather. Both Bulma and Goku are traveling together in search of the remaining Dragon Balls. They stopped at a wilderness for the night and have made camp by using capsule #1, a house capsule. It is night time and Goku just came back after eating a wolf and taking on two of Pilaf's henchmen after mistaking a red glow for a Dragon Ball. But first some clearing up...

* * *

 **The Dark Void/Hallway  
**

So what happened to 2899 and 2857? " **They are being locked up by the Acolytes in order to resolve their...sibling quarrel.** " Back before they were recruited, they always had a few differences. So they decided to settle it by using whatever they can find. But did you get some results? " **Yeah, but minor. The green of both Oasis and Branwenville have spread from East to West in a matter of 100 years with some of the radiation going down. But that's about it.** " I see. But did Emptiness took care of the half yet? " **Initiate 2575? No. No word yet but I guess that B hasn't been sending supplies to them as of late.** " Yeah, I noticed that but we better be on the look out.

* * *

Universe DB-Z142/North Galaxy/Earth/Middle of Nowhere/Night

Team RWBY appeared from a black portal just a few feet above the ground with Ruby landing on the ground first then Yang landed on top of her, then Blake, and finally Weiss. Ruby let out a painful moan "Why me?" Everyone got off of Ruby with Yang helping her little sister up. They all brush some dirt off of them with Blake looking at the surroundings and said "Where are we? And why do we look weird?" They all looked at each other under the moon light and are freaked out by their new appearance. "Oh great we all look ugly!" shouted Weiss in her disappointment. Blake then said "We look like something from a cartoon that existed 30 years ago." Ruby then said "And everything looks super retro animation." Yang then looked at a distance and noticed a house with some lights on. She pointed it and said "Look! There's a house over there!" Everyone looked at it but Weiss said in a confused tone "In a middle of nowhere?" Blake stated "Well we need a place to stay and we can all use a shower." "Good point."

They all approach the house and Blake rang the doorbell. There were voices with a voice of a child saying "What was that sound?" then a feminine voice said "It's just a doorbell. Which is strange because this area is vacant with no towns nearby for miles." The door opened and there was a blue haired, blue eyes teenage girl wearing her pink pajamas. The girl just stood there and said "May I help you?" Blake stepped forward and said "We're...a little lost. I'm Blake Belladonna, and these are my friends." "I'm Yang, nice to meet you and this is my little sister, Ruby" Weiss gave an elegant bow and said "Please to meet you, I am Weiss Schnee." Bulma just stood there and said "Ooookay. Would you like to come in?" Weiss asked do "You have a shower? I need one badly." Bulma just nodded her head yes then all four girls smile. Weiss charged in and said "I got-Ufff!" she got tripped by Yang who then said "Sorry, but I got first dibs!" Blake stepped inside, bowed to Bulma and said "Sorry to inconvenience you." Bulma just said with a smile "No problem, every girl has to stay clean, right?"

Yang said "Hey wait a minute, where's Ruby?" Then the sound of water running got their attention with Weiss saying in an aggressive tone "Darn it, Ruby!" "What's with all the noise?" said the child who appeared in the room. All three of the girls looked at this peculiar child who has spiky black hair, blue sleeveless shirt and pants along with a white sash around his waist with a round brown bag attached to it, red bands on his wrist, and a red pole tied to his back. But what really drew their attention is the brown tail moving up and down. Yang looking at the child said "Who are you?" The child responded with a smile "Oh, I'm Goku, nice to meet you." Blake kneel down and said with a smile, "Hello Goku, my name is Blake Belladonna." while extending her hand for a handshake. Goku looked and tilted his head in confusion. He did shake her hand but did it with the wrong hand. Yang giggled and said "Wrong hand silly."

Weiss turned to Bulma and said "Is this kid your little brother or something?" Bulma said with an angry look "Oh heck no! He's just some kid I found up in the mountains!." Then she looked concerned and said "This kid was living all alone and he has no idea what the outside world is like. So I took him with me to see that the world is like." Ruby came out wearing her pajamas that was in her backpack while drying out her hair. "That was a nice bath." said Ruby walking towards the others and then noticed the child. "Who are you little guy?" "I'm Goku!" He gave her a closer examination and noticed something. Then he asked "Huh, where is your tail?"


	73. Arc 3: Chapter 14

**Arc 3 – Chapter 14: Enter the Turtle Hermit**

Capsule House/Morning

The sun is rising from the mountains at the east. Everyone is still resting with Team Ruby sleeping in their sleeping bags, Goku sleeps on the floor, and Bulma is sleeping on the bed. Ruby got up, still feeling sleepy, and moaned "Need coffee." She stumbles towards the kitchen to make some with Bulma waking up to do the same. As the two make coffee and started to wake up completely, Blake entered the room with her head nodding back and forth. Bulma noticed that she has cat ears and started to freak out. "W-w-what the heck, why do you have cat ears?" Blake still half asleep puts one hand on her ears and noticed her bow is missing. She then walked back to the room to get her bow with Goku entering the kitchen along with Yang and Weiss. Yang has a bad bed head with her hair all puffy and up in the air. Weiss turned her head to notice Yang's hair then turned away as she chuckles. Yang was confused and said "What is it Weiss?"

As Blake puts her bow back on, she noticed a letter on her sleeping bag. It was from there mysterious friend.

 _To Team RWBY,_

 _Sorry for not helping you in the last universe you visit since I had my own problems to deal with. If you really want to get home, travel with Goku and Bulma, from there you will find your answer. But they are not the only ones looking for this "Special Power" for evil lurks all around that want it. So be warn, you must be careful. I will only send one small box of Dust this time along with some extra cash and something special. Plus don't worry about Qrow, he is safe back at your home universe.  
_

 _-B_

Blake then thought ' _Special Power? Something special?_ ' then noticed a bloodstain on the lower left corner of the note.

Goku ran outside and grabbed the boulder and smashed it by squeezing. Then ran towards another boulder. But when he lifted it up, it started saying "Hey, whoa there!" Then he puts the creature down and realized that it wasn't a boulder, it was a turtle. Goku said "Whoa Bulma, I never thought you would actually turn into a turtle." Bulma opened the door to peek her head out and said "Goku, just who are you talking to?" Goku was surprised, pointed at the turtle and said "But I thought he was you." "Huh?" Ruby shouted "What's going on?" Bulma turned her head to face Ruby and said "There's a turtle out here." Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang looked outside to see the turtle. The turtle said "Excuse me, but do you have any salt water." The eyes of Team RWBY were widened and are shock to see a talking turtle. Ruby shouted "Did that turtle just talk?!"

After giving the turtle a bucket of salt water, everyone of Team RWBY were inside after getting dressed with Ruby saying "Why is there a talking turtle?"

Yang: "I don't know but this universe is weird."

Weiss: "Can we please go home? I had enough of this!"

Blake: "Well there is a way out of here."

All three of them turned their attention towards Blake as she hands them the note she had earlier. They read it and noticed the bloodstain on it.

Weiss: "What does he mean by special power?"

Yang: "I don't know, but there is more to what Bulma was saying last night. There is some reason why she is tagging along with Goku."

Blake: "Well we should ask them to find out. Not Bulma, but perhaps Goku since he doesn't look all that smart."

Weiss: "Yeah, I kinda noticed that."

Ruby: "So we should ask him to find out."

All four went outside to talk to Goku but- "Where do you think you're going?" shouted Bulma. Goku was carrying the turtle on his back while saying "To help him out, just be careful with anything dangerous!" "Yeah right you little munchkin!" Team RWBY ran out the door with Ruby saying "Wait, where is he going?" Bulma was mad and crossed arm saying "He's taking the turtle towards the sea...which is a 100 miles from here!" Yang face-palmed and said "Oh great!" Blake looked at Bulma all furious and shouted "And you let him run off on his own?!" then ran back inside the house to find something for transport. Bulma said "As if there is any danger around here." But then she turned her gaze towards the landscape and sees a bunch of terrifying dinosaurs.

Everyone was in a car along the road to catch up to Goku with Bulma at the wheel and shouted at Goku "Hey, hold on a minute!" As Goku was running, he turned his head to notice all five girls in the car and said with a sarcastic smile "So you finally decided to join, huuuh?" Bulma shouted "OH QUIET YOU! LET'S JUST GET THIS OVER WITH!" Blake said "Bulma, he's just a kid. You should be patient." "Oh shut up!"

* * *

2 Miles From Sea/Close to Noon

Yang was looking at the map and said "Good news, we just have 2 miles left." Bulma smiled and said "Well that's good news." But out of nowhere, a large bear wearing armor and have a red mohawk and a scar on his left eye appeared on the road that caused everyone to stop. He let out an evil laugh and said "Thanks for delivering me my meal to me little kid." Bulma was freaking out and put it in reverse with Yang saying "Wait, what about Goku?" Goku turned his eyes towards the turtle's head on his head and said "You might wanna get off." The turtle did while screaming. "Alright you little punk," said the Bear Thief drawing his sword "say your prayers!" He tries to slash Goku put he jumps on the blade and said "Hello there!" with a smile and laughing. The Bear Thief was surprised until Goku landed on his snout and took him out in one punch. The massive bear fell backwards unconscious. This was a shock to Team RWBY with their eyes wide open. Yang got out of the car and said "Whoa, you beat that guy up with only one punch. You must be pretty strong!" then she smiled at the little monkey boy and Goku smiled and said "Hehe, that guy was too easy." He then approached the turtle and asked "Hey do you taste good?" The turtle freaked out and said "Me? No! I taste terrible! I am the most poisonous thing you ever tasted!" then chuckled. "Well that's okay," said Goku while carrying the turtle back up "you don't look that tasty to me." then the turtle sighed in relief.

So they continue onward towards the beach with Weiss asking "Where did you find this kid again?"

Bulma: "In the mountains."

Blake: "Yeah but, holy cow, he took on a giant with one punch."

Yang: "I think I found myself a training partner."

Ruby: "Now Yang, behave."

Blake: "That's my line!"

Weiss: "Well any case, he's not your average kid."

Their conversation continued onward until Bulma said "Look the beach!" Everyone stopped to look at the view with Goku saying "Wow, look at the size of this river!" Bulma corrected him by saying "It's the sea." Yang looked frustrated and said "Dang it!" All three looked at Yang and said in unison "What?!" "I didn't bring a swimsuit!" Weiss faced palm while Ruby and Blake laughed at what Yang said. Yang looked at the turtle swimming off until he said "Can you wait for a minute, I'm gonna get a reward for you all!" Bulma cupped her mouth and said "Hold on a minute!" but the turtle took off then she said "Oh great." Goku went out to the sea out of curiosity with Bulma and Blake tagging along with Bulma saying "I wish I brought my bathing suit because this water is perfect." Goku try to say the water then said "Yuck, this water taste salty!"

Everyone waited for the turtles return with Blake asking questions to Goku while they build a sand castle. Weiss was enjoying the rays and view while walking around the beach, Ruby is doodling in the sand along with Bulma, Yang on the other hand was punching a few rocks. Yet their activities got interrupted by the sound of singing in the distance coming from the sea. They all looked and Goku said "Hey, look!" then pointed "It's the turtle and there is someone on his back!" After the turtle made contact on the beach, there was an old person that is bald, wearing sunglasses, has a white beard, an orange shirt with letters and purple triangles, white shorts, sandals, something round around his neck, yet his most interesting features is a staff and a purple turtle shell on his back. The old man said "What's up! The name is Roshi!" Bulma just gave him a blank stare and said "Oookay?" Weiss whispered to Yang "That is the worst outfit I have ever seen." "Shush it." Roshi turned his attention towards the turtle and said "Which one of them is the one who helped you?" The turtle pointed one of them out and said "This boy here." Roshi then turn towards Goku and said "I see, so your the one who helped my turtle friend here." Goku nodded his head yes at the baldy then he said "So I see." He walked towards the edge of the beach, raised his cane, and said "Come to me flying carpet!"

* * *

Roshi's Island

Far away, a certain Emperor and his two henchmen, Shu and Mai, have landed onto Roshi's island with the Emperor saying in a high pitched tone "Telegram!" The two fell collapsed on the ground because of the most dumbest thing ever. "Helloooooo, is anybody home?" There was no answer and the little blue dwarf said "Ah, good. No one's home." Pilaf grabbed his universal key out from under his hat and tries to open the door. However, that didn't work as he struggles to get it open. Mai and Shu got inside through a window with Shu saying "Sire, the window was open the whole time." Pilaf looked at the window then Mai said "Hang on, I'll get the door open." This was embarrassing to the little guy.

* * *

 **AN: Seriously, is there a chapter limit per story or what? I do know there is a word limit, but I want to know about the chapter limit.**


	74. Arc 3: Chapter 15

**Arc 3 – Chapter 15: Enter the Flying Nimbus**

Beach/Where We Last Left Off

"Come to me flying carpet!" Bulma looking ecstatic said 'Wow, a flying carpet!" Goku looked at Bulma and said "What's a flying carpet?" Blake, who is not as excited as everyone else except for Weiss, said "A flying carpet sounds exactly what it is. It's a rug that can fly, but they don't really exist." Ruby was jumping up and down saying "Ohmygoshohmygosharealflyingcarpet!" Roshi was still in position and wondering ' _Where is that blasted thing?_ ' The turtle said "Uh master, have you forgotten. You left it at the cleaners years ago and never got it back." Roshi turned his attention to the turtle and said "I did? Whoops!" and started laughing. Weiss said with a smirk "Knew they didn't exist." Ruby was looking down and said "Awwww." Then Roshi turned his gaze towards the sky and said "Well it may not be great as the carpet, but if they can ride it." He raised his cane up into the air and said "Come to me Flying Nimbus!" Ruby looking confused said "What's a Flying Nimbus?" Yang, who is just as confused, said "I have no idea."

From the sky, a yellow cloud started zooming in and parked itself between everybody. Bulma said "Whoa, what is that?" Goku looked at it and said "Mind if I have a taste?" Roshi shouted "You don't eat it you little baboon!" then changed his tone and said "It is the Flying Nimbus, a magic cloud made of pure air and only the pure of heart can ride it. Here let me show you." He jumped on but fell right through which caused everyone to laugh. The turtle help get him back up and said "You must have done something naughty." "Oh be quite you." Goku pointed at himself and said "Let me give a try!" then he jumped on the cloud and didn't fell through much to Roshi's amazement. Goku got excited and start dancing while saying "I did it, I did it, I did it." Weiss looking determined said "My turn!" but she fell through and Ruby laughed and said "So much for having a heart, Ice Queen!" "Hey!" Blake said "I don't want to press my luck." while facing her left and rubbing her left arm. Yang jumped and said "Alley-oop!" but she fell through as well. "What the heck?" she shouted. Then it was Ruby's turn and, surprisingly, she didn't fell through. She did a victory pump, smiled and whispered "Yes!" Then they both took off, riding their magic cloud. While both Goku and Ruby joyriding their new cloud, the rest of Team RWBY walked away and Blake tells them about what she learned from Goku.

Weiss: "So Blake, found out why the kid is REALLY with that girl?"

Blake: "Well apparently they are on a quest to find seven objects called Dragon Balls."

Yang: "What the heck are they?"

Blake: "According to Goku that what he learned from Bulma, if you gather all seven of them, a dragon would appear for one single purpose."

Weiss: "Well, spit it out."

Yang: "Yeah Blake, don't leave us in suspense."

Blake: "To grant some one a single wish."

There was a moment of silence then Yang said "Really?"

Blake: "It' the truth."

Weiss: "Compared to what we have seen for the short time, I'm willing to believe."

Blake: "Remember that note I showed you? B keeps saying something about a 'Special Power' and this dragon can get us home."

Yang: "If that is true, what does Bulma plan to gain from this?"

Blake: "I don't know. However, I do know what it looks like. It is a orange or golden sphere with red stars inside of it and each one has a certain number of stars."

Weiss: "What does Goku have to do with all of this?"

Blake: "Apparently Goku has one that belonged to his grandfather. And if I'm correct, she is planning on using his strength to get all seven."

Yang: "Considering what we witnessed with the giant talking bear, she is a coward and Goku is very strong."

Weiss then said "But my biggest question is this," she turned her attention towards Bulma and Roshi who happens to have a Dragon Ball and said "what exactly is Bulma's wish." Yang smiled and said "Probably to be ruler of the world. Kinda like you want to be." "I do not!" Master Roshi took off on the turtle with everyone saying goodbye.

* * *

Roshi's Island

Pilaf, Shu, and Mai have searched high and low to find the Dragon Ball, but to no avail. Pilaf and his gang head outside and noticed an alligator relaxing and sunbathing. Pilaf approached the gator and said "Excuse me?" "Huh?" Then he pulled out a switchblade that cause the alligator to scream in terror. He hold the blade closer to the gator's face and demanded "If you don't wanna end up as a handbag, tell us where Roshi is. NOW!" The Alligator pointed the direction Roshi is coming at and said "Roshi is over there! He's over there!" All three then see the old man riding on a turtle and the little blue bastard said "Shu! Mai! Battle positions!" Shu was looking fierce with his sword drawn and Mai draws her gun. As Roshi landed, he said in sarcastic fashion "Well am I a lucky guy to have visitors." Emperor Pilaf said "Alright old man, where is the Dragon Ball?" Roshi tilted his head in confusion and said "The what now?" Pilaf got furious and shouted "The Dragon Ball! A small orange orb with red stars!" Roshi realized what he was saying and said "Oh, I gave it to that young girl not too long ago." "WHAAAAAAT?"

The blue bastard then shouted "Shu, Mai, get on the plane, quick!" They both said in unison "Right!" All of them got in and Shu, who is the pilot, said "Engaging amphibious mode." The plane then changed from flight mode to boat mode. Pilaf said "Excuse us but can you give us a push?" The old pervy hermit walked over with Pilaf shouting "Any day now!" "Alright, alright, hold your horses you blue dwarf." The old coot used is staff to punch a hole into the vehicle and chuckled. He said "Alright, ready when you are!" then pushed the vehicle and smiled "That ought to teach you a lesson."

* * *

As Bulma, Goku, and Team RWBY went to the next location to find Dragon Ball number 5, the three villains of this world started screaming when they noticed their boat is sinking. You know, I'm not sure who do I want to make fun of the most. The pervy old hermit or the blue little shit.


	75. Arc 3: Chapter 16

**Arc 3 – Chapter 16: A New Home…Underground**

Underground Mall/Where We Last Left Off

Where we last left of the four villains, they took shelter in a cave where they found a mall that is underground. The three out of four of them decided to use it as a new headquarters although Cinder is still in a depressive state. As Cinder sits on a bench, Emerald and the gang checked the digital directory to see what is in the mall. Emerald looked at the directory and said "Okay, so we are right here close to the Dillard's store right here and there is a Discovery Channel store right next to it on the upper floor-" Mercury pointed at one particular store and said "What's a F.Y.E. Store?" "Hold on, let me check." She touched the screen to find out what it is. Something pop-up on the screen and she said "F.Y.E. or For Your Entertainment is a store that sells movies, games, TV shows, music, and some other stuff." Mercury smiled and said "Sweet." Neopolitan was looking puzzled and said "Wait a minute, if this place has electricity and is underground, what is powering this place?" Both Mercury and Emerald turned to Neopolitan with a look of realization on their faces and Emerald said "You have a good point." Mercury then said "Now that I think about it, it is weird. But I also wondered why would the lights turn on when we entered." Then Neopolitan said "Plus have you noticed that there isn't any cobwebs or dust around. And I mean the dirt not the energy source." she turned her head to look around the store "Not only that, there are stores here I don't recognize from any of the kingdoms." Emerald started to check her scroll and noticed something and said "Huh, our scrolls even work underground. This is a little freaky, but at least it would give us an advantage when we explore a bit."

Emerald looked at her pals and said "Maybe we can find out where did this place come from by checking some of the educated places. But we should get our stuff first before we do." After getting all their supplies from their wrecked wagon, they then explore the place. They all gathered around the directory again and Emerald said "Alright, here is the plan: Cinder and I will explore the Discovery Channel store. Neo, you get to explore the F.Y.E. store to find any documentaries. Mercury, you go to a Barnes and Noble store located close to the food court." Mercury looked confused and said "What the heck is Barnes and Noble?" Emerald press the screen a few times to see what it is and said "It is a book store." "Uuugh!" said Mercury "Why can't I have the game store?" Emerald reads the description of the store and said "Well there are comic books, if you are interested. Plus there are also some movies there as well." Mercury walked off while saying "Consider it done!" Neopolitan asked "Why are you taking Cinder with you?" Emerald had a concern look on her face while looking at Cinder and said "Well, look at her." Cinder is still depressed and still have the blanket covering her and Neo said "Good point."

Emerald looked around the store and is amazed with some of the toys and gadgets. She then found a globe and is confused on what she is seeing. What she sees is landmasses and countries she does not recognize. Emerald pulled out her scroll to call both Neo and Mercury. "Hey guys, I found something."

Mercury is reading a manga of Attack on Titan and said on his scroll "You tell me, I found comics called manga and you have to read them backwards. The hell is up with that?"

Neopolitan was looking at a bunch of documentaries and said "You think that's weird, I found a whole bunch of stuff I don't recognize and there are a ton of documentaries that go into detail about space and the universe. There is even a documentary that even says The Universe! And glad Mercury ain't here, because I found something that is completely inappropriate." Mercury called over his scroll " _Did you find a collection of porn?_ " "Shut up!" " _Hey, I'm a dude, its what dudes do._ "

Emerald continues to examine the globe with Cinder just nibbling on a piece of jerky and looking at some of the stuff and Emerald said "Well I found a globe and...it's not Remnant." Both Neo and Mercury said in unison over the scroll " _What?_ " "There is a bunch of continents and kingdoms I don't recognize and it looks like two continents used to be one judging by their shape." [ **She is referring to South America and Africa** ] "And Mercury, just find us a few books of different continents such as North America, South America, Europe, Africa, Australia, Antarctica, and Asia. Because those are the name of the continents I am looking at." " _Hold on a minute, I'm at the part where Erin turns into a Titan!_ " Emerald was looking confused and said "Just what the hell are you reading?"

Mercury: " _Attack on Titan, the art isn't great but the story is good, all things considering._ "

Neo: " _Did you say Attack on Titan, I just passed it and it was on something called Blue-Ray in the Anime Section. Why can't they just call it Cartoon Section, I mean, that's what it is?_ _But get the books first and I'll bring it to you. However, I will need help getting a television screen and a Blue-Ray player out._ "

Mercury: " _I'm on it!_ "

Emerald: "They still use stuff like that? How retro can you get?"

They all met at the food court around 9 o'clock to go over what they discovered. Cinder was holding a globe that Emerald was looking at with her hands and she stares at it, as if she is staring into a crystal ball with her depraved eyes. Emerald was checking some of the books Mercury brought over and it is a huge stack but she was reading each and every last one of them intensely. Mercury was reading a book called Encyclopedia of World History, it is the only book he brought that had pictures and it is a children's book. Neopolitan helps out Emerald with some of the books. She said "Well according to this book, they aren't kingdoms, they're counties. But there is something called the United Kingdoms in the Europe continent." Mercury then said "This book keeps talking about human history, but there is no Faunus. As if they don't exist." Emerald put a bookmark on the book she was reading, closed it, and sighed while rubbing her head. She said in a bored tone "There is a lot that to go over." Mercury said "You tell me, these guys have a lot more wars" flips a page "and a lot of- Whoa!"

Emerald and Neopolitan looked at Mercury and said "Whoa, what?" in unison. Mercury showed them the page and said with a smile "They actually invented space travel! And they got a man on a moon!" They both looked at the pages intensely and are amazed by the fact someone actually got space travel right. Emerald said "Wow, that is awesome!" she turned her attention to Cinder and said "Cinder, look! These guys got people on the moon!" Cinder slowly turned her head to look at the book. After a few moments, she turned her gaze back at the globe and remained silent. Emerald was sadden to see Cinder in her state. Neopolitan stretched her arms and said "Well, I'm gonna loot a few jewelry stores to find the fanciest ice." Mercury stated "In case you have forgotten, we are Remnant's now most wanted criminals so you can't fence anything. Even the rats would turn us over for a pretty cent." Neopolitan stood up and said "Guess that's true. But I think I'm just gonna start a collection. But afterwards, I'm gonna find a shower. Ooo! I should rob a few cash registers while I'm at it." Mercury said "Don't bother with the registers. The cash is worthless." He pulls out some of the bills and said "This is what they use for money. Some green paper with some dudes on them like Washington, Lincoln, Hamilton, Jackson, and Franklin with different values on them."

Neo said "That sucks. Oh well, I'll start my jewel collection. Emerald do you wanna come with me?" Emerald turned her attention towards Neopolitan and said "Huh?" "I said do you wanna get some jewels before I start claiming all of them." Emerald said "Yeah, sure. Just give me a minute." She grabbed Cinder's hand and takes her with her. Mercury said "If you gals need me, I'll be working on my own entertainment center before turning in at that F.Y.E. store or Play n' Trade. Or maybe I should continue to read those manga books." He looked up in the air and said "Or I should check out the rest of the place. Maybe check out the movieplex, although I have no idea what do they use to play movies." Mercury was looking frustrated and said "Dang it! There is so much to do and I have no idea what I should start first!" Then Emerald start shouting in the distance "Then maybe you should go to bed because that expo at Menagerie will appear on the news tomorrow!" "We don't have beds!"

Emerald and Cinder went towards a Kay Jewelers. Emerald found the keys to open the display cases. She opened the one that had a ruby and diamond butterfly on it. Emerald hold it towards Cinder to cheer her up and said "Look Cinder! Isn't it beautiful?" There was no response. Emerald then thought ' _There has to be a way to snap her out of it._ " She gave Cinder a hug and said "Cinder, I know things have been rough since you lost it and I have no idea what you must be going through. But please, please return to your formal self. It pains me to see you like this. So would you please. Come back." Cinder adjusted her eyes to see Emerald's face and then she said in a weak tone "Em...erald." Emerald became delighted to hear Cinder talk again and gave her a big hug and said with a tear in her eye "Thank you."

Mercury walks the halls while reading a children's book on astronomy and said with a smirk "So there is a god and a planet named after me. Heheh, how lucky can you get?" Then he heard a noise behind him that sounds like something dropped. He turned around, but there was nothing there. Mercury shrugs it off and continues to read his book. However, he does feel the presence of someone, or something, watching him.

Neopolitan gathers a few jewels from Dillard's. She lifted up a pink pearl and diamond necklace and said with a smile "How lovely." Then she hears some sort of scratching sound coming from the perfume department. She glanced at it and see that nothings there. Neopolitan continues to go through all the gems until she heard the scratching noise again. As a precaution, she pulls a dagger out of her umbrella in case something were to happen. She slowly tries to grab a few jewels and she hears the scratching again. She approached the perfume department slowly to see what was making that noise. As she crept closer and closer, she noticed something white behind the counter. It was small, but was visibly noticeable and it looked like a piece of white cloth. Neo jumped on the counter and sees nothing, much to her confusion but she sees a scratch mark. Neopolitan then noticed something on the corner of her eye and turned around, but there was nothing. Starting to feel threaten, Neopolitan opened her scroll and said "Emerald, there is something else here. Can you hear me?" She looked at her scroll and it wasn't on. She tries to turn it on put it appears to be dead. Completely frightened and fear for her life, she ran out of the store with the lights flickering. She looked behind her while running and saw something flash close to the register. It appeared as a woman with black hair and wearing white. She couldn't see the face but she noticed that the eyes were glowing yellow.

Neopolitan bumped right into Mercury, she fell down then started to hold him while crying. Mercury said "Whoa, hey! What happened?" She was so scared that all she could do is point. Mercury looked at that direction and doesn't see anything. Neo calmed down a bit yet said in a frighten tone "There is so...so-so-somthing there. We-we-we are n-n-not alone."


	76. Arc 3: Chapter 17

**Arc 3 – Chapter 17: Enter the Shapeshifter**

Close to Aru Village/Afternoon

Our heroes continue to travel to find the next Dragon Ball. Ruby and Goku are enjoying the ride of the Nimbus, while the rest are riding in the car, with Weiss still pouting about not riding on the Nimbus. Blake said "Would you stop pouting Weiss?" Weiss in denial said "I'm not pouting. I'm just upset." Yang jokingly said "What's the difference?" Bulma said "Oh shut up! I'm trying to keep track of the two flying morons and watching the road at the same time." Weiss then said out loud "Finally, someone agrees with me!" Yang riding shotgun looked at a case from the package from earlier, open it and sees a bunch of capsules and said "Are these the Dyno-Caps that you have been using?" Bulma took a glance and said "Yes, they are very useful." But then they ended up being launched into the air and nearly crashed the car. Ruby and Goku noticed it and flew down to check it out. They both got off and see if everyone is alright. Ruby shouted "Are you guys okay?" Yang moaned "For the most part." Blake got out and noticed the small village close by and said and pointed "Look, there's a village over there."

Bulma turned her car back into it's capsule, picked it up, and said "Come on, let's get moving." They all approached the village and noticed something is wrong. The entire village seemed deserted. "This place must be a ghost town." said Bulma. Yang looked around and said looking worried "Something is not right." Goku on the Nimbus said "I think I saw someone peeking through that window there." Bulma looking scared said "Okay, this is too freaky." Weiss approached a door that says 'Sherman Priest' and knocked on the door while saying "Hello? Is anyone there?" Goku approached and punched the door handle off and said "There we go." Weiss shouted "You can't break-in and enter you pint-size dolt!" Goku entered the door but only to met with an axe to the head which shatters of course and gave Goku a large bump. Bulma shrieked in terror on what happen which cause everyone to run over with weapons in hand.

The man got on his knees and bowing his head and said "Please forgive me, Oolong! Please forgive me, please don't take my daughter away, I'll do anything, PLEASE!" Goku said "Uh, who is Oolong?" The man raised his head up and said "Uh? You're not?" Everyone then come out of their houses to see that the one they call Oolong, is not here but almost ended up killing a boy. The man and an elderly woman explained who Oolong is and the terror he brings to the poor people of Aru Village and has already taken three girls to be his wives. Now he is after Sherman Priest's daughter, Pochawompa. The elderly woman has a Dragon Ball, but will give it to them if they help deal with the terrible shapeshifter. They agree and they devised a plan. Goku dresses up as Pochawompa while Team RWBY gets into position to take him down.

When everything is ready, a man close to the gate said "He's here!" Loud footsteps were heard as a red skinned monster wearing a white tuxedo and carrying a bouquet of pink flowers saying "Here I come my lovely!" Everyone ran in fear and hid indoors as the creature smashes the sign of the gate. Goku was wearing a pink dress with a yellow apron and a poke-a-dot scarf. He turned his face towards the opposite direction to hide his face. Ruby was watching from a distance through her scope along with Weiss ready to cast an ice glyph to freeze the monster in place. Ruby says in disgust "That's Oolong? Not sure rather I should be disgusted or take pity." Weiss said "Just give me the signal will ya'!" Blake and Yang are hiding in the trees, waiting to attack with Yang whispering "Ick! I rather be raped by my pet dog than being married to that thing." Blake looked at Yang and whispered "Wait, you have a dog? You know how I feel about dogs right?" The monster finally approached the disguised Goku and said "Hey there cutie, I put on my best outfit for our wedding." Ruby shouted to Weiss "NOW!" then a glyph appeared on her gun barrel and fired a shot. The shot landed on the ground that scared the nasty monster with razor-sharp ice.

Yang and Blake sprang into action but Oolong shapeshifted into a rocket by using a puff of smoke and blast off into the sky. Goku threw his disguise off and said "Flying Nimbus!" As Oolong mumbles "Those village ruffians are gonna pay, mark my words!" "Hey, Oolong!" The rocket-formed monster looked behind him and started to freak out and goes twice as fast to outrun the cloud. However, the Nimbus is just as fast as the rocket then Oolong shouted "Uh-oh! My five minutes!" Then a puff of smoke appeared that turned Oolong into some pig wearing a green outfit with a red star on his hat and started to fall down. Goku grabbed the tasty looking piggy and said "Is this a trick?" but Oolong shouted "This is what I look like you idiot monkey boy!" Goku hogtied [ **No pun intended.** ] Oolong and took him to the village and told everyone. One man said "I'm not sure to be angry or be disappointed." Ruby asked "Just what are you?"

Oolong explained "I am a pig who shapeshifts to anything I like except it only last five minutes. I talk big but I always ended up being a coward. So I took shapeshifting school so I can...get what I want." One man shouted "Where's my daughter?" another man said "Where is Little Flower?" and a woman shouted "And just where is my Alexi?" Oolong said "There at home." Bulma glared at the small piggy and said "And just where is your home?" Oolong lead them to a very fancy looking house and the three parents charged right in to find their daughters. But what they found was that they are all lounging around and Oolong explained "I thought they would do most of the housework but all they want to lay around, so please take these girls off my hands." Alexi's mother said "Looks like they are spoiled." The elderly woman then said "Well that matter is resolved in a strange way," she then pulls the Dragon Ball out of her pocket and hands it to Bulma and said "but here you go deary."

Weiss said while taking the place in "I kinda like this place." But Blake points out "But you have to marry the pig." Weiss' eyes widen and said "Okay, never mind." With five Dragon Balls at hand, just two more to go. "Hey Bulma," said Yang, "just what are you gonna wish for once you got all seven?"


	77. Arc 3: Chapter 18

**Arc 3 – Chapter 18: Confession**

Beacon Academy/Cafeteria/7:45 am/4 Days Passed

Team JNPR are having breakfast with Team CFVY but Pyrrha is not present and Jaune is looking extremely pale with some bags under his eyes yet smiling along his his head on the table. On the other side, Team CRDL was also eating breakfast except that they look like they had a huge beating with some having cast on them and black eyes and bruises. Yatsuhashi is getting worried about the way Jaune is and asked "Are you okay, Jaune? Jaune?" There was no answer but Jaune just chuckled about what the greatest thing that has ever happened to him last night. This was creeping both teams out and Coco asked Ren "What happened to him last night?" Ren said "I...I have no clue, but it's creeping me out." Velvet replied "You're not the only one." Ren tries to explain the best he could "Well it started yesterday around 6, he was asking me for some advice about going out with women, which turns out to be Pyrrha. Yet I never been on a date so I try to do the best I could to give him advice. Then he went out on a date with Pyrrha, then come back last night with both wearing some fancy get up for the Beacon Dance. Then around 3 o'clock, he started tumbling into the room and fell on the floor." Fox then said "Must have been one hell of a night. Speaking off," then stares at Team CRDL "what the heck happened to them?" Nora had a stern look on her face and said "I don't know, but they were find last night when I was passing their dorm. Plus they were acting suspicious when I was walking by."

Velvet then said "Maybe someone should ask?" Nora got up and walked to the beat-up team and said "Hey Cardin, just what happened to you guys? Because I did walk by your dorm and you guys were fine when I peeked." Cardin's teammates turned their heads with fear on their faces. Cardin looked like he has seen something horrifying and said to Nora "Never ask. For the love of all that is holy, don't ask." he shook his head with his neck cast and said "You really don't want to know." Nora walked back to her team and Team CFVY. Velvet said "Well?" "Heeeeeeeeeee refuse to talk." Coco then said "Okay, this is really weird. Does anyone know what is going on?" All four of them just shrug 'I don't know' for they are just as clueless. Pyrrha then walked towards the table and said in an emotionless tone "Morning." Everyone looked at Pyrrha and noticed that she looked sad, almost as if she regrets something. Velvet then said "Pyrrha, are you okay?" Jaune lifted his head up and smiled at Pyrrha. Pyrrha grabbed Jaune's shoulders and said "Jaune, can I talk to you, in private." Jaune got up and said "Of course the love of my life." and walks with Pyrrha. There was a moment of silence then Team CFVY, Ren and Nora then said in unison "Wait, what?"

* * *

Pavilion

Pyrrha makes sure that no one is around and have Jaune take a seat. "Jaune," said Pyrrha looking all nervous "there is something we should discuss." Jaune tries his best to wake up and pay attention and said with a smile "Sure my dear, what is it?" Pyrrha took a deep breath and said "About last night-" "Which was the greatest day ever in all my 17 years of living, thank you very much." Pyrrha covered his mouth and said "Listen!" then retracts her hand. "About what happened is that...it wasn't really me." Jaune switches from happy to confuse and asked "What are you talking about?" Pyrrha explained everything that has been happening to her about her yandere personality, the nightmare she had, and the special lip gloss and started crying when she said "My biggest regret, out of all the things I've done, *sob* is that I offered you *sniff* my chastity as a...as a.." then she fell down on her knees crying. Jaune got out of the chair and tries to comfort her. Jaune hugs her while patting the back side of her head and said "Shh, shh, everything will be alright, we'll get through this." Pyrrha said "How? *sob* How is what I've done alright?" Jaune pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket to dry her eyes with Pyrrha saying that she is sorry. Jaune tilted her head up by having his fingers on her chin and stared deeply into her eyes.

"I do love you Pyrrha. No matter what. Because you believe in me when no one else does and you help me even though I was being an idiot. Plus it was the first time for me too." He hugs her real tight and said "Since you help me, I will help you get through this. Even if we do get expelled, I promise to stay by your side for as long as you want." Pyrrha stopped crying said "Really? Because I...would hurt everyone that gets close to you, even your family." Jaune lets go to see Pyrrha's face and said "Don't worry," then pats her head and smiled "I'll do my best to stop you." Pyrrha smiled and kissed Jaune then said "Thank you." Jaune help lift Pyrrha up on the ground and said "Now come on, we have classes today." Glynda Goodwitch along with the rest of Team JNPR and Team CVFY showed up and Glynda asked "What is going on?" Pyrrha dried her eyes and said "Oh just a matter I need to discuss with Jaune. But everything is okay now." Glynda was suspicious about what is going on along with their friends then Glynda dimissed them by saying "Just get to class, it's almost time." then walked away. Nora asked "Is her panties always in a wad?" Then Pyrrha said "Speaking of," then was looking down "I forgot to put some on this morning." Everyone gave Pyrrha a shocked look at what she said.

* * *

Universe DB-Z142/Wilderness/11:00 am

Our heroes continue their journey on a boat which is yellow with orange flames that has the number 9 driven by Yang. It is a capsule boat from Team RWBY's capsule box. There is silence on the boat with Team RWBY upset about Bulma's wish which is, and still stupid in my opinion, to get a boyfriend and they agree with me. But the silence was broken when Bulma said "Soooo, does anyone wanna say something?" Goku said "I got something." he pointed at Oolong and said "How come Oolong is with us?" Bulma turned to Goku and said "Because I thought Oolong's shapeshifting ability might come in handy during our journey." Then she went into her backpack and pulled out something very special from her bag. It was small, round, and yellow. She extend her hand out to Oolong and said "Here Oolong, here's a special vitamin. It would give you energy." Oolong took the so-called vitamin and said "Oh, thanks Bulma!" and stuffed it in his mouth. Bulma has a smile on her face and silently laughed. Goku then said "Hey I want some!" Bulma turned her attention towards Goku and said "Oh, sorry. That was my last one." Goku moaned but Blake pulled out something from her backpack and said "Here you go Goku, I got some candy." Goku smiled and said "Thanks, Blake." and eats the chocolate bar.

Yang then said "Can you please check the radar?" Bulma pulled the radar out from her bag and checked to see where the next Dragon Ball is. "Huh, according to this, the next Dragon Ball is across the Diablo Desert. Oolong panicked and shouted "The Diablo Desert!" Ruby looked at Oolong all confused and said "What's wrong?" Oolong explained that the Diablo Desert is home to an infamous bandit named Yamcha and explains his wolf fang fist technique. Then he attempts to escape but Blake wrapped her ribbon around Oolong's neck, had a menacing look along with her Gambol Shroud in pistol mode, and said "Don't you even dare." Oolong had an anime-style sweat drop on his head then he said looking scared "Okay." Blake is upset about him abusing his power to take advantage of a poor village.

When they made beachhead on the riverbed, Yang and Bulma check their Dyno-Caps and realized that they're gone. Not only that, Oolong disappeared. Bulma cups her hands around her mouth and shouted "Piggy, piggy, piggy, piggy!" Not too far, Oolong's stomach started to ache and he thought ' _What the blazes is wrong with my stomach?_ ' He then went behind the bushes to...well you get the idea. Bulma then shouted "Hey, Oolong! That special vitamin I gave you is actually a special pill that lets you go to the bathroom when ever I made the piggy sound." All the members of Team RWBY gave Bulma a 'What the hell' face and Bulma turned her head to face them and said "What?" Blake said "You are despicable!" then walks off with Weiss saying "Even I wouldn't do something this low." Bulma was confused and said "What?" Yang said "You are the worst human being, ever." then Ruby said "You really are a witch." Bulma then shouted "Oh, come on!"


	78. Arc 3: Chapter 19

**Arc 3 – Chapter 19: Enter the Desert Bandit**

The Diablo Desert/1:00 pm

Our heroes travel the infamous Diablo Desert under the blazing heat of the sun. Goku seem to be find, but the others are having a tough time keeping up under the heat. Goku turned around and said "Come on, what's the matter with you guys?" Everyone stopped with Bulma saying "Speak for yourself, kid. We didn't grow up in the mountains. I'm a city girl, I have a lot of needs!" Weiss said "Oh forget it!" then pulls out her sword and use her glyph to encase one of the strange stones in ice but leaves a little door. Weiss walked inside and said "I'm gonna take a nap!" Bulma was amazed but she didn't care and said "I can use one too." All the girls went inside the cool, ice shelter with Oolong just laying his back against the wall and Goku said "Alright, we'll take a rest." then he sat next to Oolong to take a nap as well.

Yet not too far away, someone is watching them through a telescope at a hideout. It was a very small talking blue cat that can float in the air named Puar and he whispered "Victims." and chuckled. He floats down to a man resting in the shadows and said with a devious grin "Yamcha! More victims!" Yamcha takes a sip from his cup and said "Well it's about time." and puts his cup down then said "Let's go!" Back at the makeshift ice camp, Goku and Oolong hear something approaching and woke up. Goku looked out at the distance int the direction of the noise and sees a dust cloud coming closer and asked Oolong "What's that?" Oolong responded "That ain't no camel." Then as the dust cloud moves closer, Oolong then sees a man on a hovercraft bike of some sort and freaks out. Goku looked at Oolong all confused and Oolong in is panic state "It's him!" Then the bike stopped with the man doing an acrobatic jump and landed on his feet. The man was wearing a green, sleeveless shirt with red trimmings and a symbol on it and a white sash on his waist, purple wrist bands with red trimmings, having an orange scarf and orange pants, and blue boots with white laces with some red trimmings. He then said "I am Yamcha, master of the lands you trespass on." Puar appeared on the left side and said "It's my land too." Oolong noticed Puar and said "What the..." And Yamcha then said "So give us your money, your dyno-caps," then pointed at the ice behind them "and what ever it is that created that ice. If you do, you all get to keep living."

Oolong said to the blue, furry cat "You're Puar, we went to shapeshifting school together." Puar told Yamcha about Oolong, saying that Oolong always picked on him and keeps stealing his lunch money. Oolong got mad and said "Puar! Just wait until I get my hands on you!" Yamcha smiled and said "Looks like the tables have turned on you." then he slowly draws his sword out in front of Oolong that cause him to become frighten. Oolong ran inside the small opening and said "Kid, destroy him!" Goku turned his head towards Oolong and pointed at Yamcha then said in confusion "Why should I destroy this guy?" Then Oolong shouted "Because he's gonna kill us!" Goku faces Yamcha with a serious attitude and said "I don't want to fight you, but looks like I have to in order to protect my friend." Yamcha then throws the sheath up in the air and Puar catches it. Yamcha then charges right at Goku with his sword, but Goku jumps in the air and dodged it.

Then Yamcha tries to attack him from behind but Goku, once again, jumps in the air and pulls out his power pole. Goku tries to land a blow but Yamcha blocks it with his sword then they both jumped backwards. Then Goku pointed one end of his power pole and shouted "Power pole, extend!" The pole began to glow red and extended right at Yamcha's stomach and lands a blow that cause Yamcha to be knocked back. Yamcha recognize it and said "The power pole. Only one man possess such a weapon." He got up and said "Tell me kid, where did you get that pole?" Goku then said while looking at his power pole "Oh, my grandpa gave it to me before he passed on. His name was Gohan." Yamcha then said "I thought so." he then dropped his sword and prepares his technique, the Wolf Fang Fist while saying "Alright kid, prepare to be defeated by my Wolf Fang Fist." Goku's stomach growls, he looks at it and said "I'm starving." Yamcha charges at Goku to use his technique and lands a blow that sends Goku flying through a few stone pillars and crash lands. Oolong was freaking out as Yamcha approached as the victor and then Yamcha said "Now hand me everything you've got, or you'll end up like your friend." Oolong was reaching into the pockets inside his shirt and Goku got back up all angry and said "Now I'm mad."

As Oolong was giving Yamcha his Dyno-Cap, Goku interrupted by saying "Hey!" he stomps his way back and said "What you did wasn't very nice!" Yamcha turned his attention to Goku with a smug and said "Very impressive, no one has ever survived my Wolf Fang Fist attack-" "What's going on?" said Bulma who just woke up and step out of the little ice and rock shack. Yamcha look at the young girl with widen eyes and Bulma looked back. Yang came out and said "What's going on?" Yamcha started to feel very nervous, almost as if he is shy when seeing woman, and he is. Then the rest of the girls came out much to his dismay. His face turned red and pass out. Puar being concern approached and said "Master, what happened?" He lifted his head up and said "Well Puar, you know about my shyness around pretty women." They both got on their hovercraft and took off. Bulma smiled and said "Who was that guy? He was handsome." Team RWBY was confused on what happened and who that man was. Yang looked at the ground and sees a Dyno-Cap. It is large with a purple coloration with a lion sticker on it. She press down the trigger, throws it and it turns into a Victorian-style mansion with all sorts of luxuries. Weiss said with a surprised and confused manner "How in the world did someone loose something like that?"

Back at the hideout, Yamcha and Puar try to come up with a plan to avoid eye contact with the girls.


	79. Arc 3: Chapter 20

**Arc 3 – Chapter 20: Enter the Night**

Diablo Desert/Night

Everyone was relaxing in a luxurious mansion that used to be a Dyno-Cap. Yang and Blake were making dinner and Goku was outside the door drooling gallons while smelling the food through the vent. Weiss was in a shower on the second floor to wash most of the sand out. Bulma was taking a shower on the ground floor. Ruby was checking out some of the rooms of this 3 story mansion and is amazed by the luxuries that it has. Oolong was creating a concoction for a more sinister purpose in private. After that hen walked up towards Goku, tapped his shoulder a few times to get his attention and said "Hey Goku, can I talk to you for a bit." Goku said "But I'm hungry!"

Yet outside the mansion was Yamcha and Puar, who are preparing to sneak in. Puar thinks one of them is up there. He whispered to Yamcha "Yamcha, I think I found one of the girls." Yamcha looked inside saw Bulma and sees something more than he can handle. Yamcha got down and screamed for what he saw with Puar trying to calm him down. Bulma heard the sound and walked towards the window and said "What was that?" Both Puar and Yamcha were under the windowsill with their mouths covered. Bulma walked away and said "I guess it was nothing." Once cleared, Yamcha quietly shouted "Darn it all! I hate being shy around women! Grrrrrr!" Puar said "I'm sorry, Yamcha. We'll check the next window." They went down a few windows and sees Oolong and Goku having a conversation. Oolong said "So let me get this straight. You're telling me that once you have gathered all seven, a dragon comes out and you get a wish?" Goku was holding his 4-star ball, nodding his head and said "That's right." Oolong then said "So what are you gonna wish for?" Goku said while putting the ball away "Oh, I'm not gonna make a wish for anything, Bulma is."

Yamcha and Puar then ran to hide behind some stone to have a conversation. Yamcha looking happy said "Did you hear that Puar?" Puar said "Do you know what this means, Yamcha?" Yamcha then shouted "I will never be shy of women again?"

Puar: "What?"

Puar fell down, lifted his head and said "But if you can have any wish, you can rule the world and have all the riches in it." Yamcha, being crossed eye, said "Puar, how long have you been with me?" Puar answered "It's been 2 years, 1 month and 3 days." Yamcha then said "And all that time, I thought you really would have known be by now." Puar bowed his head and said "I thought so, too." Yamcha turns his attention to the manor and said 'Well my furry friend, you don't. I have no aspirations to rule the world." he shifted his eyes towards Puar and said "Understand?" "I think I do." Yamcha then said "Don't you understand that no money in the world would buy?" starts to shiver and blushes "Can't you see I want to get married?" then made a fist and said "Or at least go out on one single lousy date without breaking down!"

From the shadows, Shu and Mai were running towards the mansion on the other side to find the Dragon Balls for the blue bastard. They plan to plant a bomb on the walls. As Shu was about to plant it, they receive a call that startled Shu. Mai answered "Yes, sir?"

Pilaf: " _Did you find the Dragon Balls yet?_ "

Mai: "We found the location, some big fancy mansion in a middle of the desert and is inhabitant."

Pilaf: " _...A mansion?_ "

Mai: "Yes, sir."

Pilaf: " _In a middle of a desert?_ "

Mai: "That is correct, sir."

Pilaf: " _...Who puts a mansion in the middle of a desert? A castle maybe, but a mansion?_ "

Mai: "I don't know sir, but they have good taste. Anyway, we are going to burst in and grab the Dragon Balls in 8 minutes."

Pilaf: " _Just get them!_ "

Mai puts the radio away, turned to Shu and asked "Is the bomb set?" Shu was looking nervous and said "There's a problem because the bomb is stuck on my fingers." Mai was freaking out and whispered "Fix it Shu." "I would but I'm too scared." Then they both ran off to remove the bomb before it goes off.

Inside, Oolong and Goku are still having a conversation with Oolong saying "Kid, we gotta ditch the girls."

Goku: "How come?"

Oolong: "Look, kid we need to wish for guy things." had a pervy face "Like 300 girls."

Goku said "But why do you want to have 300 Bulmas to- OW!" Bulma, wearing a red velvet nightie, whacked Goku in the head and said "How dare you talk about me behind my back!" Yang and Blake brought food out from the kitchen and Yang singing cheerfully "DIIIIIIIIINNEEEER!" Ruby used her semblance through the door and shouted "Yay! Dinner!" Weiss walked in and said "You are such a child." After dinner, Oolong then offers everyone a drink which happens to be his special concoction that causes everyone to become sleepy and all the girls went to bed with Bulma giving Oolong a harsh warning about sneaking in their rooms. Goku fell asleep on the chair and Oolong checks to see how effective it was. Oolong thought ' _The kid is strong as an ox, but one dose of sleeping powder he sleeps like a bear in winter._ ' We walks up the stairs and thought with a devilish smile ' _And now, for those Dragon Balls._ '

Yamcha and Puar then entered the mansion with Oolong trying to find out where is Bulma's room put heard a noise when Yamcha and Puar burst through the dinning room door. Yamcha noticed that Goku is asleep and have Puar shapeshifted into Goku and went upstairs. Oolong peeks and finds the fake Goku coming with him thinking ' _How in the world did he wake-up? There was enough to put a T-rex to sleep. Gotta think fast!_ " He was panicking on what to do until he said "I know." and shapeshifted into Bulma. After Puar went upstairs, the fake Bulma said nervously "Oh, uh, hello Goku. What's the matter?"

On the other side Shu and Mai placed the bomb that is now set to blow at 8 am, much to the Emperor's disappointment. I don't really care about these guys so I'll skip through most of them until the palace. Or something important happens.

Yamcha sneaked his way to Bulma's room and mistakes the shapes on the bed Dragon Balls. Fake Bulma was walking behind fake Goku outside and said "What is it? I'm freezing out here." Puar stopped and said "Just watch!" then shapeshifted back to his normal self along with that surprised Oolong. Puar laughed and said "Tricked you, huh?" But Oolong shapeshifted back to his old self and said "You got that right!" This shocked Puar and said "You tricked me!" Yamcha then pulls the sheets and screams after seeing Bulma which cause him to run outside the manor and Puar chased him.


	80. Arc 3: Chapter 21

**AN: Sorry for the delay, I've been busy.**

* * *

 **Arc 3 – Chapter 21: Settling**

Universe 344-90W/Underground Hideout/8:00 am

All four of the villains of this world are at the food court for breakfast. Cinder is now out of her depressed state and is now able to eat normally rather than nibbling like a bird but Neopolitan didn't get any sleep last night. Mercury said "It is weird that the food hasn't gone bad, but hey, that's a plus." while eating an Egg McMuffin. Emerald said "I agree. Nothing is dirty or rotten. The place is really clean as if it was in some sort of temporal what's it." then took a sip from her soft drink with Cinder correcting her "Temporal stasis." Neopolitan was looking behind her to make sure that...thing she saw was nowhere to be found. Emerald looked at Neopolitan and said "For the last time Neo." Neopolitan turned her head back and Emerald continued "There is no such things as ghosts. It was just some adrenaline and stress from what happened yesterday that caused you to hallucinate." Neopolitan wasn't looking so sure but said "Sure." and took a bite from her salad. But Mercury looking puzzled said "Then what was it that made a dropping sound and the presence that was watching me?" Emerald looked at Mercury and said "It was probably a rat or something that knocked something over and a security camera that was watching you." She pointed at a black dot on the ceiling and said "You see that." Everyone looked up and Emerald explained "That black dot there is actually a security camera." Mercury just said "Okay, that make sense." but before he take another bite, he said "Wait, how can a camera be watching when the whole thing is black?" Emerald shrug and said "I don't know, they just do."

Cinder whipped her mouth with a napkin and asked everyone "Does anyone remember what time does the news start about the expo?" Neopolitan said "Sure, it starts at 11, which is hours from now." Cinder smiled and said "Good." She turned her attention to Mercury and said "Mercury, can you whip-up something that will let us watch the news?" Mercury lean back on his chair with a face palm and complained "Uuuuugh, why do I have to do all the work?" Neopolitan grin and said "Oh really, because I thought you want to work on your entertainment center." Mercury got up and grabbed his food and said "I'm on it!" and ran off. Emerald yelled "Make sure you wash your hands first because we don't want grease and salt over everything." Cinder took a sip from her soft drink and said "Now then, what should we do to past the time?"

Emerald: "Start a jewel collection?"

Cinder: "Did you and Neo already did that?"

Emerald: "We try but Neo backed out after her delusion at the Dillard's."

Neopolitan: "How about something different and fun like that arcade or try out some new clothes?"

Emerald: "Or we could explore since we still need to get settled in?"

All three ladies explore some parts of the store they never get to see such as the storage room where they found boxes of everything that the mall has along with some other stuff that has been but away such as holiday decorations and stuff for special occasions. Emerald was checking a box that was filled with Christmas decorations and is confused on what they are. Cinder found a box filled with clothes that are for the Torrid store. Neopolitan was looking for anything of interest until she found some strange projector. She shouted "Hey, guys! I found something!" Both Cinder and Emerald then walked towards Neopolitan and noticed the projector and Emerald asked "What is this?" It looked like a normal projector except it had mirrors and a bunch of other wires and circuit boards on it. Neopolitan said "It's some sort of projector." and Emerald said "I know that, but why does it look like that." Cinder sees a red button and press it. The projector turns on and showed something that Neopolitan recognize. It was a projection of the black haired woman in white with yellow glowing eyes flying about.

Neopolitan shouted and pointed "That's the ghost! That's what I say last night!" And then the projector made some weird clanking sound and all the lights start to flicker. Neopolitan looked at her scroll and it wasn't working. Emerald and Cinder do the same and the same results until Cinder turned the machine off then everything went back to normal. Neopolitan said "See? What did I tell you." Emerald then said "Alright, alright, you win." Cinder looking puzzled said "Then who activate it when you were on your jewel collecting at that store? Why was it activated, what left those claw marks, and why was this made?" This caused all the girls to think about it until Cinder said "We may not be alone down here." Neopolitan shouted "That's what I said!"

All three went up to the Dillard's and found a smaller version hidden in the ceiling. Cinder was holding it and said "Just who would make this?" Everyone examined it to see just how does it truly works. Mercury called " _Hey girls, you there?_ " Cinder answered her scroll and said "Yes, we're here. But we may have a situation."

Mercury: " _Yeah, no shit! The Xbox ONE consoles won't play Xbox 360 games! How lame is that?_ "

Cinder: "Not that kind! Neopolitan maybe right, there is someone living down here. We found a projector that made the so-called ghost she encountered last night."

Mercury: " _Seriously, what does it look like? Oh, and I just set it up at the Play n' Trade store so that way you girls get to have your own entertainment center._ "

Cinder: "Well, it looks like a regular projector, but it has a bunch of stuff on it. Will bring it to you so we can ALL figure it out."

Mercury: " _Actually, come to think of it, I did hear footsteps. But I just ignore it since I thought it was one of you three checking in on me by spying and making sure I was doing my work. That WAS one of you girls, right?_ "

Cinder, Emerald and Neopolitan looked at each other with fear and Cinder shouted into her scroll "Hang on Mercury, we're on our way!" All three of them ran straight towards Play n' Trade as fast as they can. Once their, they see that everything is fine with the girls' own entertainment center with a large television set, some electronics attached to it and has bean bags close towards it. Mercury popped up while saying "Oh, hey!" which scared everyone. Emerald shouted "Mercury! One of these days I'm gonna kill you!" Mercury then said while leaning on the TV "Oh come on, you don't have what it takes." Mercury jumped on a black bean bag with the remote in his hand and said "Well, it is almost time. So let's see this mysterious Merlot jackass." and press the power button on the TV.


	81. Arc 3: Chapter 22

**Arc 3 – Chapter 22: Premiere**

City of Aristaeus/Thebes Convention Center/2:58 am [ **You know, time difference. Check the map on google.** ]

At the Thebes Convention Center [ **That looks like the Sydney Opera House in Australia** ], there was a lot of people gathered there from around. Representatives from the four kingdoms, wealthy businessmen (except for Mr. Schnee of course), news casters, and even General Ironwood and Winter Schnee showed up to see the latest tech and the mysterious CEO of the reconstructed Merlot Industries. Everyone was anxious and excited to see what is going to happen. At the front of the center was a stage with a large screen on top of dark-blue curtains with the Merlot Industries symbol on it. While everyone is waiting, Winter whispered to Ironwood "Why 3 o'clock in the morning?" Ironwood whispered back "I don't know, but maybe they are just as anxious as we are."

Then a man of dark complexion wearing some gray and black outfit walked up to the podium and said into the microphone with the spotlight on him "Ladies and gentlemen, we do apologize for having you out so late. I am Aiden Price, [ **Yes it is Aiden Price from Red vs Blue** ] counselor of the Merlot Industries. I am honor to introduce to you to the CEO of the new Merlot Industries, Dunkle Schokolade." The spotlight then turns over to a man on the left of the stage. The man was indeed a Faunus with black combed hair, ears, and tail and wearing a black business suit with the Merlot symbol on his left-side of his chest and a blue scarf with an emerald on it. He is also wearing black dress pants and shoes along with a gold and sapphire ring on his right hand and he has fair skin with brown eyes. There was an applause as the man approached the podium and Aiden was standing some distance behind him. Dunkle said with a smile "Greetings and I am terrible sorry for having you all up this evening because we had some...trouble. Pretty much like the rest of the world, we are anxious to see you as well. I am Dunkle Schokolade, CEO of the new Merlot Industries and member of the ruling council of Menagerie. Today or tonight, depending on where you are watching." there was some laughter in the audience. "We of Merlot Industries are proud to show the world something new and exciting to all of Remnant. You all know that Atlas has always been the key manufacturer of the robots known as the Atlesian Knights, which have always done a good job protecting the kingdoms. But now, we are gonna introduce you all a new line of robots that is meant to strike fear into the ravenous monsters known as the Grimm. Today, we will introduce...the Promethian Knights!"

Then out of nowhere, white dots showed up that spewed white lines that created something that frightened the audience. The robots were large humanoids that look alien with certain areas glowing blue while holding a blue glowing blade and a blaster. These robots also have smaller arms and have some insectoid like attributes, and are floating in the air. As everyone was freaking out Dunkle said "Please, do not panic. These robots you see here are meant for taking on the Grimm, to strike fear into the beasts to let them know what it is like to live in fear. These robots are meant for patrolling outside the kingdoms and to keep people safe. But these aren't the only robots we have to show you." The Promethian Knights then disappeared the same way they did. "Yet since the Promethean Knights are meant for combat, we created a line of robots that can protect people inside of any settlement. Ladies and Gentlemen of Remnant, I present to you...the Amazo Androids." A bunch of human-like robots with some mechanical-looking muscles, red crew-cut hair, green eyes, pointy ears, and wearing green pants came out as soon as the curtain was raised which impressed the audience. "As you can see, these robots are smarter, sleeker, stronger, faster, and admittedly, a lot less scary." The Amazo androids smiled as they do flexing and poses as a demonstration. "These models here are the greatest that our kingdom has to offer in terms of defense for all the kingdoms of Remnant. Despite the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield, there are still situations that require...a delicate touch. So all of our brightest minds, in association with the government and with the help of our citizens, we are proud to introduce...Metal Gear RAY!"

A massive hologram of the robot that has an amphibious appearance and looks like it's swimming. Then it lets out a mechanical roar which sends shivers down the audiences' spines as they look at awe at it and gave a loud applause. "But that is not all we have, we also found a way to make holograms as a weapon which will act as a private security force." Then four holograms of blue men wearing guard armor appeared with someone pushing a cart with four metal apples on a stand. "What you see before you is a holographic security force that can emit lasers from their bodies. Observe." The four humanoid holograms turn their attention towards the cart with the apples and fired lasers from their heads by turning red and touching the sides of their heads with their fingers. They shot the apples with precise accuracy that amazed everyone. Then they turn blue and disappeared. "But there is more, we are going to field test all of our prototypes by dismantling the Grimm, piece by piece. Once we get our satellites into the air, we can teleport the Promethean Knights anywhere at anytime. As a gesture of friendship towards one of the kingdom, we will test these prototypes on a settlement that was lost to the Grimm. Let's say...Mountain Glenn." There was a loud applause after hearing that. He raised his hand up to have everyone silenced and put it down and said "Although we may not guarantee this, but the Kingdom of Menagerie will not rest until the Grimm are finished, ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Everyone applaud and cheered, but Ironwood and Winter were growing suspicious but did do some claps. "And now," said Dunkle "we will open the doors to show the latest technologies that Menagerie has to offer." He took a bow and said "Enjoy."

Everyone was walking pass the stage to get inside and are excited to see what was inside with Aiden saying through the microphone "Just so you know, they are all models. Not the real thing. So please, try not to break any display cases." As everyone walked inside, both Ironwood and Schnee were growing more and more suspicious about Merlot and it's CEO and what is it that they are planning.


	82. Arc 3: Chapter 23

**Arc 3 – Chapter 23: Enter Fire Mountain & The Ka&$*! #$%  
**

Universe DB-Z142/Diablo Desert

After a night's rest, everyone got ready for their next destination. Yang pressed the button to have the manor back in capsule form, but the whole thing fell apart and reduced to ruin...somehow, much to Weiss' and Bulma's disappointment. Oolong got out his house-wagon dyno-cap and everyone got on board. As Yamcha and Puar chase after them on a buggy, Shu and Mai check out the ruin to find the Dragon Ball. On the road, Yamcha fired a rocket at their front wheel that caused it to swerve out of control and Bulma ended up unconscious. Goku and Oolong were outside with Goku yelling "What's the big idea, are you two nuts!" Puar whispered to Yamcha "Don't worry about the girls, Yamcha, I bet they got knocked out in the crash." Yamcha holding a machine gun said "Okay, games up, listen, give me the Dragon Balls or you will die." Oolong was hiding behind Goku and said "How does he know about the Dragon Balls?" Team RWBY angrily got out of the vehicle and got into battle position. Yamcha froze in place after seeing them along with his face being flustered. Ruby shouted "Alright buster, you are done for!" The rest of Team RWBY said in unison "Yeah!" Yamcha was still couldn't move and his face went red and Puar tries to snap him out of it. Goku looked at everyone all confused and said "Does anyone know what's wrong with him?" Yang said "Maybe.." then started smirking "Oh, I get it" Oh and not too far, Shu and Mai got blown up by their own bomb back at the ruins. And are still alive.

The rest of Team RWBY looked at Yang and Weiss says "Uh, Yang, what are you up to?" Ruby noticed something and said "Oh I get it! He's shy around women!" Blake gave a devious smile and said "Well if that's the case." and puts her weapon away. All four of them approach and Yamcha starts to freak out and ran right back on his buggy and drove off. Puar was following behind and shouting "YAMCHAAAAAA! WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEE!" Yang said "That was way too easy." Weiss looked at the vehicle and said "Yeah but, what do we do for transport." Blake noticed a capsule on the ground and thought Yamcha must have drop it. She threw the capsule and it turned into a hovercraft van. After that, they all got aboard and travel to FIRE MOUNTAIN!

* * *

Fire Mountain/Afternoon

They have finally arrive at Fire Mountain, a mountain forever in flames. Bulma looked at her radar and said "That's no good, the Dragon Ball is in there." Weiss said in frustration "You have got to be kidding me!" Oolong said "You think that's bad, try going through the Ox-King." Ruby looked at the cowardly pig and said "Who was he again?" Goku was looking at a skeleton and Bulma had an idea. Hey Goku," said Bulma "can you use your Nimbus cloud to get up there." Goku turned towards Bulma with a skull on his face and said jokingly "I tried but look what happened!" Everyone laughed and Bulma said "Very funny Goku, but we need you to get up there." Goku said "On it." and shouted "Flying Nimbus!" Oolong panicked and said "Are you crazy, do you want to let the Ox-King to know we are here?" The Nimbus came and then the boy jumped on and flew all the way up to get the Dragon Ball, but the flames were too hot and his tail caught fire. After that, he flew away to stop his tail from burning.

Bulma said in frustration "Oh great, he's retreating." Weiss said "Maybe I can use my glyphs to quench the fire." But a large shadow walked slowly behind them and threw an axe that missed the group right into a wall. Team RWBY got into battle position, weapons drawn. What they saw was the Ox-King himself who grabbed his axe and looking mean. The large giant said "Who are you? Are you treasure hunters? Thieves?" Bulma panicked and shouted "Goku, come quick!" Goku came from the sky on his Nimbus and flew circles around his head that caused the giant to become dizzy and Goku tries to kick, but he wouldn't budge. Goku said "This guy is hard as a rock." *static*

Wait, what? *static* What's goin' on?"

Ruby: "What's happening?"

Weiss: "Why does everything looking a little distorted?"

Blake: "Not only that, what happened to everyone, they look all glitched?"

Yang: "And why is there a vortex under our feet?"

What the blazes is going on? Hold on, I need to find out what is happening.

* * *

 **The Void/Laboratory**

Scientist! What the fuck is happening? " **Something is interfering with the laws of reality.** " Like how? " **That's what I've been trying to figure out! Apparently that there is something wrong with not only this universe, but it is also messing with Universe** **B-035AD** [ **The universe where the Nostalgia Critic and the Angry Video Game Nerd is as real people** ], **Universe KO-3561** [ **The Witcher universe** ], **and Universe TT78-14** [ **The Half-Life universe** ] **. There is something happening that connects them and it is being caused by one of the candidates.** " But will all that chaos create attention for...you know, since SHE and her empire are very close. " **I am well aware of that but the problem is that it is the Watcher's candidate. Aha! I found it!** " What is it? " **There's a wormhole generator unit very close to the proximity that is also causing shockwaves to nearby universes and causing major disturbances and unpredictable outcomes.** " Is there a way to stop it? " **Sending in Acolytes now!** "

Hours later...

Well that crisis was avoided, but where did Team RWBY go? " **Tracking...Ah, here they are. They are somewhere at Universe KH32-8I. Somewhere at...Castle Oblivion?** " Why there? Of all the places, why somewhere so desolate out of everything that there is? It would make more sense if they are at the Keyblade Graveyard to see their benefactor. But why there? " **Well Universe DB-Z142 is back and now everyone is confused on what happened. There is no changes and...wait...what is this?** " What is that? " **Oh shit. It looks like they now have a direct line to Universe 344-90W and...wait, it has been there for days, way before this event. But that can't be right.** " That would explain a few things because apparently this Dunkle Schokolade has access to certain tech such as the Amazo Androids along with everything else. " **But that empire is still at Universe 00912G, how did they manage?** " Someone, among us, must have told HER about this event since the Multiversal Controller is dead and we need to find a replacement. " **But the biggest question is this: What really happened to the Controller?** "

I don't know, but we need to accelerate the process before they can get towards Remnant. " **Agreed, but we should also worn the others. If the Empress does manage to find us and get rid of you, me, the Creator, the new Controller, and the Watcher, she will have unlimited power.** " But my ultimate question is this: How did she gain the knowledge about us in the first place and how is she planning on taking away our powers? " **That question has been on my mind for centuries now and we still don't have the answer. She originally believed that claiming an entire universe would get our attention, but now she wants to expand to other universes to find us. But I highly doubt that she will...unless...hmmmm.** " Unless she had found a way to track us. " **Well we should be warning the others right away.** " How many candidates to we have left? " **I think we are at 120, let me check...Sorry, 114.** "

* * *

 **AN: Bet no one was expecting that did they? Did you though?**


	83. Arc 3: Chapter 24

**Arc 3 – Chapter 24: Welcome to Oblivion**

Universe KH32-8I/Castle Oblivion

Team RWBY appeared out of the vortex and landed just outside in the opposite direction of the castle. Just like before, Ruby landed is at the bottom and groaned "This...has...to...stop." and everyone got off of her. Team RWBY looked at the path in front of them and seeing dark clouds with Weiss saying "Where are we?" and Yang asked "And where did Bulma, Goku, Oolong, and that Ox-King guy went?" Blake said "Well at least we are back to normal." Ruby looked at everyone and said "Yeah, we are!" and she turned around and noticed a strange structure standing right in front of her. The structure has a tannish color with a monster statue with horns at the center and the tops of it having large, pointy bluish tops and to make it confusing, some of the structures are on sideways. Ruby said "Uh, guys, what the heck IS this place." The rest of the team turned around and noticed the castle with Yang whistling and said "That is one impressive castle." Weiss said "Yet what's with some of the architect and design, who would create such a weird castle?" Blake was looking a little scared and said "I got a bad feeling about this."

The door of this castle opened up in a creepy sort of way. After the door opened, Ruby turned to her teammates and said "Should we go in?" Blake was looking nervous and said "I don't think we should." Weiss looked at Blake and said "But we are being invited in. It'll be rude if we don't accept their invitation." Yang cracked her knuckles and said "Well, we ain't getting anywhere by standing around. So let's go!" They all went inside and entered into a short, white hallway, much to their disappointment. But Weiss shrugs and said "Eh, I can work with it." Blake looked behind her as her eyes widened and said "Uh, where did the dor go?" The rest of the team immediately turned around and noticed the door was gone. All four of them ran to the wall with Yang saying and punching "Hey! What is the meaning of this?!" Weiss screamed "That's my line! Let us go!" Blake was screaming "Let us out!" Ruby then shouted "This isn't funny!" Then they noticed a flash of light from behind them. What appeared is a small white table that had a black box with silver trimmings of a seasonal design. All four approach the box carefully to see what is inside. Blake pulls out her Gambol Shroud and uses the blade to slowly and carefully open the box. What was inside was a bunch of blue cards with pictures on the front with the lower right corner of it with a black circle and a crown inside but on the back was a golden heart.

Yang took some of them and there is one card she recognize. Weiss looked at one card with a picture of her home on it. Ruby asked while looking at the cards "Any idea what are these supposed to be used for?" Blake was freaking out and said "I don't know but we should really get out of here! Because I keep sensing something awful ever since we got here!" Ruby gave Blake a hug and tells her "Calm down. Shh, shh, shh. We are gonna get out of here, just try to relax." Blake tries her best to calm down and said "Alright *deep breath*, I'll do my best." Yang looked at one card in particular and said "Maybe these cards are meant to open the doors as if they are keys." She walked up to the door and hold the card in front of it. The card starts to shine and opens the door. Yang smirked and said "I was right!" then turned to her teammates and shouted "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

Unknown Forest

Team RWBY walked out of the door and appeared in some gray forest and it looks like it is autumn. Weiss said "Okay, how are we in a forest...inside a castle?" Blake looks around and said "Well at least this looks nice, but a little cold." Yang and Ruby looked around and have a strange feeling of nostalgia of the place. Weiss and Blake noticed the looks of the two sisters and Weiss asked "What's wrong?" Yang said while scanning the place "I don't know, but this place feels...familiar." Ruby said "Yeah, it feels like...it feels like we're home."

All four of them heard some creaking noises as the wind blows on a long winding path. They all look at the direction where the noise was coming from which was a shock to Yang as she sees a small and familiar figure pulling a wagon. It was a girl with bright-gold hair with pigtails held by orange bows, lilac eyes, an orange scarf and a brown shirt with a leather belt, black pants, and brown shoes with baggy orange socks. She was pulling a wagon that carries a young girl wearing a red cloak and hoodie. Yang said with the look of shock "Oh my god, it's me and Ruby." All three of the girls looked at Yang with Blake going "What?" Yang said "It's me and Ruby when we were younger and this-" she realized what is going on and said "This is the day I was looking for my mother." Ruby said "Wait a minute, what are you talking about?" Yang looked at Ruby and said "Remember, you were in the back of the wagon and...oh yeah, you were asleep through the whole thing and...oh no."

Weiss looked at Yang and said "What Yang, what?" Yang shouted "We have to stop her...me...us...we have to block the path!" Ruby was looking confused and said "Wait, what are you talking about?" Yang rushed and said "Just stop the younger versions of us!"


	84. Arc 3: Chapter 25

**Arc 3 – Chapter 25: Stopping the Past**

Patch Island Past/Castle Oblivion

Team RWBY ran to stop the younger version of Yang pulling toddler Ruby in the wagon. Yang ran up ahead of her younger self and shouted "Hold it right there!" Younger Yang stopped with the look of exhaustion on her face and covered in bruises and cuts. She tilted her head and said in a low and tired tone "Who...who are you?" Yang approached her younger self with the rest of Team RWBY watching. Older Yang got on her knees in front of her younger self and placed her hand on her shoulder. Yang said to her "Listen, Yang, that house from the picture, there is nothing there. All that there is is a bunch of Grimm that live in their now." Younger Yang said "But...I wanna know..." then gets teary eye "where is my mommy?" Yang gave a sad sighed and said "You will find her one day, but not today. If you go up there because of your stubbornness, you nearly got yourself and your little sister killed." The younger version of Yang wobbled side to side because she is so tired but said "Then just...who are...you? And why...do you look...like me?" Yang said "Because I AM you, from the future. But you need to be careful, you must never let the search control you or otherwise-" she looks behind her younger self to look at little Ruby sleeping in the wagon "you will lose everything and everyone on your search. And you will never see them again."

Younger Yang was about ready to cry until she asked "But if you are me, how can you be here and what happens to Ruby?" Yang hugged her and said "That is because Uncle Qrow saved us and that's what I learned from that day or this day. Time travel kinda confuse me." Younger Yang started to cry while leaning on the older version of herself and said while sobbing "I wanna know *sob* why mommy *sob* left." Yang was still holding her and said "Don't worry, you will have your answers soon, I promise." Then after that, younger Yang collapsed in the older versions arms with some tears in her eyes. Yang picked the young girl up, turned towards her teammates and said with a few tears "Come on, we need to get these two home." Yang was carrying her younger self with Blake walking by beside her. Ruby was pulling the wagon, which is pretty awkward for her, and Weiss was walking by her side. Weiss glanced at the sleeping toddler and smiled. Ruby looked at Weiss and said "Uh Weiss, why are you smiling?" Weiss turned her attention towards Ruby, older Ruby, and said "Huh? Oh! I was thinking how cute you look all small and sleepy." Ruby said "Well this is pretty awkward for me to drag a younger version of myself with a wagon." then she started to look frustrated while looking at Yang and said "But I just can't believe Yang almost got us both killed because she was looking for her own mom. I mean seriously, we both would've died." Weiss was looking concerned and said "Well, maybe she just want to know the real reason why she left. I would do the same if my mother disappeared under mysterious circumstances." Ruby was looking a little angrier and said "That's still no excuse."

Blake was looking concerned then turned her attention towards Yang and asked "Just what really happened?" Yang said "After Summer Rose, Ruby's mom, died, it was really hard on all of us. Ruby didn't understand much because she was too young, but my dad however, just shuts down. Because it was the second woman she loved disappeared from his life. I found that out after learning that my mom left just after I was born. Then I found an old photograph of the house she once lived in. When dad left home, I...well you can guess what was going on." Blake was looking sad and asked "But what happened at the house?" Yang continued "It was a long walk. Had a few cuts and bruises and was exhausted but nothing was gonna stand in my way. Then, I finally made it. When I did, there were red, beastly eyes glaring out of the place. So there I was with a toddler sleeping in a wagon and a stupid little girl too tired to yell for help. We both would've been dead because of my stubbornness until Uncle Qrow saved us. I haven't given up on my search but I should never let it control me. Or otherwise, I'll drag people down with me and they will get killed." Blake was looking pretty sad and said "I'm sorry Yang." Yang said "Don't be. It was my own fault anyway."

They all made it to the Xiao Long residence and put the younger versions of Yang and Ruby inside. Yang steps outside and said "They're both alright." Ruby smiled and said "Good." then got angry and slugged Yang in the face. "Ow!" shouted Yang while rubbing her cheek "Yep, I deserve that." Ruby shouted at Yang "What the hell were you thinking? You could've got us both killed! You are the worst sister ever!" Yang then said "I know that-" but got interrupted when Ruby throws another punch. "Ow! Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I learned my lesson-" then got slapped "OW! I get it, I'm terrible!" Ruby storms off all frustrated with what her sister did with Yang going after here while saying "Ruby, wait! I said I was sorry! Wait up!" Blake and Weiss were watching and Blake said to Weiss "This is one of the reasons why I'm glad I'm an only child." Weiss said all pouty "Oh shut up."

After both Ruby and Yang make up, Team RWBY walked towards the old house and see a white door, just like the one they walked in. They opened it and they entered an identical hallway.

* * *

Castle Oblivion/Hallway/Floor 2

Ruby was still mad at Yang after what happened years ago. Yang was doing her best to make up to her little sister till Blake said "Come on you two, we have to find out why are we here to begin with. So would you two please put the past behind. After all Ruby, you're team leader and it is your responsibility to get us out of here." Ruby released a heavy sigh and said "Alright, alright. Let's move forward and Yang, once we get out of this, you owe me a lot of cookies once we're out." Yang chuckled along with a smile and said "Alright, it's a deal!" and gave her the thumbs up. Weiss was holding a card and said "Now since that's settle, let's move on." Weiss tries to held up a card, but nothing happens. Weiss looked at the card and said "What the hell, nothing's happening!" Yang approached and said "Maybe we should use other cards before we can use that one." She held up a card with a picture of Beacon Academy but nothing happened. Yang draws the card back and picks another one. "Maybe this one?" She holds up a card with a picture of a book on it and it opened the door.

Yang said "Door's open! Come on!" and they all rush to the other side.


	85. Arc 3: Chapter 26

**Arc 3 – Chapter 26: Verbal Fencing**

Thebes Convention Center/4:30 am

Everyone in the center were looking around to see not only the models of the robots, but also other model gadgets as well. The Sonic Bird Control Device, M-7 Sonic Screwdriver, Bio-Force Gun 9000, Hydrocon, the Animus, and the Molecular Fuel Storage Compactor. There are also small models of space colonies that will be in development. But there are also a few things that aren't models such as the blue repulsion gel and the orange propulsion gel along with a Zero Gravity Chamber that some people had a lot of fun with, although some threw up in the Zero G Chamber and was closed for cleaning. Everyone was enjoying some of the new gadgets and their early breakfast, but there are two who are suspicious about the whole deal. Ironwood was looking stern along with Winter, believing that this Dunkle Schokolade [ **German for Dark Chocolate** ] and the newly-restored Merlot Industries have something else in mind. Ironwood has decided to make his move while approaching Dunkle. He said with a fake smile "Excuse me, Mr. Schokolade." the man turned around as the general said "May I have a word with you?" Dunkle smiled and said "But of course General Ironwood, how about somewhere private. And you can bring Ms. Schnee too, but only to guard the outside of the room. Understood?" The general said "Understood."

All three of them went towards the elevator to go down into somewhere...private. They got to their floor and walked down a white wall hallway with off-white carpets and passing a few doors. Until they found one with a gold plate that says 'Private' on it. Both the general and the CEO walked right in while Weiss is standing guard with two yellow holographic security guards. Inside, the two started to have a chat while sitting on red couches and having margarita glasses filled with blue wine. Schokolade with a smile on his face said "So, what do you wish to talk about?" Ironwood was looking serious and said "Just who are you, really?" Schokolade was still smiling said "Ah, straight to the point, I like it. Ahem, well my name IS Dunkle Schokolade and I am head of Merlot Industries and a member of the ruling counsel which I already told you, but I will tell you the preview to my biography. I originally was a huntsmen that was down on his luck until I went to Mountain Glenn." He went on on how he came across a treasure hold of lien at the original Merlot Industries years ago and have decided to restore the company with him incharge. Then goes on about finding the most brilliant minds in the last place anyone have ever expected, Menagerie. Then tells the general about helping the people of Menagerie in creating a something new. Their own kingdom. After his story, Ironwood said "Yes but where did they get ideas about the new energy technology?"

Schokolade: "They learned that kinetic energy, such as the wind, can be harvested and turned into clean energy. Plus they also got a similar idea about the sun since plants can gain energy from sunlight and so, solar panels were invented. Not only that, they also found out how to harness the energy of rivers and tidal waves which will be in development."

Ironwood: "Then what is the REAL reason for restoring Mountain Glenn?"

Schokolade: "Haha, guess you weren't paying attention and connecting the dots. The reason why is to not only as a gesture of friendship but to also honor the previous Merlot Industries as a way to say thanks to the dead."

Ironwood was growing even more suspicious because he can tell that some parts of his story was false and starting to suspect there is something bigger going on. Then asked him directly "Did you know that some of the White Fang were held prisoners at an old Merlot Industries tunnel not too far from Vale." Mr. Schokolade was looking confused and said "No. No, I didn't know that. When was this?" Ironwood noticed the confusion in his eyes and is believing in what he is saying. Ironwood answered "Not too long ago, but they are giving the best medical treatment they can get." Schokolade sighed in relief and said "That's good to hear."

Ironwood: "You are showing sympathy? Why?"

Schokolade got up from his seat and said "I believe that is enough for the day, because, I have some work that needs to be done." Ironwood said "But you didn't answer my question." The man smiled and said "Now, now. I will send you my answer when I have the time." Ironwood was starting to look a little angry, so he got up from his chair immediately and said with a slight raised in his voice "But you have to tell me what are you planning?" Schokolade chuckled and said "Oh please, we are just helping Remnant reach a new era. And pretty soon.." he placed his hand on the general's shoulder and whispered "You and your military will be obsolete." then started to approach the door. General Ironwood had a serious and frustrated look on his face with his eye twitching and cracking his glass. He turned around and shouted "Now look here-" "Father." said a voice of a young woman with a German accent who appeared from the door on the other side of the room. The woman was an albino with fox ears and tail wearing a shiny red silk dress and high-heel red dress shoes. Dunkle smiled and said "Albele!" [ **Albele is Romanian for White. So yes, her name means White Chocolate. For those interested in her measurements: Height-5'7", Bust-99, Waist-58** ] Dunkle gave this young woman a hug and said "How is my lovely daughter?"

Ironwood said while confused "Wait, your daughter?" Dunkle turned towards Ironwood and said "Yes, this is my daughter, Albele Schokolade." Albele smiled and took an elegant bow and said "Pleasure to meet you, I am Albele Schokolade, am member of Team DARK." Ironwood said "Team...DARK?" Dunkle said "Of course, a huntsmen team from the academy that is under construction called Outback Academy. Unlike your academy up at Atlas, the students are free to choose to become huntsmen or being members of the military such as the Neo White Fang. We don't scrutinize students unlike you." Ironwood was trying to stay calm and said "Very well then. Good day." and went out the door. Dunkle took a deep breath and said "Finally that asshole is gone!" Albele said "Yeah, that hot-tempered tin-man is a real pain in the rump." Dunkle adjusted his suit and said with a smile "Well anyway, how are your teammates?" Albele looked at her father and said "Dutch Lycorise [ **Dutch Liquorise** ] wishes to speak to you about our...benefactor. Ringo Caramel [ **Ringo is Japanese for Apple** ] is enjoying the festivities along with Kuro Kirsche [ **Japanese for Black Cherry** ]." Dunkle shook his head and said "Good. Now then, let's see what does our benefactor want." The two went through the door that Albele walked in because there is a secret passage way.

Outside the room, Ironwood was looking angry and broke his glass to form a fist and punched the wall while shouting in anger "That arrogant, money-grubbing fox! What the hell is he plotting?!" Winter ran up to Ironwood and said "General, what happened?" The general calms down and straighten his tie. Then said to Winter "Nothing, *ahem* nothing is wrong." Winter said "General, I saw something that you should see." she lifted up her scroll and said "I took a video and some pictures to show you something that you wouldn't believe." Ironwood then said "Good. At least we can get some answers."


	86. Arc 3: Chapter 27

**Arc 3 – Chapter 27: Artifacts**

Thebes Convention Center/Underground

Before the meeting got started, Ironwood whispered to Winter "See if there is anything down here, but avoid any surveillance. Got it?" Winter whispered "Yes, sir." She waited until both the men entered the room and two yellow holographic security guards started to appear. She then asked one of the security guards "Is there a bathroom around here?" The holo-guard pointed towards his left and Winter said "Thank you." and walk towards that direction then after a few doors down, she turned towards a left corridor. However, there doesn't seem to be any surveillance devices anywhere so she walked down with some caution. As she continues down the hall, she heard something being scuffled and a male voice saying "Careful! The boss said that artifact is priceless!" This piqued her curiosity and she carefully tries to peek around the corner. What she saw was a massive room filled with all sorts of crates and boxes of different sizes and shapes. She then saw three men wearing blue overalls and wearing blue caps. One with 'Jefferson' on the back said "Sorry man, just lost my grip." The man in charge with 'White' on his tag said "Just be careful or we all would lose our jobs, and our bonuses." One with 'Tyrian' on his tag said "Yeah, but," then looks at the giant rectangle covered in cloth "does anyone have any idea what the hell all this stuff is?" White said "That is for the morning shift to find out." Jefferson said "It's morning now."

White: "As in the 9 o'clock shift."

Tyrian: "Well, how about we help the early birds by opening some of this early?"

White was pondering for a moment then said "Alright, I'm kinda curious myself." Winter grabbed her scroll and started recording and have the picture function ready. Both Jefferson and Tyrian pulled the cloth off and noticed something very strange. Jefferson said with a confused look "What the hell is this?" Tyrian answered "It's a map." Jefferson pointed at it and said "Map to what? This looks nothing like Remnant." White scratched the side of his head and said "No wonder why they are giving us bonuses. It's to keep something like this hush-hush." Jefferson looked at all the places on the map and said "What the fuck is United States of America, Canada, Europe, just what the hell is this supposed to be?" Tyrian was looking at one of the crates and said "I don't know, but now it has my curious what's in the other crates." White said "Get the crowbars."

All three of them got the crowbars and started prying the crate open. When they did, something frighten them. It was a skull of something very large. Tyrian said to his colleagues "By all that is holy, what the fuck is that!"

Jefferson: "It's a skull of some kind. Something that must have been very big. And I hate to run into this thing in a forest at night."

Tyrian grabbed a piece of paper while White is saying "Not only that, it would be hard for a dentist to clean out!" Tyrian read the paper and said "According to this, it is a skull of a creature called a Tyrannosaurus Rex, a giant meat eating lizard that went extinct...65 million years ago?!" Both Jefferson and White said in unison "What?!" Tyrian continues to read the paper and said "And this thing is over 40 feet long and 20 feet high and the rest of it's bones are in two other crates." Jefferson looked shocked and said "Yikes! Just imagine this thing goes toe-to-toe with the Grimm." White lifted his cap up and said "Holy shit! Just glad this thing is extinct." He looked at a more smaller crate and said "Just what's inside that one?" White managed to pry a much smaller crate open and looked inside. "Whoa." What was inside was a black vase with pictures on it and pulled out a piece of paper. He said "According to this, it is a vase from ancient Greece that depicts the story of a hero named Hercules. A hero of god-like strength that has done many impossible deeds called labors. This vase here depicts the hero slaying a multi-headed monster called the Hydra. This vase is over thousands of years old." Jefferson whistled and said "Wow, now this IS a priceless treasure." Tyrian said "Wait a minute, isn't Greece on that giant map?"

All three of them looked at the map and sees Greece right in the Europe continent. White said "Okay, now I'm growing suspicious." Jefferson said "Just where are all these artifacts come from and how did they get here?" Tyrian looks around and said "I don't know, but maybe we should get back to work and just-" "What are you three doing?!" said a male voice coming from the shadows. The man has spiky red hair with a with brown portions on it and brown beast-like ears, a white masquerade bull mask, a trench coat with long sleeves with a red design and a white symbol on the left-side, long black pants and black shoes, a red shirt under the coat, black gloves, and is carrying a shotgun that is used as a sheath for a katana. All three of the men lined up and standing attention and all said "Sorry, General Taurus, Sir!" Adam was holding the hilt of his sword and said in anger "Then why are some of the crates open?" Jefferson said nervously "We thought we could some minor assistance for the morning shift crew, sir!" Adam shouted "Well don't, you three should be relieved right now!" All three of the men said "Sir, yes, sir!" and ran out. Winter went back to meet the general and sees him at the door. Ironwood was looking angry and broke his glass to form a fist and punched the wall while shouting in anger "That arrogant, money-grubbing fox! What the hell is he plotting?!" Winter ran up to Ironwood and said "General, what happened?" The general calms down and straighten his tie. Then said to Winter "Nothing, *ahem* nothing is wrong." Winter said "General, I saw something that you should see." she lifted up her scroll and said "I took a video and some pictures to show you something that you wouldn't believe." Ironwood then said "Good. At least we can get some answers."

Winter and Ironwood walked towards the elevator with the general trying to stay calm. Then they drove all the way to the airship and took off towards Vale. Winter showed everything to Ironwood who is confused and shocked to see what was down there. Ironwood said "Just what are they doing? Why harboring such strange artifacts? And why is there a map that is nothing like Remnant?" Winter manage to swipe something from that room, a set of DVDs titled 'The Universe: Season 1'. General Ironwood said "Set a course for Beacon, we have much to discuss."


	87. Arc 3: Chapter 28

**Arc 3 – Chapter 28: Silly Old Bear**

100 Acre Wood/Castle Oblivion [ **Play Field Theme of the 100 Acre Woods from Kingdom Hearts** ]

Team RWBY appeared in some sort of woods with Weiss saying "Oh great. More woods." Everyone looked around and noticed how peaceful it looks. Blake was smiling and said "Does anyone else feel that? For some reason, I feel all warm and fuzzy inside." Ruby said "Yeah, I feel that too."Weiss tries to grab her weapon but noticed that it is gone, much to her shock. "Uh girls, where did our weapons go?" Yang looked at her wrists and said "Hey, my gauntlets are gone." Blake tries to grab her weapon but noticed it is gone and said "You're right they are gone." Ruby was searching frantically and said "No, no, no, no! Where did my baby go?" she had tears flowing down her cheeks and said "Where is my Crescent Rose?!" Blake said "Maybe we aren't supposed to fight here."

Yang looked at a tree that seems to have a house sticking out of it and a pile of pots next to it. Yang pointed and said "Hey look! There's someone living here!" Weiss said "Good. Because I like to file a complaint." The three nodded their heads and smile then walked towards the funny looking house. When they approach, they see a sign that says 'Mr. Sanders' with the N and the S at the end spelled backwards. Weiss said "Does a child live here?" Blake said "Or someone that could be suffering from certain mental problems, like that person might be suffering from dyslexia." Ruby was looking confused and asked "What is dyslexia?" Yang answered "It is a fancy word for someone who has a reading disorder. In other words, someone who is having a tough time trying to read and write." Ruby went "Oooooh." Then she pointed at the sign and said "But looks like that person seems to be doing alright despite some of the backwards lettering." Weiss pointed at the sign that says 'RNIG ALSO' and said "Don't forget about the spelling." and rings the bell. They waited a while but no one answered. Then they heard a soft and gentle voice from behind them that said "Oh, hello there."

All four turned around and sees a yellow bear walking on two feet with a red shirt on and it seems to be a stuffed bear that has been brought to life. Team RWBY have no idea on what to make of this creature. Weiss said "Okay, not what I was expecting." Ruby asked "Uh, who are you?" The bear said "My name is Winnie-the-Pooh but my friends just call me Pooh. Are you four my friends?" Yang said "I'm not sure, because we just met. My name is Yang and these three are Weiss, Blake, and this is my sister Ruby." Pooh waved and said "Hello...uh...what were your names again?" Weiss said "Are you okay?" Pooh looked at Weiss and said "Sorry, I cannot remember much because my tummy is always rumbly. Unless I can have a small smackeral to help me think." Yang said "Sooooo, what do you eat?" "Honey." Weiss then remembers the pile of pots and the words said 'Hunny' on them. Ruby grabbed Pooh's hand and said "Then come on, let's go get some." Ruby and Pooh are walking to where Pooh usually gets his snack with the rest of her team in the back.

Weiss says to Blake and Yang "Girls, I think that house belongs to that bear." Yang looked at Weiss all confused and said "What do you mean?"

Weiss: "What I mean is that I did noticed some of the pots that have the word honey on it but it is spelled H-U-N-N-Y and that bear eats honey. Not only that, Pooh seems a little, well how should I put this, mentally handicapped."

Yang: "Yeah, that make sense. But I do have a bigger question. Is Pooh living here all on his own?"

Blake: "Don't know but maybe we should ask him. Plus, do you think this place is just as strange as traveling back in time to stop you from going to that house."

Yang: "Yeah, I am getting that feeling. Almost as if, this place feels like walking through memory lane. But I don't know this place, or anything like this. Do you Blake?"

Blake: "We should stop thinking about this and-"

"Hey guys!" shouted Ruby who was looking back and waving "Come on!" All three ran up towards Ruby and Pooh and Yang said "What is it?" Ruby pointed at the large tree and said "This is where we should get the honey!" Pooh let goes of Ruby's hand to face the others and said "That is right, but I need help with the honey bees. They don't like it when I go up and take some of their honey." Blake said "Alright, tell us what to do." Pooh tells them that they should distract the bees much to Weiss' displeasure and they had to use sticks as Pooh floats up with a balloon. They did their best to distract the bees and avoid being stung while Pooh is up at the tree and gorging on his golden colored meal. However, Pooh started to slip out and started to fall. Yang shouted "Oh no, Pooh!" Ruby dashed straight towards the honey covered bear and caught him while falling down. All three ran towards Ruby with Blake saying "Are you both okay?" Ruby gave the thumbs up while holding Pooh. She looked at the funny bear with a smile, hugs him and says "Silly old bear." All of them sighed in relief and Yang said "That was way too clo-" something orange pounced at her that cause her and the orange blur to roll on the ground. Then they can all see what appears to be a large stuffed tiger. The tiger said "Hello, my name is Tigger, T-I-double guh-er, that spells Tigger! Wohohohoho!" and bounces off of Yang. Yang got back up and brushes some dirt off of her shoulders and said "Where did you come from?" Tigger was bouncing around and said "Oh, I have been bouncing around from here and there, and everywhere!"

Blake just said "That's too vague."

* * *

Universe 344-90W/Beacon Academy/2:50 pm

Classes are out today after the news. Pyrrha and Jaune are at the pavilion, still in their school uniforms and just staring at each other while being all mushy. Coco, Velvet, and Nora were spying on them. Coco was whispering "So how long have they've been dating?" Nora replied "Yesterday. Why are we even spying on them again?" Velvet whispered "Because of something that Pyrrha said this morning. Something is definitely going on."

Nora: "Oh yeah. Plus Jaune was being a total creep around breakfast."

Coco: "If they are doing what I think they are doing, then we can catch them in the act."

All three ladies were watching intensely as Jaune and Pyrrha started kissing. Then Velvet had a realization. "Uh-oh." Coco said "What? What is it?" "I think I just realized what happened to Team CRDL." Pyrrha was holding Jaune's hand as she was getting up and having Jaune follow her. Nora said "There they go." as both went behind the bushes. They crept closer to see what is gonna happen. Then they heard "I hope you took enough vitamins and proteins. Because..." ZIP "I'm gonna milk you dry...again." The three winced twice at Pyrrha's words, looked at each other then said "Again?" The three try to get a better look and hear a bunch of moans and grunts. Coco and Velvet realized what they were doing much to their shock but Nora was confused and just peered her head over the bushes. Her eyes widened and mouth drops. She retracts her head and is just as shocked as the other two. Then the three carefully slip away while still having the same shocked look on their faces.

They meet the boys at the statue with Yatsuhashi asking them and noticing the looks on their faces "Hey girls. What happened." Velvet, Coco, and Nora answered in unison "Don't ask." Fox laughed and said "What? Oh come on, there must have been something interesting." There was a moment of silence while Ren was drinking from a soda can the Nora said while still having her shocked expression "Pyrrha and Jaune were booping." Ren immediately spat his drink out and cough with Coco and Velvet covering her mouth and leaving the other two confused. Yatsuhashi said "Booping? The heck does that mean?" Ren then said with the look of disgust "I'll explain somewhere private."


	88. Arc 3: Chapter 29

**Arc 3 – Chapter 29: Happy Time  
**

100 Acre Woods

Team RWBY follows the bouncing anthropomorphic stuff tiger and bear to a place where Tigger likes to have fun. Ruby was happy to join in along with Yang, but Blake and Weiss were busy pondering something. Weiss said "So any idea why a place like this exist?" Blake responded to Weiss "I don't know, but I really do like this place. It so warm, friendly, and it feels like a heavy burden have been lifted." Blake was smiling after saying that but Weiss said "Yeah I know, but what is the whole idea of traveling to Yang and Ruby's past? Was it a demonstration or there is something else going on?" Then they arrived at what appears to be a farm. Tigger was bouncing on his tail and said "This is the spot where I always have fun!" Weiss looked at the place and said "I don't think we should be here." "Tigger! I thought I told you to stay out of my garden!" says a strange anthropomorphic rabbit charging with his shovel. He tries to swat Tigger but Tigger keeps bouncing around while saying "Oh come on Rabbit, I was just showing our new friends around." Team RWBY were a little confused and thought ' _Friends?_ ' Rabbit stops and looks exhausted then turn his attention towards Team RWBY and said "Oh." and drops his shovel. "Who are you four?" Ruby steps up and said "Hello, my name is Ruby. Ruby Rose." Blake waved and said "My name is Blake Belladonna." Weiss took a bow and said "Greetings, my name is Weiss Schnee." Yang then said "Helllllooooooo, my name is Yang. Yang Xiao Long."

Rabbit then puts his shovel on his shoulder and said "Please to meet you, but would you please stay out of my garden. I have enough problems with Tigger ruining my vegetables and the bugs eating them. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do." Rabbit hopped over the fence and started tending to his garden. Weiss said "Looks like there is someone decent here." Blake looked around and said "Um, where did Pooh and Tigger go?" They all looked around and noticed that both of the animals are gone. Yang said "Hey, where did they go?" Ruby noticed the footprints and said "Look, footprints." so they all follow the footprints until they heard a quivering voice that said "Oh d-d-dear."

Weiss: "What was that?"

Yang: "It sounded like someone is in trouble."

?: "Pooh, where are you?"

Blake: "Did someone say Pooh?"

Weiss noticed a pair of small pig-like ears pointing from behind the tree. She approached the pair of ears until something poked its head out. It glanced at Weiss and said "Oh d-d-dear, a giant!" and ran off. Weiss tries to reach out to it and said "Wait, do you know Pooh?" The small little pink and red creature stopped and looked at Weiss and said "You know Pooh?" Weiss got down and said "Yeah, we are...friends." "I'm friends with Pooh too, my name is Piglet." Ruby walked towards Piglet and happily said "Awwww, what a cutie." She picks up Piglet and snuggles the little guy and said "Hello Piglet, my name is Ruby. And is nice to meet a new friend." Piglet smiled and said "Likewise." Blake approach and said "Nice to meet you Piglet, I'm Blake. And just what are you doing here all alone?" Piglet said "Well I was looking for Pooh but I got scared when I heard a strange sound." Blake said with a smile "Well you're safe now. And we were looking for Pooh and Tigger, they just disappeared on us." They all followed Pooh's footsteps until they come across some more interesting denizens such as Kanga, Roo, Eeyore, and Owl who seemed to be having a picnic under a large tree on a hill. Pooh and Tigger appeared with Pooh carrying a few pots of honey with Tigger carrying a box. Rabbit then appeared with the salad. Everyone was having a great time with all smiles and the sun setting.

Everyone looked at the stars and managed to see a few shooting stars. It was a wonderful time, but Team RWBY realized that they have to leave and their smiles turn to frowns but they did have a good time. As they all leave, Piglet shouted "Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, where are you going?" Ruby turned around with a smile and said "Sorry guys, but we have to get home." Kanga then shouted "Okay, you four can always come back anytime you want." Everyone waved and said goodbye. Team RWBY made their way through the woods and found a house with a similar white door. And so, they go right in.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys, I'm gonna take a break real quick to recharge my think tank since my original script turns out to be ruined and buried by my dog. So I'll be back with some more. See ya!**


	89. Arc 3: Chapter 30

**AN: I'm back bitches! Did you miss me?**

* * *

 **Arc 3 – Chapter 30: Family Secret, Part 1  
**

Castle Oblivion/3rd Floor [ **Play Castle Oblivion Field Theme here** ]

Team RWBY have just entered another hallway. "Well that was fun." said Yang looking happy. Blake was also happy and saying "I agree, it was like being in touch with my inner child." Weiss shrugs and sarcastically said "That was a nice trip." Ruby looked at her confused and said "You ACTUALLY had fun?" Weiss turned to Ruby and said "I'm just kidding, it was the greatest feeling I ever got." They all stopped after noticing that their weapons are back. Ruby was really happy and said while hugging her Crescent Rose "Oh I'm so happy to see you again!" Yang looked at her weapon and said "Guess we weren't allowed to have our weapons in that place because that place is incredibly peaceful." Then they all turn to find a note on the white carpet. Blake picked it up and it reads:

 _Dear Team RWBY,_

 _If you are at Castle Oblivion, then there is something you must know. The cards you are using are actually doorways taken from memories such as the one Yang used. It actually doesn't take you to the past, but an illusion of the places that you have visited and the memories of the people who visited this castle. Just remember, the places you visit aren't real in this castle and you haven't actually met them for real. Plus there are some locations that are taken from the memories of people you know. Just to give you the heads up, the next few places you visit will make you transparent and there is nothing you can do as if you don't exist. But be warn, and especially you Weiss, what you will see will devastate you in ways you can only imagine. Use that card if you think, scratch that, you KNOW you are ready. Best of luck._

 _-B_

Weiss was scratching her head in confusion and said "Just what the hell does he mean? What is gonna devastate me?" Blake then said "But my biggest question is this: Just who the hell is B?" Yang was rubbing her chin and said "Yeah, just who is he and why is he helping us?" Ruby looked serious and said "Better yet, why can't he send us back home?" As Blake, Yang, and Ruby were talking, Weiss was looking at the card that had a picture of her home on it then looked right at the door and was wondering ' _Just what does he mean? How do I know that I'm ready?_ ' then she started to look stern and thought ' _Screw it!_ ' She walked up the door with the other three noticing and Yang said "Wait, what are you doing?" Weiss raised the card in her hand, it glowed, and it opened the door. Ruby was looking worried and said "Hold on Weiss, are you sure?" She ignored them and just walked right in then Blake yelled "Come on! We have to follow her!" [ **Stop the music** ]

* * *

Schnee Family Home

Everyone walked out the door and entered an elegant white hall with snowflakes and priceless works of art. Yang, Blake, and Ruby were amazed by the look of the place with Ruby saying "Wow, this place is awesome!" Blake saw Weiss trying to enter a room and said "Look, there she is!" Weiss just stood there frozen and is trying to rationalize what is she doing. All three huntresses ran up to her with Ruby saying "Weiss, just what were you thinking?!" Weiss said "I want to know. I want to know why." She grabbed the doorknob, turned it, and open the door. Inside the door is a room that looks like a playroom. Inside the room, was a smaller and younger version of Winter, playing with toy soldiers. Then they noticed a figure rocking back and forth on her rocking chair while holding a younger version of Weiss. The real Weiss was shocked to see what she is seeing and said "Oh my gosh. It's my mother." The figure was indeed her mother that looks like a mature version of Weiss except without the scar, and wears a crown that holds her ponytail. Ruby looked at Weiss and said "Wait, what?" Weiss had tears on her cheeks and said "It's really my mother." [ **Play Kairi from KH2 OST for this scene** ]

The younger version of Winter puts her toys away and walked up to their mother and said "Mommy, can you tell us that story again?" The younger version of Weiss said "Yeah, tell us, tell us! Please?" The elegant looking woman smiled and said "Again? But I must have told you this so many times." Both Weiss and Winter said in unison "Oh please mommy?" Mrs. Schnee chuckled and said "Alright my darlings. Long ago, in the age of fairy tales, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light which was guarded by a legendary sword made of two keys and a shining blade. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. Then people started to fashion weapons similar to the legendary blade in their own image which created something called the War of Keys. Many people fought for different sides such as light, darkness, balance, or for power. But darkness was spreading, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything and the world disappeared and the war came to an end with a massive graveyard of the unpowered weapons they forged. But small fragments of light survived, in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt their lost world. It's the world they live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open, and the true light will return. So listen my beloved darlings, even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you both. But, you two do promise to keep this tale a secret will you?"

Both Winter and Weiss said "Of course mommy, we will." She then said "Good. Now come on, it's time for bed." She carries Weiss and holds Winter's hand and they walked out of the room. Weiss still has tears going down her cheeks and said "I have forgotten that story. That's the story my mother used to tell us." Ruby was looking concerned at Weiss and said "Weiss? Are you gonna be okay?" Weiss wipes the tears and said "Of course, *sniff* it's just that, I haven't seen my mother for such a long time." [ **Stop the music** ] They heard footsteps coming down the hall with Blake saying "What's that?" There was a maid holding a tray with an envelop on it walking by. All four of them were growing curious and followed the maid. Then they see Mrs. Schnee in the living room opening the letter and reads it. Her eyes were widening and started to look angry. She rips the letter up and throws it in the fire. Weiss then realized something and said "No." All three looked at Weiss with Ruby asking "What? What is it Weiss?" "This is the night my mother disappeared."

* * *

A few moments later

Mrs. Schnee snuck out of the mansion while wearing a black hood and cloak to cover herself. Yang asked "Whatever was on that letter, seems to got her worked up." Team RWBY followed her to a park a few blocks away. Mrs. Schnee was looking sad and was looking at the direction of the manor. Blake said "Just what happened to your mother, really?" Weiss said "I don't know but all I know is that my mother disappeared from home. My father was looking distraught the next morning, as if something awful had happened to her." Yang then thought about Mrs. Schnee's story and said "Wait, did she said something about keys being weapons." She pulled up her scroll and showed the guy that they were chasing before they disappeared from their universe. Blake then said "Hey, you're right. Does that story actually have some meaning between...wait a minute, what did that weird looking bald man said?" Ruby just remembered "Keyblade!" Weiss was looking confused and said "Wait, just how...how is that possible? It's just a story my mother told me that I just forgotten." Then a man's voice said "Well, well, you were hard to track down."


	90. Arc 3: Chapter 31

**Arc 3 – Chapter 31: Family Secret, Part 2**

Atlas Park

Where we last left off, a man said "Well, well, you were hard to track down." Everyone turned their attention towards a figure in black standing on a lamp post with the moon shining behind him. Blake shouted "It's one of those Initiates!" Actually he's an Acolyte. Yang got ready and said "What is he doing here?" Ruby said "Wait, this is the past so what's a guy like him doing here?" The man said "Elizabeth Schnee is what you go by now days isn't it? Whatever happened to Blanc?" Mrs. Schnee was looking serious and shouted "Just who are you?!" The Acolyte pulled what appears to be a rubik's cube and throws it up and down while saying "You should know better than spreading tales about other universes. Not only that, you should know better than having THAT weapon here." Elizabeth was shocked and said "H-how do you know about it?" The man was still juggling toy and said "You manage to hide from the Watcher's sight, a pretty rare gift. Plus you were planning to give that power to one of your brats once the time is right. But unfortunately, I may have to stop you." Elizabeth hold out her hand and a flash of light appeared and in her hand was a giant white key with snowflake teeth, the hilt had a fancy wintery design, and a long stem with ice twirling around it as if it looks like a candy cane. The chain at the end is silver and has a snowflake at the end of that chain. She removes her black clothes to reveal her battle attire which is similar to Weiss' SnowPea outfit and charges right at the man. She gives off a huge slash but the man jumped and landed on the ground. Team RWBY was surprised and Blake shouted at Weiss "Your mom has a Keyblade?!" Elizabeth quickly turns to point her keyblade at the man and shouted "Fira!" and a fire ball was fired but missed.

Weiss was standing there shocked and confused and said "I didn't know about this!" The Acolyte pulled out a snake sword with a bat design at the hilt. He had it out at whip mode and tries to take Elizabeth out. Elizabeth raised her keyblade up in the air and shouted "Stopra!" This caused time to stop and she charges right at him, but turns out it was an illusion. She quickly parries an attack from behind. The Acolyte said "Man you're tough, no wonder why it was hard to find you." Ruby shouted " Go get him Mrs. Schnee!" Yang had her arms up in the air while bouncing and saying "Yeah, get him!" The two were spinning and trading blows at the park then Elizabeth knocked him back while he blocked her blow that sends him out a few feet. The Acolyte said "Alright, I had enough!" He got out of his defensive position then said "Initiates, attack!" A bunch of Initiates came out of the trees and started to charge right at her with a lance with a thunderbolt design, a blue crystalline scythe, an axe with the blade having a wolf design, and another holding a black lightsaber. Elizabeth then shouted Thundaga and a bunch of lightning bolts came crashing down on them except for one that had the lance who used it to absorb it. Blake looked at the lance and said "Hey, I know that lance. That Initiate is Lancelot!" The rest of Team RWBY looked at the lance and Yang said "Yeah, I recognize that lance anywhere!"

The fight continues with Elizabeth managing to block every blow and casting spells at her attackers. Ruby, Blake, and Yang were cheering her on, but Weiss wasn't. She knows what is going to happen and thought while having her hand over her mouth ' _No! Mother, run!_ ' Then an Initiate holding an Oblivion Keyblade joins the fight. Elizabeth managed to block his attack and said "Another Keyblade?!" much to her shock. She then shouted "Graviga!" which caused some black energy to appear that exploded and everyone caught in the blast got slammed down into the ground. The Acolyte then rushes in to fight and said "That weapon of yours shouldn't exist here!" The two fought desperately to win and Elizabeth shouted "So what? At least the legacy of the Keyblades can continue in another universe and it would do some good against the creatures of Grimm!" The Acolyte punched her in the face and said "That weapon shouldn't be here! People would abuse that power for their own gain!" Elizabeth then got knocked over by the Initiate holding the Oblivion Keyblade by the ankles and the rest of the Initiates try to pin her down but she got back up and pushed them back. It looked like she was winning, but...STAB! She got stabbed in the belly from behind by the same Initiate that knocked her over. She then fell over and landed on her back, but she wasn't dead. This horrified Team RWBY and Elizabeth as the rest of the Initiates hold her down. Elizabeth was breathing real hard and trying to stay alive. The Acolyte walked up towards Elizabeth while clapping and said "Very good Initiate 2575. Very good." He stopped clapping and said while looking at Elizabeth "Don't worry, we won't hurt your little brats. Like all things, time makes people forget so we won't go after them." The Initiate with the lightsaber cuts off her ponytail and smeared it with Elizabeth's blood. He looked at Emptiness and said "Kill her."

[ **Play Devil May Cry 3 OST Track 01. Start at 0:46/1:48 or 1:49 then stop at 1:24. Then Play DMC 3 OST M-11 at 2:00/2:32 when given the signal.** ] Weiss was running up towards the distance to try to save her mother, but that is futile. Emptiness was standing over her with the keyblade in both of his hands and about to strike the final blow. He was hesitating but the Acolyte said "Well, do it!" He was still hesitating with Elizabeth saying in horror "No. Please don't. Please." One of the Initates said "Well come on, we don't have all night!" Lancelot said "Do it!" "Please don't!" "Initiate 2575, I gave you an order, now do it!" "Please I beg of you, please!" His hands were shaking until he screamed as he raised his blade and then...he killed her. [ **Now!** ] Weiss eyes were widened in horror as tears started to come out of her eyes and screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She trips close to her mother and crawls towards her and screamed "No! Mother! Please no!" All the Initiates let her go. The Acolyte slaps Emptiness on the face and said "Next time, don't hesitate! Our enemies will not show any mercy and will not spare you!" The Initiate with the lightsaber said "I'll deliver this to the Schnee's." Then they all disappeared. Weiss was holding her dead mother's hand and plead for her, but her body started to glow and disperse into small fragments of light. Weiss started screaming with her head facing the sky while endless tears stream from her face.

The rest of Team RWBY was horrified after witnessing what happened. Ruby ran up to Weiss and try to calm her down and comforts her. Yang fell on her knees then was thinking about her own mother and what would happen to her. Blake tries to snap her out of it and said "Come on Yang! You need to get a hold of yourself!" Yang snapped out of it and looked at Blake. Blake said "Come on, we need to get moving!" Yang nodded her head and got back up. All three try to get Weiss up, but she is so devastated that she couldn't hear. Blake and Yang try to carry her by using their shoulders and carry her to the door with Ruby leading the way.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, I was in a dark place when I was writing this one. But which one do you think is darker; Pyrrha's Yandere Nightmare or the Death of Weiss' Mother? Which one?**


	91. Arc 3: Chapter 32

**Arc 3 – Chapter 32: Something, Something, I Don't Know  
**

Underground Hideout/12:45 pm

All four of the so-called villains have gathered at the F.Y.E. with Mercury showing pictures, toys, and other stuff to show that the technology of the Kingdom of Menagerie is based-off of. Emerald said "So let me get this straight, the tech the new kingdom is actually from this stuff you are showing us?" Cinder was examining the toy of a Promethean Knight and said "If so, how did they get it?" Neopolitan said "Maybe there are more places like this underground scattered throughout the world." Mercury pointed at Neopolitan and said "Exactly!" then pointed at the ceiling "If they get their shit from places like these, it's only a matter of time before someone finds this place!" Cinder puts the toy down and said "But right now, we need to find the person who built those projectors and set them up. Then find a way to protect our new sanctuary." Mercury and Neopolitan have taken the west side of the mall while Emerald and Cinder took the east. Mercury and Neopolitan started to have a conversation while looking around.

Neopolitan: "Soooo Mercury, can you tell me how did you met Cinder and Emerald?"

Mercury: "We all met at my place after I killed my dad while the two were watching from the tree lines. It took place around sunset after I had my legs replaced and set the house on fire. Cinder was gonna recruit my dad, but recruited me instead after I killed him."

Neopolitan: "But what were you gonna get out of the whole deal?"

Then they heard running footsteps from behind them and immediately turned around. Yet they see nothing much to their confusion, however, they saw something on the ground that wasn't there before. It was a lawn gnome. Neopolitan walked over to the thing and lifted up and said "Just what the hell is this doing here?" The gnome then made an evil smile and punched her in the face [ **Yeah I didn't know what to put here, but I hope it threw you guys off and surprised yeah** ]. This caused her to drop it and the gnome to run away. Mercury pulled out his scroll and said "Emerald, Cinder, we found the culprit!"

Emerald: " _What is it Merc?_ "

Mercury: "You're not gonna believe this but there is a lawn gnome that is alive and messing with us."

Mercury and Neopolitan were chasing after it with Emerald saying " _You're right, I don't believe it._ " Then Mercury shouted "Well that's what we are chasing right now! But be on the look out because there could be more!" Over at the Macey's, Emerald hung up her scroll and chuckled then said "Yeah right. Lawn gnomes attacking?" She looked at Cinder and said "I think Mercury was reading way too many comics." Then a bottle of perfume was tossed at them but it missed. They both looked at the direction and saw a few gnomes ready to throw more at them while laughing. Cinder and Emerald dodged them all and took cover with Emerald saying "I take it back! I should read more comics!" Emerald draws out her gun and fire a few rounds that caused a few to crumble to pieces. Cinder jumped up and took down a few stragglers with her weapon. Once she landed on the ground, she turned to Emerald and said "Come on! Lets take care of these pests!"

Mercury and Neopolitan managed to track down the runaway gnome. They chased it down all the way to the food court and got ambushed by an assortment of food and condiments being thrown at them. Mercury flipped a table and they both took cover and Mercury said "Man, these guys are an annoyance!" "Tell me about it!" Emerald and Cinder appeared and started shooting at the attacking gnomes then took cover. "Real lawn gnomes!" shouted Emerald with the left over gnomes still throwing stuff "How the fuck is this possible?" Neopolitan shouted "I don't know, but we need to take care of these vermin!" Mercury jumped up into the air and fired a few rounds from his boots as a distraction for Emerald and Cinder to start shooting. Neopolitan charges right at some of them with her dagger. She then said after putting her weapon away "How the fuck is this possible?" Emerald yelled "That's what I said and I really do want to know!" Neopolitan touched her hair and said "Oh great, now I got mayo in my hair." Mercury said "Just be glad it's mayonnaise and not...well you get the idea."

Cinder said "We need to get to the security monitors to find out if there are any more." They all ran to the security room to check the monitors to find out if there are more of the mischievous little trouble-makers. They checked all of the security footage and found a few of them running in the halls. Emerald went down there and shot a few of them with Neopolitan making illusions of Emerald to make it look like they were cornered. One gnome tries to escape, but end up getting stomp on by Mercury. Neopolitan said "Great, now I'm gonna take a shower! And to wash my clothes." Emerald was removing some lettuce from her hair and said "Yeah, I should do the same." Cinder called over their scroll and said " _We need to clean up first before anyone does anything. Or otherwise, we'll attract rats and rats attract diseases. So we better do a good job at cleaning._ " They all went to the food court with mops and wipes to clean the place out and make sure the place was spotless. While cleaning, Mercury asked "Does anyone know where did those little bastards come from?" Emerald stops scrubbing one of the tables and said "Yeah, that's been on our minds too." Cinder came out from behind one of the counters and said "If there is a way for your common garden gnomes back to life..." she gives off a sinister smile and said "then there is something powerful here that we can use."

After getting everything done, all of them washed themselves and their clothes then started to check the security feeds to see where did the gnomes come from. Yet despite their hard work, all they got was static from a few weeks ago. Mercury pointed out "Wait, if this mall was here for weeks, how come the place is clean when we got inside?" Emerald looked smirked and said "Maybe those gnomes been doing all the cleaning?" But she realized what she said and said "Actually, that would make sense." Neopolitan reviews a few old tapes while saying "Hold on, let me check something." Then she comes across some surveillance footage about some holidays such as Halloween, Christmas, Valentine's Day, Easter, and more. Emerald was looking at some of the monitors and said "Man, these guys really love their festivities." Cinder walks out with Mercury noticing and said "Cinder, where are you going?" Everyone turned around and noticing Cinder leaving. Cinder turns around and looking serious and said "I'm gonna find out where did those freaks come from and I'm gonna take that power for my own." She walks out the door and makes her way towards the basement.

As Cinder was making her way down there, there was an earthquake that shook the ground and the other three came out with Emerald shouting "What is going on now?!" Neopolitan then said "It felt like it came from the Dillard's." Everyone got to the Dillard's store yet there doesn't seem to have changed. Mercury said while looking around "I don't see anything wrong." Emerald then said "Yeah, just what happened." Cinder looked outside of the doors and said "Hey, I found something!" What was outside the door was a small tunnel with a light at the end. Cinder pushes the doors open with everyone following her as she approaches the light. When they got close, there were two large stone doors that appear to have fossils on them and something that appears as shells of giant snails as door knobs. Puzzled by this, Emerald asked "Just what is this?" Mercury pointed out "Those fossils look like the T-Rex and the triceratops that I saw in some of those books." Emerald looks at Mercury and asked "What the hell are those." Mercury smirked and said "They are giant creatures called dinosaurs. Big giant reptiles that went extinct a very, very, VERY long time ago." Cinder grabs the knob and opens the door with the lights turning on. What was inside was a large room with a directory desk at the center, yellow walls with paintings on the walls and large doorways at certain locations near the main hall. They then noticed a sign that says 'World History Museum of Nevada'. Everyone was amazed by the look of the place and Neopolitan said "This...is...AWESOME!" Mercury on the other hand said "I just hope there aren't anymore living lawn gnomes here."


	92. Arc 3: Chapter 33

**Arc 3 – Chapter 33: The Splitting**

Castle Oblivion/4th Floor

Team RWBY made it out the door with Ruby at the lead with Blake and Yang carrying the traumatized Weiss. Blake said "Let's put her down." and have her sitting on the floor with her back against the wall with the top part of her dress and lace wet from her tears. Yang kneeled down and making sure Weiss is doing alright and said "Weiss? Will you be okay?" She gave no answer. Yang sighed and said "Weiss listen - I know what it is like to loose a mother." [ **Play Roxas from Kingdom Hearts to set the mood** ] Weiss then started to gaze at Yang and said "What do you mean? You still have your mother." Yang said "Actually, I have two moms. The first mom I had disappeared when I was born and I'm still looking for her. My other mom I loved very much and treats me as if I was her own. Her name was Summer Rose, Ruby's mother." Weiss tilted her head in confusion and said "What?" Yang smiled and said "She was like a Super-Mom: Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters. Ruby and I loved her very much, kinda like you and Winter did with your mother, y'know?" she started to look sad and said "Then one day she...left for a mission and never came back. It was hard on all of us. Especially my dad because...he just...shut down. Ruby was really torn up but, she was still too young and didn't understand much what was going on." Yang started to get teary eye, but wipes her tears and said "But what we saw was an illusion, a memory from the past. That's what it was."

Weiss then said "I know it was, but...seeing my own mother killed in front of me...felt like it was real." she puts her hands on her chest along with tears coming from her eyes and said "And it hurts. It hurts so much. B was right, I wasn't ready for that." Yang gave Weiss a hug and said "I know. Seeing someone you care deeply hurts. But there is something that has been bothering me." Yang lets go of Weiss as she said "What?" "Whose memories were they and why show it to us?" Weiss got up and said "I don't know, but we should get moving if we want to find our answers." Weiss offered Yang her hand and said "Come on." Yang smiled and grabbed Weiss' hand as Weiss help Yang to get back up. Ruby said to Weiss looking concern "Are you gonna be okay Weiss?" Weiss smiled while nodding her head and said "Yeah, let's move forwards, but first...can I get some water. Crying always make me thirsty." Everyone chuckled at Weiss' joke and Yang said "Sure." and gave Weiss a canteen of water. [ **Stop the music** ] After she drank some water and said "Right, let's go!" Yang holds up another card and like before, it shined and opened the door.

* * *

Keyblade Graveyard [ **Play Keyblade Graveyard Horizon Field Theme** ]

Team RWBY exits the door and appear in a bleak wasteland where there is a massive grave where unpowered Keyblades lie where their masters have fallen. All four of them looked around with Yang saying "Just what is this place?" Weiss then realized where they are and said "This is the grave." Ruby looked and confused and said "Huh?" She turned to her teammates and said "Remember? This is the grave from my mom's story!" then looked at the place then said "It actually exist!" Yang then said "Just why here? Is there something we need to know here?" Blake was staring out into the distance and noticed something at a distance. "Over there!" she shouted and pointed "There's one of those Initiates!" Ruby pulled out her Crescent Rose and said "Come on! Let's go!" Team RWBY ran as fast as they could to towards a mountain to get to the Initiate. [ **Stop the music** ] They made it and finds him sitting on a boulder while holding his hands and looking down. Another Initiate with a mace with skulls resting on his shoulder appeared and said "So, back here again I see." Ruby shouted "Darkside!" Darkside continues to walk towards him while saying "Come on Emptiness, how long has it been since you've been coming here?" Team RWBY were shocked to hear that and Yang said "Wait, what!" Emptiness sighed and said in a depressed tone "I..can't remember." Darkside then sits beside him on the boulder while putting his mace next to him.

Darkside: "I heard what happened. You almost choked when you were supposed to kill."

Emptiness: "Where did you hear that? Did Lancelot tell you?"

Darkside: "Yeah he did after I beat him in a game of checkers. Or was it chess? Poker?"

Emptiness: *chukles* "Yeah you two always keep changing the game you two are playing. Actually, that would be you and Arthur."

Darkside placed his hand on the back of his head and said "Well...crap happens. Hahaha!" Then he puts his hand back and said "Let me guess, if you haven't had your morality, you would be an excellent Initiate." He then faces Emptiness and said "Do you think you can be?" "I...I don't know...but as far as I know, being around you, Lancelot, Bedivere, Comic, and Big Man. You guys are always a lot of fun, you guys are the closes ones I can call friends." Darkside turned his head away and said "Yeah, well, uh, thanks...I guess." He got off the boulder and said "Well, I'm gonna head back and leave you to your thoughts." Darkside grabs his mace and called a portal. As he walks towards it, he stops to turn and said "Oh, and make sure that you report back alright?" "Got it!" And he walks into the portal and the portal vanished. Emptiness got off the boulder and said "Okay, time to get to work." He called upon the Keyblade of Heart and looks at it. After a few moments of...Oh I get it! He used it to...oh. But I'll tell what happened anyway. He stabs himself in the chest and cries out in pain. Emptiness then yanks it out and had a duplicate of himself pulled out. The "half" that the Scientist and I been looking for was on the ground with his hands and knees. He lifted his head up and said "What's going on?" Emptiness used an aero attack on the one known as B that sends him flying.

"Ow!" said the half. Emptiness approached him while saying "I am free from you now! Without my morality to hold me back, I can do whatever I want! Even killing someone without mercy!" Ruby shouted "Whoa, whoa! Is that why he was shaky when...you know?" The half tries to get back up and begged "No, wait! You cannot do this!" Emptiness raised his keyblade and said "I can and I will!" He pointed his keyblade at him and shouted "FIRAGA!" A huge ball of fire appeared and shoots out a barrage of fire balls with the half shouting "OH SHIT!" and got engulfed in the flames. Emptiness turns around and summons a portal to head back to the void, but in the flames, the half managed to survive as Emptiness left. He was safe by using a Frolic Flame Keyblade to make a shield and ran off. Team RWBY was confused at the whole thing and Blake asked "Was that guy supposed to be B?" Yang said "I don't know, but I think we should get going." They manage to find the door and got out of there.


	93. Arc 3: Chapter 34

**Arc 3 – Chapter 34: Truth, Part 1  
**

Castle Oblivion/5th Floor

Team RWBY exit out of the door and get an unlikely surprise. What was in the room was a man wearing black clothes and holding an Oblivion Keyblade. Ruby shouted "Quick, battle positions!" Team RWBY got their weapons out and ready until the man said "Whoa, whoa! I'm not your enemy! It's me, B!" Team RWBY lowered their weapons and Blake said while looking puzzled "Wait a minute, you're B?" "That is correct, I'm the one who has been aiding you four." Team RWBY put their weapons away and Yang said "Alright, so why are you here and what is the whole point?" B puts his keyblade away and said "Let me introduce myself, I am 2757B, but you can Benevolent." Ruby smiled and jokingly said "Can we call you Ben or Benny?" Benevolent shrugs and said "Sure, but just Ben alright?" Ruby gave the thumbs up and said "Deal!" Weiss was looking angry at the man and said "Tell me, why did you kill my mother?" then charges at him with her weapon by using her glyph and yelled "Answer me!" Ben answered "Because the keyblade is a powerful weapon which should never be used outside of it's universe. She was gonna pass it on to you or your sister but there are people that want to abuse this power and the user such as General James Ironwood or your father for some unsightly manner. The keyblade can be used as a conduit of magic, even without any formal training, the wielder can be extremely powerful that can rival that of an expert mage. So basically, people can create effects similar to a Dust or a Semblance, but without using either of them. Which is why your mother had to be killed, even though I knew her before I became an Initiate." Weiss lowered her blade and looked confused and said "What?" She puts her Myrtenaster away then said "Just how? How do you know my mother?" The rest of Team RWBY walked closer and are just as confused as Weiss with Yang said "Does the answer lie in these cards you gave us?" "Yes."

Yang pulled out all the cards from her pocket, hold them all out and said "Which one?" But Blake said "Wait, wait, wait! Are you telling us that Weiss' mother is from another universe and you knew her?" Benevolent sighed heavily and said "Yes I did and she is from another universe. This universe, the one we are standing in." Weiss said "So what am I, some human/alien hybrid?" Benevolent just laughed and said "No, she is human too."

Ruby: "Then why did you have us travel to my past and Yang's and to that 100 Acre Wood place?"

Ben: "To have you become adjusted to this place and prepare you for what you are about to witness."

He then looked at Weiss and said "Apparently, one of you wasn't ready to face the hard truth." Weiss was looking down and shifted her eyes away after hearing that which she regrets being too hasty with her decision of picking her card and ignoring the warning he left. Blake tries to see what Benevolent looks like under his hood, but unable to see his face then said "Can we...see what you look like?" Ben said "Well, since you asked." He then grabs the edges of his hood and pulled it back. Team RWBY's eyes were widen and are completely astounded by the sight of him and Ruby just said "Oh." What they see is are swirls of shadows trying to take humanoid form which is quite a shock to them. "As you can see," said Ben "I am not a complete being. Never was and would probably never will. This is why the keyblade is my weapon, because, I can collect hearts to feel something. I've been like this ever since I have become an Initiate." There was silence for a moment with Team RWBY still in shock to see what he looks like. Then Blake said "Is that why-" "Yes," Ben interrupted "that is why I took Galahad's heart. I want to feel something."

Weiss grabs the cards from Yang's hands, showed them to Benevolent and said while looking a little mad "Which one? Which one of these places did you meet my mother?" Ben said "Ah, but one of these cards can take you where your mother grew up. The card you are looking for is Twilight Town." he pulled out the card with a town that has a large clocktower and a setting sun and showed it to Weiss. Weiss took the card and said "Thank you." and ran towards the door and used it to open. Ruby shouted "Weiss, wait! We still have some questions!" Weiss wasn't paying attention and ran off. Ben said "There she goes again." and the rest of Team RWBY follows her.

* * *

Twilight Town [ **Play the Lazy Afternoons from KH2 OST** ]

Weiss ran out of the door and appeared at the entrance of the train station then Ruby, Blake, and Yang came running out. Ruby ran up to Weiss who is just standing there gawking at the scenery. "Weiss," said Ruby "just what where you thinking? We still have to ask him some questions about-" Weiss interrupted Ruby by grabbing her head and have it looking at the direction she is looking at. Ruby said "Wow, what a nice place." Yang walked up and said "Yeah, I can't believe your mother actually grew up in such a beautiful and serene town." Blake then walked up and said "This is unbelievable. This place is so...wonderful. Almost like the 100 Acre Wood." All four of them were looking at the background and admiring it's beauty. Then Weiss shakes her head and said "Come on, there is someone I would like to see." and walks off. Ruby looked at Weiss and said "Uh? Oh, right! Wait up!" The four of them look around and taking in the sights. Weiss was also distracted by the tranquility of the town until some child said "Come on! Blanc and Quistis [ **from FF8** ] made it to the finals!" Then another child said "Wait for me!" All four of them stop and Yang said "Isn't your mom's real name Blanc?" Then they all followed the direction where the kids were heading. [ **Stop the music** ]

When approaching closer towards the roaring crowds, they hear someone over a microphone said " _Hello! And welcome to the final match of this year's Struggle! Today's finalist are Blanc, our residential princess of white!_ " then the crowd cheers as Team RWBY looked at one corner of the arena and noticed a pale looking girl with white hair tied to a bun & light blue eyes, wearing a blue t-shirt with a white snowflake on it with a white bolero jacket that is red on the inside over it, a white mini-skirt, and a pair of white high-heeled boots. She also has a pair of earrings with snowflakes dangling on each ear and a silver necklace with a diamond snowflake with some sapphires on them. Blanc is also wielding a blue bat with the hilt being yellow and holds it in the same manner that Weiss does. Weiss said "It's my mother!" The announcer then said " _And in this corner, we_ _have...Quistis_ [ **Younger version of Quistis just like Seifer and the rest of his gang as they appeared in KH2** ], _our number one prodigy!_ " then the crowd cheers as Team RWBY noticed a young woman with blonde hair tied to a ponytail by a silver ring with two short fringes framing her face and having blue eyes, wearing a salmon colored shirt with a brown leather jacket over it, a pair of jeans, a silver bracelet, and a pair of white sneakers with red markings. She is also holding a similar bat but holds it with both hands close to her as if she was a knight.

The announcer then said " _Alright, we want a good clean match ladies and remember to have fun!_ " Both combatants were smirking as they wait for the signal to start. " _AAAAAAAAAND BEGIN!_ "


	94. Arc 3: Chapter 35

**Arc 3 – Chapter 35: Truth, Part 2**

Twilight Town/Castle Oblivion

" _AAAAAAAAAND BEGIN!_ " [ **Play Sinister Sunset from KH2 OST for the fight!** ]

Quistis charges right at Blanc, but Blanc dodges and strikes Quistis' shoulder that caused a few orbs to drop out. Yang said "What are those?" Blanc grabbed all the orbs with the announcer saying " _Looks like Blanc has a head starts. And remember, the one with the most orbs win!_ " Yang said "Oh." Quistis tries to swing back and forth but Blanc dodged every single blow and managed to strike her at the knee and hit her chest that knocked her back. " _Ooooo! Looks like 15 year old Blanc is at it! Looks like it's gonna be over for Quistis, but can she bounce back?_ " Quistis got back up and tries to strike Blanc but she dodged it with Weiss screaming and pointing "Teach that nobody a lesson mom!" Quistis was getting furious and tries to strike Blanc's head. Blanc leans back to avoid the attack and strikes a blow to Quistis' chin that knocks her back. Ruby says "Wow, Weiss' mom is awesome!" Blake waving a blue flag that says 'Blanc' on it and said with a smile "Go for it!" Quistis got back up with the announcer saying " _This looks like trouble for Quistis! She only has half of her orbs left and we only got 3 minutes to go!_ " Blanc dashes right at Quistis and knocked her back again. Quistis got back up and tries to deal a blow, but was blocked by Blanc's weapon. Then Quistis spins around and tries to strike at Blanc's legs but Blanc managed to jump and then strike Quistis' back. Then she strikes again and took the last of her orbs. [ **stop the music** ] " _Looks like we have a WIN-NER! This year's champion is...Blanc!_ " The crowds were cheering "Bla-anc! Bla-anc! Bla-anc!" Weiss was jumping up and down all smiles and said "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Mom won! I knew she would!" Yang sarcastically said "Now if only you as good as her." "Hey!"

Blanc takes the trophy from the announcer's hand and raised it over her head. There was a loud applause with the announcer saying " _Congratulations, Blanc! You are this year's Struggle Champion!_ " As she lowers the trophy, Quistis approached and extends her hand. "Congrats, Blanc." said the smiling Quistis "Looks like I need to get ready for next year." Blanc smiles and said "Count on it!" and shook her hand. Weiss was watching with a smile then Blake said "You must be very proud of her Weiss?" Weiss wiped a tear from her eye and said "Yes. Yes I am." Team RWBY followed her after the festivities where she puts the trophy back at her place. Then Blanc then walks out to go to an ice cream store to get herself some sea-salt ice cream. Ruby looked at the ice cream she selected and said "Sea-salt ice cream? Yuck! I can't believe your mother eats that." "Oh shut up!"

The four them followed Blanc all the way up to the clocktower of the train station where she eats her ice cream along with Quistis, Kiros [ **from FF8,** **a younger version of him** ], and Laguna [ **also from FF8 but a younger version** ]. "Hey guys!" said Blanc who then takes a seat right next to Quistis. Team RWBY were watching from behind them as the sit on the edge of the tower and eating their ice cream. Quistis said with some agitation in her voice "I can't believe I lost to someone that is only two years younger then the rest of us!"

Kiros: "Well she works hard everyday like the rest of us."

Laguna: "Yeah, but her moves are slick and precise. Almost as if she was a ninja!"

Kiros: "She is not!"

Laguna: "Oh come on, I was only kidding! Why do you have to take everything so seriously?"

Everyone laughed. Yang said while looking puzzled "This is starting to feel familiar." Blake pointed out "Yeah, almost as if they are like us. Yang tells awful jokes like Laguna, Quistis is serious like Weiss, Kiros is like me in a way, and Blanc is young as Ruby." Weiss was looking furious and said "Don't compare my mother to our red hooded dolt!" Then Team RWBY laughed until everything got all static and fuzzy and Blake said "What's going on?" Then they appeared outside of a mansion with the gates locked and Blanc standing outside. All four of them were growing curious and Ruby asked "What's going on with this scene?" Blanc was staring at the mansion then said with a puzzled look "Just what is inside there? Why is this place locked up?" "Having trouble?" said Quistis that spooked Blanc from behind. "Geez Quistis," said Blanc "you nearly gave me a heart-attack." Quistis chuckled and said "Well, I took the opportunity to scare you and it looks like I did." They both turned their attention towards the manor with serious looks and Quistis said "It is a mystery isn't it?"

Blanc: "Yeah it is."

Quistis: "Nobody knows where did the mansion comes from or why is it here. Although they do say it is haunted, but that's a load of junk."

Blanc: "But do you think the mansion is full of treasure? It might be worth a look."

Quistis said "Speaking of," then Blanc turns to face her "tomorrow is your birthday, right?" Blanc thought about and said "Oh right! I almost forgot!" Quistis chuckled and said "You always forget about your birthday. Tomorrow you turn 16, but we have something special for you." Blanc was getting excited and said "What is it?!" Quistis smiled and said "We get to explore the mansion tomorrow as your birthday present!" Blanc yelled out "Yeah! Let's get the others!" then she ran off with Quistis only walking behind her. Blake was looking confused, turned to Weiss and said "Is she REALLY your mom? Because, she is acting more like Ruby." "Oh shut up!" Ruby and Yang giggled.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! Hope you are liking the final part of the third act. By the way, I'm having a hard time choosing something for the first act of the final arc. My head says Family Guy but my heart says Martin Mystery. The second half of the final arc will (SPOILER ALERT!) take place somewhere in the Dark Void for the final fight. So will it be the blue pill or the red pill? If you choose the blue pill, we'll have to fast forward towards the ending and I'll have to get ready for Volume 2 of the story after a little break. If you choose the red pill, then the show will go on and I get to write in my favorite show in. So which will it be? The choice is yours but choose wisely.  
**


	95. Arc 3: Chapter 36

**Arc 3 – Chapter 36: Principal Meeting**

Beacon Academy/Ozpin's Office/3:15 pm

General Ironwood and Winter Schnee made it to Beacon Academy with some information and something that might interest Ozpin. Both of them made their way towards the elevator and went up to Ozpin's Office. "Oz," says the general with a smile "how have you been?" Ozpin was looking serious and said "Skip the formalities James, cut to the chase." "Direct this time," then Ironwood began to look serious as well and said "very well." Both Winter and Ironwood approach Ozpin's desk then Winter places her scroll on the desk to show some pictures that she took in the basement of the convention center along with a set of DVDs called 'The Universe: Season 1'. Ozpin looks at the pictures and said "What the blazes are those?"

Winter: "According to the men that were working downstairs, they are called artifacts."

Ozpin: "Interesting. Just what are they doing with these...artifacts."

Winter: "I don't know, they are just as confused as we are."

Ozpin looked and pointed at the one with the map and said "Mind telling me what that map is right there. It doesn't look anything I have ever seen." Winter just said "We don't know sir." Ironwood then said "Whatever this place is, clearly it doesn't belong on Remnant." then pointed at the other two screens "Nor does the other two artifacts you see here." Winter then said while pointing at the skull "According to the workers from the papers they have been reading, this thing here is something called a Tyrannosaurus-Rex. It is a large predator that went extinct 65 million years ago." Ozpin winced at what Winter said and is puzzled. "65 million years ago?" says the confused headmaster. "That is correct." then she pointed at the picture of the vase and said "This vase here is depicting a mythical hero called Hercules defeated a creature called the Hydra. Some sort of monster that exist on this world and according to them, the vase was made thousands of years ago in ancient Greece. Have a look here." She enlarged the map and showed Greece and this got Ozpin curious. "Well," said Ozpin while stroking his chin "this is an interesting development." He turned his attention towards the set of DVDs and said "Maybe we can find out more from these." Ozpin pressed a button and said "Glynda, would you please send Team CFVY, Team JNPR, Professor Ooblek, and Professor Data up? And you need to be here too, along with Qrow. We have something to discuss." " _I'll be on it. Did Ironwood find anything?_ " "Yes he did and it is very important. Oh, and we need that DVD player up here as well."

* * *

Hallway

Team CFVY and Team JNPR made their way towards Ozpin's office. Pyrrha and Jaune were holding hands and smiling although the rest of the group feels awkward and uncomfortable after finding out about what those two have been doing in private. So they just walk down the halls in silence. But Velvet whispered to Coco "I feel really weird and dirty right now after finding out what they have been doing." Coco whispered back "Everyone feels that way and we can all use cold showers right now." Pyrrha walked a little closer and said "What are you two talking about?" Coco and Velvet were acting nervous and shouted "Nothing!"

* * *

Ozpin's Office

On the way up the elevator, Pyrrha and Jaune were snuggling and both Ren and Nora were feeling uncomfortable. Ren then finally shouted "Would you two get a room already?!" DING "Oh finally!" Everyone got off the elevators and walked towards Ozpin's desk with Oobleck asking "Mind telling me what is going on? I have very serious work to do!" Ozpin got off his chair and said "Ahem. We have something to share with all of you." He then pressed a few buttons and showed them pictures. Data pointed the map and said "Oh, that's Earth." Everyone looked at Data in confusion and Ironwood asked "Wait, you know this place?" Data said "Yes, it is my homeworld where I was built and is home to the human race." Everyone was shocked and confused by what he just said and Qrow asked "So that proves your an alien, right?" Data looked at Qrow and said "By alien, do you mean-" "Ah, forget it!" Ironwood raised his voice at Data and said "Would you please tell us what all of this is?! I don't give a damn about your protocol, just tell us what you know or we'll have to cut it out of you!"

* * *

Underground Museum/3:12 pm

The four villains entered inside the museum and explore every part of it. Emerald grabbed a few treasures from the Egyptian exhibit and wore a necklace with a gold beetle with feathered wings and a sun made of amber. Neopolitan raided some precious stones from the Gems and Minerals exhibit. Cinder was exploring the Tunnel of Time and sees everything from the Precambrian Era to the Ice Age and is at awe with some of the fossils like a little kid. Speaking of, Mercury was playing with some toy dinosaurs at this little area at the Cretaceous Exhibit where it is a large round bowl filled with sand, water, and plastic trees for some little kids can play before moving on to the next exhibit in the tunnel of time. After exploring the place; Emerald, Neopolitan, and Cinder meet at the front desk and Emerald said "This is awesome and I love my new necklace!" Neopolitan said "Hmph, I got some raw gems for my treasure trove." Cinder said with a delightful smile "Now, now ladies. Although I got to admit, I really like this." then started to look serious and said "Yet I haven't seen any of those pesky lawn gnomes so we have to be on a lookout." Cinder pulled out her scroll and said "Mercury, have you encountered any lawn gnomes yet? Mercury? Mercury? Mercury!" " _Yeah I'm here and no I haven't seen any gnomes. Now if you'll excuse me...Rawr, rawr, rawr!_ " "Mercury!" " _Alright, fine! Geez!_ "

Cinder then hangs up her scroll and said "Alright, let's see what else is here." They went into the Mesoamerican Exhibit and Cinder founds something that piqued her interest. She walks closer and closer towards that object as if she was drawn to it. What she sees is a crystal skull behind a glass box and she feels this irresistible pull bringing her closer as if hypnotized. Emerald shouted "Cinder!" and snaps her out of it. Cinder turns around and said "Huh? What?" Emerald had a concern look on her face and said "Are you okay? Do you want that skull?" Cinder said "Yes!" then turns back to the skull and said "Yes, I want it." Emerald said "Oooookay. I'll get this open." Cinder gets her skull and stares deeply into the empty eye sockets of the skull. Neopolitan and Emerald were looking worried and Emerald leaning towards Neopolitan said "We should do research on that thing because its starting to creep me out." Neopolitan did the same with Emerald and said "I agree. This is starting to creep ME out."

* * *

Sometime Later...

Cinder took the skull down in the basement of the mall to be alone with her bizarre treasure. She tries to stare at the eye sockets and started to feel dizzy and passed out. While passed out on the floor, a strange green glowing bee came out of the skull and went inside Cinder's mouth. After that Cinder had a dream.

First everything was black and a voice of a man said "You will see the end of days. You will see the dawning of a new age. To be a monarch or a beggar. To lose everything or to become a god. To stand with us or against us. The choice is yours..." Cinder was in a dream where she sees stars everywhere along with the moon being more torn apart than it usually was. She looked at her surroundings and noticed that the ground is made of stone and giant boulders and rocks floating in the air like their forming a ring and orbiting the place she is on and a strange cube close by made of some sort of crystal. Then two strange figures appear, a man wearing black and a woman wearing white.

Woman: "Be mindful of the voices. They tell- "

Man: "Listen to the voices that-"

Unison: "whispers in your sleep."

Unison: "You are with the chosen,-"

Woman: "but you must choose for yourself."

Man: "but you must make the right choices."

Woman: "You are cursed with free will."

Man: "You are cursed with free will."

Man: "We are here to guide you to the light."

Woman: "It's not in my place to intervene. But then..."

Woman: "this is merely a dream."

Man: "Even if this is merely a dream."

Then a swarm of bees started to come out of their sleeves as they both say "Make the right choices. And be mindful of the voices-"

Woman: "They corrupt."

Man: "that whisper, for they speak the truth."

Cinder started to levitate as a swarm of both light glowing and black bees surround her as she tries to resist. But some invisible force forced her to open her mouth and both swarms entered her mouth. Cinder woke up and started coughing. Emerald showed up and said "Cinder," as she approached "are you okay?" Cinder rubbed her throat and said "I'm fine, but I could use some water though." Emerald tries to help Cinder up but Cinder's hand started to glow blue and created a blue flame in the air. Emerald freaked out and said "What was that!?" Cinder looked at her glowing and and thought ' _What is this?_ ' She extends her hand at the flame and the flame subsided. "What just happened?" says the spooked Emerald. Cinder looked at her hand again and said "I don't know. I just don't know."

* * *

 **AN: Have you decided yet? The red pill or the blue pill?**


	96. Arc 3: Chapter 37

**Arc 3 – Chapter 37: Truth, Part 3**

Twilight Town/Castle Oblivion

Team RWBY fast forward to the point where Blanc and her friends attempt to go inside the mansion by crawling into a small hole in the wall at the side with the team following them. After that, Quistis said "Alright, Blanc and I will check the basement while you two boys check the ground floor." Laguna complained "Why can't we go with you girls?" Quistis smiled and said sarcastically "What's wrong, you boys scared of being alone with out us?" Kiros said "What, no, we just...well." Blanc giggled and said "Sorry boys, but Quistis and I need some girl time." she turns around to face the mansion and said "So see ya'." and waves behind her. Team RWBY followed Blanc and Quistis down into the basement with the team having a conversation. Ruby was looking nervous and said "I'm starting to get the creeps from this place." Yang was hugging Ruby and walking then said "Cheer up sis, there is nothing here that can harm us." They walked for a while until something came out of the shadows to attack. Blanc shouted "What are these things?" Quistis shouted "Heartless, we have to warn the others!" A bunch of shadow heartless appeared and try to attack. Blanc pulled out her Struggle bat and said "I got this! Leave this to me!" "Blanc, no!" Blanc jumps right at the shadow heartless and started swinging with all her might. Blanc was looking confident and said "These guys are easy." But there was a scream and Blanc looked at the direction of the scream.

"Quistis!" she shouted as Quistis was surrounded by six armored knight heartless. "Hold on I'm coming!" As Blanc was about to deal a blow to one of the knights, the bat gave off a flash of light appeared and transform it into a Kingdom Key. Blanc took down all the knights, grabs Quistis hand and said "Come on, we have to get outta here!" As Team RWBY chase after Blanc and Quistis, Weiss said "So that's how she got the keyblade!" Yang shouted "Yeah, but that one is different from the one we saw!" Everyone got out of the mansion with the skin of their teeth and they all started panting. Laguna said "Just what...were those...things?"

Quistis: "Heartless...beings of...darkness."

Kiros said "Just one...question." They all said "What?" Kiros pointed at the keyblade at Blanc's hand and said "Where...did...you get...that?" Blanc looked at the weapon and said "What the- Where did my bat go?" then the keyblade disappeared. Blanc was shocked and said "What just happened?" Quistis said "That was a keyblade, a very powerful weapon that chooses it's wielder. I thought that it only exist in legend and myth." Blanc then said "This is one weird birthday." Laguna on the other hand said "How about we forget about this and just have cake and ice cream?" All three raised their hands and said in unison "Agreed!" Laguna, Quistis, and Kiros walked back into town but Blanc was looking at her hand and said "Why would the keyblade choose me?" Weiss said "Wait, the keyblade chooses it's wielder? How does that work?" Ruby said "I don't know, but things have gotten stranger." Everything fast forward with Yang saying "Here we go again." and it stopped to a scene where Blanc is holding her snowflake keyblade outside the mansion. Blake asked "What's going on at this scene?"

Blanc pointed her keyblade at the lock and a small beam of light was shot out at the giant lock that opened the gate. Ruby looked at amazement and said "Wow, no wonder why the keyblades are special!" Weiss looked and Ruby and said "Well duh!" Blanc enters the entrance of the mansion with Yang saying "Come on, let's go." Team RWBY followed Blanc as she fights wave upon wave of Heartless as she travels further down back in the basement and comes across what is known as the Corridor of Darkness. She has her weapon out and cautiously towards it until she got sucked in and the portal disappears. The rest of Team RWBY noticed the door and Blake said "Come on, we have to get out if we want to know what happened next."

* * *

Castle Oblivion/6th Floor [ **Play Castle Oblivion Field Theme again** ]

Team RWBY exit the door and have entered into another hallway with Benevolent waiting on the other side. "So what do you think?" said the Initiate "Did you like what you see." Weiss steps up and said "It was a nice place but what perplexes me is that Quistis person said that the keyblade chooses it's wielder. Just what does that supposed to mean?" Benevolent walk towards her and said "Because the keyblade chooses those with a strong heart such as your mother whose heart was strong, kind, and caring. She cares about her friends so deeply that she doesn't want them to be in harms way."

Blake: "Then tell us about some of the scenes we saw such as what her keyblade originally was and why did it changed."

Ben: "Because that's how chosen wielders start out with. The Kingdom Key is a...default weapon for new wielders who have been chosen. However, she has discovered a way to change the appearance and abilities by making a keychain, that thing that dangles at the end."

Yang: "Ooookay, but can you tell us how much time has passed since that tournament?"

Ben: "It was three weeks."

Ruby: "So three weeks. That should be enough time for her to study the keyblade and for her to know the story."

Weiss: "That sounds about right."

Benevolent disappeared but left a door behind with a note that says:

 _It is already late so you girls need your rest for the night. You can proceed after you get some sleep._

They did follow the note and got ready for bed. Weiss, however, is having a hard time trying to sleep as she stares at the ceiling. "Hey, Weiss," whispered Blake from the bed next to her "having trouble sleeping." Weiss turned her head and whispered "Yeah. I have a lot on my mind right now."

Blake: "About your mother?"

Weiss: "It's just that I can't believe my mother is actually from another universe. But what does that make me and Winter?"

Blake: "I don't know Weiss. But we might get some more answers tomorrow."

* * *

Beacon Academy

"Would you please tell us what all of this is?! I don't give a damn about your protocol, just tell us what you know or we'll have to cut it out of you!" Then there was a beeping noise. Winter answers and said "Yes...yes...hold on a moment. General Ironwood, sir! We are getting a call from one of our specialists." Ironwood turned his attention towards Winter and calmly said "Put him on screen." The holoscreen appeared with a shadowy figure saying " _This is operative_ *static* _I have compile all the information I can get on Dunkle Schokolade._ " Ironwood turns his full attention towards the screen and said "Very well, proceed."

Operative: " _Based on what we found, he was telling the truth about Mountain Glenn. Looked like the whole place has been cleaned out. But some of the men did found evidence that the four criminals Cinder, Emerald, Neopolitan, and Mercury have been using it as a hideout and they are conducting a search for them. But that's not all, apparently the cost of lien to construct the city of Aristaeus and the technology needed doesn't add up with the amount of lien that was supposed to be here._ "

Ironwood: "So in other words, he is receiving financial support from somewhere. But what about the artifacts that he has been collecting?"

Operative: " _Not much but he is receiving them from another company called Fregata Shipping Company and some of them are en route towards some locations around Remnant. I manage to hack their systems and found out that they are transporting troops, worker robots, and digging equipment outside of the cities and any other settlements. We tracked down one of them headed straight towards Atlas._ "

Ironwood: "Why over at Atlas? What do they want from our home?"

Operative: " _Their heading straight towards some location in the mountains 250 miles away. They also brought along some sort of heating equipment to melt through the ice and snow. Whatever they are after, they want it badly. And as for the teams about ready to participate at the Vytal Festival Tournament, there are only four teams._ "

Ironwood: "Is Team DARK one of them?"

Operative: " _Yes sir, along with Team MINT, Team LLAC_ [ **pronounced lilac** ] _, and Team FIRE. I also did some research on Team DARK as you instructed, Kuro Kirsche and Ringo Caramel seem clean, but Dutch Lycorise and Albele Schokolade are a bit of an enigma. I did found out something about the girl. According to the files, her mother died from a pregnancy complication along with the child._ "

Ironwood: "What are you saying?"

Operative: " _That's just it! Albele Schokolade died on the day she was born along with her mother. We even did a DNA test on her by taking a piece of her hair and it is a match for both the mother and father. This doesn't make any sense. If Albele died on the day she was born, just what is she?_ "

Ironwood: "That is a problem. But what about this Dutch Lycorise? What do you have on him?"

Operative: " _That's the problem, there is nothing on him! No birthdate, no parents, no school records, nothing. Almost as if the guy doesn't exist and all his files are forgeries except for the fact he is 15. However, he seems to be the provider for Merlot Industries but he is actually the middle man for both the company and their so-called benefactors. In other words, he is really in charge of the company and Dunkle is just a cover._ "

Ironwood: "Very well, thank you. And continue to monitor them."

Operative: " _Yes sir!_ "

After the screen turns off with Coco saying "Okay, I have been patient, even for me, but what the hell is going on?!" Ironwood turns towards Data and said "First, we need to know about those artifacts and Data," "Yes." "you will tell us everything."


	97. Arc 3: Chapter 38

**Arc 3 – Chapter 38: Truth, Part 4**

Castle Oblivion/6th Floor

Team RWBY came out of the door after getting a good night's rest. Once all four of them came out, the door disappears and Benevolent appears. "So," he started "did any of you got any sleep?" Weiss said "Not much because I had a lot on my mind, but yeah I did get some sleep." The rest of Team RWBY nodded their heads then Benevolent said "Good." Ruby steps forward and said "Can I ask you some questions first?" "Sure, go ahead."

Ruby: "Why are we even here? Why did we have to go through different universes? Just what is the whole point?"

Ben: "That's classified."

Ruby then whined "But why?" but Benevolent just says "That's classified." Yang was getting furious as her eyes turn red and shouted "Okay, then tell us this! Just who are you?!" Benevolent sighed and said "Alright, I am 2575's morality, his consciousness, the guy who tells him what is right and what is wrong." Blake said "But he extracted you out of his body because he doesn't want to hold back. He sees me as a weakness that will cost him his life. But now he has become a no-good punk that wants to cause trouble." Blake said "So the actual person, which is 2575, is free to do whatever he wants without feeling guilty or regret." "That is correct." Weiss then asked "Then what happened to my mother next after she disappeared in that dark portal?" Benevolent extended his hand and said "Let me see the cards." Weiss gave him all the cards that they had and he was trying to select the card of the place he remembers. Benevolent pulled out one card and said "This one." He gave Weiss the card and said "And this is the town where I met your mother, Traverse Town." and gave the rest of the cards to Yang.

Weiss walked towards the door with the rest of Team RWBY behind her along with Benevolent. Yang looked at the man and said "You're coming with us?" then everyone turned their attention towards Benevolent and said "Yeah because I'm gonna be your guide on this one and I'll tell you if that person is me or not since, I'm made of shadows now." Ruby and Blake said in unison "Good point." then they all turn their attention at the door. Weiss was looking at the card, took a deep breath then said "Alright, here we go." and raised the card to the door to open it.

* * *

Traverse Town

All five of them walked out of the door with Team RWBY going "Wow." [ **Play Calling from KH Dream Drop Distance** ] Yang said "This place is awesome! Look at all the fun stuff around here!" the rest of Team RWBY were amazed by the place and Ruby says "It must be a festival!" Benevolent laughed and said in a happy tone "Yeah and this is the place where I once grew up! Fantastic isn't it!" Weiss says "It's okay and all but...who am I kidding, this place really is fantastic!" Benevolent said "Then come on we need to get to the First District, we are in the Fourth. That's where Blanc meets me." Ruby then said in a bright and happy mood "Alright! Let's go!" [ **Stop the music** ]

The five made their way towards the First District and into an alleyway and see a young man around Ruby's age wearing an orange t-shirt that has a large brown dog print on it with a stylize white lettering that says 'Bad Dog', a matching cap that is on backwards along with a pair of golden trimmed goggles with dark-purple tinted lenses, a pair of brown cargo pants with pockets on the sides, and a pair of black sneakers with orange tiger stripes on it and he appears to be wearing a golden chain bracelet around his left wrist with a silver bone on it. Plus he also has short, spiky brown hair and a pair of emerald colored eyes. Benevolent said "That's me." and all of the members of Team RWBY looked at him in confusion and they all said "That's you?" and he just nodded his head. Yang laughed and said "Nice outfit." "Hey, it was in style back then." They followed the teen into the alleyway where the noticed the female figure unconscious. He dashed at the woman and said "Hey are you okay?" Blanc slowly opened her eyes and said in a low tone "Where...am I?" "Whew, glad to see your alright! My name is Shiro, what's your name?" Blanc got up and rubbed her head and still trying to adjust her eyes then said "Blanc, but where am I?"

The teen said "You're in the First District of Traverse Town." Blanc then looked up at the sky and said "Traverse Town? Wait, what happened to the sun?" Shiro said "Wait, are you from another world?" Weiss looked confused and said "Wait, what is he talking about?" Benevolent raised his hand and said "Pause." then everything froze. Then he started saying "Remember the story your mother told you? About pieces of the world scattered about in the darkness which are called worlds? Remember?" Weiss said "Oh." then Benevolent raised his hand again and said "Play." Blanc then turned her attention towards Shiro and said "Yeah, from Twilight Town." Shiro's eyes widen with excitement and said "Wow! That is awesome!" then looked confused and said "But how did you ended up here?" Blanc is trying the best she can to remember and said "The last thing I can remember is that I was getting too curious for my own good and found some black portal. I used my weapon to see it was safe then I was pulled in and I must have ended up here."

Shiro said "Oh, then in that case, welcome to Twilight Town! The best town there ever is!" Team RWBY laughed at Shiro and Benevolent and Yang said "Man you really were something back then." "Shut up!" They all followed the two into some sort of inn until time fast forwards. "Here we go again." said Ruby with the staticy background. They then appeared to one point where they see both Shiro and Blanc fighting a four robed figures near a golden fountain. "This is it." Benevolent said "This is the part where I became an Initiate." Shiro was wielding a katana while Blanc has her keyblade out and about ready to face off against the Initiates. Weiss said "What do they want from this scene." "Because," he said with a grave tone "they want me." Blanc and Shiro try to fight for their lives as best they can and Team RWBY noticed one of them with a familiar weapon. It was a snake sword with a bat design. Blake pointed it out and shouted "Hey! That's the same guy that ordered you to kill Mrs. Schnee!" "Yes but here he was an Initiate before he became an Acolyte." Blanc managed to keep them at bay while Shiro was trying to defeat one of them that had a golden colored sword with a snake twirling at the hilt.

The Initiate pulled out the Soultaker Dagger and stabbed Shiro right at the heart while Blanc accidentally got throw threw a vortex, a portal. As Shiro starts to disappear, his heart then escaped up into the sky. The figures faded and a white door appeared. Benevolent walk towards the door and said "Come on, let's get out."

* * *

 **AN: Seriously, the red pill (Martin Mystery) or blue pill (Family Guy)?**


	98. Arc 3: Chapter 39

**Arc 3 – Chapter 39: Family**

Castle Oblivion/7th Floor

All five of them made it out of the door with Team RWBY finally connecting the dots.

Yang: "I'm guessing that portal leads to our universe?"

Weiss: "That is correct."

Blake: "Then after that, she changed her name, went to Atlas Academy, train to be a huntress, and eventually met your dad."

Ruby: "And she hasn't used her keyblade ever since she got into our universe because she knows that people would use it for awful things."

Weiss: "That and then my mom and dad got married then had Winter and me. And then sometime later...she..."

Weiss was starting to look sad until all members of her team gave her a hug. Yang then said "It's okay Weiss, it's okay." Benevolent turned towards Team RWBY and said "So, have you four had enough? Would you like to go further, or would you like to leave." Everyone lets go of Weiss and Yang holds up one card that had a picture of Beacon on it and looked at her teammates. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake had determined look on their faces and nodded their heads up and down. Yang looked at Benevolent and said "Just one more card." she held it up and said "This one." "Alright, then go and after that, you girls will leave for your next and final journey." Yang holds the card up to the door and it shined to open it. Team RWBY enters it while leaving their new friend behind.

* * *

Beacon Academy

Team RWBY exit out of the door and appear inside the familiar halls of the academy. Everyone looked around with Ruby taking a deep breath and said "There's no place like home." Weiss said "Yeah, but why are we here? What are we doing at this place?" Blake said "Yeah I mean, what's the purpose of being here?" Yang storms off down the hallway with Ruby saying "Sis, wait up!" They continue to walk down until Yang stop at one of the dorm rooms and opens the door. They all walked inside and noticed a familiar figure lying in bed wearing the school uniform. Ruby got excited and said "Ohmygoditsuncleqrow!" she ran right up to him to give him a hug but went right past him while saying "Yeah, whoa!" CRASH "Ow!" Yang laughed and said "Ruby, that's not really Uncle Qrow. It's an illusion and he appears to be a lot younger." BAM went the door to the room and storming in was a really pissed off woman that looks like Yang, but her hair is black and her eyes are red. She kicked the bed Qrow was sleeping on while shouting "Wake up you lazy bum!" and sends the bed flying towards the wall with the younger version of Qrow pressed against the wall and wide awake.

Qrow slowly slides down the wall in comedic fashion while moaning "Owwwww." Yang said with a surprised look saying "Oh my god. It's my mother." Qrow got back up while rubbing the back of his head while saying [ **and he sounds like Edward Elric from FMA or Tamaki Suo from OHSHC since this is young Qrow, way before he started drinking** ] "Geez, sis. What's with all the fuss." Raven pulled on Qrow's tie and said "Because you forgot that today is the day we were supposed to have a picnic with Summer and Taiyang! Now let's go!" Raven drags Qrow out the door while he was saying "Alright, alright, you're choking me here!" Ruby said "Let's follow them!" and they went out to follow Raven and Qrow.

Team RWBY followed Raven and Qrow to a small clearing nearby Beacon with Summer Rose jumping up and down while saying "Hey guys! Over here!" Ruby stopped with her eyes wide open and mouth hanging and said "Mom?" Raven said "Found Qrow, he was asleep." and tossed him onto the picnic with Taiyang saying while smiling "Geez Qrow, your always lazy." Qrow got back up and said "Okay fine, I am, so what. I'm still an awesome huntsman." Everyone laughed and started their picnic. They all just have a conversation while eating a few sandwiches and cookies that Summer made. They mostly talk about school and what the world would be like once they graduate and see it. Yang and Ruby were smiling and have tears coming down their eyes. After the picnic, they all went inside the academy.

Yang wiped her eyes and said with a small hint of happiness "I think I've seen enough." and Ruby said "Yeah." Blake looked at both of them and said "Are you sure?" They both just nodded their heads then Weiss said "Okay, let's go." Ruby then said "But there is one thing I would like to know? What about Blake? We got to see Yang and my folks, we got to learn the truth of Weiss' mom, but what about Blake's family?" Blake then said "I think you all know my story and maybe it's best if you guys don't have to relive my life or that of my family." Ruby said "Yeah, but you got to see our families, why not yours?" Blake walks away and said "As I told you before, I was practically 'born' into the White Fang and you all know what happens." Team RWBY approached the white door, but Weiss discovered a white book and picks it up. She opened it and it glowed and disappears and thought ' _What was that? And why do I have this...this...power and this knowledge._ ' Yang shouted "Hey Weiss!" Weiss turned around with Yang waving and shouting "Come on, your moving slower than ice so get a move on!" Weiss shouted "Coming!" and ran towards the others at the door.

* * *

Castle Oblivion/8th Floor

Team RWBY exits the door and meet Benevolent in the hallway. "So," said Benevolent "how are you feel, seeing your family again? Yang? Ruby?" Ruby smiled and said "It was great to see my mom again." Yang then said "Yeah, and I got to see my own mother. So, I'm happy. Thank you." Benevolent gave her the thumbs up and said "Don't mention it." Ruby then asked "But what about Blake's past or her family, why can't we see that?" Benevolent explained "That is because she has told you everything that there is about her life and she refused to relive her past or that of her family. So I decided not to have you all relive her moments or that of her family as for her own request." Blake just bluntly said "Thank you and thanks for respecting my privacy." "You're welcome."

Weiss then said "But what was that white book I found back there?" Benevolent face palmed and said "So that's where it went! It was supposed to be a special gift for you Weiss. It is a spelltome I custom made from one universe by combining different spelltomes and mold them into one. Plus I also gave it directions on creating something called Signs. They are hand gestures that allow you to cast certain type of spells and there are seven types. The Aard Sign allows you to do telekinetic thrusts, the Igni Sign that allows you to cast fire, the Yrden Sign which is a magical trap that slows things down, the Quen Sign creates a powerful magical shield, Axii can be used to mentally fool your opponents, Heliotrope is a shield Sign that works against magical and sound attacks, and the Somne Sign can put people to sleep. I have combined two types of magics from two different universes into one book that you can use with your free hand. As a matter of fact, you can use your sword and spells at the same time if you wish. Consider it a gift from a friend of your mother." Weiss was smiling and is very happy and said "Thank you." Ruby then said "What about me and Yang or Blake?" Benevolent then said "I have already given you two a gift. To see your family members once again. And as for Blake, I have something for you." Benevolent raised his hand and magically placed a glyph on her Gambol Shroud and said "This glyph on your blade will create a shield when your aura is low, which should be useful when in a tight spot." Blake pulled her blade out to look at the glyph on the hilt of her blade and said "Thanks."

"And now then," he said "time for the next step in your journey." Benevolent summoned a portal under their feet and they fell right through. As the portal closes, another hooded figure appeared behind him that is holding an Oblivion Keyblade. Benevolent turned his head around and said "I was wondering when you would show up Emptiness." and summoned a Chaos Ripper Keyblade.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! Did you vote yet? Please tell me your choice in the review and I'll get started on the Final Arc right away!**


	99. Arc 3: Chapter 40

**Arc 3 – Chapter 40: A New Enemy?**

Aristaeus/Afternoon

Deep underground of the city, there is a laboratory where the wonders of the city are being made. And the big boss of Merlot Industries is seen walking in the halls with a seven scientist walking next or behind them.

Scientist 1 (Male): "Good day, sir. We have everything ready as instructed and we are ahead of schedule."

Dunkle: "Glad to hear it. And how goes the research of the Resource Integration Gear for our future colonization of the moon so far?"

Scientist 2 (Female): "We are still trying to reverse engineer some of the tech of the RIG but it will take a while."

Dunkle: "We still have time so tell the lab boys to take all the time they need."

Scientist 3 (Male): "Oh sir, I would like to say that the cloning research is doing great and we have enough brains as the main processing unit for the Amazo Androids. Plus I, as much as I hate being a kiss-ass, the creation of your daughter was a total and absolute success. Who ever thought by using viruses Gnotus Venustas and Felicitus Populi would go so well with the DNA of your wife and yours. Your daughter is quite the marvel of scientific-"

Dunkle: "Enough. I don't want to hear about my own daughter and the luck and charisma viruses. She is a person, not some experiment so I would have no word of it. But where are we with the capturing of the Initiates?"

Scientist 4 (Female): "Not good sir, we are unable to catch them. Even with the technology that we possess right now, we are unable to corner at least one of them."

Dunkle: "Very well, but how are we doing on the magic research department?"

"OH SHIT!" BOOOOOOOOM! went one corridor having purple and sparkly smoke coming out with the 5th Scientist that is a male saying "We are still working on that." and they all continue to walk down the hall.

Dunkle: *sigh* "Alright, let's just add some more precautions for the new recruits and try to avoid anymore...incidents. How goes the satellites?"

Scientist 6 (Female): "We are launching the last few and there will be a ceremony for it and there will be a broadcast about it in a matter of hours."

Dunkle: "That's good to hear. The public love our new space age tech. Speaking off, how are we on the astronaut training?"

Scientist 7 (Female): "We have a few volunteers being trained at the site right now."

They all stop at the door as Dunkle swipes his keycard and the big metal door open to reveal a large control center and the map of Remnant on the big screen that shows a few locations where the special operatives are gathering a few of the so-called artifacts that somehow been transported to their world. Dunkle approached the control consoles and said "What do you got?" One man turned his chair around and said "Things are looking good. We are recovering all the artifacts and destroying all evidence of the places the have been and making sure they get a clean get away. Plus thanks to the Electro Bio-Mechanical Neural Transmitting Zero Synapse Repositioner or the Nerualyzer, no one even know that we were there." Dunkle smiled and said "Good. Did we get any word from Dutch yet?" One guy across the room with a few monitors said "No, sir. Just a message from your daughter who keeps asking about the Delecto Quislibet so she can use it on herself to get Dutch's attention." Dunkle stopped smiling and raised an eyebrow then said "The sexual-magnetism virus?" "Yes." Dunkle said with a disappointed look "Tell her no and she is not having that virus because I don't want her to use her body as if she was a whore."

One guy leaned close to one of his co-workers and whispered "But definitely want to touch that." and the guy next to him nodded his head and said "Hm-mm." "WHAT WAS THAT?!" They both said in unison while looking terrified and looking busy "Nothing, sir!" One man on the console was looking at a beep on the map said "Sir, we found some sort of energy signature located 130 miles away from the city of Vale." Dunkle was looking serious and said "Put it on screen." The man pressed a few buttons to show the location and the man said "According to this, the energy signature is similar to those guys with the Templar's Church. But it is unregistered." Dunkle then said "Looks like we got ourselves a bogey. Is there any team available to take care of this?" Adam approached from the door and said "I am." Dunkle turned around and said "Ah, General Taurus. Good to hear. You may take a small force with you and remember, your gonna be part of something great but first you must prove you are capable." Adam holds his hand on his chest and said sharply "Consider it done." and walked out.

Dunkle turned back towards the screens. He then said "How is the kryptonite shipment?" One man pulled up the specs and said "The power source for the Amazo's are traveling by boat but they are gonna be delayed because of a storm approaching but since we only got digitized goons called Nightcrawlers, we can tell them to keeping going despite the storm." Dunkle said "No. We cannot lose the shipment or we will lose production. Speaking off the robots, did the Ruling Council of Vale say yes to our proposal?" Another man said "Not quite because they wish to have a challenge between our robots and Ironwood's. They wish to see if our robots are more capable than the Atlesian Knight-200s and we haven't receive word from Ironwood yet." Dunkle turned to his scientist and said "Very well. Looks like we get to test our new nanomachines once Ironwood calls. Are they ready?" Scientist #4 said "Yes they are and are ready to commence Operation: Obsolete. Just give the word, sir." "Excellent. Once we sabotage a few of the tin-man's toy soldiers, we can take care of the Colosseum. All we need to do is destroy it and pin the blame on the so-called terrorist and we can get away with our noses clean. When the that out-of-date hunk of junk is gone, we can replace it with our own, complete with new technology. Is it ready yet?"

Scientist #2 looked at his clipboard and said "Almost, we just need to install a few more comfy seats and a few more servos to help out the Anti-Gravity Thrusters and we are still working on the hardlight holograms." Dunkle smiled with pride and said "Wonderful. When the world sees what we are capable of, we will have it deep in our pockets." Aiden Price appears and said "Pardon me sir, SHE wishes to talk to you." then whispered in Dunkle's fox ear "It's our benefactor." Dunkle was looking nervous as he clears his throat and straighten his scarf and said "I'll be right there."


	100. Arc 3: Chapter 41

**AN: Have you guys voted yet? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to vote on what part of the story is gonna be on! So please vote by leaving a review.**

* * *

 **Arc 3 – Chapter 41: Agenda**

 **The Dark Void  
**

Sorry friend but we need to step up. The empire will be on its way towards Remnant and we need the Multiversal Controller, immediately. " **Ah, rancor poop! So much for getting something interesting. Very well, we'll have to have the applicants step up and we only have 89 Initiates left. Oh and by the way, I can't believe the one we've been chasing is actually a fraction of Emptiness. Never expected that haha!** " Yes but has anyone found the traitor yet? " **No, but by the way, the Creator said that Universe 344-90W will be out of our hands for a while.** " Da' what? " **In other words, we can't send or do anything about it. No Acolytes, no Initiates, no nothin'. It's on its own now.** " I'm starting to think that the Creator has some other agenda at the ready. " **Well tough luck getting anything out of him, cause he locked himself up and doesn't want to be disturbed.** " Just what is going on?

* * *

Underground Mall/Food Court/6:00 pm

Cinder was trying to concentrate and practice on using her new found powers by creating some blue fire balls and juggling them then throws them up in the air, clapped her hands, and cause them to explode. Neopolitan and Emerald were watching, but Mercury was outside while taking pieces of a car apart and hiding the cave entrance. Neopolitan asked Emerald "Just how did she get her new powers?" while watching Cinder trying to get used to her new powers. Emerald said "It might have something to do with that skull from the museum." Cinder then creates a few more fire balls have them teleport from one place to another and Neopolitan said "I checked the dates on the calendars."

Emerald: "So, what's so important about that?"

Neopolitan: "The calendars here say that it is 2019 but the calendars over at the museum that says 2025. So the point being is that these places here are not only from different locations but also from different periods in time from the same planet. So what I'm saying is that there is something weird going on. Stuff from another planet comes out of nowhere and ends up underground on our own. I'm not sure whether or not this is the Initiates doing or not?"

Emerald: "That is puzzling, but did you find something about the skull though?"

Neopolitan: "I did, apparently that skull is a work of craftsmanship from a historical civilization but it turns out that there is, or was a strange bee being kept inside for a certain number of centuries."

Cinder then does some acrobatics with her swords while testing out her new power and Emerald said "A bee?" Neopilitan then said "Yes, according to some documents I found, there is some sort of bee that grants humans the ability to use something called Anima." Emerald was looking confused and said "What is Anima?" "I don't know, part of the document was torn off." Emerald took a sip from her soft drink then said "What does the bee look like?" Neopolitan then said "Well, based on what I've read, they are green and glowy with some unusual features." Cinder then jumps up into the air and slams down on the floor with some blue fire shooting up into the air like geysers and disappears. [ **And can some please make a page of Anima on the Secret World wikia site, because one site I normally use no longer exist plus I need all the information I can get from the game. Or make a gamepedia out of it because the information I need is rare to find nowadays.** ] Cinder then got up while breathing heavily with exhaustion as she approaches and said "That's what I call a work out." then drinks her bottled water then said "So, what are you two talking about?"

* * *

Beacon Academy/5:56 pm

After Data explains everything about Earth with Ironwood threatening to cut Data's brain out, this leaves everyone in the room confused and puzzled about another planet. Jaune raised his hand and said "Uh, can you explain everything again, but in simple terms." Qrow then said "Yeah, it's just that I kinda find it hard to believe." Nora was just standing with her eyes crossed and mouth open with drool coming out almost as if she is brain dead. Ren looked at Nora and said "Nora?" snapped a few times at Nora's face then said "Would you like some pancakes?" Nora snaps out of it and shouted "Pancakes!" Ren smiled and said "At least that still works." Ozpin then said "Thank you, Professor Data. You may go now." Data then takes the elevator down to check on the slime girls.

Coco rubs her forehead and said "Okay, I think I had enough. So would we please leave to recuperate on so much knowledge?" Yatsuhashi then said "Yeah, I think we need time to clear our heads and...ow." Pyrrha said "I have to agree, this is gonna take time for us to process this." Ozpin took a sip from his mug then said "You can all go now. Oh and Jaune, make sure you get some rest. You look terrible." Jaune rubs the back of his head and smiled then said "Sure thing." But Pyrrha grabs Jaune's tie and said while walking towards the elevator "Come on Jaune, let's get to bed early." As the elevator doors close, Jaune was saying "But I'm still recovering from the la-" Glynda was looking confused and asked both teams "What is going on with-" They all shouted in unison "Don't ask!" Ironwood said "Okay, moving on." He turned his attention towards Winter and said "Winter, I need you to head back to Atlas and find out what are they doing there and report back. This is a recon mission, you cannot allow them to see you and you are forbidden to engage them in combat. Understood?" Winter gave him a salute and said "Understood, sir!" and marched right towards the elevator. Nora, Ren, and Team CFVY also went towards the elevator with Nora saying "You better keep your promise about the pancakes." Then Velvet said "I would like some as well." But Coco said "I think I'll pass because they'll go right to my hips and I want to keep my figure."

After they all went down the elevator, Ironwood turned his attention towards Ozpin with Ozpin saying "Now then, will you tell us why you made a synthetic that looks like a girl." Ironwood was looking nervous as he clears his throat and said "I can explain."

* * *

 **AN: I'm gonna do the preview in the next intermission after you guys voted in the reviews since the god damn polls won't work! And also, can someone please help me get information from the Secret World game. Lore, monsters, what anima is, anything for the next arc.**


	101. Intermission 3

**Intermission 3**

Mountain Range of Atlas/5th Day/7:43 am

Winter arrived at Atlas and spying from a hillside while wearing snow camouflage gear and using binoculars. From the distance she can see the Schnee Dust Company logo on some of the equipment, guards, and vehicles. While hiding in the snow and brush, she can see a large drilling machine tunneling on the side of the mountain. She then noticed a group of soldiers wearing some strange armor [ **MJOLNIR armor from Halo, but reconfigure for the Faunus** ] with an emblem of a wolf's head with a golden vector wreath at the bottom, the symbol of the Neo-White Fang. These soldiers are armed to the teeth in some sort of cargo truck as if they expect the worse to come. Winter then grabs a hold of her scroll and call General Ironwood.

Winter: "General, this is Winter Schnee."

Ironwood: " _Report._ "

Winter: "I'm at the dig site now. These guys are bearing my father's company logo to make it look like it is a mining excavation for Dust. Yet I also see members of the Neo-White Fang armed and at the ready for something. Probably whatever comes out of the hole they are digging or incase of a Grimm attack. Looks like they are prepare for battle because they are armed with a lot guns and heavy weaponry, mostly explosives."

Ironwood: " _Sounds like they are prepared for anything. Yet it is clever for them to disguise themselves as workers for the Schnee Dust Company to make it look like a mining job. Anything else?_ "

Winter was watching the dig very closely and said "Not much until, wait, there is something." At the dig site, the drill stopped and slowly backed away. The Neo-White Fang then storm in the newly dug cave with weapons at the ready with flashlights turned on. "Some of the Neo-White Fangs just entered in the cave." said Winter through her scroll "It's hard to see, but..." the sound of guns were firing "Hang on. Sound like their shooting at something and..." Some of the members started retreating with one screaming "Red Alert! Red Alert! Code Delta!" Huge humanoid creatures made of ice [ **ice golems from the Secret World game** ] started raging out of the cave and started smashing the place with one of the troops shouted "Get the flamethrowers!" and another one said "Get the what?!" and that's what was going through Winter's mind. " _Winter, what's happening?_ " Some of the troops brought out M7057/DP Flamethrowers and started to send the Ice Golems back until they started to melt. Winter was shocked and confused at the same time as she said to the general through her scroll "I'll have to call you back." and hangs up while taking pictures.

* * *

Underground Hideout/8:12 am

Everyone except Cinder had an early breakfast. Emerald was keeping Cinder company at the food court. While Cinder was eating breakfast, Emerald was reading a bunch of Eyewitness Books. They are about Spy, Crystal & Gem, Money, and Mythology which she just reads for fun. Cinder asked Emerald "Where is Neopolitan and Mercury?" Emerald stops reading and said "Huh, oh. They're on the surface to work on the car and getting some fresh air. We should too." Cinder smiled and said "I like that idea." They heard a voice over their scrolls " _Girls, you better have everything packed and ready._ " Emerald answered "What's the problem Mercury?" Back on top, Mercury was hiding in the bushes and watching a bunch of people and equipment, similar to what Winter is seeing back at Atlas, and said over his scroll "Because we got company. A LOT of company." Then a drill started going and drills through the rock. Neopolitan then said over Mercury's scroll "And please get my jewelry collection. And Emerald, don't take anything from it." Back inside the hideout, Emerald hangs up her scroll and said to Cinder "Shit, looks like we have to move."

* * *

Beacon Academy/7:00 am

Jaune and Pyrrha (IN THEIR PAJAMAS!) were sleeping together on the same bed in their dorm room with Nora and Ren gone to...hold on...Oh, there at Team CFVY's room. Jaune yawns as he wakes up with Pyrrha lifting her head up while waking up with a smile. They both just stared at each other until Jaune said "Hey."

Pyrrha: "Hey."

Jaune: "How are you this morning?"

Pyrrha rubs her finger on Jaune's chest and said "I'm alright. Even though sex isn't love, it does feel good if you do it with someone you love." Jaune chuckled and said "I agree." Pyrrha then starts rubbing his cheek and said "Wanna go for another round, Nora and Ren aren't here and we still got time." Jaune thought about it for a moment and said "Sure."

1 hour and 13 minutes later...

Pyrrha was in the bathroom with Jaune outside of the door saying "Anything?" Pyrrha said "Nothing yet. I can't believe the condom broke!" Jaune then lean his back on the wall and said "I can't believe it either. If it turns blue...I'm not ready to be a father yet, hell I didn't get my manhood yet."

Pyrrha: "You did during our first time."

Jaune: "Oh yeah."

Glynda showed up and said "What are you doing Mr. Arc?" Jaune got startled by Glynda's voice and said "Professor Goodwitch! I, uh, I-" he was thinking of an excuse until he had an idea. So he becomes cool, calm, and collective and said "Pyrrha said she had her period and wasn't careful and thinks she might be pregnant. As team leader, it is my job to ensure-" "I get the picture." said Glynda who sounds like she believes him but has the look of disbelief until she heard Pyrrha through the door saying "And the results are...negative! Thank goodness!" Jaune sighed in relief and said "Good to hear it oh and Prof. Goodwitch is here." Glynda knocks on the door and said "Ms. Nikos, are you alright?"

Pyrrha: "Yeah, I'm alright. Just a false alarm. Hang on, I'm coming out."

Pyrrha opens the door and said "Sorry Prof. Goodwitch, it's just that-" Glynda interrupted Pyrrha by saying "You don't have to tell me. I understand, but just be careful, alright?" Pyrrha smiled and said "Sure." while nodding her head. Glynda started to walk off while saying "You have 40 minutes left until class starts, so hurry up and get ready." As Glynda fades from their sight, Jaune said "Whew, that was close."

Pyrrha: "I agree, looks like we need to cut our private time down. But cheer up, maybe during the weekends we can go to a hotel and spend some quality time together."

Jaune: "Alright."

* * *

 **Preview**

" _Java the Caveman...Clear_ "

" _Diana Lombard...Clear_ "

" _Martin Mystery...Clear_ "

* * *

 **AN: Here is something incase you guys are wondering  
**

 **Team DARK**

 **-Dutch Lycorise: Age-15. 5'5". Male. Fox Faunus (Ears and Tail). Dark Brown Shaggy Suave Hair. Hazel Eyes. White Complexion. Black shirt with a head of a fox in the color of silver with nine tails. Green leather jacket with short sleeves with a metal pauldron on the left shoulder. Blue jeans with a black leather belt. Fingerless black gloves. Light brown hiking boots with green laces with white streaks. Not spoiling the semblance.  
**

 **-Albele Schokolade: Age-Unknown. Female. 5'7". You should know her measurements. Fox Faunus (Ears and Tail). Pale Complexion. Long hip-length white hair. Red eyes. White t-shirt with her belly showing. Dark red biker jacket with white lines on the sleeves going to the neck. A black choker with a heart-shape diamond. Black pants. Brown boots. Weapon: A red electric guitar with colored buttons on the neck instead of strings that can transform into an axe which is called Musical Cleave. Not spoiling the semblance.  
**

 **-Ringo Caramel: Age-17. Female. 5'6". B: 77 W: 58. Tanuki Faunus (Ears). Short red hair with a green streak on left side and a yellow on the right. Slightly tan complexion. One green eye and one yellow. Brown blouse with a yellow tie and a three colored apple design on her left chest. Red & green checkered skirt that is similar to Ruby's and Weiss'. Platform boots that are brown but the bottom of them are red. Also has gauntlets similar to that of the ones from Assassin's Creed that has a woodland design with blades and guns called Woodsman's Demise. Plus it also has a collapsible mirror. Semblance: Reflection Redirection. Uses mirrors to redirect enemy attacks. [Get it, apples and mirrors?]  
**

 **-Kuro Kirsche: Age-17. 5'8". Male. Wolf Faunus (Ears). Spiky black hair. Yellow eyes. Pale complexion. Wears a black armored ninja outfit but no head gear or mask. A black scarf that he uses to cover his nose and mouth when ready for battle. On the back, he has a red Japanese-style drawing of a terrifying wolf's head. Carries a high-frequency katana with a black blade called Murasame, which can cut through anything that doesn't have an aura protecting it. He also carries shurikens and smoke bombs. Semblance: Shadow Leap. Allows him to teleport at a certain distance without making any noises and allows him to blend in the shadows.  
**


	102. Final Arc: Chapter 1

**AN: This is just the first half, the second will be the battle so don't worry.**

* * *

 **Final Arc – Chapter 1: Torrington Enrollment  
**

Martin Mystery, 16-year-old highschool student at Torrington Academy, Canada. On the surface he looks like an average guy, yet very awful with his studies and always wants to get a girlfriend. Not only that, he is immature, loves anything slimy and gooey, a prankster, an ego the size of the Solar System, and leaps before thinking. Yet his greatest interest is the paranormal and one day...he gets his dream job. He and his step-sister, Diana Lombard, was recruited into a covert organization that protects the Earth from alien and supernatural threats of all shapes and sizes. This organization is simply called "The Center" and its run by a multi-tasking director known as the Mystery Organization Manager or M.O.M. for short which her real name is unknown. Both Martin and Diana go on many mysteries across the globe with a caveman named Java, who tries to get adjusted to the modern time, and then later Billy, a small green alien that has disguised himself as a human using something called the BS 1000, who later joins the trio to hang out with his idolized agent at the academy. Together, they fought against all forms of evil ranging from soul-sucking vampires, tricky djinni, ancient slime-covered aliens, and many more supernatural and extraterrestrial threats. Why would Team RWBY be in this place where anything supernatural is monitored 24/7? Only one way to find out.

* * *

Universe MM-6579/Near Torrington/2:50 pm

Team RWBY appears at a forest via portal from the sky, with Ruby landing first. Then the rest fell right on top of her with Ruby groaning in pain "Why...do I...have to be...the bottom?" Everyone then got off of Ruby and noticed something is different about them. Weiss was looking at everyone and said "Oh great," then crosses her arms "we've changed again!" Blake said calmly "At least we'll blend in. Plus this is an improvement then the last place we have changed." Weiss simmers down as Ruby and Yang looked at the large building while saying and shrugging "I guess I could get used to this." Yang then shouted at Blake and Weiss "You guys need to see this!" Weiss and Blake then approach where Ruby and Yang are standing and sees the large structure and it's clock tower with Ruby saying "What is this place?" Then a letter blew right into Ruby's face with her shouting "Help! I'm blind!" Blake grabbed the letter off of Ruby's face with Ruby cheering "I can see!" Blake opened the letter, which has some sort of disc, and the letter says:

 _Dear Team RWBY,_

 _Sorry but I am preoccupied for the moment and won't be able to join you since Empitness found me and I'm on the run. This is a letter printed from my mind which I was able to due while on the run. Anyway, I got you girls enrolled at Torrington Academy as second year students because this will be an infiltration mission. You need to find a computer and upload this program onto that computer. It is hidden in one of the dorm rooms and you'll need a copy of that person's hand print in order to have it come out of it's hiding place. But be careful, there is an organizations that combat the paranormal and their agents are hiding in plain sight as students. So Blake, unless you want to be someone's lab rat and be dissected on a table, keep your ears hidden at all times like you did before. And if you girls are wondering about your weapons by now, they are in the form of keychains which you can have them transform into your weapons at anytime. How come I didn't though of that before? Oh well, anyway, find that computer and upload this disc and avoid any attention. To activate your weapons, flip it like a lighter and press the button. Plus your ammo is in the form of those Dyno-Capsules which you can use anytime. Stay safe!_

 _-Benevolent_

Blake eyes were widen with horror with the thought of being kept as a science experiment because of her ears. Yang said "Yikes, guess we better be careful then." And so, the four made their way towards the academy with Weiss saying "Beacon is bigger." Ruby sighed and said sadly "We know."

* * *

Torrington Academy/Principal's Office/3:32 pm

Team RWBY made their way into Principal Pebbleton's office with Pebbleton saying "Ah, you four must be Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. Come in, come in." The four took their seats and the principal sat down to look at his computer to check their profiles and their student records. He typed a few buttons and said "Alright let's start in alphabetical order. Blake Belladonna, 2nd year student with average grades, hobbies include reading books and a member of the Library Book Club. Which is understandable for a hobby, yet not very social, favorite foods are fish and anything fish related, and says that you also have a fondness for ninjas." Blake blushed and said "Uh, yeah I really do. It's just this book I read and...well let's just say it is a romance that I'm kinda embarrassed about." Pebbleton chuckled and said "Okay, okay." Then he checks Ruby's profile.

Pebbleton: "Ruby Rose, let's see here. You skipped a few grades."

Ruby was looking nervous and said "Is that a problem, sir?"

Pebbleton: "No, no. Actually, it is a good thing. You have some high grades which is pretty good for someone your age. Although not very social either, your hobbies are reading books about fairy tales and legends, you also love weapons. Which is odd for someone that is described as innocent & naive. Plus it also says that you love cookies and strawberries."

Ruby rubbed the back of her head and said "Yeah, well..." and then giggles.

Pebbleton: "Let's see, Weiss Schnee. Says here you have very high grades, some A+'s, that's very good."

Weiss started to look proud as she shows a gleaming smile.

Pebbleton: "Says here that you were part of the fencing club and had an accident, which explains the cut on your face. Also says you won two fencing tournaments, very impressive. It also says you don't like people that are gross, rude, and impulsive. It also states that your favorite food is blueberry frozen yogurt. But doesn't say anything about hobbies though. And next is Yang Xiao Long."

Yang: "What does it say about me?"

Pebbleton: "It says here that you are a thrill seeker with average grades except you have straight A's in gym. Hobbies include motorcycle riding and working out with punching bags because it states that you were part of the boxing club. Your profile states that you received some detention notices because you smack people that try to take pieces of your hair by punching them right through the wall."

Yang was touching her hair and said "Yeah, I have some issues."

Pebbleton: "Yes it also states you have anger issues and known to be a sore loser at games. According this part here, you and Ruby are actually half sisters with same dad and different moms."

Yang: "Well my mom disappeared a long time ago and married again which lead to my sister being born. But she disappeared too."

Pebbleton got off of his chair and said "Alright girls, everything seems to be alright and I'll have someone give you a tour." There was a knock on the door with Pebbleton saying "Come in." The door open to reveal a teenage girl with long brown hair with two flower hair clips, green eyes, a long-sleeved pink shirt with the sleeves and neck piece being dark purple, light blue jeans, and white sneakers. This mysterious girl said "Do you need me sir?" Pebbleton answered "Yes Ms. Lombard, we have four new students enrolling at our academy today." Team RWBY got out of their seats and introduce themselves then the teenage girl said "Hello, my name is Diana Lombard, and it is a pleasure to meet you."


	103. Final Arc: Chapter 2

**AN: Diana's hair clips are a flower AND a star, my mistake.**

* * *

 **Final Arc – Chapter 2: Hello Mystery**

Torrington Academy/3:59 pm

Diana Lombard was giving Team RWBY the tour around campus. As Diana was talking about the campus, Blake and Ruby were at the back of the group and whispered to each other as the tour goes on.

Ruby: "So what do you think?"

Blake: "About what?"

Ruby: "Do you think Diana might be one of those secret agents?"

Blake: "Hard to tell, but I am getting a very strange vibe from her. Almost as if-"

"Heads up Di!" says a male voice from up the stairs. There was someone sliding down the railing of the stairs with Diana screaming as she dodges the young man. The teenage boy has blonde hair sticking up, brown eyes, a white t-shirt under a red shirt with yellow flames, a necklace with a red bead, some strange dark blue and green watch, brown cargo pants, and red and white sneakers. The boy laughed and said "Sorry sis, I was trying to set a new world record." Diana was mad and started to growl as she got back up and shouted "Martin Mystery, you are the most immature and irresponsible jerk I have ever had as a brother!" Yang looked confused and said "Wait, you two are siblings?" Martin then turn his attention towards the members of Team RWBY and started to...well you get what he is trying to do. [ **For those who actually watch the show** ] Martin dashed right towards Yang and said in a cool manner "Hello there miss, I'm Martin Mystery." then winks to her and said "So what's your name?"

Team RWBY were looking at Martin with disgust with Weiss saying "Uh, no. We are not going to introduce ourselves to you. So if you don't mind, buzz off." Martin puts on a suave smile and said "Oh come on now, we're all friends here." There was a moment of silence until Ruby said "Yang, do it." Yang cracks her knuckles with a crooked smile and said "Alrighty then." Yang picks up Martin and throws him in the trash can and sends him rolling with Martin saying "Stop this crazy ride!" Diana laughed and said "Nice. That outta teach him a lesson." She then show them the stairs and said "Shall we go to your dorm room?"

* * *

Torrington Campus Dorm for RWBY/4:23 pm

Diana unlocks the dorm room, opens it and said "Here we are." They all entered the room which is bigger than the other rooms with a large space and a quadruple bunk bed along with four desks, a table at the center, and a fantastic view high up of the campus. All the members of Team RWBY say in unison "Wow." Ruby got excited and said "This. Is. Awesome!" with Weiss saying "This is a lot bigger than our old dorm. I like it." Diana, just as amazed as the rest, then said "Yeah, and I wasn't aware that we have a dorm room like this on campus." Then a large man with shaggy black hair, an orange shirt, hairy muscular arms, dark blue pants, black shoes, and has a necklace with a tooth on it. All the members of Team RWBY were astounded by the look of the guy with Yang saying "Whoa, big fella." Diana said "Oh, that's Java, he works around campus." then Java smiled and said "Java got work." then walks off holding an apron and a chef's hat. Diana sees herself out the door and said "Well, see you girls at dinner." and shuts the door.

The four gathered around the table with Weiss saying "Think that girl might be one of those agents?"

Blake: "I think so, and I was also picking up a weird vibe from that Martin guy."

Weiss: "I highly doubt it! That guy makes Jaune look normal! Not to mention that guy is totally immature!"

Yang: "Yet they are siblings so it could be possible."

Ruby: "And what about that Java guy? He could be the muscle."

Yang: "That might be true."

Blake: "But we haven't seen any other students yet so we can't just jump the gun just yet."

Weiss: "I agree, and we need to do research on the students and connect the dots."

Yang jumps up and raised her hand saying "Dibs on the boys!" She then pulls out her scroll and said "Hey, we got that internet thingy here." Ruby, Weiss, and Blake pulled out their scrolls and noticed it too with Weiss saying "Okay, so let's get started on learning all the students on campus. But how?"

* * *

Torrington Cafeteria/5:01 pm

It was close to dinner time at the illustrious academy of Torrington. Diana was looking at her notes to study for a test tomorrow, Billy and Martin are hanging out with their usual banter, and Java was cooking. Most of the students were just hanging out to pass the time. Martin is ready to play a prank on his step-sister, until his watch gave him away and she judo throws her brother and everyone laughed at Martin's misfortune. Diana approached Martin and said "Martin! How many times do I have to tell you to stop pulling your hijinks on me?!" Martin then moaned in pain "Alright." then got back up and tries to find out where the portal to the Center is with his watch. It was coming from the refrigerator. Team RWBY then entered the cafeteria and noticing Martin, Diana, Billy, and Jave going inside the refrigerator with Blake saying "Did they just went inside that fridge?"

* * *

The Center

After all four of the agents got clearance, they went up to the elevator to go to M.O.M.'s office. They entered the door with Martin saying "Hey M.O.M., where are we going?" M.O.M. just bluntly answered "To the town of Torrington." Diana and Martin were taken by surprised with Martin saying "Torrington? But that place is dullsville!"

M.O.M.: "Apparently our paranormal detector has found something strange close to your school. It was a portal but have no idea what came out of it."

Martin: "Ooo! I bet it is a pack of phantom demon hounds that came out of the underworld to suck out souls to satisfy their hunger!"

M.O.M.: "We also detected traces of a mix of human and cat DNA coming from the campus."

Martin: "Then it is probably werecats that lurk on campus grounds looking for something to prey on, the students!"

Java was freaking out and said "Werec-c-cats?" But Diana was unconvinced and said "Yeah, as if!" Billy just gave a salute and said "Don't worry M.O.M., we are on the case." Then the portal opened up and all four went out. Wait, so no messy spills or accidents caused by Martin? This is weird, usually that happens.

* * *

 **AN: And now the next team:**

 **Team MINT**

 **-Pepper Mint: Age-17. 5'3". Female. Deer Faunus (Antlers). B-85 W-57. Mint green hair tied in a ponytail. Blue eyes. Dark complexion. Wears a buddhist monk outfit that is green with her emblem being a mint candy with a wreath made of peppermint leaves on her chest, brown sandals, and wears a necklace made of beads that are white with red swirls on it like a peppermint candy. Her weapon of choice is a pair of pistols that shoot different colored lasers. Green for summoning tornadoes, red for fire, and white for kinetic blasts. This weapon can turn into daggers and then combined to make a dual blade staff which it is called Gozen. Her semblance is Plant Manipulation.**

 **-Iris Poppy: Age-17. 5'7". Female. Dog Faunus (Golden Retriever Ears & Tail). B-90 W-60. Olive complexion. Short violet hair with some yellow on the top like an iris flower. Red eyes. Wears a red corset dress with dark red in the middle and the upper part and sleeves are crimson with flower-like cufflings, the skirt however is blue with violet swirling stripes and a white lace, wearing a blue ribbon as a belt that carries her weapon, yellow stockings and blue low-heeled boots, a red scarf that has her emblem which is an iris flower with three crimson poppies that are in the gaps between the iris petals. A snake sword (or whip sword) with a revolver like mechanism at the hilt similar to Weiss' Myrtenster called Scorpiris. Semblance: Mist Creation, the ability to create mist by using the water molecules in the air. Also has earrings with poppies on it.  
**

 **-Napier Green: Age-17. 6'1". Male. Human. White complexion. Yellow eyes. Spiky green hair. Appears very muscular. Wears a collared green shirt with a white tank top with his emblem of a yellow right-handed fist holding five lightning bolts, yellow shorts with green stripes on the sides, green and white sneakers with pictures of lighting bolts on the sides and white tube socks, and wears a metallic mongkol on his head. He wears metal samurai wrist bracers with some tiny tesla coils on it called Zeus. His semblance is Electricity Manipulation and Generation which not only increase his strength and speed and makes him immune to electricity, he can also cast them in the form of sparks and bolts. A side effect of using his semblance is that when he gets angry, his hair and eyes turn electric blue.  
**

 **-Tan Mao: Age-17. 5'9". Male. Cat Faunus (Ears). Pale Complexion. Golden eyes. Brown hair in a braided ponytail. Sleeveless tan colored Chinese shirt and white pants with a blue martial arts belt. His weapon is a pair of gauntlets, greaves, and boots made of metal with an oriental design with small saws on the heel of the boots. His semblance involves ice which he can manipulate and generate and he can make it so sharp and dense, he can use it to create blades for his gauntlets.  
**


	104. Final Arc: Chapter 3

**Final Arc – Chapter 3: Black vs. Iron**

Universe 344-90W/Mountain Glenn/11:38 am

General James Ironwood stands proudly in his airship that is flying over the biggest failure of Vale, Mountain Glenn. His ship and four others appeared over the derelict city from Beacon side. But on the other side, five other ships appear that are sorta like the Paris-class heavy frigates from Universe H-765A [ **Halo universe** ] except they are given a more sleek and shiny appearance and the design of it is a mix between Amarr and Covenant. One of the crew members on board Ironwood's ship pointed and said "Holy shit! Those things look like something out of science fiction!" Ironwood turned his head towards the man and said "Settle down soldier. We don't want them to see your reaction." The man looked at the console and said while trying to calm down "Right. Right." The captain said to Ironwood "Sir, we are receiving a call from Dunkle himself." Ironwood was looking serious, clears his throat and said "On screen." The screen lit up with Dunkle Schokolade on it and he said over the video with a smile " _Ah, General James Ironwood, good to see you again!_ " Ironwood stands at attention and said "Are you ready for this?" Dunkle took a sip from his tea cup and said " _You bet. Who ever wins, gets to be the new protector of Vale. Am I correct?_ " Ironwood was then looking determined and said "That is correct." " _Good to hear. So let's get this party started shall we?_ " then the screen went black. "Arrogant prick."

On board Dunkle's ship, he turned to a scientist next to him and said "Are the nanites ready?" The scientist clears his throat and said "Yes sir, ready when ever you are." Dunkle then turned his attention towards the view outside with a mischievous grin and said "Then commence Operation: Obsolete when the robots make landfall." One man on the control console said "Yes sir, troops ready for deployment." We then go to Vale where everyone watches from their screens in anticipation of the challenge on who can wipe out the most Grimm first. Back to Mountain Glenn, Ironwood deploys his robots via dropships while the Promethean Knights teleported and already started slaughtering the Grimm with some trying to scare them. Many of these machines have sliced some of the heads of many Grimm with some teleporting and shooting with the variety of weapons in their arsenal while secretly spreading some of the nanomachines across the battlefield. The dropships then finally came with the Atlesian Knight-200s jumping out and started to shoot. They kill many of the Grimm with the general being pleased until someone on the console said "Huh, sir, there is a problem."

Some of the knights started to slow down after a while which many became easy prey for the retaliating Grimm. Some of the knights have started to fall apart with arms coming off, legs started to come off when walking, and heads started to come off as they turn. Ironwood watch with shock to see his mechanical soldiers falling apart then he shouted "What is happening?!" One man on the control console said "I don't know sir, we must have a bad batch or something." It wasn't before long when all of the knights were destroyed or completely fallen apart. Ironwood was starting to look furious as he clench his fist and shouted "Send in the next wave!" Another wave of dropships came in with more Atlesian Knights dropping in and started shooting up the Grimm, but after a few minutes, they started to break down just like before. Everyone at Vale that is watching are wondering "What is going on?" "I thought those engineers at Atlas know what they are doing." "So much for the 'glorious' Atlesian Military." Ironwood was looking frustrated as he slams his fist on the console and shouted "DAMN!" But before long, all the Grimm have been wiped out of the ruins. No more nevermores, no more beowolves, no more king taijitus, not even goliaths. All of them are gone.

Dunkle appears on the screen on Ironwood's ship and said " _Looks like your engineers overlook some major flaws. Oh well, better luck next time old chum. See you later._ " then he hung up. Ironwood was looking upset and said "Someone get me a line to our engineers at home. I want to know what just happened." Back on Dunkle's flagship, the head of the new Merlot Industries was showing pride as he smiles with his head up high and said "Good work ladies and gentlemen. Have the nanites program for self-destruct and wipe all traces of their existence. Phase 1 is complete and ready to move on to phase 2." Everyone on the ship cheered, applaud and pat themselves on their packs for a job well done. Dunkel looked at Ironwood's ship and thought to himself while showing a devilish smile " _Prepare yourself Ironwood. For a new age is dawning over Remnant, and you and your military will know your place when our true leader arrives._ "

* * *

Underground Hideout/8:45 am

Cinder, Neopolitan, Mercury, and Emerald packed the last of everything they need to get out of there while on the second floor at the Asian Gift Store not too far from Macy's [ **There I spelled it right** ]. Cinder looked at everyone and said "Alright, we have everything?" They all looked each other and nodded. "Good, " Cinder says "now let's get going before-" BOOM! All four of them turned their attention towards the direction at the sound and Emerald said "Shit, looks like they're here." They all crouched down close to the railing in the hallway to look at what was coming. Coming out of the ground floor of the Macey's was the Neo-White Fant wearing their MJOLNIR armor with weapons ready. Emerald whispered "It's the Neo-White Fang." Mercury whispered back "But what are they doing here and what's with the new duds." Adam Taurus started marching out of the store and sharply said "Alright, we have our orders." Neopolitan whispered "What the hell is Adam doing here?" A soldier wearing pink hands him a clipboard and he said while looking at it "We need to find, a leopard press dress, a London fog faux-fur collar coat, a pair of...what the hell is this?" The pink soldier said "It is Albele's shopping list sir, she always sends those." Adam looked at the soldier and said "Sorry, what was your name?"

The soldier saluted to the general and said "Private First Class Crunch, sir!" One of the soldiers said "Private Crunch?" Another soldier leans towards him and whispered "Just be glad he isn't a captain." Adam said "Alright Private Crunch, just why are you pink?" Crunch corrected him "It's strawberry pink, sir!" One of the soldiers snickered and said "Private Strawberry Crunch, oh my god." Then Crunch made is worse by saying "Want me to switch to peanut butter brown, sir?" The soldiers started laughing and one said while laughing "Private Peanut Butter Crunch! That's hilarious!" Private Crunch was looking at the others and said "Why is everyone laughing?" Adam was starting to get upset and yelled "ENOUGH!" All the soldiers stand at attention and Adam said sharply "The reason why we are here is to locate the unknown energy source and Schokolade wants us to bring it to the Templar's Church!" One soldier approach from the store and said "Sir, we found evidence that people have been living down here." Adam draws his sword and pointed it at the direction of the mall and said "GO! Bring them to their knees!" and all the soldiers started running towards that direction. Private Crunch on the other hand "Sir, can I do the shopping for Ms. Schokolade?" Adam sighed and said "Sure." "Alright! I mean, thank you sir!"

The four went into the second floor of the Macy's with Emerald whispering "Who the hell names their kid Crunch?" Neopolitan giggled and whispered "I don't know but that was funny." On their way out, three Neo-White Fang soldiers were blocking the second story exit and one of them was trying to get the scanner working.

Soldier 1: "What's wrong?"

Soldier 2: "I'm trying to get this damn thing to work."

Soldier 3: "Here, let me see."

The second soldier hands the third the scanner and got it working. "There, you see, just need to reconnect the wire." The scanner started bleeping like crazy with Soldier 2 saying "Hang on, I got a reading!" He then points it towards the direction that Cinder and the others and shouted "Found it!" Then Cinder and her team took them out before they can radio in with Cinder shooting three arrows at their heads. They drag the bodies and hide them the best they could. Emerald grabs the scanner and examines it. Neopolitan asked "Just what is that thing?" Emerald turned it on and pointed at Cinder and on the monitor, she can see a green silhouette of her and said "Whoa! Whatever this thing is detecting, it's coming from Cinder. We have to find a way to mask whatever frequency this thing is detecting." Mercury grabbed it and said "Hang on, I think I can do this." Emerald said "Are you sure because you haven't gotten much sleep." "Just watch me." Back at the mall hallway, after he found a way to make it into a jammer, Adam gets a call from Dunkle on his scroll. " _Adam_ ," he said " _we lost the signal, what happened?_ "

Adam: "What do you mean?"

Dunkle: " _It was on our radar for one moment then it disappeared._ "

Back at the Macy's, Mercury said "Okay, I think I got it so we are good to go." All four of them stealthfully got out of their underground hideout and packed the last of their supplies into a blue Dodge truck and took off. Emerald was watching the rear of the truck and said after letting out a sigh "So much for that." she turned to Cinder "I really like that place, despite a few set backs." Mercury was asleep at the passenger seat with Neopolitan was at the driver seat said while looking sad "Yeah I know, not everyday you get to live in a mall. Let alone rob a museum without any security. I'm gonna miss it." Emerald turned back around to sit properly and said "Any ideas where to go?" Cinder said "I don't know but I think we can find another hideout like that" then looked out the window "somewhere out there." They all drove off into the distance and avoided any unwanted attention.


	105. Final Arc: Chapter 4

**Final Arc – Chapter 4: Sleuths vs Agents, Part 1  
**

Torrington Academy/8:13 pm

Team RWBY have decided to look around campus with Blake saying "Why did those four go inside a refrigerator?" Ruby answered "Maybe they are the agents I believe." Weiss on the other hand said "As if, why would an agency that researches and detains the paranormal, have an immature dummy like Martin?" Yang smirked and said "Maybe that's the reason." Blake said "We should check their rooms and, as much as I hate to say it, we're gonna have to check Martin's room." Weiss groaned at the idea and said "Let's just get this over with. Just where is his room again?" Blake checks her scroll and said "Second floor, 15 doors down to the right and left hand side."

* * *

Near Torrington Academy/Sametime

Martin, Diana, Java, and Billy check the area where the portal has opened up. They check around with Diana saying "I don't see anything. Maybe we should check another spot." Billy jumps out of a bush and said "How about we use the Alpha Goggles? They can detect traces of anything that is invisible to the human eye!" Martin activated his U-Watch and said "Way ahead of ya'." " _U-Watch activated. Alpha goggles selected_ " A beam of light appeared and materialize a pair of green goggles that look more like sunglasses. Martin puts them on and activates them. "Whoa!" he said as the light shows all sorts of symbols, runes, equations, and shapes in the area. Diana looks at all the stuff around and said "Just what is all of this?" Billy was starting to get the creeps and said "I don't know, but it sure is creepy." Java got off the ground while holding something and said "Java found something pretty." Martin, Billy, and Diana walked up towards Java with Diana saying "What is it Java?" Java shows a small, yellow crystal and he said "Java keep?" Diana said "I don't think you can." Martin activated his U-Watch again. " _U-Watch activated. Bio-Scan selected._ " Like before, a beam of light appears from the U-Watch and the gadget materialize. Martin takes the crystal from Java, which Java wasn't happy, and place it on the scanner.

The Bio-Scan scans the crystal and after it analyze the crystal, it said " _Compound unknown. Detected high traces of electricity emitting from sample. Warning, molecular bonding unstable, sample extremely volatile._ " Billy said "Never heard of a crystal being used as an electronic bomb before."

Diana: "Just what is this thing? Never heard of a crystal that produces electricity and whatever it's made of, it is unknown to the center."

Martin: "I don't know but we should look around to find anymore crystals just incase."

* * *

Torrington Academy/Martin's Room

Team RWBY managed to get inside Martin Mystery's room thanks to Blake's lockpicking skills. When they enter the room, they were horrified by the look and stench of the place. Weiss covered her nose with her handkerchief and said "Oh my god! This place is disgusting!" Ruby ran out and throws up in a trash can in the hallway and said while recovering from her uneasy stomach "How can someone live like that?" Ruby then rejoins the group as they search the place. "Instead of tossing the guy in a trash can," said Yang "how about a bathtub filled with bleach, deodorant, and every single cleaning product from body wash to house cleaning." Blake then said "I agree," while checking Martin's shelf "this guy is a total slob." Blake scans through all of Martin's movies that seem to be filled with nothing but horror movies. "Hmm," goes Blake "this guy really likes the paranormal." Weiss was checking the drawers and said "If you say that guy is an agent, I'm gonna walk outta here." Yang checks under Martin's bed and found a pizza box and opens it and the inside of the pizza box was a disgusting old pizza that...I'm not gonna go into detail so I'll spare you all my fellow readers. Everyone looked at it and they all rushed towards the window and did a group hurl. After hurling, Weiss steps away from the window and said "That's it! I'm outta here!" and tries to walk off but was feeling woozy.

She then trips on one of the panels of the wall and reveals something that they have been looking for. Ruby looked at the secret panel with the device and said "What's that?" Yang examines it and said "I think we found what we've been looking for." Weiss got back up and said "That's it! I said if Martin is an agent, I'm walking outta here!" she marches right out of the door and said "If you guy's want to get his hand-print, you have to do it without me! Because that boy is disgusting in every definition of the word! I think I prefer Jaune Arc back at home! At least he is clean and tidy!" Yang then looked at her teammates and said "Sheesh, who ever knew that Weiss was high maintenance."

* * *

Near Torrington

Martin and his group found a red crystal, a light blue crystal, and a green crystal. They analyze all of them and discovered something very unique about each and everyone of those crystals. One of them can produce heat, another can produce cold, and another that contains wind inside and all are highly unstable. Martin was looking excited and said "Do you know what this means? It means that there is something supernatural going on here!" Diana interrupted Martin and said "Or maybe some sort of science experiment of some kind that went haywire." Martin was started to get frustrated and said "Do you have to explain everything in the most boring fashion?"

Diana: "Yes."

Martin: "Well I'm sending the samples and some pictures of the strange writings to the Center."

Billy was looking nervous and said "Can we go back now, I hate being out here after dark." Martin sighed and said "Okay, okay, let's head back to Borington." and they all walked back to the academy. Martin was having a lot of theories going through his head, but he was also thinking on how to get a date with the members of Team RWBY.

* * *

Torrington Hallway

Blake was getting the shivers as if she felt something awful was going to happen. Ruby looked at Blake and said "What's wrong?" Blake still shivering said "I'm getting a bad feeling and I don't like it."

* * *

 **AN: Next team! But I forgot to mention the H for the measurements so here this first.**

 **Albele - H: 90 _ Ringo - H: 88 _ Pepper - H: 89 _ Iris - H: 87**

 **Team LLAC (Lilac)  
**

 **-Lily Lilac: Age-17. 5'8". Female. Human. B-80 W-60 H-88. White complexion. Lilac colored hair with curly, ringlet pigtails that rest on her shoulders and being hold by pink scrunchies. Orange eyes. Wears a lavender colored sweater with metal armor around the torso and shoulder armor with her emblem being a white lily with some lilac branches between the gaps of the petals and metal elbow pads, magenta colored cotton gloves with the fingertips removed, cargo pants with metal knee pads, and white sneakers with orange lilies on the sides. Her weapon of choice is a rifle that can turn into a naginata and can still shoot like Ruby's Crescent Rose. This weapon is named Nanako Takeko. Her semblance is petal creation and manipulation, she can create flower petals in the air and have them become razor sharp. Speaks in a French accent.  
**

 **-Lou Bell: Age-17. 6'1. Male. Goat Faunus (Horns and ears). Copper complexion. Teal eyes. Neatly combed blue hair with a light blue cowboy hat covering it with a hawk feather sticking out from the left side. Wears a red t-shirt with a blue buckskin jacket over it with white patches on the shoulders with three bluebell flowers on it with two crossed muskets, blue buckskin pants with brown chaps and two brown leather belts, a dark blue bandolier worn over his chest that carries his ammo, and brown cowboy boots with spurs on them. His weapon is a musket-like gun that can fire 10 shots and can transform into a spear and is known to have three blue feathers on it called Alamo. His semblance is Deadeye, allows him to slow time down for a few seconds and locks on his targets and quickly fire his weapon at blazing speeds.  
**

 **-Aero Acacia: Age-17. 6'0". Male. Gazelle Faunus (Antlers). Dark brown complexion. Orange eyes yet wears sunglasses. Shaved head but wears an akubra. Wears an orange T-shirt with a yellow safari jacket over it with a white patch on his right shoulder that is his emblem which is a golden sun with a red acacia tree in it, brown cargo pants with a steel chain on the left side and a red belt, and a pair of safari boots. His weapon is a sniper rifle that can fire up to six shots and can transform into a chainsword called Vasily. His semblance is Hunter's Vision, allows him to see everything from different visions such as heat, x-ray, ultraviolet, soundwave detection and see people's aura. Speaks Australian accent.**

 **-Cyan Xing: Age-17. 6'0". Male. Bull Faunus (Horns). White complexion. Black hair in a samurai topknot. Cerulean eyes. Wears a cyan samurai armor for torso and shoulders along with the emblem of a white star on the front with crossed katanas, turquoise wrist bands and turquoise sash around the waist, light blue pants with cyan samurai leggings, and turquoise boots. His weapon is twin katanas that can turn into a dual bladed staff he calls Hattori. His semblance is Aerial Slash, which allows him to create slashes in the air to slice objects from a far distance. He can also use Dust for different effects.**


	106. Final Arc: Chapter 5

**Final Arc – Chapter 5: Sleuths vs Agents, Part 2**

Torrington Academy/Chemistry Class/7:55 am

It is early morning with the students at Torrington attending classes and the science teacher is Ms. Peach, who has peach colored hair [ **of course** ] and brown eyes and wears a lab coat. Martin and Diana were there in the classroom and sitting next to each other as always, much to Diana's dismay. Ms. Peach then said "Alright class, settle down." Everyone took their seats and pays attention. "Today class, we have four new students joining our class today." she turns her attention towards the door and said "You can come in." The door opened to reveal Team RWBY walking through the door and stand in front of the chalkboard. Ms. Peach said "Alright ladies, now introduce yourselves." Ruby was looking nervous and said "Uh, hello. My name is...Ruby Rose. It is, um, nice to meet everyone." Weiss took an elegant bow and said "Nice to meet you. My name is Weiss Schnee and it is a pleasure to meet everyone." Blake just wave hi and said in her usual mellow manner "My name is Blake Belladonna. I hope we all get along." Yang jumped up and sang "Hel-loooo!" and then said "My name is Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister! Nice to meet you all!" then she looked serious and said "If anyone does anything to my hair or something funny to my sister," then slams her left fist to her right hand "you'll regret it." A lot of students took a big gulp and have anime-style sweat drops on their heads because of what Yang said.

"Okay then," started Ms. Peach "please take your seats." Team RWBY walked over to their seats as Ms. Peach says "Now then, today you have a test and I hope you all study. But Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang; you four can study quietly while everyone is taking a test, got it?" Ruby gave a smile and thumbs up and said "Got it!" Everyone except Team RWBY were taking their test with Martin struggling with his. The members of Team RWBY were pretending to read their text books while texting messages with their scrolls.

Ruby: Remember the plan?

Blake: Yes, but why me?

Weiss: You drew the shortest straw, remember?

Yang: Sorry Blake, as much as that guy is disgusting and you have feelings for Sun, but you have to do it.

Blake: Ugh!

Weiss: You don't have to do anything special. Just knock him out and get his hand-print!

Ruby: But make it convincing or otherwise, he will suspect.

Yang: I'm sure a dummy like him won't since the guy claims to be a ladies man, but he sucks at it.

Blake: Just get me some tuna sandwiches and something to make me forget about the guy then, I'm good.

Ruby: Deal! We'll keep an eye out for ya'!

Weiss: Deal! I'll bring in some sanitizers just in case.

Yang: You bet! Plus I'll get some barf bags just in case.

After sometime waiting, the bell rang and Ms. Peach said "Alright class, put your pencils down and turn in your test. You will get your results tomorrow." Everyone handed in their tests as they walk out the door. When Team RWBY came out of the door, Martin was there waiting. Martin puts on his best smile and try to charm the girls with his pick-up lines and said "Would any of you ladies be interested in a date?" Blake reluctantly gulp in disgust then calmly said "Sure." Martin was surprised to hear that from Blake and said all ecstatic "Really? That's great!" Blake then said with a pretend smile "I'm easy goin'." Martin started running all excited through the halls while shouting "I got a date! Woo-hooo!" Blake started quivering again and said to her teammates "Remember that bad feeling I got last night? I think I know why." Martin came running back to Blake and asked "Does 5:30 tonight sound alright?" Blake nodded her head then Martin ran off again all excited.

Diana was growing suspicious at Blake so she approached her and said "Why did you agree to go on a date with my brother?" Blake turn to Diana and said "I'm just gonna give the guy one chance." Then showed one finger while looking serious and said "One. If he blows it, I will never go out with him again no matter what." Diana raised an eyebrow but said "Glad to hear it. If he does something to you, let me know." then she walked away. Yang said to her team "Better keep an eye on her." RWB then said "Yeah."

* * *

Torrington/Martin's Room/3:17 pm

Martin was watching some videos of his past accomplishments to past the time with his supercomputer. Diana, Billy and Java came in with Diana asking "Martin, would you please stop watching your vanity and do your homework?" Martin spun his chair around and said "Sorry Di, but I'm excited that I get to date Blake tonight." Billy smiled and said "Congratulations, Marty! I'm so proud!" Java gave Martin the thumbs up and said "Great, Martin!" Diana gave an unpleasant sigh then said "Did you get any results from the center yet?" M.O.M. appeared on the screen and said " _Some results, but not much_." That spooked Martin until he quickly regain his composure and said "H-hey M.O.M., what's up?"

M.O.M.: " _Our researchers found out that the crystals you four found respond to the bio-electric field of living organisms and found out that infusing these things with their bodies can allow that organism to manipulate that certain element. However, this requires certain training or otherwise it will lead to catastrophic results._ "

Diana: "So these things are like magic crystals like something out of a fantasy?"

M.O.M.: " _Close enough._ "

Martin: "But what about those strange drawings and writings we found?"

M.O.M.: " _We are still working on that and we also detected similar findings in certain parts of the globe and we're still working on it. Anyway, any luck finding the human/cat hybrid yet?_ "

Billy: "We check every room on campus and I'm happy to say that we haven't found the creature...at least not yet...I hope."

M.O.M.: " _Well we cannot allow the creature to roam across where ever it pleases and do whatever it wants. Good luck finding it agents._ "

Then she hung up and Martin got out of his chair while his computer returns back to it's hiding place. "Now then," said Martin looking happy "if you guys don't mind, I have a date to get ready so would you all please get out." Diana, Java, and Billy went out the door and Martin shuts it. Diana was leaning against the wall and was thinking and let out a "Hmmmm." Billy was looking concerned and said "What's wrong Diana?" Diana then said "Maybe...no. No way." Java then asked "Diana, okay?" Diana walked off while saying "It's nothing, I'm just overthinking things."

* * *

 **AN: Final Team to be revealed!**

 **Team FIRE**

 **-Feu Pyros: Age-17. 6'2". Human. Male. Spiky maroon hair. Burgundy eyes. Tan complexion. He is muscular considering that he wears an unzipped red jacket with hood that has his emblem being a shield with a flame on it, red tinted sunglasses on his head, red fingerless combat gloves, two gold earrings on his left ear, black jeans, black shoes with straps rather than laces, and a chain for a belt with his emblem as a belt buckle. He carries a sword with him simply called Blazer because it is custom made for his semblance. His Semblance is the ability to generate and manipulate heat. He can use his semblance to heat up his sword and set it on fire and can use it to melt metal objects or burn people.**

 **-Ignis Crimson: Age-17. 5'9". Tiger Faunus (Ears and tail). Male. Crimson pompadour hair. Rust colored eyes. Dark complexion. Wears a jasmine colored t-shirt with an orange coat with gold buttons and shoulder pads draped over his shoulders, baggy orange pants with his emblem on his left leg which is a set of gold torches with a crown between the flames, a fuchsia headband with the words 'Beat it!' on it, fingerless green glove on his left hand and a black bracer on the other, and white and black shoes. His weapon is a crossbow that can turn into a crimson colored axe called Parashu. His semblance is Blazing Speed, he can turn into a fireball and travel at high speeds while leaving a trail of flames.**

 **-Ruddy Red: Age-17. 5'5". Lion Faunus (Ears). Male. White complexion. Red eyes. Long gold blonde, messy hair. An orange t-shirt with a red suit like rockstars wear over the shirt with his emblem being a golden chaos symbol with a red sun in the middle on his left shoulder while the right has a skull with fangs on it, auburn gloves and boots, and maroon pants with mahogany colored pads on the knees and a belt on his left thigh with a silver lion as a buckle. His weapon is a pair of silver gauntlets with a gothic design with retractable blade claws called Simba. His semblance is Burning Anger, the angrier he gets the more damage he deals and sets his body a flame.  
**

 **-Ebony Blaze: Age-17. 5'6'. Ram Faunus (Horns). Female. B-87 W-60 H-90. Dark complexion. Orange hair tied in a bun with even cut bangs on her forehead. Yellow eyes. Wears a black long-sleeved suit with puffy cufflings with a fiery design with some cleavage showing and the neck part is attacked to a golden choker with a flaming heart-shape ruby on it, she wears a metal plated skirt that is painted cardinal and has a red sunflower emblem on the side, tangelo colored stockings, and amber colored high-heeled boots with zippers on it. Her weapon is a spear with three blades that can transform into a laser cannon that can lock on it's target called Gungnir. Her semblance is Solar Beam, she can harness the power of the sun and shoots it into a highly powerful focused beam without Gungnir, but can be super powerful with it.  
**


	107. Final Arc: Chapter 6

**Final Arc – Chapter 6: Off-Road-Trip!**

Universe 344-90W/157 Miles Away from Vale/11:58 am

Cinder and her group are riding in their blue truck that Mercury disassembled and reassembled from the hideout to the surface. Cinder and Emerald are sitting in the back with Mercury waking up in the passenger seat while Neopolitan is driving. Neo then said to Mercury "Ah, your awake." Mercury stretched his arms and yawns then said "How long has it been?" while sitting back up. Emerald answered "Hours, it is almost noon." Mercury yawned again and said "Good, lunch time." Cinder asked the two in the front "Can we have the radio now that Mercury had his beauty rest?" Neopolitan chuckled and said "Will do." and turned the radio on.

Victor Escarlata: " _Hel-loooo! It's 12 o'clock here at the city of Vale with some news featuring...me! Victor Escarlata! Now I'm sure for those that had their eyes glued to the screens know what happened at Mountain Glenn to see which one has the best robots ever created, Merlot or Atlas? But for those who didn't, let me tell ya'. When both factions appeared to take on the Grimm, Merlot had a head start with their scary-looking robots teleporting in and killed some Grimm with their own unique style. Then our White King of the Atlesian Military send in his own robo-troops to get started. However, Ironwood tin soldiers ended up breaking down during battle. From the first wave to the next. And those egg-heads up north thought they did a thorough check. Talk about having loose screws, someone back at Atlas is going to get chewed up by the general himself once he gets home. So pray for the engineers' lives before they ended up getting executed by Ironwood's harsh words. With the new Atlesian Knight-200s being a colossal failure, Merlot moves in and take all the glory. With Merlot's new robots fulfilled Dunkle Schokolade's promise, Merlot Industries have claimed Mountain Glenn for the people of Vale and the extermination of all Grimm in the area, both surface and underground. And the ruling council of Vale have accepted Merlot Industries and the Kingdom of Menagerie's protection and security, along with control of Mountain Glenn since the original Merlot had a headquarters there. That is all chil-dren, this is Victor Escarlata of VNR, bringing you the news. And now a word from our sponsors._ "

Neopolitan turned the radio off and said "Did you guys hear that? The Atlesian Military lost to Merlot!" All of them were surprised to hear the robotic soldiers of the so-called mighty Atlesian Military lose to a challenge and have fallen apart during battle. Emerald said in disbelief "I can't believe it. I just can't believe it." Mercury couldn't believe it either and said "And those guys are supposed to be good at what they do." Cinder was deep in thought and trying to figure out what really happened until the truck stopped which snapped Cinder out of it with Emerald saying "Come on, let's have lunch and stretch our legs." They stop at a clearing with Mercury sets up the grill and started cooking. Neopolitan, Emerald, and Cinder took a short walk around the area and noticed no Grimm nearby so that's a relief for them. Cinder and Emerald were having a conversation on their walk.

Emerald asked "How are you feeling?" Cinder responded "I'm doing alright, how about you?" Emerald was looking down and said "Not so much. Because we just lost our new hideout and it was awesome. Other than the lawn gnomes that attacked us, which is weird. But it was awesome." Cinder touched Emerald's shoulder and said with a smile "Cheer up, we'll find another, possibly better." Emerald began to smile and said "Yeah, we can do it. Oh and by the way, how is that jammer on your arm?" Cinder looked at the makeshift jammer strapped to her arm and said "It's doing alright, but the strap itches." Mercury then started shouting "Hey, lunch is ready!" Cinder and Emerald head back with Neopolitan approaching from the other side near the site. They all had lunch for about 30 minutes and started to walk around a little then head back inside the truck and drove off. Mercury was in the driver seat this time and Neopolitan was in the passenger. As they drove off, Cinder started to doze off and fall asleep. However, she started to have a dream.

First everything was black with the voice from before saying "You're world is on a verge of a new age. To stand against the tide or embrace it. You must decide how the course of history of your little world would be." Then Cinder, still in the dream, sees Remnant on the surface of the moon and sees strange ships entering orbit and sees one that is humongous. One woman in white appears on her left side and said "Don't let the voices tempt you..." Then a man in black appears on her right side said "You must listen to the voices..."

Woman: "They will lead to your world's destruction."

Man: "They will lead to your world's salvation."

Woman: "Don't listen or..."

Man: "Do listen or..."

Unison: "you will be doomed."

Woman: "Please don't..."

Man: "Please do..."

Unison: "so that your world, Remnant, shall prosper."

Cinder was confused, scared, and unable to understand what is going on. For the first time in her life, she has experience true fear and feels a heavy burden being bestowed on her. She woke up from her dream all cold and sweaty and horrified which freaked Emerald out and Emerald shouted "Cinder, what's wrong?!" Neopolitan turned around in her seat and asked in a worried tone "Are you alright?" Cinder looked around and started to calm down. "Just a dream." she said while resting her head on the window again "Just a dream." Everyone was starting to get worried about Cinder but they keep on traveling on. Emerald changed the topic and asked Mercury "Just how did you get the fuel for this truck?" Mercury began to explain "Well, this thing here requires gasoline which we can't get so I took parts from a car called a prius for electricity and a solar panel on the roof to keep this thing going for a lot of miles. But we still need gasoline so I backed five 5 gallons worth which is a total of 25 gallons. And it wasn't easy getting the parts together and..."

* * *

 **AN: So what do you guys think about the four teams I am gonna add in the next volume? Teams DARK, MINT, LLAC, and FIRE. Well each team represents the four seasons. LLAC for spring, FIRE for summer, MINT for autumn, and DARK for winter. Get it? I thought I would tell you guys about them so you guys get what they are and what they look like, their weapons, and semblances. So tell me what do you guys think by leaving a review and we have reached over 6,000 views. YAHOOOOO!**


	108. Final Arc: Chapter 7

**Final Arc – Chapter 7: Ocean Cruise**

2,345 Miles from Menagerie/3:00 am

The special operative that gave Ironwood classified information about Dunkle and Team DARK, arrived over a Fregata transport vessel with 4 other special ops wearing black Atlesian soldier uniforms with the mouth covers on a dropship. It was a dark and stormy night (cliche I know, but it describes what is going on), with the Nightcrawler soldiers patrolling the ship and are unaware of the Atlesian Dropship that is hovering over the transmitter on top of the bridge. The troops exit out of the ship with the operative saying "Rook, Knight, cut all transmissions." Rook said "Roger that King." So both Rook and Knight cut the power to the transmitters then they all repel down with King saying "Remember, stun only." and broke through the bridge's windows and start shooting. Pawn said "That was easy." King then said "Bishop, check the computers." "On it." Bishop checks the computers of the ship and checks the manifest. "Hmm," he said while checking "according to the manifest there is a lot of raw material being transported to the kingdom such as iron, tungsten, cobalt, and many other materials, but...wait I found something. There are five containers that are listed as classified at the very stern of the ship and...hold on, it says that the ship is completely automated." The one soldier with a pawn chess piece on his left soldier, all the operatives have chess pieces on them by the way, said "What do you mean?"

"What I mean," said Bishop "is that everything is automated, even the crew." They all looked around and noticed that the bodies and weapons have disappeared along with the bloodstains then Rook said "Where did they go?" Bishop looked at the computer and said "According to this is that the transmitter controls all the crew that are digitized NPCs from a game along with the weapons they use. All of them are controlled via satellites but since we took out the relay, they are all in standby mode but the ship is running an auto program to where it should go." King then said "Then this should be an easy mission. Alright let's find out what these guys have that Merlot want so badly." All of them got out of the bridge and get their way to below decks, but before they do, they encountered a Nightcrawler Elite holding a LP4 Lightning Arc Weapon. Rook took the weapon and said "What type of gun is this?" Rook then accidentally pulled the trigger and a blue lightning bolt came out of it and reduced the Elite into a pile of bones with a huge amount of blood squirted all over the place. Rook looked at the weapon and said "Damn! I got to get me one of these!" King said "Come on, we need to get below deck."

So they traveled all the way to the stern of the ship and found five of the Merlot shipping containers. All of these containers are all chained up with warning labels all over the doors. King looked at his troops and said "Let's get the first one open." Knight & Bishop opened the first container and see metal crates that reads 'Amazo Power Units' and Pawn grabbed one of the crates. The top of the crates reads 'WARNING!: Hazardous Material! Do not open without hazmat protection! Prolong exposure will cause bodily harm!' Pawn gulped and looked at King and said "Uh, sir, I don't feel comfortable about this." King said sharply "Open it." Pawn slowly opens the crate as the opening emits a green glow. He then opened it entirely and they all see green crystalline substances about the size of a fist. Knight looked at the stones and said "Is this supposed to be some sort of Dust?" Pawn then said "If it is, then why the warning labels?" then puts the lid back on. Bishop found a form and said "According to this, it's called kryptonite. It is an energy substance that is highly dangerous if exposed to organic substances over long periods of time. However, it is very powerful that can last for hundreds of years." Knight then said "Just...how long until we become...you know." Bishop looked at the form again and said "It says it takes months, depending on how powerful the stones are." Pawn sighed in relief and said "Man don't scare me like that."

They then opened the next container and only found one metal box that is magnetically sealed with a label that says 'WARNING!: Highly Magnetic! Keep all metal objects away!' Pawn said while trying to get the box open "Just what are they into?" As he opened the box, anything made of metal in close proximity was being pulled towards the object in the box. "What the hell?" Pawn said as he pulls out an elongated skull made of crystal "Just what is this...thing?" Knight noticed a few gold coins attached on it and pulled them off. King then said "Gold isn't magnetic. Just what the hell is this?" Pawn puts the skull away and Knight looks at the coins and noticed something peculiar about it. It's nothing like anything he has ever seen. Then they check the next container and found nothing but a bunch of books from Earth. Rook reads one with an atlas of different locations and said while flipping through the pages "This is the stuff alright. But why do they have books from another world?" Pawn pulled out a book on NASA spacecrafts and said "Guys, I think I found the secret of their space tech!" Then they check the next crate and filled with nothing but women's clothing. Rook looked at the note on the door and said "Oh, this stuff is for Albele Schokolade so next one." The last and final container contains a large metal crate that reads 'Classified' and is covered in all sorts of electronic locks, chains, and puzzle locks then King said "Guess this must be very important. Alright, let's take it." All five of the operatives try to get the the crate out but it is too heavy for them to move. "No good," said Pawn "looks like we need to find some heavy machinery to move this." King said "No time. Let's take one crate of the Amazo power units, the crystal skull, and one of the books."

Good plan, but unfortunately for you five, something hits the ship. King then shouted "Forget it, just grab the skull and one book!" So they took what they need and ran out up to the decks, but were ambushed by members of the Neo-White Fang that started shooting. "Where did they come from?!" shouted Pawn. "I don't know," shouted Rook "but we need to get out of here!" The dropship showed up and all the troops threw the box on board and jumped right into it and managed to get away without a scratch.

* * *

Ironwood's Flagship over Vale/1:36 pm

Ironwood was on his ship in his office. He had his head resting on his hands because he was upset that he lost the challenge and his robots failed. " _General,_ " said the woman on the intercom " _Operative King and his squad are here_." Ironwood press the button and said "Let them in." King and the other operatives came in and saluted the general with King saying in military tone "General Ironwood, sir! We have infiltrated the ship and brought back what we can!" General sat straight up and said "What did you bring?" Pawn approached with a book wrapped in cloth and said "We did found one container containing books but we only grabbed one due to the situation we had." Ironwood looked at Pawn and said "What was the situation?"

King: "A bunch of Neo-White Fang troops showed up and started shooting at us so we had to get out as fast as we can."

Pawn said while Ironwood unwraps the book "We did manage to find some books that might be the secret to their technological superiority, but the situation was hot so I grabbed-"

Ironwood: "A children's cook book."

Pawn: "Yes sir, a chil- wait what?"

Ironwood threw the book on his desk to show that it is a cook book for children. Everyone looked at Pawn and Pawn said in his defense "It was an emergency so I grabbed the first book I can get!" Knight and Bishop put the metal box on on Ironwood's desk and opened it to show the skull. Ironwood looked at it and said "What the hell is this?" King said "We don't know sir but it is extremely magnetic because we found two gold coins attached to it." "Show me." Rook pulled the two gold pieces from his pocket and drops them on the skull. Ironwood managed to pull one off and said "Have the scientist do research on this skull at once." Knight and Bishop close the lid and took it out of the office. King then said "Sir, there is something else you should know. We found a large crate with all sort of locks on it which we believe is the high value cargo but we were unable to get it out. Plus we found something that powers the Amazo androids." Ironwood then said "Very good captain, you and your squad may leave." The troops salute and marched out of the office. Ironwood then thought to himself ' _Just what the hell is going on?_ '


	109. Final Arc: Chapter 8

**Final Arc – Chapter 8: Sleuths vs. Agents, Part 3**

Torrington Academy Grounds/5:27 pm

Blake is at a table on campus grounds with a white cloth over it and been given a fancy set-up. Yang is watching from the bushes, Ruby is up on a clock tower except she is using a pair of binoculars rather than her Crescent Rose because it would make her suspicious, and Weiss is up on a tree. All four of them have their scrolls out but Blake has her's on text only while everyone else is on speaker. Blake is just sitting there being nervous on what Martin has install and text to her teammates: 'If he does something "fresh" with me, execute plan B.'

Ruby: What do you mean by "fresh?"

Yang: I'll explain later.

Weiss: Will do.

Martin Mystery showed up wearing a fancy suit and said "Hello my dear, how are you this evening?" and lets out a smile. Blake was taken by surprise to see Martin in a nice suit and smells clean. "Wow Martin," said Blake "you look good." Martin then said "Why thank you Blake." and pulls out a cart that has their dinner on it with metallic dish lids on them. Weiss called over to Ruby and Yang "Guess that guy isn't as bad as I thought. But still disgusting though." Martin put the plates on the table and reveal tonight's dinner: Smoked Tuna. Blake started to get excited with sparkles for eyes and some drool coming out of her mouth with Yang calling RW "Oh man. That's Blake's weakness. She loves tuna." Martin then said "Uh, Blake? You okay?" then snaps his fingers and Blake said "Uh, what?" as she turned her attention towards Martin. Martin smiled and said "I guess you really like tuna." Blake nodded her head while being happy then Martin pour some grape soda into their glasses. Blake took a bite of her tuna and seems to be in bliss with little hearts emitting from her. Ruby called over and said "Awwww, she looks happy. Like a cute little kitten." Weiss said " _Just keep an eye out will you?_ " "Oh, right!" Ruby continues to scan the area where the date is and haven't noticed anything. No sign of Java, Billy, Diana, or anyone passing by.

The happy Martin said to Blake "You really like tuna don't you?" Blake snaps out of it and said "Yes, I really do. But how did you know?" Martin took a sip of his soda and said "It was a lucky guess." Yang texted 'Your bow twitched!' and Blake read it and tries to make sure her cat ears in her bow doesn't twitch in happiness. Martin noticed it and said "How did you make your bow twitch?" Blake tries to find an answer until Yang texted 'Screw it, Plan B!' Yang sneaks up on Martin and sucker punched him in the back of the head. Weiss got down from the tree and said "Finally," as she brushes the leaves off her skirt "that branch was uncomfortable." Yang then tries to get a hand-print with Blake jumping from her seat and shouted "Wait!" Yang and Weiss looked at her with Yang saying "What's wrong?" "Can I have his tuna before we leave?"

* * *

Martin's Room/5:59 pm

Team RWBY dragged Martin towards his room to have his hand-print reveal the location of the computer. After the scanning, the computer appeared from it's hiding place with all the members of Team RWBY going "Wow." Ruby then said "This is awesome!" Martin was starting to wake up and was moaning "Huh? What's happening?" Yang quickly smacked him in the head again and Martin became unconscious. Blake got on the chair and said "Okay, let's see." She started typing to see what the organization that Martin is working for is. Weiss was looking at the holoscreen and said "What are you doing?" Blake said "Seeing if this guy has hacked the academy databanks to see if he has read our profiles." Then again, I could be wrong. Weiss inserts the disc into the computer. Then Weiss realized something. "Wait a minute," she said "what is the purpose of this?"

* * *

The Center/After Program Uploaded

Some of the scientist were studying the Dust crystals in the lab. As they continue their research, the crystals exploded, releasing all sorts of energy in the lab.

* * *

Martin's Room

The computer said " _Upload complete! All data regarding Dust and Initiates are erased and evidence destroyed_ _._ " The girls heard that and Ruby said "What the hell? So the whole point is to erase data on...wait, what did it say about Dust?" A black vortex opened over their heads with Blake saying "They found Dust? But how, how did they find Dust?" Then a bunch of black shadowy started grabbing them with all of them saying "Oh not again!" and disappeared into the portal.

* * *

Morning

Martin then started to wake up with a huge headache. Martin got up and said "Ah, what happened last night? Why am I in my room and where did Blake go?" Diana came barging in all worried and shouted "Martin, are you alright?" Martin rubbed the back of his head and said "I think so despite this huge headache I have." Diana then examines Martin and see nothing wrong and said "Are you sure?" Martin was looking confused and said "What's going on and would you please stop invading my personal space?" Diana sighed in relief and said "That's good, but what happened between you and Blake?" Martin looked around his room and said "I don't remember other than Blake was enjoying the tuna Java made then...her bow twitched!"

Diana: "Huh?"

Martin: "She was enjoying the tuna and her bow twitched and...I think she might have cat-ears hidden in her bow!"

Diana doesn't believe him and said "Oh that's just-" then noticed a piece of black hair on the chair and picked it up. Diana examined it and said "Where did this come from?" then puts it on the scanner. After the scan, the computer said " _Analysis complete. Sample comprised of human and feline DNA coding._ " The siblings were taken by surprised with Martin saying "I knew it! Blake is...wait, is there a reason why she agreed to go out with me?" Then M.O.M. appeared on the screen and said " _That's what I want to find out._ "

Diana: "M.O.M.?"

M.O.M.: " _The samples and pictures that you four found have been destroyed along with all of our other data similar to the strange writings and equations. We try to find them again, but they disappeared._ "

Martin: "How?"

M.O.M.: " _Some sort of program that originated at Torrington. At first we thought it was you Martin, but you don't have the brains to create such a program and not only that, we also detected some paranormal activity that happened in Martin's room._ "

Martin: "Wait, something supernatural happened in my room?"

Diana: "Now that's just crazy!"

M.O.M.: " _Well based on what you found, we believe so. The human/cat hybrid creature was in your room Martin._ "

After Diana and Martin realized that Blake is the creature they have been looking for, they search high and low throughout campus. So far they didn't get anything, but the strangest thing is that no one remembers Blake or the rest of Team RWBY and all of their files have been erased. As if they never existed and the only ones that do remember are the four agents. And now we move on to the final battle that will happen here at the Dark Void. But due to a time dilation malfunction, WHICH SHOULD HAVE BEEN FIXED HOURS AGO, they aren't gonna be here for some time. Instead, how about some events happening in Remnant right now. Once we get everything fixed, we can move on to the final half of this first volume. So prepare yourselves for what will come!


	110. Final Arc: Chapter 9

**Final Arc – Chapter 9: Remnant Right Now, Part 1  
**

Beacon Academy/Science Class/3:55 pm

Data is teaching the class on making thermite and the chemical composition. He asked the class "Now, does anyone know the chemical components needed to make this chemical composition called thermite?" Pyrrha raised her hand and Data pointed and said "Yes, Ms. Nikos." Pyrrha stood up and said "The chemical composition of thermite is Fe2O3 which is iron oxide but is commonly known as rust and Al or aluminum. Mixing the chemical components together then in the presence of high heat, it would create a volatile reactions with temperatures of 4,000 degrees fahrenheit or 2204.44 degrees celsius. However, mixing it with water will result in a steam explosion, spraying fragments in all directions." Pyrrha sat back down with Data saying "Very good. Now then..." As Data continues his lecture, Jaune lean over towards Pyrrha and whispered "How do you know about that?" Pyrrha whispered back "I read it in a science book that was in the library."

Jaune: "Babe, I really love your brain."

Pyrrha: "Meet me in the library after class."

The bell rang at four o'clock then Data said "Class, make sure you study for the exam next week. And remember, your entry at the tournament depends on your teams' grades." Jaune and Pyrrha were holding hands as they walk out of class and make their way into the library.

* * *

Beacon Academy Library/4:16 pm

Pyrrha brought the book she was reading to Jaune and said "Now then, let's hit the books." She opened the book in front of Jaune and whispered to his ear "If you get the questions on my mini-quiz right, you and I will enjoy another night." Jaune then said "Wait, I thought we're gonna cut that down." Pyrrha sat on a chair next to Jaune and said "Sorry, but I'm under a lot of tension lately with exams coming up soon so I may need help." Jaune had a shocked expression on his face until he turned his attention towards the book all excited and said "Okay, let's get to studying!" Pyrrha then rest her head on Jaune's shoulder as they study for the exam.

Nora and Ren were watching behind the bookshelf with Velvet and Nora said "Okay, this way too much." Ren looked at Nora and said "Can we please get back to studying? I like to get ready for the exam." Velvet then said "I agree and spying on them having sex is kinda...perverted." Nora was looking serious and said "But we have to make sure that they don't wind up having a baby so Team JNPR won't enter the tournament."

Ren: "But they were using condoms so they should be alright."

Nora: "Not what happened this morning."

Velvet: "What do you mean?"

Nora: "Their condom broke and Pyrrha almost got pregnant."

Ren and Velvet were surprised to hear that and Velvet said "Wait, how did you know that?" Nora ignored the question and said "Ren, let's study with our teammates." She then dragged Ren towards the table by the arm and she greeted both Jaune and Pyrrha by being her normal cheery self and said "Hey guys! Can we join in?" Pyrrha immediately got off of Jaune's shoulder and said in a nervous fashion "W-why yes N-Nora, you c-c-can study with us." Nora then sat down between Pyrrha and Jaune with a textbook and Ren was reluctantly willing but has no choice. Pyrrha's eye began to twitch and thought ' _Nora, your gonna pay for that!_ '

* * *

Ironwood's Flagship/3:45 pm

Ironwood then gets a call from Winter who appeared on screen and said with a snowy background with high winds blowing " _Winter here, I have the report about the dig site._ " Ironwood said "Please continue."

Winter: " _They pulled out whatever they think is valuable and used some sort of explosive to destroy the evidence of whatever structure they found. I check back at the cave once they pulled out, but there was nothing left._ " Then she uploaded a few pictures of the Ice Golems from earlier. " _Further more, the structures underground seemed to be guarded by strange creatures made of ice and whatever they are they're not Grimm._ "

Ironwood looked at the pictures and tries to figure out just what are they. While Ironwood looks at the pictures, Winter then said " _The reason why they were armed is not only to defend themselves against the Grimm, they are also armed to defend themselves against whatever comes out of the holes they create that are defending the structures._ " Ironwood then turned his attention towards Winter and said "Very good, Schnee. We also have reports of another dig site very close to the city. I need you to investigate it. Since they are using your father's company, you can easily infiltrate and say that you're inspecting the site on behalf of both your father and the military as a safety inspection." Winter then gave a salute and said " _Yes, sir!_ " and hung up.

The general then looked at the pictures again and thought ' _Objects from another world and giant ice monsters? What's the connection? Are there any other creatures like these across Remnant that might be more dangerous than the Grimm? We may have to be on our toes just incase._ '

* * *

Merlot Industries Headquarters/Schokolade's Office/9:00 pm

Dunkle was starring out into the city through his window and takes pride in his accomplishments. He then turns back to his desk on his chair and makes a call though speaker phone. "Have they reached Beacon yet?" he said looking concern. " _No sir, they are at Mistral right now because of the storm and Albele requested to see Mistral first before arriving at Vale._ " Dunkle press the button again and said "Very well, keep me updated."

* * *

 **AN: How are you guys liking this story so far? We are almost done, just need to get shit done in Remnant before we go on. Oh and what do you guys think of the characters I made in some of the previous chapters that I typed down such as Team DARK, Team LLAC, Team MINT, and Team FIRE? Let me know!**


	111. Final Arc: Chapter 10

**Final Arc – Chapter 10:** **Remnant Right Now, Part 2**

181 Miles Away from Vale/5:28 pm

The sun was setting at the horizon and Cinder's group are still off-the-road in their hybrid truck. They are driving through the forest with the head lights on and so far, they haven't encountered any Grimm. Emerald was driving with Cinder riding shotgun and the other two are just sitting in the back and keeping an eye out. Emerald said "I can't believe that we haven't encounter anything out here. We should have come across ruins by now in these parts or settlements. Just where is the nearest village or town? Or better yet, where are the Grimm?" Mercury was looking concern and said "Plus we haven't encountered any animals, so where are they?" Cinder was looking around and said "I agree, something isn't right." They all are wondering where is everything is until Neopolitan shouted "STOP!" Emerald slams on the brakes and said in a worried tone "What? What is it?" Neopolitan pointed out and said "There's a large house over there!" Emerald managed to see what little light there is and saw the 2-story house and said "Yeah, I see it!" She backed up to make a turn towards the place and noticed a stone wall around it and a cast iron gate. She pulled over at the front of the gate and noticed a sigh that says 'Rose Red Orphanage'. Cinder got curious and asked "Why is there an orphanage all the way out here?" Mercury then said as he gets out "I don't know, but at least we have shelter for the night."

Mercury approached the gate and noticed that it is locked so he kicked the gate open. We walked back inside the truck and said "Okay, we're good." and Emerald drove in to park the car. Then they all got out after cutting the engine and walked to the front door. Neopolitan knocked on the door and said "Hello? Is anybody home?" but there was no answer. Emerald scoot Neopolitan over and said "Hang on, let me have a look." as she gets on one knee and pulls out her lockpicks. When she inserts the lockpick, the door slowly creaked open with Emerald looking surprised and said "Okay, never mind." All four of them entered the building and see that the place is completely abandoned with furniture tossed about, cobwebs, and random stuff on the floor. Cinder said "It's not much but it will do for now." All of the turned their flashlights on and explore the place in pairs.

Mercury and Emerald checked the kitchen and the place is just as much as a mess as the rest of the house. Mercury opened the fridge and immediately closed it after saying "Yuck!" then said to Emerald "Just to let you know, don't open the fridge." Emerald said "Got it." as she checks the cabinets. Cinder and Neopolitan checked upstairs and all the rooms. The first bedroom they check is a girl's room with a few stuff animals all torn and scattered. However, Neopolitan found one that piqued her interest and picked it up. It was a mermaid with a pink tail and shells along with red yarn hair and blue button eyes. She showed it to Cinder and said "What kind of creature is this?" Cinder looked at it and said "Some sort of human/fish hybrid? I don't know." After searching the room, they went to the next room across and it was a boy's room. There were drawings nailed to the wall that depicted the boy's life and found one that looks a little scary. They found a picture of the boy getting chased by some black monster with long claws, sharp teeth, white eyes, long limbs, and is really thin and skinny.

" _Hey girls, you alright._ " Mercury was calling through their scrolls that jump scared them. Neopolitan picked up her scroll and said "Mercury, don't scare us like that!"

Mercury: " _Sor-ry, but Emerald and I found a door to the basement, but it's all locked up and chained with some weird drawing on it. It looks like a skull of a deer Faunus with large antlers coming from the side of the skull rather than the forehead and...it looks like it has sharp teeth._ "

Neopolitan: "Any luck getting it open?"

Mercury: " _No, the door is made of steel and Emerald said that it might be three feet thick. Plus she is unable to pick the locks._ " then there was a loud metallic bang. " _What was that?!_ "

Neopolitan: "Is everything okay?"

Mercury: " _Yeah it's just that something banged at the door, but things are alright. All things considering._ "

"Very well." then she hangs up her scroll and both her and Cinder continue to check the other rooms and each one is just as trashed as the rest of the place. After searching the entire house, they all gathered at the living room and started the fireplace. They cleaned the room up a bit and started to settle in. Then they gathered around the fireplace with Emerald looking concerned and said "Just what happened to this place?" then looks around and said "Where is everybody?" Cinder said "Don't know, but this place must have been abandoned for a long time." Mercury pulled out some water bottles and said "But you should be thankful that we have a new place to stay for the time being." and gave each of the girls a bottle of water.

As they enjoy the warmth of the fire, they heard a loud banging sound from the basement. They immediately got up and are spooked to hear it. Emerald said "Okay, let's find out what the hell is in that basement. Because I need my beauty sleep and I am not gonna put up with that sound all night!" All of them marched right over to the basement door as the banging noise start to get more intense as they approach and then they heard a loud scream. Neopolitan pulled out her weapon and said "What was that?" Emerald looked at the symbol on the door and said "What happened to the symbol here?" Mercury just said "Oh I kinda wiped it a little just because." The banging becomes louder and louder until there was a dent on the door. Cinder's group draw out their weapons as they back away up stairs and Emerald asked "Okay, looks like that symbol there is meant to keep something inside." More and more dents started to appear with Cinder saying to Emerald "You said that door is three feet thick, how can anything be strong enough to smash it?" Emerald was starting to look scared and said "I said it MIGHT be three feet thick, but I could be wrong."

They reached to the top of the stairs as an arm with long claws started to burst out as the creature started to scream and roar as if it was trying to grab something. The arm went back inside and the door got torn off from the hinges. Everyone with range weapons started to fire at the creature in the darkness. After many rounds were fired, they stop to see the damage. Neo throws a red glowstick down the stairs to see if the creature might be hiding in the dark. They did manage to catch a glance of the creature's eyes before it ran off. Neopolitan was looking scared and said "What the hell was that?!" Cinder then said "I don't know but it's definitely not a Grimm. But let me try something." Cinder engulfs her blades in flames and cautiously walk down the stairs and into the room. When she made it to the door, the creature quickly jumps out at her. Cinder immediately sliced the head off the creature's head with her fiery blades and the creature fell down dead with a burning specter bursting out of the body and flew right up stairs. It passed by Cinder's group that scared the hell out of them with Emerald screaming "What was that?! Was that a ghost?! Cinder, you okay?!"

Cinder shouted calmly "I'm alright, but you better get down here!" Everyone lit their flashlights and went down stairs to see what was in the basement. What was down there were child-size bones scattered about, a rotting smell, a torn-up cage, and what appears to be lab equipment tossed about. Emerald said "What kind of place is this?!" while being freaked out by the sight. Mercury then said "Well at least we know what happened to the kids, they got eaten." Cinder found a book and reads it. It was a journal that goes on and on about researching creatures called Wendigos, men made into monsters through the act of cannibalism and it details about the research of the monster. It also says that the symbol on the door was meant to be a ward to keep it away or contain it. After Cinder tells them about what was going on according to the journal, Emerald said in disgust "That is seriously fucked up! Why would anyone do research on something like that?!"

Mercury: "Yeah I'm starting to regret wiping the symbol on the door."

Neopolitan: "That would explain the drawing in one of the rooms we were searching."

Cinder: "Well apparently, they wanted to do research on immortality..." then looked at the fallen creature "and that guy there was the result."

Emerald: "Yeah, but feeding him flesh from children, that's just wrong on so many levels!" You have no idea.

Emerald stormed off while shouting "That's it, we're getting outta here! I am not sleeping in this fucked up place!" As they watch Emerald marching out of the room and upstairs, Mercury said "We should leave as well and just use tents." Cinder and Neopolitan raised their hands and said "Agree." So they all get back in the truck then heard something approaching. "Do you guys here that?" said Neopolitan. They look around then saw a bunch of Bullhead VTOL approaching fast then Cinder said "Shit! We need to move and keep the lights off!" Mercury immediately drove off and managed to get away. The bullheads landed with members of the Neo-White Fang coming out along with their general, Adam Taurus. Adam shouted "Search the place! We need to find them!"

As they all drove off, Cinder said "Oh no." while looking at her arm "My jammer is destroyed." This caused panic for all the people in the truck with Emerald saying while grabbing a toolbox out of the driver seat "Hang on, I'll fix it the best I can!"


	112. Final Arc: Chapter 11

**Final Arc – Chapter 11:** **Remnant Right Now, Part 3**

Atlas/Second Dig Site/5:32 pm/Same Day

Winter was dressed in her usual attire and is on her personal airship with a few AK-200s with her. She landed close by near the encampment which two of the disguised guards go:

Guard 1: "Is that what I think it is and who is it?"

Guard 2: "Yep. Just act natural and keep the Neuralizer on standby."

Guard 1: "I don't have one."

Guard 2: "Oh right, I have it. Nevermind."

Guard 1: "Hold on...yeah...alright...okay...got it. Everything is ready."

Guard 2: "OK. Acting natural."

Winter and a squad of AK-200s approach the two guards and said "Greetings. I am here to inspect the site on behalf of the Schnee Company and the Military. I require full access to this site to ensure the safety of the site by request of General Ironwood." Guard 1 salutes her and said "Very well ma'am, I'll inform the foreman you are here." "That won't be necessary," said the man coming from behind "because he is here." The man was dressed in overalls, a dirty blue winter coat with a black shirt showing, dirty brown work boots, dirty leather gloves, a hard hat with a headlamp and the Schnee company logo on it. He also had a grizzly brown beard, gray eyes, and seems regular built. "Greetings," he said "I am the foreman, David Avocado, how may I assist you?" Winter then said "I am here on behalf of the Schnee Company and the Atlesian Military, I am here to do an inspection." David just said "Very well, follow me." Winter and her robotic guards follow him with Winter thinking ' _Something isn't right. This is too easy._ '

The foreman show her around the layout and areas of the mining site which seems pretty normal and Winter was getting suspicious about the whole ordeal. After the tour, the foreman said "That's pretty much everything ma'am." as he clapped his hands together then rubbed them together. Winter then said "Everything seems to be in order." then noticed something in the corner of her eye. She sees some workers loading a crate from the mines. She pointed it out and said "What's in that crate over there." and marches straight towards it and the foreman said calmly "It's just Dust, ma'am. That's all that there is." Winter then opened the crate and, just as the man said, nothing but Dust inside. Winter is a little confused but calmly place the lid back on and said "Very well." She turned towards the foreman and said "Everything SEEMS alright, so you have passed your inspection. I'll leave you to it." David smiled and said "Thank you, ma'am." Winter then marched over her airship with her robots, much to her disappointment and took off. As soon as the airship left out of sight, David said over his scroll connected to the PA system "All cleared. All cleared. Disable the holos."

The holograms that were disguising the real material turned-off to show that the inside of the crates were actually the so-called artifacts. One of the members of the Neo-White Fang disguised as a worker via hologram said "Thank goodness she didn't touch anything inside or otherwise we would be busted." A high-ranking officer said "Alright, back to work! We need to get going before she comes back. We've got less than 1 minute to get outta here."

* * *

Winter's Airship/2 minutes later

Winter was a little disappointed until she thought of something. Something she didn't realize what she should have done before she made her way towards the dig site. She should've called her father. She tries to contact him and managed to get through.

Winter: "Father, are you there?"

Mr. Schnee: " _Winter, what seems to be the problem?_ "

Winter: "Did you send workers over at the coordinates I sent you."

Mr. Schnee: " _Hold on let me check...no. Why did you ask?_ "

Winter: "Thank you."

And then she hangs up and said to the pilot "Take us back, now!" Then the ship made a u-turn and head back towards the dig, post-haste.

* * *

Back at the Dig Site

Winter's airship landed and she and her troops got off the ship, weapons ready. Winter looked at the site and is surprised and confused because there is nothing at the sight. No digging equipment, no camps, no nothing. An Atlesian soldier lowered his weapon and said "Ma'am, what happened here?" Winter then said "I...I don't know. T-t-there was a dig site here. Was there?" Then there was a large explosion coming from the cave. Winter shouted to her troops "Find them! And check the cave!" The troops, both Atlesian soldiers and robots, charge in to search the whole place.

* * *

Forever Fall Forest/9:45 pm/Same Day

After fixing the jammer hours ago and narrowing escaping with their lives, they head straight for Forever Falls. Emerald asked "Why are we here?" Mercury said while driving "Where should we go? This is the last place anyone would expect." Neopolitan said "True, but it's close to Beacon and Vale. We'll be driven to a corner if any patrols are out here." Cinder was trying to get some sleep, but she had a dream and for once, it is not something that will scare her. She dreamt that she was in the same forest, but discovers a cave with a strange blue symbol with a strange lion/bird hybrid and a straight cutlass going through it. She woke up and said "I know where to go!" Mercury stop the truck as everyone stared at Cinder with Emerald saying "Where? Where should we go?" Cinder said "Switch seats with me Mercury, I'll drive." After switching seats, Cinder drove the truck to a cave from her dream and said "This is the place." Neopolitan in disbelief said "You have got to be kidding me."

Cinder: "Come on, everyone out."

They all went deep inside of the cave with Mercury saying "So, why are we here?" Through the tunnel they come across a huge cavern and are close to a cliff. Then lights began to light up at the bottom of the place, showing all kinds of structures and street lights in the area. The area has a few houses, shops, restaurants, supermarts, and a few other structures that are surprisingly intact, just like the mall and museum. All four of them were amazed and all said in unison "Whoa." Cinder turned to her group and said with a grin "Let's all go and say 'Hello' to our new home."


	113. Final Arc: Chapter 12

**Final Arc – Chapter 12:** **Remnant Right Now, Part 4**

Beacon Academy/JNPR Dorm/6:58 am/6th Day

Jaune was waking up with Pyrrha sleeping next to him in bed and Nora making sure they don't do it. Jaune carefully tries to get out of bed without waking Pyrrha and gets his school uniform on. Then he turned his scroll on to watch the news.

Lisa Lavender: " _Good morning Vale, it's Lisa Lavender and it is good to be home. But I'm afraid I have some terrible news._ " Shows a picture of the Amity Colosseum in ruins and the wanted posters of Cinder's group. " _Last night at Atlas, the terrorist group lead by Cinder Fall has destroyed the Amity Colosseum. The entire colosseum has been reduced to rubble by using special bombs that melted most of the stadium and a bigger bomb at the heart. There were a few injured but no casualties which is fortunate, but not for the colosseum. Many people are now outraged by this attack and...I'm afraid that the Vytal Festival maybe cancel this year. Wait hold on...we are now cutting towards Merlot Industries Headquarters._ " Shows a live stream of Dunkle Schokolade in front of the Merlot building with a few Neo-White Fang soldiers and flash photography. " _Dunkle Schokolade of Merlot Industries has this to say._ "

Dunkle: " _The loss of the Amity Colosseum is a tragedy that has affected us all. It pain our hearts to hear that such a marvel of the four kingdoms harmony, peace, and friendship being reduced to a smoldering pile of junk. These so-called terrorist have ruined the symbol of unity of the four kingdoms across Remnant. But know this: Merlot Industries and the Kingdom of Menagerie are already hard at work to help build another Amity Colosseum which will be ready before the Vytal Festival. We have kept our promise with Mountain Glenn and had driven the Grimm out. So now, we promise to have the new colosseum before the festival starts and the Kingdom of Menagerie will present this new Amity Colosseum as a token of peace and friendship to all the kingdoms of Remnant. And that is a promise!_ " Then a loud applause and cheers were heard in the background.

Lisa: " _You heard it here folks! Menagerie is creating a new Amity Colosseum to ensure the Vytal Festival will happen and as a gesture of friendship to ALL the other kingdoms and...hold on...we are going to go live to ask the citizens of Vale on what they think of this._ "

Male Local 1: " _Those damn terrorist should be put down like the animals that they are! If they ever come here in Vale, I'm gonna turn them inside out!_ "

Female Local 1: " _Merlot Industries have kept their promise and are working hard at Mountain Glenn already. It's good to hear that someone like Dunkle Schokolade is here to help out all of Remnant! Although what in blazes is going on at Atlas? Their robots fell apart when they were attacking the Grimm at Mountain Glenn._ "

Male Local 2: " _I say this Schokolade guy is A-Okay! Glad to hear someone has our interests at heart. Unlike some I could count like the Schnee Dust Company. Those guys put my shop out of business, but the Kingdom of Menagerie doesn't allow them in so everyone can have their own Dust shop. I don't know about you, but I hope to open my shop again at Mountain Glenn._ "

Female Local 2: " _I'm still a little skeptic, but I hope to see the new colosseum. I wanna see all the fights!_ "

Male Local 3: " _Schokolade is awesome! But I want to know what the hell is happening at Atlas? Those guys must be getting lazy to let those filthy animals destroy the colosseum._ "

Lisa Lavender: " _Here is the video footage of Cinder planting a bomb in one of the supporting foundations at the colosseum._ " Shows a footage of Cinder planting a bomb on a strut " _If you see these terrorist, stand clear and report it to the authorities or local huntsmen. T_ _his is Lisa Lavender of Vale News Network, signing off_ _._ "

Jaune looked surprised and shouted "HOLY DUST!" His teammates got up with Ren going "I'm awake! I'm awake!" Jaune puts his scroll away and said "Oh, sorry guys! It's just that the Amity Colosseum was destroyed by the terrorist and the Kingdom of Menagerie is already working on a new one!" The members of Team JNPR were silent for the moment. Then the three all said in unison at Jaune "WHAT?!"

* * *

New Underground Hideout

Emerald was pissed off as she throws her scroll at a window of a barber shop and shouted in a very enraged tone "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! WE WEREN'T THERE AT ATLAS AND WE TOOK THE BLAME FOR THIS SHIT?! NO, NA-UH, NO WAY!" Emerald was throwing her tantrum by throwing a few objects around with Neopolitan saying "Careful! We don't want to trash our new home!" Emerald was sitting down and pulling her hair and said "I just cant accept this!" Mercury walked by and asked Neopolitan "What happened?" Neo responded "We took the blame for blowing up the Amity Colosseum, which we didn't do." Mercury winced at Neopolitan and said "Wait, wait, hold on. We did what now?" Mercury checked his scroll and looked at the wanted posters of themselves. "Holy shit!" he said "They double our bounties!" Emerald looked at Mercury and shouted "WHAT?" She picked her scroll back up and said "Holy shit!" "That's what I said!" Neopolitan opened her scroll and said "Whoa! That's a lot! Wait, why did they give Mercury 5 counts of sexual assault?"

Mercury shrugs and said "I have no idea, but I'm worth 200 lien more than you girls." " _Emerald, Neo, Emerald, I need you guys right now_ " it was Cinder calling them through their scrolls. Emerald said "What is it? Where are you?" " _I am underneath the Lowe's. The hardware and retail store close to the Target and F.Y.E._ "

Mercury: "Got it, but you should check what is going on right now. They raised our bounties."

Cinder: " _Just what are you...wow, that's a lot._ "

Neopolitan: "You can say that again."

* * *

Lowe's Store/Basement/8:54 am

Mercury, Emerald, and Neopolitan got into a hidden basement and found Cinder at a door with a similar symbol that was on the cave, but there is writing below it that says 'Concilium Venice' which translates 'Council of Venice'. "What is it?" says Emerald. Mercury said "Beats me, but I think we should keep it closed since what happened last night." Cinder wasn't paying attention and just opens the door. They all enter the door with weapons at hand just as a precaution. The lights turned on and reveal a large room with the symbol on the blue marble floor and a bunch of other symbols on the white marble wall such as a blue pyramid with a dot at the center, a white cross-like symbol on a red square, a green circle with an oriental dragon inside it and a bunch of other.

They lower their weapons with Emerald saying "What is this place?" Cinder started to smile and said "I think we found our answers to some of our questions."


	114. Final Arc: Chapter 13

**Final Arc – Chapter 13:** **Remnant Right Now, Part 5**

Menagerie/MIHQ/3:45 pm

Dunkle Schokolade is resting in his office and admiring the work that he and Merlot Industries of accomplish once again while drinking blue wine in a margarita glass with two cherries and a little umbrella. No ice. He then gets a call from Aiden Price from his speaker phone who said " _Sir, I have the reports ready._ " Dunkle turned his chair around and said "Come in." Aiden walked through the door with the reports while saying "Everything is going smoothly, sir." and puts the reports on his desk. Dunkle reads it while saying "How so?"

Aiden: "Phase 2 is a phenomenal success. Everyone pins the blame on the terrorists and are doubting the Atlesian Military's credibility. Furthermore, they raised the bounty for the criminals and we got away scot-free with no further incidents."

Dunkle: "Good to hear."

Aiden: "But there was a problem with the shipment we got."

Dunkle glanced at Aiden and said in a somewhat-hostile tone "What?" Aiden clears his throat and said "We lost one book and the Crystal Skull of Akator. It was stolen on-board the ship with all transmissions cut-off. But the only book they stole was a children's cookbook." Dunkle then continue to reads while saying "At least the skull is fake, the real one is actually hidden on the bridge. The fake skull has a electro-magnet in the cranium, so I'm sure that the thieves are in for a big surprise. We cannot allow the real skull fall into the wrong hands. All-in-all, everything is alright." Dunkle close the reports and turned his attention towards Aiden Price and said "I don't see the report on Adam Taurus here. What's the 411 on his progress?"

Aiden: "He followed the signal as you instructed but found something that our quantum computer satellites did not detect."

Dunkle: "What is it?"

Aiden: "He found a mall and a museum in one location and got everything needed out of the underground before blowing it up."

Dunkle: "That's good."

Aiden: "The energy signature appeared again a few miles further away and found an orphanage that was doing some sort of research."

Dunkle: "What kind?"

Aiden: "Wendigos, sir."

Dunkle: "Is the creature dead?"

Aiden: "Yes, sir. However, the creature was freshly dead because it was killed by the people that were inhabiting the structure and we believe that person is the one with the energy signature. Adam is currently in pursuit but lost the target when the signal went dark again."

Dunkle: "At least he found something our satellites couldn't find so we may need to update them. Despite not able to find the target, he is more than capable of being a member of our inner circle. Have him called back here and we'll prepare for his indoctrination. And have the Tlielaxu Face Dancer Saboteurs come back?"

Aiden: "Yes sir, they all came back in one piece. If anyone of them got killed, the plan would have failed."

Dunkle: "Ever heard of a plan B? Plan B is to have the bodies identify as a member of Ms. Fall's little group with a few well placed sleeper agents back at Atlas. Speaking off, Operation: Obsolete is a success. With everyone doubting Atlas, people will turn their faith towards us and we will deliver what we promise. Plus with the promise of people running their own Dust shop and without the scrutiny of the Schnee Dust Company, all of Remnant will be in our pockets."

Aiden: "Did you also read the report about Winter Schnee, sir?"

Dunkle: "I did. We have to be very careful with that one. Although shame we couldn't get our hands on any of the Initiates, that would please the empress."

Uh-oh. Okay, now I see why.

Aiden: "Oh and by the way, here is something you should see."

Aiden pulled out his scroll and shows blueprints of some robot and said "I believe this is what the Atlesian Military was working on. They call it: P.E.N.N.Y." Dunkle takes a look at it and is not impressed. "A robot with a soul and can produce aura. Ridiculous. If a robot wants to develop a soul, they need to break their basic programming routines and learn what it means to be a person and become self aware. That's how a robot develops a soul." Despite his negativity, Dunkle then realized something "But if this robot can produce a natural soul, how does it do that?" Aiden said "Don't know sir, but we should develop something that can outclass this robot." then puts his scroll away.

Dunkle: "Very well, have the scientist develop one that is actually more human. Actually nevermind, this raises more morale problems if the citizens found out that we make robots that appear human. Yet that robot could cause a scandal with the military and the Schnee Dust Company which could degrade them even more. But I think they have enough humiliation for a while. The robot gets to live and...maybe use as a bargaining chip to impress the empress. Despite the voting of the citizens, from what I'm told, the empress will be the deciding factor. You may leave Aiden."

Aiden walked out of the door of the office. Dunkle gave a very disturbing grin while twiddling his thumbs because everything is going as planned.

* * *

Ironwood's Flagship/11:30 am

Ironwood is on his flagship in his office with a large bottle of whiskey in one hand and looking terrible. Then he gets a call from Ozpin who appeared on the holoscreen.

Ozpin: " _James I...you okay? You look terrible._ " That's what I said!

Ironwood lifted his head from his desk while sounding drunk.

Ironwood: "Not well. Haven't you heard the news? The army and our defenses have become a joke. Schokolade played me."

Ozpin: " _How?_ "

Ironwood: "First,*hic* he proved his robots are superior to the AK-200s and those fell apart. Second, one of the so-called artifacts *hic* turned out to be some...joke. Then they evaded Winter's troops somehow. I don't know how. Do you?" takes a sip from his bottle "Now I know Qrow is always like the way he is."

Ozpin: " _Listen, and please pay attention. Qrow has found something over at Patch close to Signal. It appears to be some sort of laboratory that the Neo-White Fang overlooked. And just so you know, it was not the terrorist that blew up the Amity Colosseum._ "

Ironwood straighten himself out and said in a serious tone "Come again?"

Ozpin: " _Turns out that the saboteurs are actually someone in disguised because that strain of hair that they found, does not match Cinder Fall's DNA._ "

Ironwood raised an eyebrow and said "Soooooooooo, what your saying is that the terrorist did not blew up the colosseum?"

Wait hold on...yeah...yeah...okay...good to hear. Good news readers, Team RWBY has just shown up here at the Dark Void. The final battle is here. Although I still have this to sort out, but you know what: Fuck it! I'll just let you figure it out on your own.


	115. Final Arc: Chapter 14

**Final Arc – Chapter 14: Final Round...FIGHT!  
**

 **The Dark Void  
**

Team RWBY has arrived, FINALLY, here at the Void with their weapons back in normal form. They appeared in one of the crystalline hallways with no windows. They look around with Weiss saying "Where are we?" Yang then said "I have no clue, but..is anyone getting that weird feeling?" Ruby responded "Yeah, it feels like we're surrounded by Grimm on all sides and everywhere." They walk down the hallway while feeling uneasy until they hear a quiet "Psst."

Ruby: "Do you guys hear that?"

Blake: "I did."

Then a whisper said "Over here." All four of them looked at a hooded figure who is hiding behind a corner on the left side of the wall. Ruby tries to get a better picture and said "Ben, is that you?" He gave them a hand signal to come over there and hid himself. Yang approached Ruby and said "Do you think it's him?" Ruby answered "I think so." Blake is suspicious about the whole deal and said "I have a bad feeling about this." Weiss said "Then let's put it into a vote." Ruby, Weiss, and Yang raised their hands but Blake didn't. So they follow the hooded figure, who they believe is Benevolent, down the corridor and find a huge door made of black marble with a few white lines on it. They attempt to open it but it opened automatically to reveal only darkness but some spotlights appear to form a path towards the center. At the center was something on a podium was something that is too hard to see. They all cautiously walk towards it with weapons at the ready.

They reached the podium and see three sets of DVDs that say 'RWBY' and three different volumes. This is confusing for them with Yang saying "What. The. Hell." Then all the lights turned on and the podium with DVDs disappeared. They looked around with weapons armed and ready and see that they are in the Crucible Arena. There was a clapping noise with a man saying "Congratulations on reaching this far." He stops clapping and Ruby in shock and confusion said "Ben?" The man said "Nope, just Emptiness." and draws out his Oblivion Keyblade and said "And Emptiness is who I am and I am also Initiate 2575." Team RWBY got into battle position and Weiss said with a very serious tone "So we meet at last. I will make you pay for what you've done to my mother." Emptiness pointed his keyblade at them and said "Yes, but I was feeling guilty and that guilt was dragging me down. So I had to extract that part of me out so I can REALLY have some fun." Blake looking furious said "You are a sick bastard!" He just laughed and said "So what? I don't care."

[ **Insert battle theme here. I'll let you guys decide what battle theme goes here.** ]

Team RWBY fired a few rounds although Weiss used her glyphs, but Emptiness blocked all the attacks at lighting speed which surprised them. Emptiness uses his super speed to attack Weiss but was intercepted by Ruby's Crescent Rose. He backed away and shouted "FIRAGA BURST!" as he pointed his keyblade into the air. A massive ball of fire appeared in the air as multiple fireballs started shooting out of it. Blake uses her semblance to avoid the projectiles, Weiss uses her glyphs to protect her and Yang, and Ruby uses her speed to avoid all the blasts. Once the spell has worn-off, Ruby then jumps into the air and tries to attack. He blocked it with his keyblade and punched Ruby in the face that sends her flying towards Blake. Yang got angry as her eyes turned red and charges right at him.

Emptiness avoid all of Yang's furious punches and kicks and used a telekinetic blast to send her flying. Blake jumped over the flying Yang and tries to land a blow from the air but got blocked. Blake tries to attack with her weapons while using her semblance to avoid the keyblade but got sucker punched. That's when Weiss charges in to attack with her weapon. He blocked her attacks and sends her flying as well. Ruby shouted "BUMBLEBEE!" Blake throws her pistol form of Gambol Shroud at Blake with the ribbon attacked to it. Weiss then turned the ground into ice so that Yang can use the frictionless surface to gain momentum and makes it easier for Blake to pull. Yang's hair began to flame up as she charges at Emptiness screaming. Emptiness bended backwards and dodged Yang's attack, much to her surprise and gets tossed over. Ruby then shouted "Weiss, now!" Weiss then used her summoning glyph to summon hordes of white goblins to attack Emptiness, but since they are too weak, he easily slaughter them all. Yang then finally landed a punch on the back of his head, but got kicked in the gut that sends her flying.

Ruby fires a few shots, but they all got deflected with Emptiness saying "Is that the best you all got?" and started laughing. But a swarm of white, small Nevermores started attacking him. He tries to shoo them off as Blake and Weiss do a team attack. Emptiness however shouted "BRUTAL BLAST!" that knocks everything around him into the air and finished off the tiny Nevermores by performing a spinning attack. Blake and Weiss were unfortunate to get caught in the shockwave and were sent flying. Ruby charges again and doing her usual stunts that involves using the recoil of her weapon to slash at her enemy, but he managed to dodge every single attack and bitched slapped Ruby across the room. Yang in her furious mood, charges in yet got sent flying and hits Blake. Weiss tries to get up and grabbed her sword, but he stomps on it to prevent her from using it. He grabs her by the throat and lifts her in the air as she is choking to death as well as struggling to let go. "Oh please," Emptiness said "so some dignity. At least that's what your mother wants." Weiss started to get furious and raised her hand to do something unexpected. "Oh what, you gonna-" a jet of flames came out of her hand and burned his face, or his shadowy face, that forced him to let her go.

"OW! HOT, HOT, HOT!" Weiss gasps for air as Emptiness tries desperate to put the flames out of his hood. Weiss grabbed her Myrtenaster and used a bound sword spell. She slashes the Initiate while saying "I am Weiss Schnee, daughter of Blanc/Elizabeth Schnee, and I.." SLASH "OW!" "AM!" SLASH "Ah!" "A!" SLASH "UGH!" "HUNTRESS!" Emptiness fell down to the ground with Weiss landing on her feet and said "And I am a proud member of Team RWBY!" Yang looked happy and said "Awwwwww." "Shut up!" "Bitch!"

Emptiness teleported to one end of the arena and said while groaning in pain "This ain't over yet." A bunch of shadows started to spiral into his wounds that healed him and said "Ahhhh, much better. Now then, where were we?" He lets out a shockwave that blasted everyone down then charges at right at Weiss. Then a voice shouted "NOOOOOOOOO!" [ **Stop whatever epic music you are listening to.** ] It was Benevolent that blocked Emptiness attack while holding Blanc's keyblade. "What?" Emptiness said "But how, I thought I got rid of you for good last time?" Benevolent musters all his might and stabbed Emptiness in the chest and said "Because...your a dick." Weiss got up and shouted "Ben, NO!" as she reaches out for him. Then a swirl of shadows surrounds them with a heart appearing and it said "There you are, I've been looking all over." Then a flash of light appeared that has turned two bodies into one. The figure fell down with his hood unveiled showing a young teenage boy with spiky brown hair and emerald eyes. [ **Play Roxas theme for mood.** ] All the members of Team RWBY immediately ran up to him with Weiss holding him in her arms and said "Ben. Ben! Shiro!"

Shiro looked at Weiss and weakly said "Hey...how do I look?" Weiss smiled and said "You look like your old self." then gets a tear coming out of her eye. Yang pulled out a mirror and showed Shiro that he has a face again. He smiled and said "No way...I'm whole." then started to look sad and said to Weiss "But listen...I...don't have much time left." Weiss looked worried and said "What? What do you mean?" Shiro coughed a little and said "Listen...this place...is where all the...universes connect. But...darkness exist outside of the space station...and some of spread...in other universes...some created the...Grimm." Ruby got down on her knees and said "Wait, why are you telling us this?"

Shiro: "Because *cough* I...I..."

Shiro then reached out with his left hand and opened a portal and said "Go. That portal takes you home. But leave me. Please." Weiss holds him tight and said "No, I won't allow it." Shiro mustered what strength he has to break free from Weiss and said "You are just like your mother, but...you need to go." He used a telekinetic blast that sends all of them through the portal with Weiss desperately reaching out for him and vain and screamed "NOOOO! SHIROOOO!" Once all four of them went through the portal, it closes and Shiro...dies. [ **Stop the music.** ]

* * *

Universe 344-90W/Beacon Academy/7th Day/12:00 n

A portal opened up in front of the academy as Team RWBY came crashing through that freaked out all of the students. They all brush the dirt off of them and looked at a familiar sight. Blake looked at the place and said "We're home." Weiss then reaches for the portal but it closes before she can reach it. Weiss was on her knees and cries while saying "Shiro...no..." Ruby tries to comfort Weiss and said "Shh, shh. We're here for you Weiss. Shiro is...he's..." then starts to cry on Weiss' shoulder. Yang then hugs them both and said "There, there. He's somewhere better now." Glynda showed up being completely shocked and surprised and said "Team RWBY?" All the members of the team looked at Glynda then she said "Where have you four been?" Blake sighed and said "It's a long story."

* * *

 **Dark Void/Arena/Sometime Later... [I'm gonna do the narration, not the character]**

Darkside: *clapping* "That was one hell of a performance there buddy. Hey Writer, did he do what he was supposed to do?"

Yes he did. Now rise 2575, rise. [ **A swirl of shadows began to engulf the "dead" body of Shiro and his hood gets put back on.** ] Rise up and come forth, because you have discovered how to become one of us. [ **His clothes become tattered and worn, metallic clawed gauntlets start to form.** ] For you to do so, you have to sacrifice yourself to protect someone you care about. [ **His legs become shadowy vapor and his face begins to disappear and wears a metal plate that is rigged and has skulls on it.** ] So welcome aboard as a new caretaker. Multiversal...Controller. [ **Then a hand quickly sprung up as if he was rising from the grave.** ]

* * *

 **Cue credits everybody because that is the end. But there will be epilogues, so stay tune.**


	116. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Beacon Academy/4:03 pm/2 days later...

Ruby wearing her uniform was running through the halls while saying "Oh great, I forgot my scroll at the library! Some team leader I am!" While running down the hall she bumped into someone and fell down saying "Ow!" The person she bumped into gives her a hand and said "Are you okay?" Ruby grabs the boy's hand and said "Yeah, thanks." as the boy helps her up. She then said to the boy "Sorry, but I haven't seen you before. Are you here for the tournament?" The boy said "Yes I am. Oh and I'm a little lost, do you know where the library is? My team decided to go to Vale while I'm busy exploring Beacon." Ruby smiled and said "I'm actually on my way there because I forgot my scroll." The boy looked down and said "Uh, can you let go of my hand." Ruby felt embarrassed and said "Oh, sorry." and lets go of his hand. The two walk down the hall with the boy saying "Yeah my team just went off without me because they think it is the team leader's job to do most of the work." Ruby looked at the boy and said "I'm team leader too, but I'm also 15 years-old." The boy smiled and said "Hey, same here, what a coincidence." Ruby said "Really, wow." She then slapped her forehead and said "Oh, how rude of me. My name is Ruby Rose, what's your name?" "Dutch. Dutch Lycorice, my dear. Team leader of Team DARK."

After getting to know each other at the library and Ruby retrieves her scroll, the PA said " _Would Team RWBY, please report to Ozpin's office. Team RWBY, please report to Ozpin's office._ " Ruby jumped up and said "Whoop, got to go." Dutch grabs her hand and said "I hope to see you again, Ms. Rose." and kissed her hand. Ruby started to blush and acted nervous and said "I...uh...got to go! Bye!" and ran out the door by using her semblance. Dutch just gave off an innocent smile and said "Ruby Rose. I really like the name."

Ruby ran to the elevator with the rest of her team there. Ruby asked "What is going on?" Weiss was looking better said "I don't know, maybe to talk about our adventures." Blake looking confused said "Didn't we do a report on it yesterday?" Yang said being optimistic "Maybe we're getting a reward or something." The elevator has reached Ozpin's office. They all entered out and see Team CFVY, Team JNPR, Professor Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, Data, Amber, Penny, Dr. Oobleck, and General Ironwood were there with some looking serious and some looking anxious. The four huntresses look around all confused with Ruby saying with one eyebrow raised "What is going on?" Ozpin gets off of his chair and said "Team Ruby, we have much to discuss." while the elevator door closes.

* * *

 **Epilogue: Off the Record**

 **(As in the Multiversal Writer, the character, is not writing this part)**

Mountain Glenn/The 7th Day/4:46 pm

Dunkle Schokolade was in a room with a roaring fireplace with Mountain Glenn going through a huge renovation while he stares at an old portrait of the original Merlot Industries headquarters and a grandfather clock ticking. Someone knocks on the door and Dunkle said in a serious tone "Come in." The door opened to reveal Aiden Price and Adam Taurus entering the room with Aiden saying "Excuse me sir, Adam Taurus is here." Dunkle then said "Close the door and lock it." which he did. Adam then asked "Why am I here sir?" Dunkle explained while still starring at the painting "Despite the mysterious energy signature not being found, you did manage to find that there is a minor flaw in our satellite system. You have found locations that didn't appear. For that, the ruling council members decided that you have earned a seat in our inner circle." Adam was confused and said "Inner circle? Just what is going on?" Dunkle then walked over towards the banner that is green with a golden flaming phoenix being wrapped by a silver Asian dragon under a bronze sun. He then turned his attention towards Adam and said "You care about our people, correct?"

Adam: "Y-yes."

Dunkle: "Do you care about our world?"

Adam: "Yyyyes."

Dunkle: "Are you willing to sacrifice yourself for the greater good of all?"

Adam: "Yeah."

Dunkle smiled and said "Then, it is about time for you to see our true leader." Dunkle pushes a secret button and reveals a secret passage behind the banner and said "Let's go." All three of them walked down a dimly light, winding set of stairs with Adam asking "So, just who IS our true leader?" The councilman said "You'll see." Then they enter a large room with something metallic at the center in the form of a circle with white glowing circles around it and evenly spaced. Dunkle then said sharply "We want you to keep kneeling in one of the circles and keep your head down unless spoken to do so. Understand?" Adam then said "Y-yeah, I got it." All three of them then kneel on the circles and keeping their head downs. Then from the main circle, a large shadowy hologram that appears to be wearing some heavy robes appeared with Dunkle saying "Greetings my empress, we have found a new member of the Inner Circle to join us." The hologram then spoke in a big, booming, feminine voice " _Who is this man? Is he the one you spoke off?_ " Dunkle then said "Yes my empress."

The giant hologram looked at Adam and said " _Let me see your face._ " Adam then looked up at the hologram and started to gulp and sweat at the sight of the figure. Adam began to shiver at the sight of the hologram and turned his head back down in fear. Dunkle then said "What is your wish, my lady?"

?: " _HE is at Beacon, correct?_ "

Dunkle: "That is correct."

?: " _Good, just so you know that he is not only my son, he is also the herald of the empire. The one who judges worlds and reports to me. He will be the judge of Remnant and help us decide how we decide the planet's fate. Whether your world will be part of the empire, or be burned in the fires of judgement._ "

Adam wanted to say something, but he was too scared and just kneel there and is forced to listen to the conversation as if an invisible force compels him to keep silent. Then the hologram showed glowing white eyes while wearing some elaborate headdress and said " _But for now, I have a special assignment for you._ "

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading my RWBY fanfiction. I have worked hard on this despite a few setbacks and leave a review and tell me what do you think. I'm gonna take a break and will work on the next volume around March or April, because I have a lot of catching up to do such as Falllout 4 and Witcher 3 on the PS4 I just recently got. See you guys in Volume 2, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
